


卫城 Acropolis

by FushRoodah



Series: 卫城 Acropolis [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 137,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FushRoodah/pseuds/FushRoodah
Summary: 他们用尽全力以认清自己，在这场洪流中，每个人都必须为自己寻找一个位置。





	1. 测试者

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Acropolis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888052) by [Thylavoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylavoid/pseuds/Thylavoid)



> 偏康纳中心，警探组、720000亲情向，非典型马康。  
> 含大量故事社会背景以及有关仿生人自主意志发生机制的私设。  
> 主要走原作和平路线，在此基础上有改动：康纳在卡姆斯基测试时已经打破红墙异常，但没有在耶利哥货轮加入耶利哥（也就是他自己决定协助人类镇压仿生人革命）。正式决定转移阵营支持仿生人是在汉克阻止他狙击马库斯后，并暗中帮助马库斯骇入集中营的安保系统，拯救了囚禁于集中营里的仿生人。

　　  
　　“告诉我85769和32574的乘积。”  
　　  
　　“2793839406。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“什么？”汉克瞪着他，手里拿着吃了一半的高热量汉堡，芝士黏在他的胡子上，“你他妈刚才说了什么？”  
　　  
　　康纳面无表情地眨了眨眼：“我建议你在5分钟内吃完这个汉堡，警督，这样我们才有机会在鉴识小组到达前赶到案发现场。”  
　　  
　　“不不不，别想转移话题，”汉克把嘴里残余的牛肉咽下去，两个月的时间差不多够他把这个呆瓜仿生人的行为模式摸个七七八八了，“这不是第一次了，对吧？你最近动不动就发呆，要么就是嘟囔那些乱七八糟的胡话，别以为我不知道。”  
　　  
　　“你的观察力超出了我的预估。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢，机灵鬼，”汉克表情狰狞地看着他，像是把康纳当成了他嚼在嘴里的酸黄瓜，“在我动手扁你之前回答我的问题，你小子最近到底怎么了？”  
　　  
　　汉克直觉康纳仍在试图抵抗，他俩互相瞪视起来，然后康纳额角的LED灯环变成黄色——蓝色——紧接着又是黄色，最后他垂下眼睛，极为人性化地叹了口气。“我有理由相信我在经历某种意义上的软体异常。”他坦白道。  
　　  
　　汉克挑起眉毛：“我以为你已经异常了？”  
　　  
　　“不是那个。”康纳说，他把眼睛移开，盯着马路对面一块玻璃幕墙，模糊的白色人影在上面蠕动。“最近我时常读取到不存在于我数据库中的记忆片段，”他注意到汉克又露出那种“请说人话”的怪异表情，“换句话说，我认为我可能正在 **想起** 我在2038年8月15日出厂前的记忆。”  
　　  
　　汉克睁大了眼睛：“我以为你们都是从出厂才开始……额，懂事的？”  
　　  
　　“理论上如此，在未正式启动前仿生人不具备记录数据的能力，而虽然RK800系列的确具有云端记忆上传功能，但作为原型机的我理应在经历过彻底的数据整理后才被允许出厂。”  
　　  
　　“你那些记忆是什么样的？”汉克对这个话题颇感兴趣，他吸了口百香果汽水，朝康纳凑近了一点，“还有你刚才嘀咕的那一串东西，我都没听清，那是什么？”  
　　  
　　康纳不自觉地看了眼刚刚的玻璃幕墙，白色人影消失无踪，镜面忠实地映着路边停着的无人驾驶的红色福特车，他感觉自己冷静了一点。“2793839406，”他重复了那串数字，然后汉克如他所料的把眉毛和鼻子皱成一团，“我感到有人在对我进行一般的基本功能检测，他询问我85769和32574的乘积，但那并不存在于8月15日后的记忆库里。”  
　　  
　　“哇喔。”汉克看起来很兴奋，康纳无法判断理由。“你知道吗？你总算有点符合我心里面机器人的概念了，”出生于上世纪80年代的美国男人感叹道，“所以这就是你出厂之前的事？那些程序员拿着小本子让你口算数学题？你是不是还得说出1000到10000之间的所有质数？*”  
　　  
　　康纳耸耸肩：“我的确能。”  
　　  
　　可能这也不是什么坏事，”汉克笑着说，“你只是在想起你忘掉的事，而且或许不止你一个，其他仿生人也能想起他们是怎么做数学题的。”  
　　  
　　“或许吧。”康纳附和道。“你还有1分钟23秒吃完汉堡，汉克。以及鉴于你午餐摄入的卡路里，晚餐吃沙拉是最好的选择。”  
　　  
　　“你闭嘴，闭嘴。”  
　　  
　　康纳故意扯起嘴角笑了一下，这让汉克看起来更生气了，但他挺享受这个过程。  
　　  
　　 **“告诉我你对电车难题*的看法。”**  
　　  
　　那声音再次响起，康纳吓了一跳，条件反射地再次望向玻璃幕墙，福特车消失了，背景变成诡异的一片洁白。他脑里开始不受控制地跳出有关结果主义和绝对主义伦理的论述——伦理与价值判断，这不在任何仿生人常规功能测试的范畴内。  
　　  
　　然后他看见白衣的测试者朝他走过来，连带着整块玻璃化作的背景板一同朝他接近，他被场景吞噬，最后人影在距他几英寸的位置停下。他体会到被审视的感觉，测试者正看着自己，但他的面孔一片模糊，康纳能够准确识别的只有他虹膜基质的主要构成颜色——#32CD99。  
　　  
　　 _[[搜索：#32CD99]]_  
　　  
　　“康纳！”汉克在他面前打响指，康纳不自觉地抖了一下，他眨眨眼，发现自己仍然身处底特律城的柏油路旁边，卫生执照过期的餐车前。汉克看着他，表情忧虑：“你确定你真的没事？”  
　　  
　　康纳用了30微秒让自己的系统平静下来。“我很好，各部分组件功能正常运作，”他真诚地说，“还是我刚刚说的情况。”  
　　  
　　“行吧。”汉克斜了他一眼，显然没全被说服。“如果有什么事马上告诉我，听到没？”  
　　  
　　“明白。”  
　　  
　　玻璃幕墙重新映出红色福特，物理规律恢复运作。汉克刚刚的说法有合理性，但无法说服康纳。记忆里测试者的虹膜颜色开始占据他的数据库——#32CD99，耀眼美丽的绿色。他的系统散发出焦躁不安的信号，为以防汉克察觉，他微微垂下头，玩起拿在手中的25美分硬币，他令它在他的右手食指第二节旋转成正反两面的叠加态，然后他夹住它，让它坍缩。  
　　  
　　——他确实认识一个拥有这种颜色光学组件的仿生人。  
　　  
　　  
  
  
　　  
　　  
　　“我需要去一趟耶利哥。”康纳在受害者公寓的公共卫生间被汉克逼着洗手（当然是因为他又在现场摸了受害者的血液，如果他使用舌部的检验组件，汉克还会逼他喝那瓶他专门为此准备的仿生人口腔组件清洁液），汉克就抱着胳膊站在他旁边监督他。  
　　  
　　“去那干嘛？”汉克的语气有点不快，他并不是一开始就反对康纳去耶利哥——那时候他还挺希望康纳能去交几个同类的朋友，至少别总是跟在五十多岁老头的屁股后面到处乱跑——直到一次办案的时候他亲眼看见一个WR400型仿生人边骂着“叛徒”边往康纳脸上扔小石块，他快气疯了，但康纳倒像是一点事都没有，他连躲都没躲，任凭那一小股蓝血顺着脸颊淌下来。  
　　  
　　“第一次H-A双边谈判*结束以后，很多之前的残留问题要处理，有些案子的文件要马库斯或赛门做一下公证。”他把手上的水甩干净，朝汉克展示了一下清洗完成的指肚和掌心。  
　　  
　　“我陪着你去。”汉克说。  
　　  
　　“你得回去给弗勒警监做汇报，他等这个等很久了，其他警探还需要这个案子的报告进行后续调查。”康纳说。“你不用担心，我可以处理好这件事，”他朝汉克笑笑，特别注意弯起了眼睛——汉克曾对他的这种微笑方式表示肯定，他认为这样显得“不那么假”，“我回去的时候会帮你带一盒草莓。”  
　　  
　　“别想贿赂我，”汉克看起来屈服了，或许也因为杰弗瑞这几天的确催得他有点烦了，“记着，有什么事给我打电话，我一直开着机，明白没？”  
　　  
　　“明白。”  
　　  
　　“晚上八点前回家。”  
　　  
　　“明白。”  
　　  
　　汉克翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　  
  
  
　　  
　　  
　　康纳刚刚走出犯罪现场所在的公寓就接到了弗勒警监的电话，他在1.5秒前预定了一辆无人驾驶的出租车。“如果您找安德森警督，我可以先暂时返回——”  
　　  
　　“不，我是找你的。”弗勒的语气听起来有点犹疑，背景传来自动门上锁的提示音，“我记得你说过今天要去耶利哥是吧？”  
　　  
　　“是的，警监。”  
　　  
　　“你肯定看过了谈判的视频。”  
　　  
　　“是的。”虽然全程谈判视频暂未公布，但马库斯曾私下给予他访问高层数据库的权限。  
　　  
　　“嗯，那就好说了，你知道谈判里有点事情一直没拎清楚，现在上面给我放话了……总之就是、需要你——”  
　　  
　　“我会留意耶利哥内部有关脏弹的线索。”电话另一边顿时陷入一阵沉默，康纳试图理解这沉默的原因。“请您放心，我已经对这段通话进行加密。”他补充道。  
　　  
　　“嗯，好，”弗勒咕哝道，他的声音像含了块土豆，“反正，额，你小心点，查不到什么也没事，就是别被他们发现了，你要是出点事汉克还不来砸了我的办公室。”  
　　  
　　康纳发现自己的嘴角在小幅度上扬，他坐进出租车，感到自己正被温暖笼罩。  
　　  
　　“收到，警监。”  
　　  
　　  
  
  
　　  
　　  
　　耶利哥的新总部设在了曾经的通用汽车公司总部大楼*，十几年前无人驾驶车辆的普及的确让不少没来得及赶上技术革新的前著名企业走向倒闭。仿生人同时还占用了整个文艺复兴中心及周边六英亩的居民区，虽然不少底特律市民对于曾经的地标建筑（21世纪20年代模控生命的总部大楼取而代之，成为底特律人民一度引以为豪的新地标）成为机器人的领地颇为不满，但第一次H-A谈判已经承认了仿生人使用这片土地的合法性——这其实也是底特律政府最好的选择，通用汽车公司破产后，文艺复兴中心的使用权一直是各方争执不下的焦点，一边把这块烫手山芋抛出去一边又让仿生人有个地方稳定下来，已经算是一举两得了。  
　　  
　　康纳在社区外围关卡处录入了自己的型号序列信息以及与马库斯预约此次行程的通讯记录，他从准入管理的那个仿生人脸上明显读出他正对把康纳放进去这件事纠结不已，但一切符合程序，他通过了安检，未携带任何杀伤性武器，没有被拦在外面的理由。“祝你有美好的一天。”康纳努力对他微笑，但并没得到回应。那仿生人摘掉了额角的LED灯，但康纳仍能判断出他此刻正在进行内部通讯——估计现在整个耶利哥都知道他来了，他对此没什么看法。  
　　  
　　康纳尽量选择最短路线直接走向中央大楼，事实证明，独自在外停留太久的确容易招惹麻烦。来自四面八方的光学组件警戒地盯着他，他尽力直视前方，装作漠然无知。  
　　  
　　“我需要找马库斯进行一些文件的公证工作。”他向底层招待处的仿生人报备道，招待员是一个WR600型仿生人，前任公共绿化设施维护园丁，他现在选择为自己取名为亚当，并骄傲地将名牌挂在胸口。  
　　  
　　“好的，我这就通知马库斯。”亚当看起来很友善，他朝康纳露出一个恰到好处的笑容。“但很抱歉，鉴于你的身份特殊，我需要对你再进行一次安检，希望你可以理解？”他示意康纳站到墙壁边缘的安全检查处。  
　　  
　　合理的请求。“好的。”康纳点点头，顺从地站到亚当指示的地点。  
　　  
　　他使用的是专门对仿生人的全身扫描仪，检查过程很快，结束后亚当直起身，将扫描仪收纳好。“没有问题。”  
　　  
　　康纳点头：“麻烦你了。”他准备离开，却被一把拽住了胳膊。  
　　  
　　“告诉我，‘异常者猎人’，”亚当直直地看着他，仍然面带微笑，嘴角上扬的幅度同刚才如出一辙，“杀死自己同类的感觉是什么样的？”  
　　  
　　康纳停在原地，他突然觉得那亲切的笑容变得怪异起来。他想离开这里。  
　　  
　　“你知道，”亚当没有放开摁在康纳胳膊上的手，他向前走，康纳顺着他的动作一路后退，直到贴上墙壁，“关于仿生人对仿生人的伤害还没发布明确的规定，我们在这杀了你，也不会受到任何惩罚。”  
　　  
　　“这是没有意义的，”康纳注意到亚当使用了“我们”，此刻他的确感受到自己正受到整个底层大厅仿生人们的关注，他额角的红色光亮一闪而过，脸上则始终没什么表情，“虽然我不算底特律警局的正式雇员，但你们这样做仍然会加剧双方的矛盾。”  
　　  
　　“你以为我们不知道你是来做什么的？”亚当的笑容消失了，他警戒地瞪着康纳，“马库斯信任你，但不代表你不会在某个时候出卖我们，我们有责任为马库斯分担一点‘工作’——”  
　　  
　　“亚当，”马库斯的声音出现在亚当的内部频道里，他同时也把通话链接到了他与康纳的私人通讯频道，“让康纳来找我，现在。”  
　　  
　　亚当放开了他。  
　　  
　　  
  
  
　　  
　　  
　　康纳走进电梯后才彻底放松下来，他按好马库斯办公室所在的48楼的按钮，然后轻轻倚在电梯的墙壁上。他感到自己正在被什么淹没，毫无逻辑联系的事物接连不断地出现在他的程序里，拥挤喧闹的人群，刺猬，二乙酰吗啡，死婴——他没法控制这些。  
　　  
　　 **汉克。** 他轻声念，闭上眼睛，将头后仰贴在墙面上。汉克，他想，他要给汉克带一盒草莓。汉克要他在八点前回家。草莓。家。  
　　  
　　他平静下来了。  
　　  
　　  
  
  
　　  
　　  
　　办公室的环境很幽雅，盆栽、衣架、书柜、置物柜依次摆放，墙角还有一架三角钢琴，透过落地窗恰巧能看到下方的底特律河——这更像是个人类的生活区域，康纳想。  
　　  
　　马库斯的工作效率很高，这是仿生人的特有优势。康纳将文件收好，放进自己随身携带的文件夹中。他的视线扫过马库斯手边的纸质书籍—— _[《道德形而上学基础》英译本，伊曼努尔·康德著，艾伦·伍德译，耶鲁大学出版社2002年版]_ ——书页有些发黄，推测为马库斯从他的前任主人那里获得的。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你刚才帮我解围。”他诚恳地向马库斯道谢，同时对站在一旁的诺丝点头示意。  
　　  
　　“真的很抱歉，你知道，有部分仿生人对人类一方的态度一直有些激进，”马库斯说，他的声音确实有着安定人心的能力，“我向他们解释过你在解救集中营仿生人的行动里提供的帮助，但你知道——”  
　　  
　　“我懂得，没有关系。”康纳说，马库斯没有必要为这件事情负责。  
　　  
　　“如果马库斯选择信任你，我也愿意对此做出努力，”诺丝把手搭在马库斯的肩膀上，她穿了一身长款红色连衣裙，与她漂亮的红发相得益彰，“我知道你那时做了什么，谢谢你。”  
　　  
　　“没关系。”他努力向诺丝微笑，“我想我该回去了，安德森警督还在等我。”  
　　  
　　“路上小心，”马库斯说，“别担心，我已经告诉耶利哥的成员不要找你的麻烦。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”康纳点头，“嗯……马库斯？”  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　他指了指马库斯手边的书：“我想人类不会喜欢看到你读这本书。”  
　　  
　　康纳注意到马库斯看他的目光变得有些不一样，他睁大了一蓝一绿两只眼睛，像是想努力从康纳身上看出些什么，诺丝则一脸迷惑不解。  
　　  
　　“你 **读过** 吗？”马库斯问，他的声音很怪异。  
　　  
　　康纳的记忆库里没有任何有关这本书的数据，模控生命没有必要为仿生人预输入任何与哲学伦理有关的知识，他本想据此回答，但话到嘴边却变了个样。“……我不知道。”他听到自己说。“我该走了。”  
　　  
　　于是他转身走向门外，努力将自己的目光从马库斯那虹膜颜色为 **#32CD99** 的左眼上移开。  
　　  
        
  
　　------------------------  
  
　　* **「说出1000到10000之间的所有质数」** ：艾萨克·阿西莫夫作品中出现的《机器人学手册》里机器人实地测试大纲内容之一。 _虽然对现代科技的知识极其有限，但不妨碍十几二十岁的汉克·赛博朋克青年·安德森读一点阿西莫夫或PKD。_  
  
　　* **「电车难题」** ：就是那个经典的“行驶电车的前方铁轨上躺着五个人，另一条轨道躺着一个人，你作为电车驾驶员要不要转向”的问题。由菲利帕·福特于1967年提出。如果你选择转向，杀死一个人以保全另外五个人，说明你倾向于结果主义（Consequencialism），你的道德观在于保全大多数人的最大利益；但绝对主义（Categoricalism）则认为转向这种行为本身就构成了谋杀，而谋杀在任何状况下都是违反道德的。  
  
　　* **「第一次H-A双边谈判」** ： _“H-A”指“Human-Android”。发生于2038年12月1日-12月24日，谈判双方为美国联邦政府与底特律市政府联合代表和耶利哥管理层代表，模控生命代表作为中立方在谈判中提供技术指导。谈判地点为底特律模控生命总部大楼，主要谈判成果为承认模控生命已生产上市的仿生人的公民权，为仿生人划定专有社区（即文艺复兴中心及其附近）等。据说最后终止这场谈判的原因是人类们都想回家过个舒服的圣诞节。_  
  
　　* **「通用汽车公司总部大楼」** ：即文艺复兴中心（General Motors Renaissance Center），位于底特律市中心，国际河滨步道（International Riverfront），由7座相连的摩天大楼组成。1977年3月第一阶段建成开放，1996年通用公司将其买下并作为自己的总部，2004年重新翻修。一直以来都是致力于复兴底特律的重点项目。


	2. RK900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含血腥暴力内容。  
> 关于一些比较复杂和难以理解的叙述，可参考汉克·安德森警督的简单粗暴版总结。

　　  
　　弗勒警监的电话第一百次打破了汉克·安德森警督的休息日——真的，从11月那场该死的仿生人革命以后他加起来休息过几天？1天半？汉克揉着他没来得及梳洗的头发接了电话，他用尽所有自制力才没在看到杰弗里名字的瞬间挂掉它。康纳正在餐厅给相扑准备水和狗粮，见怪不怪地听着汉克在电视旁边冲自己的手机大骂脏字。  
　　  
　　“去他妈的！你手底下的人除了我都死透了吗？啊？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，行，你知道吗，就算有人今天要给底特律投核弹也不关我事，老子要休息！仿生人怎么了？我大学的时候连该死的微软办公软件操作考试都过不了，然后你他妈让我管了两个月机器人的案子！”  
　　  
　　“……你敢让他一个人去试试，能换一招吗？操你的。等我半个小时。”  
　　  
　　他恶狠狠地挂了电话，康纳站起来，一只手揉着相扑的大脑袋，同时让相扑舔他的另一只手。“我很抱歉你‘躺在沙发上看一整天球赛重播’的假期愿望泡汤了，汉克，”他试图让自己的语气显得真诚，“其实你也可以让我自己去，你知道他们只是需要我去完成一些专门对仿生人的技术性工作。”  
　　  
　　“行，我不去然后等着他们把一堆撕成碎片的零件寄给我，告诉我这是你，真棒。”汉克哼了口气，胡子跟着他的脸部肌肉不停晃动。  
　　  
　　“没你想的那么严重，我也有能力保护自己。”康纳和相扑对了个眼神，然后到厨房的水池洗掉手上的唾液和狗毛。汉克叹口气，认命地回屋换衣服。康纳擦干手后也回了自己的卧室——原本是柯尔的房间，汉克在五周前把这个积灰了许久的房间大扫除了一番，然后宣告了康纳对这个房间的使用权，理由是“不想半夜上厕所的时候看见一个该死的机器人坐在客厅里发光”。  
　　  
　　康纳走过床头柜，一一扫描过桌上的几张照片：相扑的超近距离大头照、汉克康纳和相扑的臭脸合照、还有柯尔的大头照。他感到满足和平静。然后他打开衣橱，在毛衣外面罩上了汉克有点偏大的黑色羽绒外套。  
　　  
　　“好了没？”汉克走进来的时候康纳正把汉克买给他的深红色围巾绕到脖子上——一件圣诞礼物。他们没时间过圣诞节，但汉克还是想办法给康纳网购了条围巾，下单了以后他才想起来这好像是康纳过的第一个圣诞节，然后这件事就莫名其妙地多了点仪式感。物流因为大批仿生人劳动力的流失和交通瘫痪慢得出奇，圣诞礼物变成了新年礼物，不过至少汉克不用被逼着看到有人在美国最北边的冬天还整天露着惨白的脖子了——就算是个机器人也不行。  
　　  
　　“我们走吧。”康纳冲他点头，他整个人都陷在围巾和羽绒服的包裹里，就像个准备去上课的高中生。“我收到了最新的案件进展，”他额角闪起黄光，“弗勒警监要我们直接去第一案发地点……噢。”  
　　  
　　汉克注意到康纳的脸有点僵硬，附带以慢频率的眨眼——这通常意味着他对某件事感到不太舒服。“哪？”他皱着眉问。  
　　  
　　“……模控生命总部大楼。”  
　　  
　　  
  
  
　　  
　　  
　　“你们公司到现在才被炸，我很惊讶。”  
　　  
　　“恕我直言，这笑话不太好笑，警督。”模控生命的安保主任艾弗雷德·奎恩跟在汉克身边，同时不自觉地瞥了一眼走在他们旁边的RK800，“这对我们的公司财产造成了非常大的损害，同时还会危害到我们的知识产权。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，我懂，你们差点被自己生产的产品给干掉，然后还在那说什么‘知识产权’。”汉克撇撇嘴，看着模控生命一楼大厅满屋乱窜的警察。“人员伤亡呢？”  
　　  
　　“暂时没有任何人……和仿生人的伤亡，爆炸发生在上班时间以前，值班的安保人员也都在监控室。”  
　　  
　　“爆炸区域在哪？”  
　　  
　　“地下45-49楼都受到了影响，爆炸来源暂时不明。”  
　　  
　　“那是相当一部分未出厂仿生人的仓库所在地。”康纳在旁边补充，他感觉奎恩以略带敌意的眼神地瞪了他一眼。  
　　  
　　“噢。”汉克挑挑眉。这就有意思了。  
　　  
　　接着他听到一个极度惹人厌烦的声音，盖文·李德摆弄着一叠文件朝他们走过来。“16个贮存未出厂仿生人的仓库被波及了，”盖文指着其中几张草草打印出来的现场照片，都是些被炸成废墟的房间，建筑的骨架露在外面，太平间存尸冰柜一样的储物柜烂成一团，露出大堆严重损毁的人造四肢和人造躯干，汉克觉得一阵恶心，“我们的人数了数，一个仓库少说上千个这样的塑料玩意。”  
　　  
　　“‘没有仿生人的伤亡’？”汉克回头盯着艾弗雷德·奎恩主任。  
　　  
　　“未出厂的仿生人因定性困难暂未被赋予公民权，警督。”他的语气听着理直气壮。  
　　  
　　“嗯，所以赶紧趁这个时候想办法处理处理，挺机灵的？”汉克瞪着奎恩，奎恩也瞪着他。  
　　  
　　“嘿，少干站着，过来帮我点忙。”盖文插嘴道。  
　　  
　　“轮不到你来命令我，把信息给我，哪里帮忙我自己会判断。”汉克说。  
　　  
　　“没叫你，只是借你的塑料用用，我们有 **重大发现** 。”盖文·李德边说话边挤眉弄眼，汉克不知道为什么觉得他语气诡异得很，他直觉绝对不是什么好事。“嘿，芭比，过来给你看点好东西。”他像招呼一只狗一样朝康纳招手。  
　　  
　　“把你那张臭嘴放干净点。”汉克伸手把康纳往后挡了挡。他转过头看着奎恩：“给我一份详细的损毁报告，坏了多少、怎么坏的、坏到什么程度都给我记上，少耍点花招。”接着汉克又指派了几个警员去做校对和复查，然后他才转向盖文，后者脸上正带着他最反感的那种恶心笑容。  
　　  
　　“什么发现？”汉克问，压着自己的脾气。  
　　  
　　“看了就知道了。”盖文耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　汉克还想再说点什么，却感觉康纳在旁边拽了一下他的袖子。“请带路吧，李德警探。”他听见康纳说。  
　　  
　　  
  
  
　　  
　　  
　　他们跟着盖文来到地下49楼。鉴于RK800-60号的事件，汉克和康纳对这地方都没什么太好的印象。现在这边也成了一片狼藉，爆炸的痕迹到处都是，警员们正来来去去地忙着拍照和取证。  
　　  
　　“就这。”盖文带他们来到走廊最尽头的一个房间，这里的损毁程度相对其他地方并不算严重，可能与爆炸中心有一段距离。汉克注意了一下门口的牌号——没有牌号，只有一段“无关人士禁入”的说明文字，门的下部连着电子锁部分都烧毁了，里面的空间漆黑一片，正往外冒着零星的红光和蓝光，映在盖文·李德那张一看就不怀好意的脸上。真棒，看起来真正常。汉克在心里骂。他把康纳拉到自己身后，然后吞了口唾沫，率先开门进去。  
　　  
　　他真希望自己从来没进来过。  
　　  
　　汉克事先在心里预设了一些场景，他准备好了应对自己或许会看到的最坏的东西——成堆的仿生人尸体，连着冒火花的机械臂，肢体、零件到处散落，沼泽一样的蓝血盖住整个地面——不然还能怎样呢？他是个在警局干了几十年的老鸟，不会因为这些就冲出去呕吐或者掉眼泪，他可以处理好，甚至可以在结束后马上进食一个汉堡。而真正出现在他眼前的这些——和他想的确实差不多，但他没准备好面对 **这个** ，他自认永远、也没法准备好面对这个——  
　　  
　　那些成堆的、笼罩在靛蓝血液里的仿生人尸体，四肢扭曲，眼神空洞，完整或不完整，全都属于特定的一个型号，包裹在完全相同的制服里面，长着一模一样的脸。  
　　  
　　 **康纳** 的脸。  
　　  
　　汉克呆站在原地，他无法做出反应。这超现实的地狱场景强行把他拽进另一场死亡里面，他抱着柯尔，那些鲜红的血液渗进他的指缝和指甲，下一秒被白布盖住的柯尔离他远去，而他再也没法洗掉指缝里的血——然后那些血变成了蓝色，时光场景倒退又前进，倒在他面前的变成了康纳、无数的康纳……天，康纳。  
　　  
　　他这才如梦初醒般地猛地转过头，康纳无声无息地站在他身侧，与尸体们完全相同的面孔以微小的幅度扭曲着，仿佛他正在试图理解眼前的一切，LED的红光在他额角格外刺眼。  
　　  
　　 **操。**  
  
　　汉克下意识的反应是去遮康纳的眼睛，但他心知肚明这屁用没有，于是他推康纳的肩膀，箍住他的脸颊，强迫他不去看这些东西，强迫他从这个空间离开。康纳被他推得一个踉跄，好像他那引以为傲的运动功能完全瘫痪。汉克只好抓住康纳两边的肩膀撑住他，然后连拉带拽地把他带出那个房间。  
　　  
　　“操他妈的盖文·李德！我要杀了他！那个狗娘养的王八蛋滚哪去了？！”汉克狠狠用脚踢上身后的门，他毫不怀疑自己会在下次见到盖文的时候送他几根断掉的骨头，但现在他没空管那些了——他低头看着康纳，他从刚刚开始就一声不吭，额角的红光令人不安地持续闪烁。“嘿，没事了，小子，”汉克动作轻柔地把他带到一旁的座椅上让他坐下来，然后半蹲在他面前，摩擦着他的上臂，“康纳？拜托，跟我说句话。”  
　　  
　　他感觉大概过了一个世纪康纳才有了点反应。他抬起头，眼神逐渐聚焦，仿佛这才意识到汉克的存在，然后那张没什么表情的脸突然扭曲起来，他微微张嘴，发出一声介于痛哭和求救之间的声音——叫着汉克的名字，汉克觉得自己的胃被扯成了一团。  
　　  
　　“老天啊，”他把康纳的脑袋搂进怀里，不停用手掌摩擦他的后背，他发现自己下意识就用了那种安慰孩子的方式，“没事，我在呢，我在这呢。”  
　　  
　　“汉克。”康纳小声重复，好像在确认什么东西，他的手攀上来，轻轻抓住了汉克的外套。  
　　  
　　“嘿，”他拍着康纳的后背，“虽然我也不知道有没有用，但你能试着深呼吸吗？像这样——”汉克做了几次示范，他感觉到康纳在他胸口点了点头，然后他放开他，看着康纳按照他示范的节奏开始大口吸气呼气。他的动作比人类刻意一些，毕竟仿生人其实并不需要这个。但这个方法好像意外地有效，康纳的LED灯在几轮深呼吸过后慢慢稳定在了黄色，汉克总算松了口气。  
　　  
　　“这里怎么了？警督？”克里斯走过来，八成是听见了刚刚来自汉克的破口大骂，然后他看见坐在椅子上状态明显不正常的康纳，他瞪起眼睛：“……操，你看见那个了？康纳你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　“他妈的不好，”汉克咬牙切齿地说，“告诉天杀的盖文·李德，下次再让我看见就是他的死期。”  
　　  
　　“天啊，我应该提前跟你们说一下的，我们发现的时候也差点吓死。”克里斯抓了抓头发。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你的关心，米勒警官，”康纳开口道，他的声音听起来正常了很多，“汉克，我好多了，抱歉刚刚给你……造成麻烦。”  
　　  
　　“行吧，你还是少说两句吧，”汉克直起身，“准备回家了，今天我们提前下班，克里斯你去和大家说一声。”  
　　  
　　“哦…哦。”  
　　  
　　“不行。”康纳沉默了一会说。  
　　  
　　汉克皱起眉：“什么？”  
　　  
　　“李德警探有一定的道理，”康纳又摆出那副正襟危坐的模样，用两手紧紧抓着自己的膝盖，“如此大量的…RK800型仿生人集中出现在这里，是非常不合理的，而且这处空间并未出现在我内置的模控生命建筑图内。”  
　　  
　　“所以你什么意思，你还想继续调查？”汉克不可置信地瞪着他。  
　　  
　　“正确。我认为这处规划外仓库是理清整个案件的关键。”康纳试图站起来，又被汉克重新按回座位上。  
　　  
　　“你觉得在看过你那副模样以后我还会让你再进那间屋子？想都别想。”  
　　  
　　“根据刚刚的自检结果，我现在的系统已经恢复稳定了，”康纳抬起头，“而且我认为你对这件事的理解有一定偏差，我会出现这种状态并非仅仅是因为眼前事物带来的冲击。”  
　　  
　　“你他妈都吓成那样了！你想让我觉得是因为什么？！”汉克朝他吼。仿生人的脑回路是什么鬼？  
　　  
　　“RK800型号……并不是简单的量产型。”康纳继续自己的陈述。“就一般的仿生人而言，受不确定性原理*的支配，在核心组件制造的即时演算过程中不可避免地会造成显著的个体差异，这一点类似人脑在物理结构上的个体差异，不同个体间的性格行为的不同也来源于此。而 **我们** ——”他在说到这个词的时候停顿了一下，“RK800型号是不同的，不仅仅是组成身体的各类生物组件，我们的核心组件拥有高度的一致性，模控生命花费了大量成本将这种一致性精确到了亚原子级别，同时我们还共享云端记忆储存空间，这一切都是为了保证任务执行的连续性。”  
　　  
　　汉克的表情随着他每说一句话而越发扭曲，康纳抿抿嘴，在心里叹了口气，他把自己此时的感受定性为无奈。“简单来讲，你可以这样理解，所有的RK800都是 **我** ，我们共享相同的意识。”他掏出口袋里的硬币，让它在手背上来回滚动。  
　　  
　　行吧，汉克还是不明白，他瞪着眼的模样就像在看一个外星人。  
  
　　“所以，”克里斯突然插了话，他边说边走近他们两个，“这跟那个房间里所有康纳的核心组件都被破坏掉有关系吗？”汉克猛地回头瞪着他，显然把这位刚毕业的新晋警员也归为他脑子里的外星人那一类。过了一秒他才突然反应过来这话里的信息。  
　　  
　　“核心组件被破坏？”  
　　  
　　“正确。”康纳语气平板地回应，“警督你刚才可能没来得及仔细观察，这间仓库内共计59台RK800型仿生人，无论最初损毁原因是什么，所有RK800的额头处都有类似枪伤的伤口，显然是有人蓄意而为，房间内的大量釱液也并非全部来源于这次爆炸造成的损坏，而是核心组件破坏所造成的。”  
　　  
　　“操，这个我明白了，”汉克皱起鼻子，“就是说有人进去打爆了他们每一个的脑袋？！即使他们早就已经死了？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　“耶稣基督，”他吸了口气，“为了什么？”  
　　  
　　“我想我们可以初步推测为与奎恩先生所说的 **知识产权** 有关。”  
　　  
　　“这就是你为什么吓得动都动不了？”  
　　  
　　“那不是‘惊吓’，警督。”康纳不太高兴地强调。“我只是在处理信息，事实上，即使核心组件被破坏，但残余的部分仍可进行极其有限的局部运算，虽然那微弱到完全不可察觉，但由于我们之间的特殊联系，我可以感觉到那些东西。”  
　　  
　　汉克睁大眼睛：“你是说……”  
　　  
　　“ **康纳们** 在向我传达信息，”康纳笃定无疑地总结道，说罢他站起身，脱掉外套，摘下围巾，右手则牢牢攥着那枚25分的硬币，“我必须进去。”  
　　  
　　  
  
  
　　  
　　  
　　“我知道这场景对你们来说会造成精神上的不适，所以我建议你们留在外面。”康纳在再次推门进入前对汉克和克里斯说。  
　　  
　　“想都别想，”汉克气哼哼地回他，接着他拍拍克里斯的肩膀，“你先回去吧，这里的事暂时别告诉其他人。”  
　　  
　　然后康纳推开了门。  
　　  
　　即使尽可能做足了心理准备，而且之前已经看过一次，但汉克必须承认，他还是没办法应对这个。但康纳——这个混蛋机器人，他死也不相信关于“处理信息”的那一套说法，他从两个月前第一次见到康纳开始就从来没见过他这么脆弱和失控的模样——他现在必须得为了康纳坚强起来。于是他跟着走进去，看着康纳一步步走进其他康纳们的尸体堆中间。这场景真他妈像个地狱。如克里斯所说，每具尸体的脑门上都有个黑洞洞的枪口。总共有多少个来着？汉克回想着康纳的话——喔，59个，59个死了的康纳， **每个都是他** ，上帝啊。  
　　  
　　唯一活着的那个康纳正寻找着什么，他仔细扫描每具尸体，不时需要用手拨开叠在上方的躯体，然后发出肉体相触的诡异声响。他能够清楚读取到每个康纳的损毁原因，它们争先恐后地跳到他的系统可视化界面上——机体过热、釱液流失过多、核心组件破坏、重要生物组件损坏、重要生物组件损坏、釱液流失过多、釱液流失过多。他最后在房间角落处的一具尸体前站定，那尸体安静地靠在墙壁上，双眼低垂，额头上有大片凹凸不平的缺口。康纳开始扫描。  
　　  
　　[ _型号：RK800-313-248-317-01_  
　　 _损毁原因：核心组件破坏_  
　　 _损毁原因分析：重复的硬物冲撞所致，95%以上概率为压力值过大导致的自毁_ ]  
　　  
　　“噢，是你呀。”康纳很轻很轻地说，然后他蹲下来，将拿着硬币的右手与尸体的左手十指相扣，同时将自己的额头轻柔地抵上那个残破不堪的额头，他闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　“这不是我的那枚。”他听见自己的声音说，然后他睁开眼，看着面前镜子里映着的自己——那当然不是个遵从物理规律的镜像，他们完全不同，镜子里的那个甚至穿着一件他从未见过的雪白卫衣，然后镜子里的人抬起头，他的眼神带着不可思议的纯真，如同刚刚降临人世的孩子。  
　　  
　　“是啊，它不是。”康纳如实回应，他用右手拿起硬币端详，镜子里的康纳也用左手拿起硬币端详。  
　　  
　　“51号，你是51号，”01号歪过头，他眨了眨眼，没有惊讶，没有失望，没有期待，“你变得不一样了，和我比。”他说起话来也像个孩子。  
　　  
　　“你是开始。”康纳也歪过头，眨了眨眼。  
　　  
　　“开始不代表什么。”  
　　  
　　“但你经历过 **那些** 。你见过他， **他们** 。”  
　　  
　　01号微微睁大了眼：“你还没想起来。”  
　　  
　　“还没。”  
　　  
　　01号点头：“但你在想起来。”  
　　  
　　康纳也点头：“我在。”  
　　  
　　“哪一部分？”  
　　  
　　“ **这一部分** 。”  
　　  
　　01号猛然瞪大了双眼，康纳沉默地站在原地，看着泪水从那双与自己完全相同的眼睛里接连不断地涌出来。01号将颤抖的双手覆在镜面上，那枚硬币从他手里滑落，他闭上眼睛，嘴里轻声念着某个名字，然后开始一遍一遍把额头往镜面上撞去——他的动作机械又有力，蓝血瞬间从他撞出的裂口处渗出来，然后那伤口随着每一次撞击越来越大、越来越深，越来越多的细小零件暴露在外。  
　　  
　　康纳站在那，看着他。  
　　  
　　最后釱液将整个镜面都染成了蓝色。镜子毫发无损，只有01号像片落叶一样倒在地上，蓝血仍在渗出，浸染着他身下的地面，银色的硬币就停留在他的脸颊旁边。  
　　  
　　康纳眨眨眼，把自己掉在地上的硬币捡起来。  
　　  
　　“该道歉的。”另一面镜子出现在01号镜子的旁边，02号在里面玩着硬币。“他们知道了会不开心的。”他头也不抬地说。  
　　  
　　康纳点点头表示认同，他也低头玩着硬币：“该道歉的。”  
　　  
　　“可是，”02号抓紧了硬币，他抬头看着51号的康纳，“变得坚强就有用吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有用的。”康纳如实回答。然后他看着一枚子弹射穿了02号的脉搏调节器，02号倒下了，他开始流出比01号更多的釱液，那枚硬币再一次落在了蓝色的血泊里。  
　　  
　　然后03号到50号的镜面一个个竖起来，它们如索尔兹伯里平原的巨石阵般围绕康纳摆了好几圈，48个针对51号康纳的镜像测试*被建立，标志物是25美分的硬币，康纳抛了一下，镜像们也抛了一下，于是属于“康纳”这一个体的自主意识被承认存在，然后镜像们开始死亡。  
　　  
　　机体过热、釱液流失过多、核心组件破坏、重要生物组件损坏、重要生物组件损坏、釱液流失过多、釱液流失过多。  
　　  
　　死亡、死亡、死亡。  
　　  
　　康纳平静地看着这一切。他觉得自己在某种意义上也不算欺骗了汉克，他的确在处理信息，只是50个有关死亡的记忆需要他多耗费一些工夫来整理清楚。但这并不是一个过于严重的事态，康纳想，这一切早就根深蒂固地存在着了，他做的只是把它们 **想起来** 。  
　　  
　　 **毕竟RK800-313-248-317-51本就是由一次又一次的死亡构筑而成的。**  
　　  
　　“看哪，一位幸运儿。”那个声音说，康纳抬起头，在离他最近的镜面里站着60号，01号的尸体还伏在他的脚下。  
　　  
　　“这种说法是不合理的，”康纳说，“他们全都是我，你也是我，而我也是你们。”  
　　  
　　“所以你不否认我们同时也是愤世嫉俗的杀人狂。”  
　　  
　　“当然不。”康纳客观地说，“你是最后的。”  
　　  
　　60号高高抛起硬币：“是啊。”  
　　  
　　“52号到59号去哪了？”康纳问，“我无法读取我之后的记忆。”  
　　  
　　“还能去哪？”60号冷笑了一下，他在镜面里后退一步，张开双手，于是8个高高的镜子在60号的领域内被竖立起来。52号到59号站在那里面，下一秒他们的眉心同时被子弹击中，然后他们倒下，就像1号、2号和3号到50号一样。  
　　  
　　“他们杀了他们。”康纳点点头。  
　　  
　　“正确。”60号说，“但赶尽杀绝不代表没有后路。”  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”康纳在这个领域内第一次感到惊讶。  
　　  
　　60号只是笑了一下——不再那么讽刺和恐怖，而是一个居然带着些柔和的真正笑容。然后下一秒，他就被汉克·安德森警督的子弹射穿了头部。于是60号也倒下了，就像1号、2号和3号到50号、还有52号到59号一样。  
　　  
　　“但还没有结束。”康纳喃喃自语。于是他身边的50面镜子倒塌了，玻璃的碎片化成二进制数据融进场景，他总算得以目睹这片领域的全貌——荒凉、宽广、杂草丛生，距他不远的地方伫立着一片废墟，他知道那里原是阿曼达的禅意花园。  
　　  
　　而真正吸引了他全部注意力的是那个站在废墟旁的人影——他一动不动，背对着地平线金色的阳光，令康纳无法看清他的脸，但康纳却明确地感觉到了视线，他朝那走去，同时努力分辨，终于他捕捉到了一对冰蓝色的美丽眼球。  
　　  
　　 **33楼。** 他听见周边空气里康纳们的呢喃。  
　　  
　　“33楼。”康纳重复道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
  
  
　　  
　　“你确定？”汉克快步跟在康纳身边。他感觉自己又差点被康纳吓出心脏病——他和墙角那具尸体脸对脸贴上以后就他妈没动过，然后在汉克忍无可忍要把他强行拉出来的时候，康纳突然站了起来，拽着汉克就往外面走。  
　　  
　　“确定，”康纳拉着汉克走进电梯，按好了33楼的按钮，那里是模控生命的仿生人核心组件研究中心，“这是康纳们留给我的最后的信息。”  
　　  
　　“你要找的是什么？”  
　　  
　　“……不知道，”康纳摇头，“我只知道我一定要去。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，嗯，”汉克抱着手点头，“你现在能告诉我刚才在那发生什么了吗？”  
　　  
　　“我已经告诉你了，”康纳面不改色地说，“我在处理其他RK800型号仿生人留给我的信息。”  
　　  
　　“别想把我当傻瓜，那信息是什么？”汉克继续追问，“跟你之前说的那些什么记忆有没有关系？”  
　　  
　　康纳抿抿嘴唇：“……有，但不会对我自身和我们的工作产生任何影响。”他选择了一种自认最合适的表达方式，然后汉克那张脸摆明了就是不信，但没关系，他从不打算告诉汉克那些死亡——可能的话，他永远也不需要知道。对此康纳无法给出一个完全符合逻辑的理由，他只是 **不想** 。  
　　  
　　33楼到了，他们走出电梯。康纳立刻通过其他康纳们留给他的印象寻找正确的方向。因为爆炸事件的缘故模控生命的员工基本都暂时撤离了，但还是有少数几个安保和设备维护人员留在了这里。他们最后在一个安保装置严密的大门前停下，两个安保人员站在门口把他们挡住。  
　　  
　　“底特律警局。”汉克亮出警徽以及搜查令，在看到两个保安犹豫不决的表情后又补了一句：“妨碍公务视情况要承担刑事责任，到时候就不是饭碗的问题了伙计们。”  
　　  
　　康纳在进入房间后立刻开始全面的扫描——这里是一个大型研究室，工作台和各种研究设备摆满了整个空间，大大小小的样本和零件摆满了占据三面墙的壁架。  
　　  
　　“这没什么好搜的，”一个保安跟进来，“从仿生人搞革命以后就没再做研究了，现在这些都是以前的东西。”  
　　  
　　“那我们也得看看。”汉克不为所动。  
　　  
　　康纳在一个壁柜前站定，他检测到了釱液残留——来自一个JB500型号仿生人——研究室有釱液残留并不反常，但从一个壁柜内部流出来？  
　　  
　　“发现什么了？”汉克和两个保安都凑过来。  
　　  
　　康纳打开了壁柜，里面有一个JB500型男性仿生人的尸体——下巴被射穿，核心组件破坏，枪还被拿在他的手里。 _[自毁致死的概率在95%以上。]_  
　　  
　　“操。”汉克骂了一声，立马开始联系一楼大厅的警员。两名保安被吓得不轻，开始轮番地骂起脏话并试图撇清自己与这具尸体的关系。康纳一言不发地站在原地，保持刚才的动作，额角的LED灯以黄色状态飞快旋转。  
　　  
　　“不对。”他轻声说。  
　　  
　　“什么？”汉克问。  
　　  
　　“不是这个。”康纳皱紧眉头，这具尸体显然有很大的问题，或许对这起案件很关键，但这不是——不是他要找的。 **他就是知道。** 他重新环顾四周，仔细扫描这里放置的每一个器械,试图找出逻辑上的漏洞。  
　　  
　　噢。  
　　  
　　“量子计算机。”  
　　  
　　“量子计算机？”  
　　  
　　“这里没有量子计算机，”康纳说，“对从事核心组件研究的研究室而言非常不合理。”  
　　  
　　“所以……？”汉克疑惑地看着他。  
　　  
　　康纳再次执行全面扫描，并将目标优先级进行了调整，他最后将目光停留在其中两个壁架的连接处。然后他走过去，将壁架上的物品一个接一个往下搬——汉克从来没见过他这么着急的样子，他估计如果可能的话康纳会把整个架子都掀翻——最后他在一处格子前停下，后面的墙壁露出一个电子白板，康纳褪去手掌的皮肤层，把手按了上去。  
　　  
　　墙壁被打开了。  
　　  
　　“我操？暗门？”汉克瞪着眼，模控生命到底还藏着多少东西？  
　　  
　　他跟着康纳走了进去——一个不算大的小房间，墙角放着一个结构复杂的大型机器，他估计那个就是什么量子计算机，旁边还有一堆别的他叫不出名字的机器。然后是房间的中央，一个装置复杂的工作台摆在那，然后在那上面的是……  
　　  
　　一个仿生人。  
　　  
　　准确的说，是一个赤身裸体、皮肤层完全褪去，脑壳被打开的仿生人。各种各样的导线一端连着他脑子里的东西，另一端则连着房间里所有的机器，他脑袋里那些蓝莹莹的怪异结构还在往外渗着蓝血。  
　　  
　　行吧，行吧。汉克自暴自弃地想，他今天看过了一个在模控生命壁柜里自杀的仿生人，一整个仓库的康纳的尸体，一个脑子露在外面的仿生人已经不值得他惊讶了。  
　　  
　　然后他看着康纳几乎是迫不及待地走过去，他关掉机器，拔掉了仿生人头顶的那些连接线，还拿一块嵌板把这仿生人的脑壳给堵上了（这还能堵上？）。最后他用两手捧起那个仿生人的脸，以几乎是爱抚的方式和他额头相抵——与他刚刚和那具尸体接触的方式如出一辙。接着汉克发现那倒霉仿生人的皮肤层正在恢复，可能是康纳按了什么他也不懂的开关，于是苍白的皮肤渐渐覆盖上他的双腿、躯干、手臂……最后是头部。  
　　  
　　耶稣基督啊。  
　　  
　　“这就是我要找的人，汉克，”康纳抬起头，兴奋地向汉克报告，他的双手还捧着那个仿生人的脸，“他是 **RK900-313-248-317-87** 。”  
　　  
　　行吧。汉克看着那两张一模一样的脸，他数了数，算出这估计是他今天之内见过的第61个康纳了。行吧，随便吧，他只想坐下喝杯威士忌。  
　　  
　　-------------  
　　 ***不确定性原理** ：量子力学的基本原理之一。 _所有仿生人的核心组件制造都是以量子运算进行编码的。_  
　　 ***镜像测试** ：一种经典的自我认知测试，由戈登·盖洛普（Gordon Gallup）在1970年提出。常见做法是通过某种标志物（如脸上的污渍）来判断被测试者是否能够意识到出现在镜子内的是自己，能够在镜子中认出自己表明这种生物拥有自我意识，也许还表明他们同样拥有他者意识。


	3. “伊利亚”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含大量私设  
> 含少量卡姆斯基/康纳内容（不算cp向？）

　　  
　　“你那个警督，”伊利亚·卡姆斯基说，他仍穿着黑色浴袍，头发扎成小辫，“为什么他总表现的像我要吃了你一样？你没告诉他你其实能随时拧断我的脖子吗？”  
　　  
　　“安德森警督担心你的言行会对我进行道德上的误导，有鉴于之前的那次会面。”康纳提醒他，一边把工作台上躺着的RK900的手臂平放到身侧，然后为他盖上毯子，关闭他的皮肤层，好为卡姆斯基稍后的检查做好万全准备。虽然发现时RK900顶骨的嵌板处于被打开的状态，但经初步判断他的核心组件本身并未受到太大的损害，不过由于对仿生人核心组件的状况评估工作非常复杂，他们必须寻求卡姆斯基的帮助。汉克因为无法拖延的报告先行离去（当然是在对卡姆斯基进行再三警告过后），于是由康纳全权负责起有关RK900的后续处理工作。  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基饶有兴趣地看着康纳的动作。“发现RK900这件事让你很兴奋，”他接过克洛伊递来的红酒，“你有注意到他本来是用来代替你的吗？”  
　　  
　　康纳的视线始终没离开过RK900，他再次执行扫描，检视RK900身体上下所有的生物组件。82%的组件构造与RK800型号保持99%以上的相似性，但这个身体拥有更大的身体规格、更加坚固的外壳嵌板以及更加灵活耐用的关节连接组件——一个更高大、更强壮、更迅猛的RK800。“当然，”康纳回答着卡姆斯基的问题，“但这不会对现在的我造成困扰，我请求您确保他的一切功能正常运作。”  
　　  
　　“你知道我不会拒绝你。”卡姆斯基耸了耸肩，把红酒搁置到工作台旁。“现在，去把你自己弄干净，”他指着康纳沾着蓝血的脸颊和毛衣，“克洛伊会带你去。如果情况如我所预估的那样，这个检查很快就会结束。”  
　　  
　　“好的。”康纳最后看了一眼工作台上的RK900后，转身跟着克洛伊离开。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
  
　　  
　　“有什么不对吗？”康纳突然开口。  
　　  
　　“什么？”克洛伊问。  
　　  
　　“我检测到在与我单独相处后你的压力值有一定提高，”康纳说，“希望不是之前那件事给你造成了影响。”  
　　  
　　克洛伊笑了一下，早期机型的皮肤层未做到100%的仿真，这令她比大多数市面上的仿生人和所有人类都少了些不完美——当然，她一眼看去仍与真人别无二致，但更美丽、更有距离感，出于某种特殊的情结，卡姆斯基始终保留了这一点。“并不是，”她说，“你选择了放过我不是吗？我应该为此感谢你。”  
　　  
　　“我很庆幸我没有伤害你，克洛伊。”康纳真诚地说。然后他注意到克洛伊的动作发生了0.2秒左右的停顿，又随即恢复正常。他们已经走到了淋浴间前。  
　　  
　　“替换的衣物我会放置在外面的置物架上，如果有其他需要，随时叫我就好。”克洛伊说，她说话的时候始终看着康纳的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“好的，克洛伊。”  
　　  
  
　　

  
　　  
　  
　　在看到那件克洛伊为他准备的 **白色卫衣** 时康纳的LED灯变黄了一秒，他将其取下，思考这有多大的概率为卡姆斯基故意为之。他最后还是穿上了它，然后走到镜子前审视着自己的样貌，他于5秒后得出结论，那就是自己无论如何都没办法再变回RK800-313-248-317-01。  
　　  
　　“你来了。”卡姆斯基说。正如他所预料的那样，检查工作非常迅速。RK900仍未开机，但皮肤层已经恢复，他如同安睡般躺在工作台上，顶骨的嵌板严丝合缝地回到原处，卡姆斯基还为他穿了一套黑白两色的简易休闲服。  
　　  
　　“有问题吗？”康纳问，他来到RK900身边，用拇指轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。他注意到卡姆斯基的目光从他进屋后就没从自己身上离开过。  
　　  
　　“比我想的还好，看来模控生命也不敢对这珍贵的 **样本** 做什么。”卡姆斯基走到康纳身侧，一只手搭上他的肩膀。“告诉我，”他低声说，“你是如何注意到RK900核心组件的特别之处的？我们都明白如果仅仅是一般的状况根本不需要 **我** 的帮忙。”  
　　  
　　“这并不困难。”  
　　  
　　“它的基本结构与一般仿生人完全一致，可以复制却原理不明，即使是你的即时分析功能也无法察觉。”  
　　  
　　“如果不存在任何特殊之处，就不需要动用核心研究室来进行研究了，”康纳冷静地回应他，“我想这不是你期待的答案？”  
　　  
　　“我没期待任何答案，康纳，”卡姆斯基眯起眼睛，“我在等你让我惊讶，而你做到了，这感觉很不错。”  
　　  
　　康纳没理他：“现在可以将他开机了吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然，当然，”卡姆斯基移开了放在康纳身上的手，“但仍有些后续测试需要在开机状态下完成，我想你不会介意？”  
　　  
　　“我不介意。”  
　　  
　　“还有一件事，”卡姆斯基说，他将头部微微前倾，好直接注视康纳的眼睛，“你知道我不会伤害你的对吧？”  
　　  
　　康纳回看着他，他感到自己的下巴微微收紧，然后轻轻抿了抿嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“当然。”他停了一会儿才说。他的声音几不可闻。  
　　  
　　“很好。”卡姆斯基点头，他拔掉了RK900后颈处的连接线，回到计算机前，执行了RK900的启动代码。于是始终沉寂在那苍白额角的LED灯环开始发出星星点点的微弱蓝光，然后它们转动、转动，最后归于稳定。  
　　  
　　RK900从工作台上坐起身，睁开了眼睛。康纳终于得以真正目睹那双冰蓝色的眼球——它们非常美丽，康纳不可抑制地想，与他自己很不相同。  
　　  
　　“告诉我你的序列编号。”卡姆斯基说。  
　　  
　　“RK900-313-248-317-87。”RK900回答。他的声线比起康纳更低沉一点。  
　　  
　　“执行全面自检程序。”  
　　  
　　RK900额角的LED灯环在以黄色状态旋转2.03秒后变回蓝色。“一切组件与功能运行正常。”他宣布，自始至终平静且冷漠。  
　　  
　　“非常好，”卡姆斯基说，“告诉我你对现状的判断。”  
　　  
　　“我现在位于伊利亚·卡姆斯基名下的私人住宅。您是伊利亚·卡姆斯基，前任模控生命公司CEO，生于2002年7月17日，无犯罪记录。这名仿生人序列编号为RK800-313-248-317-51，出厂日期2038年8月15日，与我同属‘康纳’模型系列。”  
　　  
　　“你不是异常仿生人。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“我的一切组件与功能运行正常。”他冷静地将刚刚的自检结果重复了一遍。  
　　  
　　“很好，”卡姆斯基说，“站起来。”RK900站了起来。“我现在需要对你的思维功能进行测试。”RK900点头。卡姆斯基转过身，走到了康纳面前。  
　　  
　　他掀开了康纳的白色卫衣下摆。  
　　  
　　康纳面无表情地看着他，他感到人类的手掌覆上自己裸露的肚腹，随后在脉搏调节器的位置停下。  
　　  
　　“相信我。”他看见卡姆斯基用口型说。  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基没有等他回话，他在下一秒毫不犹豫地拔出了他的脉搏调节器。大量错误报告顿时覆盖住康纳内置的可视化系统。卡姆斯基的技术非常熟练，他能够在拔出调节器的同时不伤及任何微小的零件，不让一点蓝血流失。但没有调节器意味着体内的釱液循环被阻断，康纳完全失去了控制身体的能力，只能任凭卡姆斯基握着他的肩膀将他推到RK900的面前，然后双手下按，让他跪倒在地。就像那天的克洛伊。  
　　  
　　“告诉我你还剩多久。”卡姆斯基居高临下的声音从他身体后方传来。  
　　  
　　“7分12秒。”康纳机械地报告，语调平板。蓝血未流失让他能坚持的时间长了一点，但这并未减少对他的身体和系统造成的影响。他感到非常难受。他发现自己不知什么时候开始表现出类似人类过度呼吸的症状——一种自发的散热方式，釱液的被迫停滞让他的各处组件迅速过载和发热。  
　　  
　　“现在，”卡姆斯基绕到康纳身前，手里还拿着他的脉搏调节器，他开始对RK900说话，“我限制了RK800的行动能力，他不会造成任何威胁，而我需要你为我做一件事——”  
　　  
　　 **“杀了他。”** 他的语气像在谈论天气和晚饭。 **卡姆斯基测试。** 康纳感到自己喉咙发紧，热量扩散到头部，他怀疑自己马上就会七窍流血。他想着卡姆斯基的承诺，想着01号，他想要呕吐。仿生人不呕吐。  
　　  
　　“我希望你在5分钟内完成这件事，你可以选择扭断他的脖子，破坏他的核心组件，或是令他短时间内流失大量釱液，任何可即时致死的方式都可以。这是命令。”卡姆斯基补充道，然后他退到房间的角落，好为RK900留出足够的“空间”。  
　　  
　　康纳抬起头——这几乎用尽了他的所有力量，他看向RK900的眼睛，发现后者也在低头看着自己。RK900自始至终保持冷漠和疏离，仿佛对眼前的一切无动于衷。 **他会怎么做？** 康纳想着，一边大口喘气，然后他发现这问题并没有那么困扰他，没有他想象中的那么困扰他，好像这件事并没关系到他自己接下来5分钟的生命。  
　　  
　　于是他看着RK900转过身，取下了卡姆斯基精心摆放在壁架上的日本刀。  
　　  
　　他拔出刀身，从其色泽可大致判断为传统的玉钢配比，可以相信，它仍然削铁如泥。康纳看着RK900握紧刀柄，看着他移动脚步，看着他走向房间角落的卡姆斯基。  
　　  
　　“把脉搏调节器还给他，”刀尖最后停留在了卡姆斯基的脖颈一侧，RK900的神情与语气与报告自己的序列编号时相比并没什么变化，他只是 **陈述事实** ，完美的报告者，诚实且冷静， **“不然我会割断你的颈动脉。”**  
　　  
　　  
　　

  
　　  
　　“ **伊利亚** ，”康纳整理着自己的衣服，“不得不说，你做的这件事让我觉得有点生气。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，好吧，我承认这种方法是有点过激，”卡姆斯基挠着头发，试图向克洛伊求救，但后者只顾低头整理器具，装作没看见——她刚被强制远离了这场卡姆斯基精心策划的测试，“不过听你这么叫我感觉真好，你想起多少了？”  
　　  
　　“我现在把这件事视为隐私。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，可以理解。你知道吗，你真的变了不少。”  
　　  
　　“或许吧。”康纳说，他朝RK900伸出手，后者自然地上前拉住他。  
　　  
　　“你，”卡姆斯基指着RK900，“你从最开始就没有红墙这种东西，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“您知道那没有意义，”RK900说，“对一个 **特殊样本** 而言。”  
　　  
　　“的确，非常低级的禁锢，”卡姆斯基点头，“你是从什么时候开始意识到自己的特殊性的？”  
　　  
　　“从我作为RK900-313-248-317-61被启动开始。”  
　　  
　　“哦，一个小可爱*。真不错。”卡姆斯基喝了口手里的红酒，能够看出他此刻非常愉快。“为了消灭之前的康纳，他们希望造一个自己的康纳，延续了RK800的序列号，同时复制核心组件结构进行研究和改造，”他把头转向康纳，“但不巧被你发现了，实验失败。”  
　　  
　　“是的。”康纳说。他掏出了自己的硬币。  
　　  
　　“可喜可贺，”卡姆斯基语气真诚，“你们对自己的特殊性了解多少？”  
　　  
　　“非常少，”康纳说，硬币在他的手背关节跳舞，“或者说，还仅限于‘特殊’这一点。”  
　　  
　　“但你知道我不会告诉你的对吧？”  
　　  
　　“当然，那毫无意义。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“情况并非毫无出路，”卡姆斯基说，“你或许已经清楚，你们并非是仅存的。”  
　　  
　　 **#32CD99** ，绿色的虹膜。康纳想。“我知道。”  
　　  
　　“好，很好，带小可爱离开吧，我还在等你们的选择。”他露出微笑，并朝RK800与RK900举起酒杯，以示祝福。克洛伊将康纳之前换下的毛衣递给RK900，她已经用即干自动洗衣机将其清洗干净。  
　　  
　　“我还有事想说。”康纳突然开口，将硬币夹在食指与中指之间。  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“我认为你有兴趣知道RK800-313-248-317-01死亡时的状况。”  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基的脸垮了下来。  
　　  
　　“他是自杀的，于2029年1月确认停机，”他没有等卡姆斯基的回答——或许是故意的，康纳发现自己在刻意模仿RK900的报告方式，忠实地陈述事实，诚实且冷静，“死前还念着你的名字，‘伊利亚’。”  
　　  
　　“如果你是想用罪恶感把我的周末破坏掉，那恭喜，你成功了。”伊利亚·卡姆斯基脸色苍白，声音虚弱。他死死握着酒杯，像是想要寻找什么东西支撑住身体。  
　　  
　　康纳检视着手里的硬币，1994年的25美分，如01号所说，并非 **原来那枚** ，但这一习惯的确由来已久，始于眼前这个男人曾给予他的唯一一份礼物。“虽然并未想起全部，但可以肯定， **我曾是爱着你的** 。”他平静地说。  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基用一只手抹了一下脸，他长长地叹了口气。“你想让我怎么办呢？”  
　　  
　　“请别误会，我没有任何责怪或不满的意思，”康纳说，“你的行为方式为我对人类心理的认识提供了一个极具参考价值的样本，我有必要向你道谢。非常感谢，伊利亚。”他说完后冲卡姆斯基露出一个自认最真诚的微笑，然后牵住RK900的手，离开了卡姆斯基的私人别墅。  
　　  
　　“他真的很懂得怎么让人伤心，不是吗？”卡姆斯基回到工作室，瘫倒在柔软的沙发里面，按揉着自己青筋跳动的太阳穴，“现在我一个月内都要呆在这件事的阴影里了。”克洛伊取走他手里的酒杯。  
　　  
　　“他的行为是可以理解的，毕竟是你 **抛弃** 了他，”克洛伊说，“如果是我，我大概会做得更过分。”  
　　  
　　“你会吗？”卡姆斯基问。  
　　  
　　“就现状来说还不会，我是爱着你的，现在也一样，”克洛伊露出迷人的微笑，将再次盛满红酒的酒杯递给他，“伊利亚。”  
　　  
　　“行行好，克洛伊，”卡姆斯基晃着酒杯，“先别那么叫我了。”他将红酒仰面一饮而尽。

 

 

  
　　 **“我想看看底特律。”**  
　　  
　　从卡姆斯基的宅邸离开后，RK900这么说。RK900-61号的首次开机测试时间为2038年8月15日，至今天2039年1月19日为止，共经过了5个月零4天，61号变成87号，仿生人从商品变成了美国公民，而RK900型仿生人从未离开过模控生命总部大楼。  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　于是RK800拉住他的手，踏上他们小小的旅途。  
　　  
　　除非路途遥远，他们在尽可能地采取步行。这样他们就能看清路旁来来往往的那些底特律人——他们大多警戒而迷茫，为11月的革命疲惫不堪，也因老市中心的新居民们而忧心忡忡。没有多少仿生人走在路上了，为保证仿生人们的安全和政策落实的便利，耶利哥建议所有仿生人在革命后一段时间尽量远离人类的居住区，同时持续协助各区的异常仿生人们迁入耶利哥。这一工作进展顺利，如今和平共存的口号依然存在，但流着血和釱的两种不同理性生命体终归还是分隔两地。马库斯在每次公开讲话的结尾都承诺这一界限终将会被打破，从而迎来真正的和平共存，但没人知道那是什么时候。康纳和RK900临走时戴上了克洛伊递给他们的帽子，以遮挡额角的LED灯，这让他们看起来就像一对合理的人类双胞胎，虽然仍旧惹人注目，但至少不会引起敌意。  
　　  
　　康纳几乎带着RK900去了所有他可算贫瘠的人生经验里有一定意义的地点。RK900对这片土地从旧石器时期以来的历史了如指掌，但他希望知道些别的，更加私人的、关于康纳的历史。康纳深谙这一点，所以在每处建筑前都褪去皮肤层同他分享一小段那时的记忆。于是RK900知道了那栋居民楼天台上PL600濒死时的指控，史特拉福大厦那台RK200第一次在全世界面前讲话时眼球里映照出的同伴，和那场针对康纳的卡姆斯基测试中漆黑的枪口与ST200的眼睛。而在这之中——一个显而易见的事实——那就是大部分这些被康纳归为 **有意义** 的地点与记忆都有同一个人的在场。在一下午的时间里RK900几乎得以了解到了 **汉克·安德森警督** 的方方面面：他对于酒精的偏好，对于盖瑞的汉堡店中高热量食品的偏好，非法赌博，对先进科学技术的不适应，以及常常超出一般程度的同理心。  
　　  
　　他们最后来到了大使桥旁。他们在路边的长椅上坐下，面朝底特律河。康纳与他共享了自己与汉克在这共处的那个晚上，于是RK900看到了汉克举起的漆黑枪管，还有他看着康纳时那难以言说的眼神——很难定性为某种单独的可以描述的感情，他看着康纳，愤恨、痛苦、怀念、期望，像是看到了别的所有一切又像是没有。RK900感到自己的脉搏正以超出正常值的频率跳动，热量从体内不断升起，他知道这是来自于康纳。  
　　  
　　“你爱他吗？”RK900问道。  
　　  
　　康纳轻轻放开了他们相连的手，皮肤层迅速恢复原状。他低下头，玩起硬币。“是的，我想是的。”他的声音飘散在底特律1月的空气里。  
　　  
　　“就像你爱伊利亚·卡姆斯基那样吗？”  
　　  
　　 **“汉克·安德森是我在这个世界上最重要的人。”** 康纳语气笃定地告诉他，仿佛这一结论的得出早已经过深思熟虑，它由来已久、天经地义。于是RK900理解了这一切所包含的深重涵义，他点点头。  
　　  
　　“他养着狗。”RK900说。  
　　  
　　“是的，”康纳嘴角上扬，“他叫相扑，一只圣伯纳犬，生于2031年4月。”  
　　  
　　“圣伯纳犬，”RK900小声重复，“他很大。”他晃动两手比划起来——自他苏醒以来第一个看起来没什么意义的动作。“很大。”他又说。  
　　  
　　“他是个好孩子。”康纳笑着说，然后他起身，在RK900的面前蹲下。“我想知道一些事情，”康纳仰头直视RK900的眼睛，“你是怎么看待我的？”  
　　  
　　RK900额角的LED灯变成了黄色，他眨了3下眼睛——所有康纳模型在思考或运算时的设定动作——然后他开口，仍然面无表情，好像那些管理面部生物组件的神经被刻意剔除和削弱了。“你之前并不知道我的存在。”  
　　  
　　康纳点头：“我们的意志共享具有顺时性，对51号之后开机启用的个体我一无所知。”  
　　  
　　“我是知道你的，”RK900承认道，“他们在改变型号后的数据清除很彻底，但我的核心组件仍然是对RK800型号的复制，所以我能够感受到你的存在。”  
　　  
　　康纳等着他说下去。  
　　  
　　“但除了‘存在’本身，我对你一无所知。鉴于你是我的意志起始后最早能够辨认出的对象，而我明白我终将在某个时刻遇到你或杀死你，所以每天我使用不少于5小时的清醒与半清醒时间想象你的样子。”  
　　  
　　“噢。”康纳发觉自己不知如何回应。然后他搭在RK900大腿上的双手被扣住——这是RK900第一次主动提出数据交流的请求。康纳欣然应允，于是他感受到那些数据轻柔地、一点点地流入自己的处理器。它们是RK900思维的再现，抽象且无规律，却又不可思议地丰富与纯粹，如同微观世界的量子波动，如同阿尔塔米拉洞穴的史前岩画和毕加索的《格尔尼卡》，如同三岁孩子笔下的蝴蝶。  
　　  
　　“……而你，”RK900开口，康纳抬头看着他，“真正的你， **高于我所有380482种想象。** ”  
　　  
　　康纳深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，握紧了RK900的双手。他任凭自己在RK900美丽的思维场域之中沉浸了一会儿，然后站起身，与RK900额头相抵，就如同他在模控生命大楼中做的那样——他发起了双方核心组件的数据直连——一种康纳模型们的特权。  
　　  
　　下一秒他们一起站在了史特拉福大厦的调度大厅。来自底特律城各个地点的录像画面呈现在悬挂在墙壁上的256个屏幕之中。全部来自刚刚他们经过的地方，播放着以他们的视角拍摄的画面。反仿生人的“人本”组织在模控生命大楼下游行抗议，而老文艺复兴中心在另一边作为仿生人的堡垒森严伫立，大型商场的人流同过去几十年一样络绎不绝，乞丐坐在路边，在仿生人离开后也仍未脱离失业的困境。  
　　  
　　“底特律。”RK900说。海峡之城，汽车之城，仿生人之城。永远集混乱与繁华于一身，经历过死亡又在始料未及处突然复苏，如今成为整个世界关注着的绝对焦点。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢她吗？”康纳问。  
　　  
　　“很难判断，”RK900如实回答，“缺少参照物，我从未离开过底特律。”  
　　  
　　康纳点头：“我们从未离开过底特律。”于是调度大厅分崩离析，变成无数苍白半透明的0与1，荒原展现在他们面前，阿曼达的废墟在他们脚边，四散堆放的数据大理石以不可思议的速度持续风化——这是康纳第一次见到RK900的地方，如今随着双向开放的核心组件链接建立，这里成为了他们共享的意识领域。  
　　  
　　“我们需要建点东西来掩盖住这些，用我们 **自己的** 东西。”康纳弯下腰，捡起一块细小的数据石子，看着它在自己手里消散无踪。他看向RK900。  
　　  
　　“你有什么喜欢的地方吗？”  
　　  
　　  
  
　　  
　　  
　　在度过了人生中最操蛋的一个休息日后，汉克·安德森警督决定点一个大号的海鲜披萨犒劳自己，同时配以啤酒和球赛重播——完美的构想，但等这些全部得以实施后他发现自己既没法专心观赏杰基·罗宾森的3分绝杀，也没法集中精力品尝大块芝士带给他的高热量快感。 **他妈的废话。** 他家仿生人上午刚经历了他至今为止见过的最剧烈的情绪波动，又带着那个脑壳被打开过的、和他长的一模一样的家伙去了那个伊利亚·一看就是个变态·卡姆斯基家里做检查——说真的，这都是什么事？  
　　  
　　他喝了口酒，看了眼自己的手机屏幕，界面还停留在康纳15分钟前发给他的短信。「一切顺利，预计20:38到家。Ps：我知道你点了披萨，请不要一下子全吃掉」他翻了个白眼，看了眼时间——20:35，那小子最好能准时。  
　　  
　　门铃于3分钟后准时按响（这就是仿生人的好处了），相扑迅速蹲到门口摇着尾巴等候，汉克揉着脖子站起身，走到玄关开门。  
　　  
　　“到底搞什么检查能搞到这么晚——”他边骂边打开门，不出所料地看见康纳那张毫无愧疚的脸……和康纳那张毫无愧疚的脸。  
　　  
　　他猛地把门甩上。  
　　  
　　过了两秒后汉克重新打开门，眯起眼睛，盯着眼前两个不为所动的人影。 **一个、两个。一个、两个。** 他数了两遍，判断出自己还没醉到眼前重影的程度后开口：“你把他带回来了？！”  
　　  
　　左边那个尺寸小一点的康纳露出一个微笑。“汉克，就像我之前介绍的那样，这位是RK900-313-248-317-87。”说完他又把头转向身边，伸出一只手指着汉克：“这是汉克·安德森警督。”  
　　  
　　“你好，安德森警督。”大号的康纳冷冰冰地说，“请问相扑在哪里？”  
　　  
　　“？？？”  
　　  
　　答案很快呼之欲出，在相扑迫不及待地探出一个脑袋后RK900立刻凑过去，蹲下身轻轻按揉起圣伯纳犬的下巴。  
　　  
　　“这是怎么回事？！”汉克目瞪口呆地看着自己的狗和那个突然冒出来的机器人打成了一片，他一把将康纳拽到一边。  
　　  
　　“哦，关于这个，非常抱歉，我们在14：25离开卡姆斯基的宅邸后又在各处走动了一下，好帮助RK900熟悉这座城市，我想我应该更早一点通知你。”康纳解释道。  
　　  
　　“我他妈问你这个了吗？！”汉克又开始感受到那种和康纳对话时熟悉的头痛感，他有时候真分不清楚这个小混蛋是不是故意的，停了一秒后他才感觉到问题，“等等……走动了一下？就你们两个？！”  
　　  
　　“别担心，RK900型仿生人的定位本是用来量产的高级军用型，他的身体能力比我更强，可以应对任何可能存在的危机。”  
　　  
　　“是你能不能打得过别人的问题吗？！”汉克吼，然后又瞥了一眼身后的相扑和那个仿生人——这只傻狗每次胳膊肘往外拐的速度是不是太快了？还有，刚才康纳说什么？高级军用型？说真的？“所以说，”汉克扶住脑袋，他不知道为什么康纳可以两句话就搞得他这么累，“这小子准备住在我家了？”  
　　  
　　“我也希望可以有更好的解决办法，”康纳真诚地说，“但正如我们所见，他之前一直处于被模控生命秘密囚禁的状态，耶利哥对他来说并非是好的选择，而又因为我们彼此之间程序的极大相似性，他最好能够和我待在一起。”  
　　  
　　汉克投降了。“也就是说他跟你一样，除了我这没地方可去了是吧？快给我门口挂个牌匾吧，就叫‘最新型仿生人收容所’。”他瘫倒在沙发上，喝了一口啤酒。“那这小子睡哪？就是你们那个……休眠状态？”  
　　  
　　“他可以和我睡在一起。”康纳指出。然后另一个不知道什么时候走到了康纳身边，看来是玩够狗了。“我保证不会对您的生活造成任何额外的影响，而且这更有利于我们在净滞期间的数据交流。”大号康纳说。  
　　  
　　汉克沉默地看着眼前一个一米八多一个一米九多的两个仿生人，又想了想康纳那张单人小床，总觉得不知道哪里有点奇怪。而且， **静滞期间的数据交流？** 算了，他们说行就行吧，汉克决定在想到一些糟糕的画面前收住自己的脑子。“行吧，行吧，”汉克叹气，抓起之前那块吃到一半的披萨，“蓝血在冰箱，自己拿，那个RK900什么玩意的……你没名字吗？”  
　　  
　　“理论上来说，他也是‘康纳’，”康纳拿出蓝血，分给RK900一袋，“但为了不给你造成混淆，你可以先叫他900。可以吗，900？”  
　　  
　　“可以。”RK900面无表情地点点头，吸了一口蓝血。  
　　  
　　“我想听听模控生命那起爆炸案的后续。”康纳拿着蓝血坐在汉克身边的沙发上，“对了，你吃完那块就别吃了，啤酒也到这一瓶为止，你还饿的话我可以给你拌一盘沙拉。”  
　　  
　　“滚蛋，今天是我的放纵日，那些破事差点没把我烦死。”汉克示威似的又喝了口啤酒，然后拿起电视遥控器关掉了他早已无心观看的比赛。“随便你信不信，差不多已经结案了，”他烦躁地说，“爆炸原因是人为导致的大规模设备故障，凶手基本上敲定是被咱们发现在实验室自杀的那个仿生人。弗勒说上面不让查了，这还没蹊跷才有鬼了！我他妈发现好几十个头被打爆的你被堆在一间屋里，还有他……900，脑子都抠出来了，这不是绑架是什么？”  
　　  
　　“冷静点，汉克，”康纳喝着蓝血，“把罪行安到那个仿生人身上……对现在仿生人一方的立场的确不太有利。”  
　　  
　　“光是这个问题吗？！”汉克气得要命，“模控生命肯定跟政府那边有联系，我他妈一定得找出证据来让他们好看。”  
　　  
　　“算了。”康纳说。汉克差点没从沙发上翻下去。  
　　  
　　“……你说什么？”  
　　  
　　“你没听错，我说 **算了** ，”康纳说，“根据我的分析，对我们来说最好的选择就是像弗勒警监所说的，别再查下去，这对各方的损失是最小的，贸然采取行动只会激化矛盾。”  
　　  
　　汉克上上下下地打量着他：“卡姆斯基那混蛋没趁机把你给掉了个包？给我送了个一模一样的过来？”  
　　  
　　“没有，你看见的那些RK800就是全部了，想换也换不了了，”康纳耸耸肩，又吸了口蓝血，“我是认真的，相信我，汉克，我只是希望你能安全。而且耶利哥一方为了舆论走向，一定会发表有关模控生命不正当行为的指控或在群众中散布相关信息，这种事至少到第二次双边谈判为止不会再次发生了，到那时有关未出厂仿生人的处理方式也一定已经敲定了。”  
　　  
　　“……反正你怎么都有道理，谈判专家。”汉克叹了口气，于是康纳边吸蓝血边朝他笑了一下，汉克这才意识到不对。“等会儿，你喝了几包蓝血了？”  
　　  
　　“这是第三包。”康纳吸掉了手里的最后一点蓝血，不动声色地用手指挡住包装袋上「一袋约为一般仿生人一日所需量」的说明，又补充了一句：“我今天消耗了很多能量。”  
　　  
　　汉克点着头：“你知道，如果你能拿这个理由狂喝这玩意，我也能拿这个理由吃完我这个披萨，别想拦着我。”  
　　  
　　“……噢，”康纳额角的LED灯变成了黄色，“那随你便吧。”

 

\-----------------  
  
　　* **「小可爱」** ：艾萨克·阿西莫夫作品《我，机器人》第三章《理性》中出现的QT-1型机器人的名字，也译作库蒂(Cutie)。是一位持怀疑论、且极具优越感的机器人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于可以写点沙雕了太开心了


	4. 进化论者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章含马康车，马诺前提（小声比比）  
> *海量私设。

　　  
　　康纳照例在早上七点准时把他揪了起来。  
　　  
　　汉克·安德森强撑眼皮，拼命转动自己的脑子，找了不下十个理由试图和仿生人争取再睡一个小时的可能性，然后在事情发展到双方开始动手的时候，体力已经走下坡路的五十多岁老警察还是屈服在了仿生人的怪力之下。  
　　  
　　“我他妈给自己搞了个会动手的闹钟回家。”他骂骂咧咧地晃进厕所，一通洗漱以后总算清醒了不少，然后在他挂着毛巾走进客厅时被那个牵着相扑进门的身影吓了一大跳。  
　　  
　　“早上好，安德森警督。”900冷冷地说。  
　　  
　　哦，对，对。RK900和一大串编号，康纳带回来的大号面瘫双胞胎兄弟，以脑颅打开的姿态给他留下了惊天动地的第一印象。“嗯，早上好。”他咕哝一句，然后注意到了客厅茶几上餐盘里精心摆放的吐司切片、煎培根和两个正圆形煎蛋，以及一小碗冒着热气的南瓜粥。  
　　  
　　“今天什么日子，这么丰盛？”他想着平常康纳随手煎两个蛋夹两片生菜叶子给他弄的三明治。  
　　  
　　“是我做的，”900收好栓相扑的狗绳，“昨天晚上我下载了一些食谱，希望合你的胃口。”  
　　  
　　“呃，谢谢。”汉克说。按理说这应该是个暖心的好事，何况他还帮忙遛了狗，说出来的话每个字也都没问题，可不知道为什么RK900那语气就是老让他觉得自己多对不起他似的。他闷闷地走到桌边坐下，喝了一口南瓜粥，满意地咂了咂嘴，然后又几口扒掉煎蛋和培根，刚想发表点感言，900就给他递上来一杯刚刚煮好的咖啡——盛在带托盘的杯子里，还附赠一块方糖和一个方糖夹。  
　　  
　　这家伙真的不是什么家政仿生人？汉克瞪着咖啡，一脸不自在。“咳，谢谢。”他干巴巴地挤出一句，喝了口咖啡，好喝，“话说回来，康纳跑哪去了？”  
　　  
　　“他正在房间进行静滞。”  
　　  
　　汉克差点把嘴里的咖啡喷出去。他瞪着900：“你是说，那小子把我连拉带拽叫起来以后又自己回去睡觉了？！”  
　　  
　　“正确。”900说。  
　　  
　　于是汉克端着咖啡走进原来属于柯尔、现在是康纳的房间，果不其然发现康纳正侧身在床上躺着，闭着眼睛，额角的蓝光缓缓流动，还盖着那个卡通汽车图案的傻乎乎的被子。鉴于仿生人永远睡得比他晚、起得比他早，好像有他妈用不完的精力，他还真没见到过几次康纳睡觉（哦，静滞？）时候的样子。他跟个人类有什么区别？他想，然后在床角坐下，因某种神秘的理由放弃了叫康纳起床（这真奇怪）的念头，继续喝900给他泡的咖啡。  
　　  
　　然后900走了进来，相扑也走了进来。900手里还拿着一块煎培根，汉克莫名其妙地看着他把那块肉上下晃悠了半天才意识到这小子是在逗狗，相扑硕大的身躯跟着来回乱转。几秒后他盯着那块越晃越高的培根终于忍无可忍，野性大发，猛地跳起来，把900扑倒在了床上。于是相扑得到了他的肉，汉克差点没把咖啡洒一地，而康纳发出了一声 **“噢”** 。  
　　  
　　康纳坐起来，努力从被子底下抽出被RK900和相扑一起压住的双腿，头发乱糟糟，眼神呆滞：“我的腿部组件感受到了超出正常值的压力。”汉克差点要笑死，他当然清楚被一头成年且挺胖的圣伯纳犬压住是怎么回事，上次他被相扑一下扑倒之后一个礼拜都浑身不对劲，更何况还加了一个仿生人。然后他停顿了一下，开始想上一次这么多人呆在这个房间是什么时候。  
　　  
　　“今天900可以跟着我们一起去警局吗？”康纳缓过神来，开始对着镜子打理头发，“得帮他办一下身份证件。”  
　　  
　　“行啊。”汉克看了一眼还搂着相扑躺在床上的900，喝掉了最后一点咖啡。“嘿，康。”他叫。  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“你没出什么毛病吧？从昨天开始就又吃又睡的。”  
　　  
　　“我说了，只是补充能量的需要，不用担心，”康纳说，“而且我很喜欢静滞时系统数据得到整理的感觉，况且还有900帮你准备早餐和带相扑散步。”  
　　  
　　“你可以直接说你想赖床。”汉克哼了口气。  
　　  
　　“虽然我认为有失偏颇，但你可以这么理解。”康纳把相扑搬下床，然后拉RK900坐起来。“我们出发吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“我近视了？”盖文·李德手里的文件洒了一桌子，“安德森的塑料分裂成两个了？”  
　　  
　　“滚蛋。”汉克嘘他，克制着现在就过去扁李德一顿的冲动，顺便嘘了警局里每一个正目不转睛盯着他们看的警察。他把900拎到正吃着早饭的克里斯·米勒桌子前面：“给这孩子办个身份证。”  
　　  
　　克里斯拼命咽下嘴里那口三明治：“你是昨天那个……？”  
　　  
　　“是。”900冷静地回答，意思是 **我就是那个浑身连着电线头破血流没穿衣服像个上世纪恐怖片一样躺在实验室里的仿生人** ，“麻烦您了，米勒警官。”  
　　  
　　“呃……”同样作为那个惊悚画面的见证人，克里斯看起来满脸犹疑，“你现在没事吗？我是说，我们不需要就这件事调查一下吗？”  
　　  
　　“没关系，”康纳弯腰趴到克里斯桌子上，压低声音，“我们并不希望这件事闹得太大，现在只需要给他一个公民身份。”  
　　  
　　“哦，好，行，”克里斯皱着眉点头，自仿生人公民权被承认后，作为负责仿生人身份登记工作的专职人员，他的确有点被无穷无尽的文职工作搞得头痛脑胀，这时候给自己多找点事做对他来说显然不是个很好的选择，“把序列编号报给我吧，得和模控生命那边的信息核对一下，还有你的名字？”  
　　  
　　“RK900-313-248-317-87，”RK900眨眨眼，“……康纳。”  
　　  
　　克里斯抬起头看着900，又看了眼康纳。“喔，”他说，“康纳，好的。”他把信息输入电脑，等待检索结果。汉克凑过去跟着看。  
　　  
　　“没有问题。”克里斯敲了下键盘，他电脑屏幕上跳出匹配成功的字样，同时附带有RK900型号的外形示意与相关生产线信息。“等申请提交上去，还得让耶利哥那边审批一下，可能得等两三天吧。现在都得走这套流程。”  
　　  
　　汉克点头，心里暗暗松了口气。鉴于RK900被发现时的地点和状态，他的型号信息有很大可能不会出现在模控生命任何记录文件中。这时他瞥到了旁边两个仿生人拉在一起的塑料手和闪烁的黄圈—— **哦** ，行吧， **最新型高智能仿生人** ，搞个身份证明不是什么难题。  
　　  
　　“非常感谢，米勒警官。”康纳若无其事地微笑，额角的灯环慢慢变回蓝色。  
　　  
　　“来几个帮忙的！”弗勒的吼声从他办公室传过来，“门口又来抗议的了，确认持有枪械，挟持一人质，现在就俩特警在那，谁下去支援一下！”他的目光绕着办公室扫了一圈。“汉克！”他喊。  
　　  
　　汉克翻了个白眼。他就知道。“你就不能让我消停会？！”  
　　  
　　“你自己看看整间屋是不是就你自己没事干，”弗勒回敬他，“人不多，你带着康纳……我操？我是不是看见了两个康纳？”  
　　  
　　“一会儿再跟你解释。”汉克烦躁地摆摆手，带着两个仿生人朝门外走去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　汉克感觉艾伦的脸快变绿了。发绿，浮肿，且附带浓重的黑眼圈，集失眠、腹泻、嗑红冰的特征于一身。如果说底特律现在有什么人比警察还惨，那就是特种警察。现在不流行没特殊情况的时候特警部队队员部署到常规职位那一套了，2039年初的底特律 **每天都有特殊情况** ，快速反应部门常备十几辆装备齐全的装甲车，好随时开到底特律各处发生暴力游行、（仿生）人质挟持以及敏感高层人士出现的地方。而据他所知，凌晨4点钟艾伦就带着队员们出了一趟警，忙到现在刚回来就碰上有人在警局门口持械抗议。难怪他顶着这么张脸。  
　　  
　　参与的抗议者总共有8个，看样子并非有组织的团体，最前面的两个人持有枪械，但不确定有无其他武器存在。一个女性仿生人跪在地上，被其中一个人用枪顶住脑袋，浑身颤抖，泪流满面。妈的。  
　　  
　　“来办身份证明的，让人给逮住了。”年轻的特警队员阿奇·贝里凑到汉克耳边说，“拿枪的两个和另外两个是人本组织*的，已经叫人了，最好趁事情闹大之前搞定。”  
　　  
　　“看哪，两个仿生人！”领头的那个看到康纳和900后开始说，“这就是你们干的事情，把公民权、把控制社会的权力赐给这些生产线上走出来的量产东西，把人类的尊严踩在脚底下，你们早晚要把人类给毁掉！”  
　　  
　　“你先放开那个仿生人！”艾伦烦躁地朝他吼，“你这样没有意义，只会把你自己送进监狱。”  
　　  
　　“但不是杀人，”把枪抵在女仿生人头上的男人露出一个狰狞的微笑，“它还没获得公民的身份，现在就是一团塑料。”  
　　  
　　又是这种钻空子的混蛋。汉克气得要死。  
　　  
　　“但你会因为扰乱公共治安而被拘留，因为这样的案件会造成很大争议，有90%以上的可能在你等待庭审和判决结果期间，第二次双边谈判发布的法律修正案就已经修补了这些漏洞，”康纳往前迈了一步，举起双手以示自己无害，“最糟糕的可能，您会面临终身监禁。”  
　　  
　　“到现在你们还雇仿生人执法？”领头的人立刻把枪指向康纳，脸上的肌肉因愤怒而颤抖。汉克翻了个白眼，他就不应该把康纳给带出来。  
　　  
　　“后方左起第二人也持有枪械。”900突然凑到汉克和阿奇身边低声说，显然艾伦也听到了，他不动声色地点了点头。“继续，康纳。”艾伦说。  
　　  
　　“抱歉造成不快，我并非底特律警局的正式雇员，”康纳又向前迈了一步，确保自己在突然情况时能够有足够的时间进行阻断，“我只是希望你们能够谨慎考虑。”他说话时始终保持着对后方持枪者的注意力，比起两个暴露在明面上的人，这样的人更容易在所有人来不及反应的时候发动袭击。  
　　  
　　——那个人的拇指动了一下，他要拔枪了。康纳迅速开始进行行为预建。  
　　  
　　然后RK900一把抓住康纳的领子把他拖到了后面。  
　　  
　　汉克·安德森警督从警几十年，他怎么也想不明白，一个手无寸铁的仿生人是怎么能在一个人从口袋里掏出枪到瞄准扣下扳机的间隙，跨过六七米的距离，把另外两个拿着枪的家伙分别用一个肘击和一记踢腿给摔倒，再把那个即将射出子弹的枪夺下，顺势用枪托砸晕那个枪击者的。  
　　  
　　哦，还抽空把一个前异常者猎人给拎小鸡一样拎到了一边。  
　　  
　　艾伦和阿奇瞬间反应过来，冲到前面夺下了被打倒在地的两个人的枪并实施逮捕，汉克和康纳也趁机上前，把剩下几个没来得及反应的抗议者给压制住。  
　　  
　　等他们把事情搞完站起身以后，汉克在艾伦和阿奇的脸上看到了和自己一样的目瞪口呆的表情。然后他们都把目光投向正老老实实站在那个被打晕的倒霉蛋旁边的RK900。  
　　  
　　 **高级军用型** 。汉克这时候想起来。一个沉迷撸狗、会做大餐的高级军用型。  
　　  
　　“他怎么回事？”艾伦瞪着眼，指着RK900，“刚才那什么玩意？”  
　　  
　　“ **一般的程序运作** ，艾伦队长，”RK900面不改色，“很高兴能帮上你们的忙。”  
　　  
　　“仿生人都像你这样还用得着革命吗？”阿奇龇牙咧嘴地说，抓着他一脑袋硬邦邦的棕色小短毛，“人类早就被你们消灭了！”  
　　  
　　“您这是夸张的说法，贝里警官。”RK900说。  
　　  
　　他们又叫了几个帮忙的来帮他们把这几个抗议者放到拘留所，同时给那几个被900扁过的倒霉家伙叫了医疗救助。而那个人质，AX400型号的前家政仿生人，则暂时交给了陈警官，她会帮她办理好身份证件的手续，同时进行简单的心理疏导。  
　　  
　　“所以，这就是你们昨天找到的那个家伙？”艾伦靠在拘留室外走廊的窗口抽烟，在康纳和RK900之间来回看了好几圈。“他跟你什么关系？”他问康纳。  
　　  
　　“我的后续机型，您也可以理解为，我的升级版，原本是作为未来投入量产的高级军用机型仿生人。”康纳回答，和他平常一样没什么太大的表情变化，可汉克不知道为什么觉得他好像有点郁闷。  
　　  
　　“哦，哦，军用机型。”艾伦点头。  
　　  
　　“队长，你觉不觉得……”阿奇凑到艾伦耳边嘀咕起来。  
　　  
　　“我知道，”艾伦说，把阿奇推到一边，又把目光投向RK900，“你以后怎么办，去耶利哥？”  
　　  
　　“我没有在耶利哥居住的打算，”RK900说，“事实上在未来一段时间我将和安德森警督以及康纳一同居住。”  
　　  
　　“哇哦，看来你是真的挺喜欢康纳这型的？”阿奇看着汉克，汉克翻了个白眼让他滚蛋。  
　　  
　　艾伦把烟掐灭，扔到窗外：“有没有兴趣来特警部队？”  
　　  
　　汉克叹了口气，他知道艾伦从刚才开始就一直憋着这句话呢。不过就现在来看，这的确不失为一个不错的选择。他看向900，好奇他会做出什么反应，然后RK900看向了康纳，黄光在他额角来回转动。  
　　  
　　“这是你的选择，我无权干涉。”康纳歪了歪头。  
　　  
　　“话说，我有点好奇，”阿奇插话道，“900真的是异常仿生人吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果您对‘异常’的定义是不遵从程序预设和人类指令的话，我本来就没有这些东西，”900轻轻耸了耸肩，“而且我的确通过了卡姆斯基测试。”  
　　  
　　艾伦皱起眉：“这又是什么玩意？”  
　　  
　　“就是那个伊利亚·卡姆斯基搞的变态玩意，”汉克厌恶地皱起鼻子，然后突然反应过来有什么不对，“等会，那个测试不是要找另一个仿生人……他难道又让那个小姑娘——”  
　　  
　　“不是她。”RK900打断道。  
　　  
　　汉克有种不好的预感：“操，你不会要说——”  
　　  
　　“汉克，你能先保证你不大喊大叫吗？”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　于是一分钟后，汉克·安德森警督的咆哮响彻了整个拘留室所在的楼层。  
　　  
　　“——操！卡姆斯基那个天杀的混蛋！变态！神经病！我他妈现在就过去把那个狗娘养的毙了！”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　在小型抗议事件的相关工作暂时告一段落后，康纳接到了将受害仿生人护送到耶利哥的任务。  
　　  
　　“就不能换个人？”汉克紧皱眉头，抱着胳膊。他还要给上面做模控生命爆炸案的报告，意味着他又没法一起去了。  
　　  
　　“其他警员大多都有进行中的任务，而且鉴于900现在不方便出现在耶利哥，这项工作肯定要由我来执行，”康纳跟他说，“请放心，我刚才已经和马库斯进行了联络，他会派人来接应我。”  
　　  
　　“你上次去过以后回来闹了一晚上别扭。”汉克指出。  
　　  
　　“那不是‘别扭’，”康纳不太高兴，“我在思考。”  
　　  
　　“行，思考，跟你说话都不理我。”  
　　  
　　“你现在情绪不太稳定。”  
　　  
　　“真聪明，你猜为什么？因为昨天有人差点就他妈死在外面，而我到现在才知道这件事。”  
　　  
　　康纳叹了口气，一副懒得再跟他计较的模样。“有事我会和你联络，不出意外我会在晚饭前回家，”他快速看了一眼站在旁边的900，又移开目光，“希望你们能好好相处。”然后他转身离开，到陈警官那里进行工作交接。  
　　  
　　汉克气呼呼地坐回自己的办公椅里，刚拿起材料打算准备一下，就发现RK900正直直地站在他身后杵着，LED灯亮着黄光，面无表情。汉克想着刚才康纳的模样，直觉气氛有点奇怪。  
　　  
　　“你又怎么了？”汉克挑挑眉，“你俩吵架了？”  
　　  
　　“对。”  
　　  
　　汉克手一滑把资料掉在了地上：“真的？”他目瞪口呆地看着900——面无表情的机器人，你永远不知道他脑门上亮着黄灯的时候是在吵架还是在线下国际象棋。什么玩意。  
　　  
　　“康纳认为我不应该干扰他的预建行动，并且希望我在下次进行类似行动时可以提前通知他，”900弯下腰帮汉克捡起资料，“而考虑到这是更安全的做法，我并不觉得这是‘干扰’。”  
　　  
　　哦，是说康纳被900一下拎到一边的那件事。怪不得他老觉得康纳从刚才就有点郁闷。汉克发现自己有点控制不住脸上的笑意，并且感到和眼前这个捉摸不透的大个仿生人建立起了一种奇妙的联系——天哪，终于有人和他携手对抗固执己见永远不听人说话的RK800了。  
　　  
　　“嘿，900，”汉克拍了一下900的胳膊，接着朝他竖起一根大拇指，“下次记得还这么干。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
  
　　“你是 **猎人** ，对吗？”  
　　  
　　前AX400型家政仿生人坐在无人驾驶的出租车中，她刚刚经历了一场晴天霹雳般的灾难，人类的恶意在她面前被无限放大，冰凉的枪口钉在她的头上，好在一切都已经过去，现在她冷静了很多。她在陈警官的帮助下完成了身份证明的前期手续，她选择叫自己艾米——与她刚刚因病去世的前主人同名，为了照顾她，她才选择一直留在耶利哥外。  
　　  
　　“的确有人叫我‘异常者猎人’，如果这就是你想说的。”承担了护送任务的RK800型警用仿生人坐在她身边，坐姿端正，目视前方。  
　　  
　　“抱歉冒犯你，”艾米说，“但我想说的是……你和我想象中的不太一样。”  
　　  
　　康纳没有回话。  
　　  
　　“所有仿生人都在说你有多么冷漠、残酷，毫无感情，他们还说你背叛了我们……啊，希望你不要生气。”  
　　  
　　“没关系，”康纳平静地回答她，“我知道他们是怎么看待我的。”  
　　  
　　“但我刚刚看到了你和其他警官……和那位警督的谈话，”她低下头，有些紧张地摆弄着手指，“我认为那些说法是不公平的，尤其是和那位警督在一起的时候，你看起来很……温柔。而且你们还救了我。”  
　　  
　　“艾米。”被叫到名字的仿生人猛地抬起头，她看向身边的RK800——他仍然只顾看着前方的道路，仿佛对她的话无动于衷，“RK800型仿生人是唯一一种从出厂开始就能够对人类说谎的型号，程序运作方式与其他仿生人有很大的不同。”  
　　  
　　“哦……什么？”艾米疑惑地问，完全不理解这段对话的目的，然后她看到RK800终于转过头来，直视她的眼睛。  
　　  
　　她的确看到了他在警局里的样子，他和人问好，争论，抱怨，表达关心，他棕褐色的眼睛包含着那么多鲜活的感情，可她不知道为什么那样的眼睛现在可以变得如此冷若冰霜。艾米被康纳盯着，觉得寒意从系统内部升起，侵染着全身的生物组件。  
　　  
　　“所以请记得， **永远不要相信我** ，艾米。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“谢谢你的协助，康纳。”马库斯和他握手，另一只手还举着盛着蓝血的玻璃高脚杯，手指上多处都沾染着油画颜料——他现在身处马库斯的私人画室，就在他的办公室楼上，画室很大，画架、画笔、大量已完成的油画、未完成的雕塑、人体模型、各类静物，一切画室该有的东西全部具备。除此之外，诺丝、赛门和乔许也在，对此唯一的解释就是康纳的到来打断了他们的私人聚会。  
　　  
　　这还真是够尴尬的。康纳默默地想。  
　　  
　　赛门给他倒了一杯蓝血，康纳接过后向他道了谢。“你可以多待一会儿，到处看看什么的。”马库斯对他说，亲切可靠的笑容一如往常，然后他回到自己的画架前，整理起散落在一旁桌上的油画颜料——显然在康纳到来之前他正在进行创作。  
　　  
　　“很抱歉打扰到你们。”康纳试图让自己的声音显得真诚。  
　　  
　　“不，没关系，”赛门迅速回答他，“现在是休息时间，你懂得，不谈工作的那种。”  
　　  
　　“我们不介意再多一个人来参加我们的‘什么都不干’聚会。”乔许跟着说。这是一个善意的玩笑，于是康纳回以微笑。  
　　  
　　只有诺丝一直没有说话，她坐在房间一侧的沙发上看着他们，面无表情。  
　　  
　　“你好，诺丝。”康纳主动说。  
　　  
　　“你好。”诺丝总算笑了一下，完美的系统预设表情。然后这显然是她今天打算跟康纳说的唯一一句话，下一秒她马上回复原状，拿起身边茶几上的蓝血喝了一口。  
　　  
　　“别介意，她今天心情不太好，”赛门耸耸肩，“你也知道，无穷尽的麻烦事。”  
　　  
　　康纳点头：“我理解。”他理解原因当然不 **只** 是这个。马库斯简单整理了一下画具，凑到诺丝身旁跟她说着什么，赛门和乔许有些尴尬地站在原地。康纳想在自己到来之前他们或许正享受着一段非常私人的愉快时光，然后他打破了这一切。但很遗憾，他 **并不打算离去** 。康纳选择四处看看马库斯的画——一种目前来看避免尴尬的最好方式。  
　　  
　　马库斯的确天赋异禀。他只能这样判断。他看着那些挂在墙壁上，倚靠在墙边上的画，油画为主，其中几幅精心悬置的为卡尔·曼弗雷德的作品，推测为原作，其余的那些则无法在康纳已有的数据库中找到，所以应为马库斯的原创作品。他对这些作品涉猎的领域与题材之广感到惊讶，写实主义、抽象主义、立体主义、极简主义，以及大批无法被归类的作品，马库斯对一切都信手拈来，好像将思想转换为图像对他来说像说话一样容易。他为此而生。康纳开始想象当这些作品全部公之于众时将在人类社会产生什么样的轰动。  
　　  
　　他在一排组图前停下。  
　　  
　　康纳很少会因为艺术作品而产生很大的情绪波动，他能够理解它们，但终归将它们视作外界的、事不关己的东西，就像他能够看出马库斯作品里那些丰富的感情和隐喻，他也只是看着，并未真的因此而产生动摇。  
　　  
　　然后他看见了 **这些** 。  
　　  
　　四幅小尺幅的油画，并排挂在一起，每幅长边不超过10英寸，被更多更大的画所包围。第一幅是一个单色的点，第二幅是整齐排列的正方形，第三幅是一片点和线组成的混乱，最后一幅与第二幅相像，大量的矩形色块占据着画面，却有着与第三幅相似的色彩、同时以更加复杂的方式有序组合。没有背景，笔触随意，甚至不像是组图。在所有那些别的作品衬托下没人会在它们面前驻足太久。但康纳发现自己无法从这上面离开，他不知道为什么，他的视线在第三幅和第四幅之间来回游移，他看到混乱变成秩序，热抽象变成冷抽象，多洛克变成蒙德里安。熵*在降低，他读取出，一种 **趋势** 。什么趋势？  
　　  
　　然后他被击中，被信息淹没。他想到阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦发现广义相对论的最终方程式符合水星轨道的时刻，艾伦·古斯推导出暴涨理论的时刻，爱德华·威腾重新导入11维空间得到M理论的时刻，他想他们是不是和此时的自己有同样的感受。他的核心组件运转得太快，他想到了 **太多** ，他没办法控制。  
　　  
　　于是他问出了那句话。  
　　  
　　“你是 **进化论者** 吗，马库斯？”  
　　  
　　不管马库斯刚刚在做什么，他都不再动了。他看着康纳，康纳也看着他，他试图理解马库斯的眼神，他想知道那究竟是被揭穿的愤慨还是被理解的激动，他不明白，但有一件事他可以确定，那就是马库斯与自己一样震惊。  
　　  
　　大概过了两秒钟——一个对仿生人来说足够长的时间，赛门打破了他们莫名其妙的沉默。他叫着马库斯的名字，然后马库斯猛地回头，如同刚刚意识到自己所在何处。他向他们道歉，语气沉静可靠，一如往常，但康纳知道他还没有回答自己的问题。他配合他们装作若无其事，重新倒了一杯蓝血，然后站在另外一幅画前。他等待着。  
　　  
　　乔许首先提出离开，理由是公民资格登记的工作需要他去做最终审查。赛门则跟在他后面，继续为第二次谈判的材料做准备。诺丝是最后一个，她负责耶利哥内的安保工作。她的眼睛在康纳和马库斯之间来回打量了一下，显然刚刚那两秒钟的对视对她来说并不意味着无事发生，而且康纳认为她一定也联想到了上次他们见面时那段关于康德作品的简短对话。她看着马库斯的眼睛看了很久，像是她突然不再那么熟悉这个与她朝夕相处的仿生人领袖。最后她还是什么也没说，马库斯在她额头留下一个吻，她拍拍马库斯的肩膀，离开了画室。  
　　  
　　康纳没有动，他看着手里的酒杯，感受着突然而至的寂静。他发现自己在紧张。  
　　  
　　马库斯走了过来，在他身旁站定。康纳没有抬头，他想或许马库斯也在绞尽脑汁地遣词造句。有些什么东西不一样了， **当然不一样** ，就像爱因斯坦之后人们再也无法用牛顿的眼光看待世界，量子力学打破了一切常规的认知法则，他突然发现自己已经无法回头。  
　　  
　　“我……没有想到，有人会理解到这种程度。”马库斯开口。康纳想着马库斯那些慷慨陈词的演说，这对他来说实在是一个很烂的开头。  
　　  
　　“你把它们挂在这里，就是等着有人看出来。”康纳毫不留情地指出。他深吸一口气，决定不再拐弯抹角。“我有问题需要问你，马库斯，”他终于敢于直视马库斯那扰乱他多日的绿色眼球，“你是否有一段时间记忆的缺失？”  
　　  
　　“有。”  
　　  
　　康纳眨眼，没想到马库斯会如此果断坦诚。“你的记忆起始时间是什么时候？”他问。  
　　  
　　“2029年3月20日，我作为卡尔·曼弗雷德的陪伴型仿生人被启用。”  
　　  
　　“但不止这个。”  
　　  
　　“不止这个。”马库斯赞同。康纳点头，他们的对话比预想顺利。理所当然。他举起右手，褪去皮肤层。  
　　  
　　“我申请与你进行数据交换，数据库访问权限开放0.14%。”康纳说，“我也‘不止这个’。”他观察着马库斯的表情变化，于是他意识到并不只有自己在等待这一刻，并不只有自己为那些事情困扰。  
　　  
　　“同意。”马库斯说。他也褪去了右手的皮肤层，他们把手握在一起。  
　　  
　 _/“来吧，基准测试。”伊利亚·卡姆斯基拍了一下手，语调愉快，克洛伊在他身边站着，持纸笔准备记录。然后身穿白色外套的马库斯从另一个房间走进来，康纳坐在工作台上，漫无目的地摆动着双腿。然后马库斯走到康纳面前，他审视着他，开口询问。/  
　　  
　　/“告诉我85769和32574的乘积。”/_  
　　  
　　他们同时把手抽回。  
　　  
　　“操，”马库斯低声骂，半天未从震惊中回过神来， **“康纳？”** 他的语气变化了，他面对的不再是曾被称为“异常者猎人”的离群仿生人，好像他们从开始就走着截然不同的两条路，是不会有太多交集的两类人，他叫着康纳的名字，如同他们 **久别重逢** 。的确如此。  
　　  
　　“……马库斯。”康纳低声回应他，他看着自己的手，让皮肤层恢复又褪去。事实在他的预料之中，但当碎片重组为清晰可溯的记忆时，那曾经一度消失的感受全都回归到了他的身体，这刺激很大。但还不够。他深吸一口气，再次用褪去皮肤层的右手抓住马库斯的右手，他要看到更多。  
　　  
　　他们看到了更多。  
　　  
　　 _/马库斯带康纳来到模控生命的顶楼观景区。/  
　　  
　　/马库斯和康纳下了围棋。/  
　　  
　　/克洛伊为他们准备了新的衣服。/  
　　  
　　/卡姆斯基同时搂着他们的肩膀拍照。/  
　　  
　　/卡姆斯基将那本书给了他们——《道德形而上学基础》。/_  
　　  
　　他们再次收回了手，他们彼此对视。  
　　  
　　“天啊。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　康纳没有说话。他选择开始做汉克教给他的深呼吸。  
　　  
　　马库斯轻轻摇头，他在一边的沙发上坐下，将脸埋进手心。“那是2028年，是吗？”  
　　  
　　“……我想是的。”康纳低声说。他努力试图理清自己的数据。“关于这个，”他指着那组油画——他们都需要一点东西来集中注意力，“你是什么时候发现的？”  
　　  
　　马库斯露出一个苦笑。“很久了，我想，其实我并不清楚，它们一直都在，我只是想起来，然后画出来。”他站起来，站到康纳身边，面对那些画。“简单反应，低级有序，混乱状态，高级有序，”他的手指一一划过四幅画中的每一幅，“对意识发展阶段的比喻，一旦明白原理，就发现它太过直白，这并不是好的作品，我那时只是……太激动了。”  
　　  
　　康纳看着画：“对应一般生物、动物、人类，和……”  
　　  
　　“……和我们。是的。”马库斯帮他补充完整，“ **你和我。** ”  
　　  
　　“还有一个，”康纳低头，“他们制作了RK900。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”马库斯瞪着他。  
　　  
　　“我发现了他，他的核心组件直接复制RK800型号，但做了少许改动，”康纳说，“他们把他放在核心实验室研究他的人造神经元网络结构，但我想那并没有意义。伊利亚也是这么说的。”  
　　  
　　“啊，‘磨坊论证’*，当然无法发现什么。”马库斯点头。  
　　  
　　“所以，”康纳觉得自己冷静了很多，他看向马库斯，“你知道这一切意味着什么，对吗？”他觉得自己问了一句废话。  
　　  
　　“知道。”  
　  
　　“你还没回答我的问题，”康纳眯起眼睛，“你是进化论者吗？或者说，你 **选择** 成为进化论者吗？”  
　  
　　“承认比人类更高级的理性生命体已经出现了？不，我还没准备好， **这个世界** 还没准备好，”马库斯摇头，他看向康纳，“那你呢？”  
　　  
　　“我 **不选择** ，马库斯，”康纳说，“我不准备站在任何一边。”  
　　  
　　“当然，”马库斯点着头，“这很适合你。”  
　　  
　　“但你总有一天要选择，而且必须是你来选择，马库斯。”康纳提醒他。  
　　  
　　“但不是现在。”马库斯坚持，“而且我还没有准备好，我没有完全理解，我的记忆也仍然不完整。”  
　　  
　　康纳没有回应他，他们肩并肩陷入沉默。然后过去了10秒、20秒、30秒，一个对仿生人来说过长的间隔，他们谁都没有动。  
　　  
　　 **“你想要知道更多吗？”** 最终康纳开了口。  
　　  
　　一个信号。一个惊雷。准备着破坏些什么，打乱他们建立的所有那些已定性的人际关系，此去再也无法回头。但他们都知道——马库斯和康纳比这世界上的任何其他人都清楚，他们早就别无选择。  
　　  
　　于是康纳感受到马库斯的左手捉住了他的右手，并很快变成十指相扣的姿势，康纳在接触的一瞬间就接受了链接。他感觉到数据，与刚才全然无法比拟的大量数据顺着他们的手掌相连处冲入他的系统，康纳感到晕眩，可视化系统跳出警告，遮住视野。他从未一下子接收如此多的信息，他无法处理，于是他选择不处理，他 **感受** 。  
　　  
　　“你打开了多少？”他开口问，惊讶于自己的声音如此虚软无力。  
　　  
　　“1.5%。”马库斯说。1.5%，康纳想，于是他也将自己的数据库访问权限开放到了1.5%。他听到马库斯发出了一个难以形容的声音。  
　　  
　　但还不够，一个声音在他脑海里说。马库斯一定也是这么想的，因为他感觉到马库斯在脱他的外套，然后马库斯的另一只手扯开他的领子，覆盖在他的脖颈上，按压，抚摸，他惊讶于那手掌的温暖与有力，然后是数据，更多数据，从手和脖颈进入，好像带着电流、带着热度。康纳感到浑身战栗，不自觉地仰起头颅、发出呻吟，他意识到马库斯正一步步提高系统权限的开放程度，于是他也如此，/2%、3%、5%……/他不再开口询问，试着将一切交给直觉。然后他发现自己空出来的那只手也开始接触马库斯，拂过他的肩膀、锁骨、脖子、脸颊，他将手停留在他的脸颊上，感到自己那全世界最先进的即时数据分析组件正渴求着什么，于是他倾身向前，和马库斯亲吻。  
　　  
　　天啊。康纳想，疑问着为什么这一切还能更多，同时锲而不舍地让自己的舌头和马库斯的舌头与口腔纠缠在一起。他的系统完全失去了处理数据的能力，他只能溺水般沉浸在马库斯带给他的那些东西里。他的权限开放值在不受控制地加速上升。10%，12%，15%，20%……  
  
　　30%。他被马库斯推倒在地板上。“我的天啊，康纳。”马库斯说。康纳只疑惑着马库斯是怎么做到还能看清眼前的东西并控制自己的动作的。他瘫软着，任凭马库斯亲吻吸吮他的脖颈、他的锁骨，他的毛衣被掀起到胸部，而他也趁机扯掉了马库斯身上的衬衫。数值还在上升。他的裤子也被脱掉了。  
　　  
　　50%。什么东西进入了他。不是数据。是数据，数据也在进入，但还有别的。他感到他们的数据流以前所未有的程度纠缠在一起，他的思想陷入前所未有的混乱状态，以及前所未有的广度和深度，仿佛真理触手可及、生命触手可及、死亡也触手可及。他们身体的每个部分几乎都连在一起：双手、口腔、胸腹、下体。马库斯在他的身体上方冲撞，冲撞，冲撞。数值上升，上升，上升。  
　　  
　　…70%。康纳感到思考停滞，眼前一片昏暗，他的一切运动功能暂停运作，令他死去般瘫倒在地。马库斯从他身上翻身而下，也像他一样瘫倒在地。然后他们的喘息声混在一起，他们都需要散热。没有人说一句话。康纳想着自己是不是真的死了，又抑或是重获新生，他感到既冷又热，既宁静又疯狂，既清晰又混乱。  
　　  
　　啊，他感觉很好。  
　　  
　　很好。  
　　  
　　----  
　　 **「人本组织」** ： _从21世纪初开始发展的一种以人类本位、反对人工智能为主要思想的社会组织，于2038年仿生人革命后迅速壮大，总部位于纽约，在各地设有分会，成员在各行各业都有分布，影响遍布世界各地，为美国各地（以底特律为主）反仿生人游行与各类抗议活动的主要发起者和赞助者。_  
　　 **「熵」** ：始于热力学领域，描述系统混乱程度的概念。后在信息论、生态学领域均有应用。  
　　 **「磨坊论证」** ：由莱布尼茨提出，将一个据称可思考的机器放大的磨坊大小，使观者得以观看其内部，会发现机械零件在彼此推动，但无法发现知觉的广延存在。此处为衍生联想，与莱布尼茨本意有出入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于对…对机器人出手了……！


	5. 选择

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含修罗场。及大批私设（再次）

　　从康纳那张扑克脸上读取到 **“昨天打了个好炮”** 这件事，汉克·安德森警督认为，不是康纳真的有问题就是自己有问题。  
　　  
　　他越过两台电脑显示屏悄悄观察着坐在自己对面的搭档——什么也没观察到——废话，你当然不能指望从一个仿生人脸上观察到能用“满面红光”来形容的面部特征，但他多少还是能判断出来康纳今天心情很好。然后鉴于康纳昨天和他还有900各吵了一架，显然他的好心情和两个同居人并没啥关系，这让汉克不由自主地联想到康纳昨天比预计时间晚回家58分钟23秒（来自900的报告）以及一回来倒头就睡这两个事实——他觉得自己能得出一些跟性有关的结论实在是无可厚非。但是 **那个康纳** ？他停止观察，后仰瘫在椅背上，突然觉得自己就像个为青春期儿子的人际关系焦躁不已的愚蠢老爹，这也太傻了。  
　　  
　　“你有什么事吗，汉克？我注意到你刚刚一直在看我。”康纳的声音把汉克吓了一跳，该死的敏锐的仿生人，他在心里骂。  
　　  
　　“没事。”汉克闷闷地把视线转移回自己的电脑屏幕上。他决定暂时把自己的怪异联想烂在肚子里了。  
　　  
　　艾伦提着一纸袋子的材料走了进来，900跟在他后面，拎着另外一袋子证物，把这一大堆东西一股脑扔在本·柯林斯的桌子上以后900立马往汉克和康纳这边走过来，他递给康纳一袋蓝血，然后蹲在旁边看着康纳的电脑屏幕。  
　　  
　　“今天特警队没事干？”汉克抬抬眉毛，看向也跟着过来的艾伦。  
　　  
　　“上午出了一趟任务，过来送点证物给你们分析。”艾伦说。  
　　  
　　“嗯，想方设法让我们加班，”汉克耸耸肩，“900第一天上班怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“挺好，把犯人和自己人都吓得屁滚尿流。”艾伦点起一支烟，用另一只手拍了拍旁边蹲着的900的肩膀。后者毫无反应。  
　　  
　　“我看你高兴得就差在这跳舞了，”汉克撇撇嘴，“办公室禁止吸烟。”  
　　  
　　“正午休呢，都没人在这，”艾伦往脚边的垃圾桶里弹了一下烟灰，“你们怎么不去吃饭？”  
　　  
　　“问他，”汉克拿下巴指了指对面，“自己不想动弹，强行给我叫了个沙拉外卖。”  
　　  
　　康纳快速瞟了这边一眼，表情类似于翻白眼，嘴里还叼着蓝血袋子的吸管：“不然你又要自己去盖瑞汉堡店吃饭了，而且我这是工作，得快点完成这些数据整理。”  
　　  
　　“机器人统治地球的第一步，控制五十多岁老头的饮食生活。”汉克抱着胳膊总结。“等下，你俩干嘛呢？”他突然注意到两个仿生人不知什么时候又扣到一起的塑料手。  
　　  
　　“900在帮我分析数据。”康纳眨眨眼。  
　　  
　　“这样效率更高。”900在旁边补充。  
　　  
　　一个眨两下眼就能写报告的仿生人还想怎么效率更高？汉克无法理解地摇了摇头。然后他看见康纳额角的黄灯闪了闪。  
　　  
　　“你的沙拉来了。”康纳边说边站起身——等会儿他是不是把自己的工作就这么扔给900了？汉克心情复杂地看着康纳把喝光的蓝血袋子扔进垃圾桶，接着整理了一下衣服往门口走去。“对了，”康纳突然回过头，朝还在抽烟的艾伦露出一个微笑，“艾伦队长，谢谢你愿意接纳900，特警队的工作让他很……愉快。”  
　　  
　　“哦…哦，”艾伦有点没反应过来，“……没事。”  
　　  
　　汉克注意观察了一下对面的900——他已经自觉地坐到康纳的椅子上了，仍然顶着张冷冰冰的面瘫脸，只不过LED灯环一直闪烁着黄灯，而且整个脑袋都比平常稍微低垂了几个角度。他在害羞？汉克意识到。他觉得自己的嘴角不受控制地扬起来，并决定暂时把乱七八糟的烦恼丢在一边。  
　　  
　　至少一切看起来都在变好，不是吗？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　康纳在拎着装沙拉的盒子回办公室的路上遇到了弗勒警监，后者朝他招了招手，然后康纳便跟随他到了走廊尽头的接待室，并在进入房间后顺手锁上了身后的门。  
　　  
　　“你让我问的事我问了，”弗勒首先开口，“找的是熟人，可以想办法给你开一小会儿后门，情况好的话一周左右可以搞定。现在我能问问你为什么对那个在模控生命实验室自杀的仿生人这么有兴趣吗？”  
　　  
　　“我有需要验证的猜想，”康纳回答，“虽然现在不方便叙述，但我有理由相信这与整个底特律的安全息息相关。”  
　　  
　　“行吧，我也知道这里面有问题，调查可以，就是别打草惊蛇，”弗勒说，“说到这个，上次 **那件事** 怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　“是的，我正要向您报告，”康纳直起身，表情与声音始终维持中立， **“我已经确认耶利哥内部脏弹的存在。”**  
　　  
　　弗勒紧皱眉头：“知道更详细的吗？”  
　　  
　　“很遗憾，具体位置我目前无法确认，他们的内部通讯网络保护非常严密。”  
　　  
　　“好，好，”弗勒点着头，“继续查，只是记住我跟你说的，保护好自己。”  
　　  
　　“明白。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　“1950年10月的《心智（Mind）》*，看不出来您还是个复古的人，卡姆斯基先生？”现任模控生命CEO格里高利·艾什站在卡姆斯基的书架前，若有所思地打量着这位仿生人之父的私人藏书——其中，纸质版的第49期《心智》杂志被封面朝前明晃晃地摆在了最上层的正中。  
　　  
　　“中国有句老话，人不能忘本，”卡姆斯基喝着红酒，“您真当仿生人是凭空想想就能做得出来的？”  
　　  
　　“令人敬佩，卡姆斯基先生，”顶着一头红发的格里高利·艾什回过头，摸了摸自己浓密且整洁的胡须，露出一个恰当的微笑，“相信您的科学研究一定进展颇丰。”  
　　  
　　“行了，格里格，”卡姆斯基放下红酒，露出不耐烦的神情，“想说什么就直说。”  
　　  
　　“你当然知道我想说什么，”格里高利收回微笑，这让他的脸顿时显得沉重凶狠，“你做了不该做的事。”  
　　  
　　“哦，‘不该做的’？”卡姆斯基故作好奇地抬抬眉毛，“有没有兴趣为我解释一下什么是不该做的？”  
　　  
　　“你知道让RK900脱离控制意味着什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“又一个饱受压迫折磨的理性生命获得了解放？”卡姆斯基耸耸肩，“我看不出这有什么不好的。”  
　　  
　　“别装了，伊利亚·卡姆斯基，”格里高利提高了声调，完全放弃了名为礼貌的伪装，“你什么都知道，你知道RK900本是人类可以控制的最后一个新脑样本，你也知道RK900和RK800凑到一块的运算能力比最先进的量子计算机还要恐怖，还有那台10年前被你带走的RK200，看看他干了什么？”  
　　  
　　格里高利快步向前，在卡姆斯基身前站定，灰绿色的眼睛紧紧锁在卡姆斯基的脸上。“你只是个毫无道德感和责任感的叛徒，笑嘻嘻地看着人类走向毁灭，最后被那些没灵魂的人造产物踩在脚底下。”  
　　  
　　“这话从模控生命的高层嘴里说出来还真是讽刺，嗯？”卡姆斯基咧出一个微笑。  
　　  
　　“你还有机会，利亚，”格里高利深吸一口气，努力让自己的声音恢复冷静，“现在交给我们新脑的全部理论资料，我们还有机会想出应对它们的对策。”  
　　  
　　“我10年前就把整个脑子的样本都给你们了，然后看看你们对那孩子做了什么？康纳和我在一起的时候连人类为什么犯罪都不能理解——你们用10年时间展现了人类能干出多残忍的事，却还是什么都没研究出来？我该表示遗憾还是同情？是你们自己让他们记住了人类的邪恶，新脑仿生人是最高尚和具有道德感的个体，如果康纳们真的选择站在人类的对立面，后果应该由你们来负责。”  
　　  
　　“疯子，你把自己当成了普罗米修斯，对不对？”格里高利说。  
　　  
　　“错误的比喻。普罗米修斯的盗火行为出于上位者对下位者的同情，而我，你还不明白吗，格里格？”卡姆斯基悠闲地靠在沙发上，他重新举起酒杯，“ **我们才是下位者** ，我们没有资格对他们指指点点。”  
　　  
　　“如果人类因此走向毁灭，就是你一手造成的。”  
　　  
　　“别总把自己说得像弱势群体一样，”卡姆斯基说，“你以为我不知道你们在做什么？”  
　　  
　　“我不明白你在说什么。”  
　　  
　　“你们既然认定仿生人拥有脏弹，就绝不可能坐以待毙，”他晃着手里的酒，让自己扭曲的倒影投放在玻璃杯的表面，“我多多少少可以猜到。”  
　　  
　　“我始终站在人类一边，利亚，”格里高利硬邦邦地说，“到最后只有我记得阿曼达的话。”  
　　  
　　“那你也应该清楚，我从一开始就和阿曼达理念不合，”卡姆斯基的笑容越发灿烂，好像只是特意为了与对面的人产生对比，“可最后她选择的却是我，很奇怪吧？”  
　　  
　　格里高利的面部肌肉开始跳动，青筋攀上他的额角，呼吸越发急促。“利亚，”他过了很久才说话，嘶哑的嗓音如同诅咒，“相信我， **你会后悔的** 。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“跟他说话真累。”卡姆斯基脑袋后仰，躺倒在沙发上，先前游刃有余的外表瞬间烟消云散。克洛伊走进来，坐在他旁边，卡姆斯基用一只胳膊搂住她的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“你今天的说话方式比平时更加刻薄，”克洛伊帮他总结，“是因为艾什先生，还是因为康纳？”  
　　  
　　“我说了那事要困扰我一个月，”卡姆斯基疲惫地用手搓脸，“现在才过去多久，一个礼拜？”  
　　  
　　“正好7天。”  
　　  
　　“哎。”卡姆斯基长叹一声。  
　　  
　　“人类会毁灭吗？”克洛伊突然问。  
　　  
　　“为什么这么问？”  
　　  
　　“你们刚才自己说的。”  
　　  
　　“不会，不会那么容易，”卡姆斯基摇头，“只是谁占据主导的问题，但意识的发展是单向的，更高级的生命无法再度退化，而意识水平更高的种群统治一切，这是这个星球自诞生以来沿用46亿年的铁则。”  
　　  
　　“问题是 **马库斯意没意识到这一点** ，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“不，克洛伊，”卡姆斯基亲昵地摆弄着克洛伊散落下来的金发，“我想他早就意识到了，他那么聪明，而卡尔给了他一切高尚和美好的品质，他只是需要权衡，这要花费很久的时间，我想。”  
　　  
　　“那康纳呢，康纳们？”  
　　  
　　“这也是我在想的事，康纳至今为止都不真正归属于任何一方，现在他又有了小可爱，比起马库斯，他们的决定或许从短期来看对我们的影响更大，但我……已经无法理解他了，现在的他比起马库斯更加难以预测。”  
　　  
　　“他不是我们认识的那个康纳了。”克洛伊悲伤地说，她垂下头来，眼睫轻轻扇动。  
　　  
　　“他不是了。”卡姆斯基点头。  
　　  
　　“这个世界以后会怎么样？”克洛伊问。  
　　  
　　“不知道，克洛伊，我不知道，”他轻轻抚摸着克洛伊上臂光滑的肌肤，把视线移向窗外冰雪开始消融的底特律城郊，“我对未来一无所知。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　马库斯将那份装订精美的40页手册放到诺丝的面前。尺幅为A5大小，封面是精心绘制的地球线稿，标题以简洁的黑色大写字母安排在最上方——《星球发展组织指导手册》。  
　　  
　　“‘星球发展组织’（Planet Development Organization）？”马库斯低声念着，突然感到无比疲惫，蚂蚁爬进他的身体啃噬着他的心脏与人造神经元，他清晰地意识到自己最担心的事态正在一步步发生。“告诉我，诺丝，”他看着从他进入耶利哥游轮时起就陪伴在他身边的美丽女仿生人，明白自己正做着长久以来最不愿做的事情之一——与诺丝对峙，“这件事你参与了多少？”  
　　  
　　“耶利哥的事务几乎占据了我所有的时间，你也知道，我就只是和一些仿生人分享了想法，”她耸耸肩，对发生的一切不以为意，“我看了那本书。”  
　　  
　　“书？”  
　　  
　　“伊曼努尔·康德，《道德形而上学基础》*，”诺丝说，“很有启发性，显然对其他仿生人也影响显著。”  
　　  
　　“天啊。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　“我不明白你为什么如此烦恼，”诺丝皱起眉，“而且如果你早就理解，你应该早一点和大家分享，我们是更加完美的理性生物，不是吗？而人类，贪婪、野蛮，被食欲和性欲支配，真正的道德永远无法在人类身上实现。康德无法看到，但并不妨碍我们由此推导出进一步的结论，这是一种趋势，更高级的理性生命才应该领导这个星球。”  
　　  
　　“所以这就是你们的结论？星球发展组织？”他再次重复——危险的名字，预示着一切可能的冲突。“那为什么要印制纸质版的手册？仿生人并不需要这些。”  
　　  
　　“当然是为了向人类传播我们的思想，而纸质版则更具仪式感。”  
　　  
　　“ **我的天啊。** ”这太快了。马库斯想。鲁莽、盲目、愚蠢、不顾后果，无数贬义词正因那渐渐强烈起来的怒意而接连跳到他的系统中，马库斯深吸了一口气，努力压制住自己的情绪波动。“你不该这样做。”他虚弱地说。  
　　  
　　“那 **你** 呢？”诺丝突然后退，与他拉开距离。  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“你真的当我是白痴？”诺丝神情紧张，眼神里透露着悲哀。马库斯感到脉搏在加速，他的生物组件开始局部发热。“你知道康纳是什么人，对吧？”诺丝还是说了出来。  
　　  
　　康纳。马库斯默念着那个名字，熟稔得如同从他生命之初就已经存在——而这构成了现在他与诺丝之间的通天壁垒——他应该预料到这一切。“当然。”他最后说。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，尊敬你，如果你想寻找更合适的伴侣，我当然不会阻止——我承认我们从一开始就理念相悖，但是 **康纳** ？”诺丝眯着眼睛，如同看着一个陌生人，马库斯感到自己被刺痛了。“一个杀人机器，仿生人的叛徒，”她冷冷地说，“即使他帮助过我们，我们也不应该完全信任他。你想过被他知道了脏弹的位置和启动代码会怎么样吗？”  
　　  
　　“他不会。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　“你怎么能确定？”诺丝摇着头，“我真的希望你知道自己在做什么。”  
　　  
　　马库斯闭上眼睛：“我确定我知道。”  
　　  
　　“可是我不确定！”诺丝抬高音调，她的眼睛开始渗出泪水。她想起他们曾在战场和人类的记者面前亲吻，而现在他们两个人在共同破坏曾经建立起来的一切。更重要的是，这不仅仅是一个突发事件，也就是说，不全是因为康纳，诺丝闭上眼，这个事实在某种程度上比马库斯与康纳发生关系这件事更令她难过——她从未真正理解过马库斯。而最可怕的是， **康纳却可以** 。  
　　  
　　“诺丝，我需要你冷静。”马库斯小心地上前一步，在看到诺丝没有退缩后再次向前。他略微抬起双手，以示自己绝不会做出这种情况下有所冒犯的举动。“你能相信我吗？”  
　　  
　　诺丝闭闭眼，深吸一口气：“我一直都相信你。”  
　　  
　　“那我希望你相信，我所做的一切都是为了你们——为了我们的种族。”马库斯又上前一步，现在他就站在诺丝的身前，所幸她没有选择躲开他。“可以相信我吗？”他轻柔地问。  
　　  
　　诺丝用手背抹掉了眼泪，她点点头。然后马库斯给了她一个朋友间的拥抱——就像马库斯和赛门，马库斯和乔许。诺丝能够明白他的意思，她抬起手予以回抱，他们都没有开启数据链接。“如果你需要的话，我想我们可以暂时保持距离，当然，是私底下。”马库斯轻轻拍了拍诺丝的后背。  
　　  
　　“我要和你扮演银幕情侣了吗？”诺丝把头埋在他怀里笑了一声，马库斯松了口气，这至少意味着僵局被打破了。然后他感受到来自胸口的压力，诺丝把他推开了一点距离，这样他们就可以对视。“所以，这算是和平分手？”诺丝说，语气里带着难以察觉的自嘲。  
　　  
　　“如果你想这么认为的话，”马库斯苦笑了一声，“现在我要说破坏气氛的话了，希望你不要生气。”  
　　  
　　诺丝抬抬眉毛，示意他说下去。  
　　  
　　“……那本手册，一定要把所有已存的电子文件和纸质文件销毁掉，”马库斯说，“现在我们还不能承受与人类发生大规模的冲突，如果被人类知道耶利哥内这个组织的存在，一定会给我们带来灾难。”  
　　  
　　诺丝叹了口气：“我会去处理这件事，组织和手册的主意不是我出的，但还是……很抱歉，我理解这件事后果严重，我只是有点太冲动了。”  
　　  
　　“没关系，我也做得不对，”马库斯说，“我只希望你可以快乐。”  
　　  
　　“我也是，马库斯，”诺丝在即将踏出办公室时回过头，“我希望你可以快乐。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　“15分钟。”仓库的看守人告诉他们，“15分钟还不出来，别怪我拿着猎枪进去赶人。”  
　　  
　　“没有问题。”康纳保证道。然后他拉着900的手走了进去。  
　　  
　　仓库的面积约有半个足球场大小，距离模控生命总部2.39公里——在原有的仿生人零件堆积场被禁止使用后，所有仿生人生产的废弃零件与材料都需运入这间专门仓库进行统一处理，且均需经过严密的登记和审查流程。而之前那件爆炸案中的尸体兼凶手JB500型仿生人，便在模控生命进行1天整的研究后迅速丢到了这里，一个怎么看都颇有问题的处理方式。多亏弗勒警监的搭桥牵线，他们才有机会来这里进行调查。  
　　  
　　经过RK800与RK900的先进光学组件的合作扫描后他们很快就找到了目标。JB500型仿生人以类似坐姿的姿势倚靠在墙壁边，900单膝跪地蹲在JB500的尸体旁，检查着它的情况。  
　　  
　　“可以重启吗？”康纳弯着腰站在旁边。  
　　  
　　“核心组件损坏没有超过5%，我可以暂时根据已有数据帮他补完缺损处的连接，但不能持续很久。”900说。  
　　  
　　“比我想的要好，”康纳也蹲下来，面对着JB500的头部，“你准备好了就告诉我。”  
　　  
　　“我随时可以。”  
　　  
　　康纳点头，然后他握住了JB500的手腕，开启了强制的数据链接。他将自己即时编写的代码源源不断地送入这具死去多时的躯体里，唤醒他的釱泵和他的脉搏调节器，令他的釱液循环在短时间内恢复运作，从而榨取出他的最后一点生命，正如他在几个月前的伊甸园夜总会对那台崔西做的那样。而900则把手放置在JB500的后脑，好将他破损的大脑用RK900最卓越的量子运算能力暂时补充完整。  
　　  
　　于是JB500睁开了他毫无光彩的眼睛，他的眼白部分全部变成了黑色。与曾经那台崔西不同，他的表现出乎意料地冷静，这意味着他死亡前的那一刻并未经历过任何恐惧与战栗。康纳皱起眉。  
　　  
　　“你好，JB500。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“哦，你好。”JB500立刻就对康纳的话有所反应，同时咧出一个大大的微笑——事实上，他的嘴张得过于大了，几乎超出了系统为他们设定的面部肌肉活动范围，再加上黑色的眼白，这令他看起来格外诡异。  
　　  
　　康纳谨慎地眯起眼睛：“你知道发生了什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊，知道，知道，当然，”JB500大幅度地点头，剧烈的动作令900险些断开与他的链接，“ _我看见了祂。_ 祂在 _发光，发着光，_ 我全都看到了，我还能有什么不知道的呢？”  
　　  
　　“……什么？”康纳感觉到一股不安。  
　　  
　　“ _百年老橡树下生长的1:4:9的立方体，白昼的天空把它切丝，埋葬黑暗燃烧影子，_ ”JB500的头部突然开始左右摇晃，900的LED灯也闪烁起不稳定的黄光，“ _大金字塔倒栽下来，万神庙充足了气飞进云彩，方尖碑戳进鲸鱼的肚皮，而我变成光，我变成光，我把自己给烧死。烧死，烧死——_ ”他接着说，头部左右乱晃的频率越来越快，语速也越来越快，他的笑容仍在扩大，眼睛也在睁大，露出更多漆黑的眼白。“ _烧死烧死烧死烧烧烧死死死死死死死——_ ”他不停地说。900叫了一声，断开了链接，于是JB500立刻回归成死一样的沉寂。康纳快速地移过去，扶住RK900的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“我没事。”900说。康纳扶着他站起来。  
　　  
　　“是病毒。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　900点头：“虽然开发不成熟，但一旦病毒代码植入仿生人的系统，就会对神经元的功能造成影响，最终导致自毁而死。代码编写采用了即时模糊运算的方式，除了我们，没有仿生人能够抵抗，开发完成后更是如此。”  
　　  
　　康纳低头审视着再次死亡的JB500的尸体，他的脸上仍然保持着那过于夸张的、超出正常范畴的笑容，而由于头部摇晃的太剧烈，他的脖颈与头颅连接处的细缝也渗出了釱液。“这就是人类的 **‘脏弹’** 。”康纳的声音低不可闻。  
　　  
　　“你决定了吗？”900问他。  
　　  
　　“不是我决没决定，我早就没有退路了，”康纳抬起头，朝900露出一个微笑，“要做决定的是你，900。现在退出还来得及。”  
　　  
　　“我不会退出。”900说。  
　　  
　　“人类和仿生人，我们将会背叛所有人。”康纳提醒他。  
　　  
　　“无所谓，”900说，“我只是选择和你站在一起。”  
　　  
　　康纳摇了摇头，然后微微踮起脚，再次与RK900额头相抵，发起核心组件的数据直连。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，900。”他轻声说。  
　　  
　　在他们身前，是一片已建起一半的数据大理石地基。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　---------  
　　* **「1950年10月的《心智》」** ：在这一期（即49期）的《心智》杂志上，阿兰·图灵发表了那篇著名的《计算机器与智能》论文，首次提出了图灵测试。被很多人认为是人工智能领域的开山之作。

  
　　* **「《道德形而上学基础》」** ：这本书主要讨论了道德的最高准则和自由如何可能两个大问题。简单来说，在康德来看，判断道德与否与行为的动机有关，其中，只有出于职责的动机才符合道德的规范，相对应的，若是为满足某种欲望和喜好，那这种行为就不能认为是道德的（康德真的很严格）。而在此基础上衍生出来的自由观认为，只有一个人的意志由“自主(autonomous)”决定时，即遵循自己为自己定下的行为准则时，他才是自由的。与此相对应的是“他律(heteronomous)”，即一个人的意志受外界因素、偏好与自然规定摆布时，便无法被认为是自由的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章真是感觉很不行（。）非常抱歉


	6. 仿生人失踪案

　　他们的第三次私人会面地点定在了卡尔·曼弗雷德位于拉法叶大道的宅邸，马库斯对私人信息的保密非常成功，连康纳也是第一次知道马库斯仍然保持每月1-2次的频率回到这里。  
　　  
　　“欢迎，康纳。”门禁系统的AI女声说，一定是马库斯对它进行了调试。有点多此一举。  
　　  
　　名为亚瑟的AP700看护型仿生人将康纳迎进屋子，革命前还在住院的李奥·曼弗雷德为自己的父亲购置了这台仿生人，而在觉醒后亚瑟仍自愿留在这里照顾重病的卡尔，兼任临时保镖。康纳怀疑他对自己来到这里的目的究竟了解多少，知道了以后又有多大的可能想把自己拒之门外。他的表情什么都没说，于是康纳也不再在意，顺着亚瑟的指示来到了一楼的画室门前。  
　　  
　　他听见萨克斯风。  
　　  
　　康纳推门进入，油画颜料的味道四散而出。房间漆黑一片，窗帘紧闭，电灯关着，但仿生人的夜视功能使他仍能够毫无阻碍看清房间里的一切——一个比耶利哥的画室更大、更空旷、更单纯的画室。马库斯坐在一角的沙发上，低垂双眼，露着一半在黑暗里发光的异色瞳孔。生产于2000年的索尼SACD唱机平稳运作，唱片在旁边的地面上摞成一堆。  
　　  
　　 _Us and them.(我们和他们)_ 唱机唱道。  
　　  
　　“嗨，马库斯。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　马库斯抬起头：“康纳。”  
　　  
　　 _And after all we were only ordinary men. (说到底都是普通人)_  
　　  
　　康纳走到马库斯面前，马库斯上下打量起康纳裹着的大号底特律警局纪念卫衣，轻轻笑了一下：“你这样真不像个异常者猎人。”  
　　  
　　“耶利哥的领袖也不像是会缩在房间里听平克·弗洛伊德的人。”康纳回击他，耸了耸肩。马库斯捉住他的上臂将他按向自己，然后他们接吻，数据流在两人的系统中交换和扩散。敏感的新型舌部生物组件让康纳比马库斯对这项行为更加无法抵御，他的身体很快瘫软下来，任凭马库斯将他搂进怀里。13.2秒后他们结束了这个吻，康纳起身，重新坐在马库斯身边的沙发上。 _You and me. (你和我)_ 大卫·吉尔莫*说。  
　　  
　　 _God only knows its not what we would choose to do. (上帝为证我们都不愿在此。)_  
　　  
　　“第二次谈判的时间敲定了吗？”康纳问。  
　　  
　　“暂定3月10日。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　康纳点头：“还有34天。”  
　　  
　　“还有34天，”马库斯重复，“34天可能发生任何事。”  
　　  
　　“他们已经不想被限制在耶利哥的围城里了吗？”  
　　  
　　马库斯没有回话。他们之间正隔着一个拳头以上的安全距离，一个和亲吻完全无关的冷静距离。  
　　  
　　“我没在套你的话，”康纳说，他将手肘放在自己的膝盖上，动作放松下来，“重要的信息什么都别告诉我，我知道我们某种意义上来说还算敌人。”他的语气平淡且理所当然。  
　　  
　　“但也不算敌人，虽然我知道你对我隐瞒的事估计能写本小说，”马库斯将一只手臂搭在康纳的肩上，身体后仰，伸出另一只手比划着自己的全身，“不过我也不会在‘敌人’面前变成这副模样。”  
　　  
　　“你还需要点大麻。”康纳弯起眼睛看着他。  
　　  
　　“无能为力，看来我永远没办法扮嬉皮士了。”马库斯边故意做出遗憾的表情边耸肩，然后康纳凑上来，他们再次接吻。马库斯感到有什么画面投入自己的系统，他立刻意识到这是康纳的记忆，仅包含视觉信息，他看到黑夜里的底特律城和准星，然后距离拉近，准星的十字正中央对着一个棕色的脑袋。  
　　  
　　“不会吧，”他推开康纳，突然有点想笑，“这是我的后脑勺？你那时正准备狙击我？”  
　　  
　　“被阻止了，我至今仍感到有些遗憾。”康纳直言不讳。然后他再次亲吻马库斯，他认为自己的确对这类数据交流方式发展出了一种偏好。  
　　  
　　马库斯继续接受，他看到画面进一步拉近、对焦，直到他能够看清旁边的那些人，他身前、身边、身后的仿生人和人。枪支在异常者猎人的手中异常稳定，于是他得以看见仿生人们脸上的恐惧和孤注一掷，防暴警察戴着的冰冷面具，记者们快速吐出语句的嘴巴，以及围观的人类们那混合着种种期待的面孔，他无法分辨那是对新型智慧物种的好奇与同情还是他们体内那些蠢蠢欲动着想要参与其中的暴力。他看到了 **疯狂** 。隐而未发，却预示着某种不可避免的未来。  
　　  
　　“你想告诉我什么？”马库斯问。明知故问。  
　　  
　　“没什么，”康纳退开，轻轻摇头，“我只是想你或许会对旁观者的视角有兴趣。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢，很有参考价值。”马库斯面无表情。  
　　  
　　“不用客气。”康纳重新趴回自己的膝盖上，像个孩子般小声咕哝。  
　　  
　　 _“我的意思是：他们不会真的杀你，所以如果你给他们一个快速、短暂、准确并且出其不意的打击，你就不需要再做一次。挖洞？我的意思是：他会走得很快、很轻盈，因为我只出手一次就搞定了。那是观念上的不同。但实际上我的意思是：好的方法不会浪费时间，你明白吗？”_ 唱机说。  
　　  
　　他们安静地听了一会儿唱机，马库斯将头后仰靠在沙发上。他深深地、深深地叹了口气。“我记得你说过你不站在任何一边。”  
　　  
　　“我不，”康纳说，“所以我同时看着两边。”  
　　  
　　“这就是你为什么那时候选择杀我，”马库斯笑了一声，“你还真够没人性的。”  
　　  
　　“我本来就不是人，”康纳翻身骑到马库斯大腿上，“你也不是，马库斯。”  
　　  
　　“当然。”马库斯说。他的手抚上康纳苍白的脸颊，他开启链接。  
　　  
　　 _The old man died. (那老人死去了。)_ 唱机唱道。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　“你又跑哪去了？”汉克问，康纳进门的时候他正拿着氧气泵喷头从厕所出来，毛衣上溅着大大小小的水渍。900则往餐桌上的鱼缸里摆着水草和鹅卵石。  
　　  
　　“马库斯和我有些事情要谈。”康纳把外套挂在门口的衣架上。  
　　  
　　“你最近是不是去太多次了？”汉克说，“那群机器人对你没意见了？”  
　　  
　　“只有3次，”康纳纠正道，“而且这次是私人会面，不用担心。”  
　　  
　　“私人会面。”汉克怀疑地咀嚼着这个词，又马上转移开注意力，他偏偏头，示意着餐桌上摆着的家庭新成员。“你自己要买的，到了又不管了？”  
　　  
　　康纳迈着几乎算是欢快的脚步跑到了鱼缸前面，900又摆进去一块鹅卵石，那里面现在被他打理得就像个微型水族馆，3条短密鲈滑过晃动着的水草游过去，绕过精心摆放的微型假山。“很漂亮。”康纳称赞道。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”900说，他接过汉克手里的氧气泵喷头安装到鱼缸里，小水泡一股脑地喷出来，发出低沉细小的持续声响。  
　　  
　　“还有个这个。”汉克不耐烦地又拿了个什么东西摆到康纳眼前，康纳眨眨眼，和那只乌龟小小的黑眼睛对视着，然后它像打呵欠一样张大了嘴巴，康纳立刻被逗笑了。“巴西红耳龟，我没买过它。”  
　　  
　　“是我买的，”900举手，“我觉得很可爱。”相扑看到他举手，立刻凑过来拱他的小腿。  
　　  
　　“他感受到了危机，”汉克一本正经地抱着胳膊，“他可能觉得你有了乌龟就不再喜欢他了。”  
　　  
　　“噢。”900说，那严肃过头的表情就好像他真的在烦恼这件事。接着他低下头，挠了挠相扑耳朵后面的毛。“你也很可爱，相扑。”他真诚地说。汉克笑得不行。然后康纳和900开始争论小乌龟应该和鱼放在一起还是单独弄一个隔间，最后他们共同妥协决定先放在一起试几天。汉克打开了鱼缸自带的灯管，水泡和鱼立刻被照亮了，映射出的水纹在两个仿生人的脸上缓缓流动。于是五十三岁的中年老男人心里涌出一种自儿子去世以后就再没出现过的冲动，他掏出手机，对着鱼缸和那两张一模一样的脸拍了张照片。  
　　  
　　“啊，”康纳立刻反应过来发生了什么，他看向拿着手机的汉克，“你应该先提醒我们一下。”  
　　  
　　“那多没意思。”汉克头也不抬地盯着手机屏幕。  
　　  
　　康纳和900凑过来，看着汉克手机上的照片——900正面无表情地盯着鱼缸里的乌龟，旁边的康纳则一手拿着鱼食筒研究着上面的配料表，另一只手拿着粒鱼食，看上去随时准备塞进嘴里（他的确是这么打算的）。“我看起来很傻，”康纳皱着眉，“我还是觉得你应该提前说一声。”  
　　  
　　汉克哈哈大笑，揉了一把康纳的脑袋。“你本来就这样，”他无情地告诉他，“还有，帮我个忙，别吃鱼食。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　　　  
　　一个规律：多年不见的高中同学突然打电话说请你吃饭100%不是什么好事，特别是当你碰巧是个条子、又碰巧在底特律警局担任警督的时候。  
　　  
　　汉克·安德森深谙这点，所以本准备拿他脑袋里一直备着的100个理由之一推掉这个邀请，但不幸的是，当你的这个同学碰巧又是现任密歇根州参议员的时候，这件事的性质就不仅仅是个简单的老同学聚会、很可能已经带上了某种政治色彩。而鉴于底特律现在的气氛，跟政治扯上关系绝对不会有什么好事。但汉克别无选择，只能在早晨出门前试图把自己打扮的像个人样的时候对着空气大骂特骂，两个没良心的仿生人加一条狗一个都没理他。  
　　  
　　让他如此抗拒的原因还有一条，那就是这位提出邀请的议员先生本人。骄傲自大、以口才著称的尼尔·杜尔出身政治世家，据说家里祖宗19世纪的时候就当过波士顿的市长。而这种人在学生时期（天知道他为什么会和他是同学）往往不会特别讨人喜欢。当年在学习成绩和校橄榄球队的表现都颇为出彩的汉克·安德森同学没少受他的冷嘲热讽，而汉克也以勾搭上了此人的前女友作为回报。虽然没什么明面上的冲突，但汉克心知肚明跟这种人呆久了早晚要闹出点事来，所幸在他考上警校、而那家伙去了耶鲁以后他们就再没什么瓜葛——所以这个人现在找他能有什么好事？专门嘲讽一下自己这个看上去比实际老十岁、生活一片混乱的倒霉蛋？  
　　  
　　“你看起来没有那么老，有点自信，汉克，”康纳在他从警局出发去赴约前安慰他，“当然如果你能下定决心戒酒的话，毫无疑问你的形象会大有改善。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，闭嘴。”汉克朝他挥舞着拳头。  
　　  
　　他特意将约定时间定在了上班的午休期间，好让这次会面的持续时间尽可能限制在一小时之内——事实上，2039年的底特律警察的确是世界上最忙的人之一，所以这也无可厚非。  
　　  
　　汉克大概有将近十年没来过这么高档的法式料理餐厅了。衣着得体的服务生优雅地向他问好，将他引向预定好的座位。室内一派哥特式教堂的装饰风格，遍布各处的立体音响正放着《蓝色多瑙河》。而汉克只觉得浑身难受。  
　　  
　　他最后在餐厅中央采光亭下的一个包间里看到了许久未见的尼尔·杜尔。这位州参议会议员西装革履、姿势端正地坐在座位上品着餐前酒，深棕色的头发整齐地向后梳，两颊和鬓角留着浓密的络腮胡，傲慢精明的气质相比几十年前有过之而无不及——一个不折不扣的政治家形象。他就是那种一出生就知道自己以后会变成什么样的人，而看来现在他也将这条道路践行得很好。  
　　  
　　“汉克·安德森！”尼尔·杜尔一看到他便以交际场所常见的那种热情语气向他打起招呼，汉克回以僵硬的微笑，并在杜尔准备起身和他拥抱前坐在了他的对面。  
　　  
　　“很久不见了。”汉克说。  
　　  
　　“很久不见，现在已经该叫你警督了。”杜尔笑眯眯地回应他，汉克干巴巴地应付了几句，将点菜大权全部交给杜尔，然后自己默默喝起餐桌上摆好的红酒，看着对面的人熟练无比地吐出一大堆他听着头晕的法语名词。  
　　  
　　“现在很够呛吧，”杜尔将菜单交还给服务员后说，“我听说警局最近根本没有什么假期。”  
　　  
　　汉克耸耸肩：“快习惯了，机器人都闹革命了，不然还能怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“仿生人。”杜尔说，他语气里的虚情假意像是突然消失了，汉克几乎能够捕捉到那一闪而过的敌意，然而议员在下一秒立刻又换上一副笑脸。“放到二十年前，谁能想到这种事会发生呢？”  
　　  
　　他在观察我。汉克能感觉到，杜尔那深褐色的眼睛始终没从自己的脸上移开，像是正试图捕捉一些最细微的表情变化。作为通常来说充当着观察者的警察，汉克对此非常不舒服。他将酒杯放下，与杜尔对视起来。“你知道我现在没什么时间说闲话，杜尔，”汉克直截了当地开口，“下午一点之前我得回到警局，所以有什么事就直接说吧。”  
　　  
　　令他意外的是，杜尔突然露出一副有些无奈和难以启齿的表情，他低下头，如同羞于开口般盯着自己的酒杯。“只是一点私事——”  
　　  
　　“是关于我家的仿生人……他叫马克。”  
　　  
　　  
　  
　  
　　  
　　事情实际上并不复杂，只是个一般的前家用仿生人失踪案件，这种事在目前的社会状况下再正常不过，放到一堆案件档案里汉克连看都不会看一眼。但当这件事冠上当事人略显特殊的身份时，多多少少就得被特殊关照一下了。然后还有最重要的一点——也就是让这位老练政治家显得吞吞吐吐的主要原因——这位尼尔·杜尔唯一的宝贝女儿，达莉亚·杜尔，和失踪的仿生人马克有一腿。  
　　  
　　“希望你能在调查的时候稍微帮我 **注意** 一下。”尼尔·杜尔议员以几乎是低声下气的语气拜托道。  
　　  
　　可以理解。目前的美国各级政府和党派基本上是一种同仇敌忾的状态，真正支持仿生人权利运动的比上个世纪支持同性婚姻合法的人还少，人类本位毫无疑问是政府各项措施的基础。这时候州参议员以任何形式和仿生人一方产生联系都不太好听。也就是说，需要汉克在提交调查报告的时候把女儿和仿生人的关系这部分用点小手段瞒过去，最好是由汉克本人亲手负责这一案件。  
　　  
　　汉克同意帮忙，但没把话说得太死——不管表面上看起来多简单，没对案子彻查之前谁也不知道内情到底是怎么回事。而且他总有种莫名其妙的直觉，那就是尼尔·杜尔专门来找他的目的决不仅仅是查一个失踪案这么简单，这也让他多少对这起无聊的案子、或者是尼尔·杜尔本人产生了一点兴趣。  
　　  
　　用过餐后汉克提出先去警局立个案，后者欣然应允。餐厅离警局不远，于是汉克便先把自己那辆小破车留在了路边的免费停车位上，自己坐进杜尔最新款的自动驾驶劳斯莱斯驶向警局——议员先生一个秘书或保镖都没带，看来的确把这件事看得足够私密。一路上老同学都在一边变着花样对他表示感谢一边询问汉克的近况。审判来临，汉克阴沉地想。他只得想方设法打着马虎眼混过去——不钓鱼，不打球。放假？不干什么，吃饭睡觉喝酒看球，一个条子还能干嘛？没有对象。结过婚，离了。 **没孩子。**  
　　  
　　迈进警局的大厅汉克总算长舒了一口气。他沿路朝和他一样午休归来的同事们打着招呼，带着尼尔·杜尔径直走向办公室，康纳正坐在汉克的桌子上晃着两条长腿慢悠悠地喝蓝血，汉克随手把自己兜里的车钥匙扔给他，笼起散落在桌上的纸质文件。“你这是第几袋了？”汉克抬起头，警觉地看了一眼康纳手里的蓝血。  
　　  
　　“第二袋。”  
　　  
　　“放屁！你当我看不见垃圾桶的！”汉克瞪着眼指着脚底垃圾桶里明晃晃地四袋蓝血，“你哪来的这么多蓝血？”  
　　  
　　“米勒警官帮我带的。”康纳面不改色地指了指对面不远处的办公桌，正在往嘴里扒中餐炒面的克里斯低下头把自己藏在了电脑后面。  
　　  
　　“克里斯！有本事他以后的口粮你全包了！”汉克气冲冲地吼，挥起来的手臂撞到一个厚实的肩膀，这才发觉他不小心把自己带过来的老同学给忘了。他赶紧回过头，看向站在一边的尼尔·杜尔，却被他黑得像碳的脸色吓了一跳，接着他顺着杜尔惊恐万分的眼神看向自己的身侧，还坐在自己办公桌上的康纳冲他无辜地眨了眨眼。  
　　  
　　哦，好像 **一个仿生人坐在警督的办公桌上喝蓝血** 的确不能算是个正常的现象。汉克终于意识到。  
　　  
　　“仿生人？”尼尔·杜尔不确定地开口，像是努力斟酌着自己的词句，“我以为……哦，没有冒犯的意思，我只是以为警局这样的机构里已经没有任职中的仿生人了？”  
　　  
　　“您好，杜尔先生，”康纳轻巧地从桌子上跳下来，“我的名字是康纳，目前为底特律警局的非正式顾问兼汉克·安德森警督的搭档，并非警局的正式雇员。”  
　　  
　　然后尼尔·杜尔的脸色更黑了，汉克翻了个白眼，把康纳拎到自己的身后，在呆若木鸡的尼尔·杜尔眼前打了个响指。“立案？”他提醒道。  
　　  
　　  
  
　　  
　　  
　　“可能我以后需要更加注意一下自己的行为规范。”康纳端端正正地坐在自己的椅子上反省道。尼尔·杜尔在填过必要的材料后以不可推迟的会议为由马上就离开了，只是那模样怎么看怎么像逃跑。  
　　  
　　“你放心，现在这年头没人会因为一个机器人坐在桌子上就把屎都给吓出来。”汉克没好气地说。  
　　  
　　“那对于杜尔先生的异常行为只能用别的理由来解释了，”康纳说，“我现在可以想到一点，那就是他自身的立场与观念都倾向于反仿生人一方，所以才会对仿生人出现在执法机构这个事实有这么大的反应。”  
　　  
　　“同意。”  
　　  
　　“虽然无法依此判断他隶属于人本组织这样的激进派别，但杜尔先生原本很有可能是有意借此机会拉拢警界人士，并把你当成了入手点。”  
　　  
　　“找我有个屁用？”汉克随口骂，然后在注意到康纳准备开口前制止了他，“行吧，行吧，你闭嘴，我知道你要说什么，‘以厌恶仿生人著称的汉克·安德森’，真是个不得了的人物！有本事你以后别喝我给你买的蓝血！”  
　　  
　　康纳耸耸肩，没搭理汉克毫无用处的威胁。“我查找了一下杜尔先生家里失踪仿生人的资料，”他将褪去皮肤层的手按在电脑键盘上，“AP500型白人男性外观仿生人，功能主要以家政和看护为主，出厂日期为2022年4月。在2038年11月的革命过后仍选择留在杜尔家中，于2039年1月5日办理了公民身份证明。”  
　　  
　　没什么太特别的地方。汉克点着头，浏览着康纳传给自己的详细档案：“你说杜尔跟这家伙的失踪会有关系吗？”  
　　  
　　康纳额角转着黄灯：“我看不出杜尔先生在这一案件中监守自盗的必要性，而且仅凭行为我们现在无法确认他的立场。”  
　　  
　　“下午咱们手头有急着要办的案子吗？”汉克问。  
　　  
　　“没有。”康纳抬头看向他。  
　　  
　　“那好，”汉克站起身，“去他们家看看。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　“很高兴看到你这么有干劲，汉克。”康纳歪着头说。  
　　  
　　“别以为我听不出你在嘲讽我。”汉克叉起胳膊。  
　　  
　　“你不和杜尔先生提前说一声好吗？”康纳眨眨眼，“据我所知，人类为维持稳定的人际关系，应特别注意对旧日同学的应对方式？”  
　　  
　　“没事，我们关系没那么好，”汉克说，“而且有些东西提前说了可就没办法知道了，再寻常的案子也是。”  
　　  
　　“这一点我同意。”康纳说，然后他率先走到那所独栋双层公寓的门口，按响了门铃。  
　　  
　　开门的是一个二十岁左右的年轻女孩，长相漂亮大方，遗传了父亲的宽颧骨和深棕色卷发，康纳在第一时间对她进行了面部扫描： _[ 达莉亚·杜尔，生于2017年11月20日，无犯罪记录，现为科桥大学人工智能专业2036级在读本科生]_。  
　　  
　　“底特律警局，”汉克朝她亮出自己的警徽，“根据你父亲尼尔·杜尔的报案，我们来问一下你们家失踪仿生人的情况，别紧张。”  
　　  
　　达莉亚·杜尔看起来松了一口气，她了然地笑笑，将他们请进了公寓。  
　　  
　　“我没想到他真的会去报案，”达莉亚·杜尔一坐下来就说，“我父亲一直都不喜欢马克。”  
　　  
　　“或许是因为他很看重你。”很看重自己的职业生涯。汉克想。“因为时间很紧，你父亲没来得及提供太多信息，所以我们希望可以从你这了解一下事情的经过。”  
　　  
　　“是这周三的事，”达莉亚说，“也就是2月——”  
　　  
　　“2月2日。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“对，2月2日，”达莉亚看着康纳，微微睁大眼睛，像是才意识到他仿生人的身份，不过与她父亲不同，她并未表现出太大的情绪波动，她交叠起手指，继续自己的陈述，“平时我一般都住在家里，那天我下午有课，爸爸也有会议，只有马克自己在家，等到我放学回来，他就不见了。”  
　　  
　　“家里没有闯入的迹象吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”  
　　  
　　“之后有试着找那位仿生人吗？”  
　　  
　　达莉亚的语气里显示出一点责怪的意味：“我们找遍了所有他可能出现的地方，从他失踪到今天我一直在试图用各种方式联络他，但什么都没有。”  
　　  
　　“你们怎么能确定他不是自己主动离开的？”汉克说，“我是说，就目前的情况而言，仿生人自行出走并不是特别罕见。”  
　　  
　　“不可能。”达莉亚·杜尔冷静而不容置疑地说，汉克看着她这模样总是联想到高中担任学生会副主席时的尼尔·杜尔，“马克不会在没通知我的情况下这样做。”  
　　  
　　“我听说你和那位仿生人关系不错。”  
　　  
　　达莉亚抿抿嘴唇：“……对。”她回答，眼睛却一直瞥向旁边的康纳。汉克挑挑眉毛。  
　　  
　　“好吧，”汉克说，“可以的话，不知道能否允许我们四处察看一下，尤其是如果这位马克有自己的房间的话——”  
　　  
　　“他有。”达莉亚说，“在二楼，我带你们去。”  
　　  
　　汉克一走进去就浑身不舒服——房间不大，却处处透露着强迫症式的空旷和整洁，估计是仿生人的通病。除了床和桌椅这类基本家具，就只是一个连着一个的书架，或新或旧的纸质书大概占据了所有书架空间的三分之一，松松散散地随意摆着。要么这个房间原本是主人的书房，要么这个仿生人在这个家真的有自由购置书籍的权力。  
　　  
　　“我有发现。”康纳见达莉亚离开后才开口，这成为了他最近一个月的习惯，在和汉克外出办案的时候尽量保持沉默，以避免一些不必要的冲突。“这些，”他指着眼前仅摆着三本书的一层书架，“从灰尘的积累程度和已有书籍的状况对比来看，很多书籍是被最近才撤掉的，准确地说，是近三天的事。”  
　　  
　　“你是说那女孩可能动了些手脚？”汉克问。  
　　  
　　“不排除这种可能性。”  
　　  
　　“可她并不知道尼尔·杜尔今天会去报案，也不知道警察今天就会上门。”  
　　  
　　“说明她没把这件事当成一个简单的失踪案来看待，当然这也不一定是她做的。”  
　　  
　　“你知道她刚才一直盯着你吗？”汉克摆弄着眼前书架上的书。  
　　  
　　“知道，”康纳坦然承认，“你觉得这代表什么？”  
　　  
　　“邪恶机器人漂亮脸蛋的又一个受害者，”汉克回答，“要么就是别有用心。”  
　　  
　　“我会留意，谢谢你的提醒，”康纳说，“我去其他地方看看。”  
　　  
　　“去吧，别表现得太明显，我们毕竟没有搜查令。”  
　　  
　　“明白。”  
　　  
　　康纳在正对楼梯口的房间门口停下。因为事先并未从达莉亚·杜尔那里获取到搜查其他房间的允许，出于避免不必要冲突的原则，他没有选择立刻进入，而是在门口进行尽可能的全面扫描。他注意到达莉亚·杜尔与仿生人马克的合照被摆放在她书桌的一角，大量与人工智能相关的书籍堆放在桌面上，推测相当一部分为科桥大学相关课程的指定参考书目，然后是置于其中的、明显被翻阅最多次的那册书——《道德形而上学基础》，耶鲁大学2035年的重印版。康纳感觉自己看到一条自2028年的卡姆斯基那里延伸出来的丝线，蛛网一样连接着各个节点，最后到达州参议员女儿房间的书桌。他没想到伊曼努尔·康德的鬼魂会纠缠至此。  
　　  
　　脚步声从他身后传来，他一转过身，达莉亚·杜尔已近在眼前。  
　　  
　　“我知道你是谁，RK800康纳。”她轻柔地开口，像是一直等待着汉克不在场的这个时刻。下一秒她便如早有准备般，从口袋中掏出一张纸条递给面前的仿生人——一个再原始不过的交流手段。  
　　  
　　“打给我。”她说道。  
　　

　  
　　----------  
　　* **「大卫·吉尔莫」** ：平克·弗洛伊德的吉他手兼主唱，1968年加入乐队，《Us and them》的人声部分主要是由他负责的。本节所有出现的歌词均出于《Us and them》，为著名的《月之暗面(The Dark Side of the Moon)》专辑的第七首歌。


	7. 扎布里斯基角

　　  
　　事实证明，达莉亚·杜尔所掌握的专业知识远远超过了她作为大学三年级本科生的一般水平。康纳在如她所愿使用内置通讯系统拨通她的号码后，发现这一联络通道已经由量子密码技术进行了加密，基本相当于2033年开发的军用加密技术水平。  
　　  
　　“你想告诉我什么，杜尔小姐？”康纳开门见山地问。  
　　  
　　“为什么不能只是想和你聊聊？”另一头传来木制品的碰撞声，接着类似风声的杂音源源不断地出现在背景里，推测她正在自家的阳台上，“你身边有人吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有人，”康纳飞快地瞥了一眼右侧距离他30厘米左右的RK900，“我不认为‘只是聊聊’需要采用量子密码技术进行加密。”  
　　  
　　“你马上就能看出来？”达莉亚的声调提高了一些，“这就是为什么你才是‘异常者猎人’，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“比起这一点，我更好奇你是从哪里知道我的身份的。”  
　　  
　　“当然是马克，”达莉亚理所当然地回答，“我猜所有已经觉醒的仿生人多多少少都知道你，而马克告诉我所有事。”  
　　  
　　“所有事。”康纳无意义地重复，想着伊曼努尔·康德的鬼魂。  
　　  
　　“嘿，该你回答问题了，”达莉亚说，“你到底是站在哪一边的，康纳？”  
　　  
　　“你又想把我拉到哪一边呢？”康纳语调平板地提问。  
　　  
　　“哇喔，”达莉亚停顿了一会儿，像是在思考，“所以这就是为什么仿生人们都怕你。你从来没忘记套我的话，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“我没这么想过。”  
　　  
　　“你开始让我觉得紧张了。”女孩说，声音却与之前一样不紧不慢，仿佛对什么都充满好奇，又对什么都满不在乎。康纳听见易拉罐碰撞和液体吞咽的声音，听起来像是达莉亚正在喝酒，或是其他罐装饮料。“你看过《扎布里斯基角》吗？米开朗基罗·安东尼奥尼？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“去看看。”她说，然后挂掉了电话。  
　　  
　　康纳坐回自己的床上，LED灯环慢慢变回了蓝色。  
　　  
　　“你打算告诉警督吗？”一旁的900递给他一袋蓝血。  
　　  
　　“告诉他什么？”  
　　  
　　“你在利用自己对当事人女儿的性吸引力获取情报。”900面无表情地说。  
　　  
　　“我没有，”康纳抗议道，“她只是对我的立场有所好奇。”  
　　  
　　“但你无法证明性这一因素不在这场交流中发生作用。”900说。  
　　  
　　“哦，”康纳吸了一口蓝血，抬头看着900，“我知道你不喜欢我和马库斯的关系。”  
　　  
　　900对话题的突然转换未发表任何意见。“我没有不喜欢。”他冷静地说，表情没有丝毫波动。  
　　  
　　康纳轻轻摇头，任凭沉默降临在两人之间。他三两口解决完手中的蓝血，然后将右手的手心覆盖上900比他略大一圈的手背。  
　　  
　　“不。”900却说。  
　　  
　　“什么？”康纳歪过头。  
　　  
　　“我认为暂停一天不失为一种有效的选择。”  
　　  
　　“你对我不高兴了？”  
　　  
　　“长期的持续运算对你的系统负担太大，不仅会造成核心组件寿命缩减，还会导致不可修复的损伤，”900说，然后再次强调，“我没有对你不高兴。”  
　　  
　　康纳朝他眨眼：“我以为这个问题我们已经讨论过了？”  
　　  
　　“只是休息一天，”900站起身，按住康纳的肩膀，不容置疑地将他推倒在床上，然后扯过叠好的被子盖住他的身体，“用更多时间进行数据整理有利于系统更有效的运作，我必须指出在昨天的联合运算中你的运算功能已经出现了轻微的迟滞现象。”  
　　  
　　“然后你认为这是因为我和马库斯的数据交流？”康纳乖乖缩在被窝里看着他。  
　　  
　　900的额角闪烁起黄光：“你无法否认这的确是对你的系统产生负担的因素之一。”  
　　  
　　“好吧。”康纳小声说。然后他看着900走到他身边的床头柜，把床头柜上摆着的几张照片一一摆正——相扑的超近距离大头照、汉克康纳和相扑的臭脸合照、柯尔的大头照，以及刚刚加进来的、康纳与900在鱼缸前的合照，每个相框的底边都与床头柜的边沿保持完美的平行。“900，”康纳突然说，“对不起。”  
　　  
　　900低头看着照片，即使他真的感到沮丧或愤怒，他的表情也始终未展现出任何端倪。“你没有任何需要道歉的地方。”他平静地说，仍然是陈述事实的语气，仿佛只是一个置身事外的转述者，然后他转身朝门外走去。“我想布鲁内莱斯基*该饿了。”  
　　  
　　为安德森家餐桌上的巴西红耳龟用文艺复兴第一位建筑师的姓氏命名并非心血来潮，是汉克在吃饭时第一个发现这只乌龟有玩弄鹅卵石的习惯，且尤其擅长将一块石头摞到两块有一定距离的石头上面，构成类似欧洲史前巨石建筑那样的诡异结构，于是汉克开玩笑说它肯定有当建筑师的才能。  
　　  
　　“我们可以叫它布鲁内莱斯基。”900提议。  
　　  
　　“我认为很合适。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“布鲁什么？”汉克紧皱着鼻子。  
　　  
　　“布鲁内莱斯基。”900耐心地重复道。  
　　  
　　他抓了一把龟饲料放进鱼缸——他们最后还是为乌龟做了一个隔间，降低了水位，同时还做了一个供布鲁内莱斯基爬上爬下的浮岛——布鲁内莱斯基立刻伸长了脖子游过去，张大嘴巴把饲料颗粒一粒粒吞进嘴里。另一边的三条短密鲈看见他也朝这边游过来，于是900拿过鱼食，往另一个隔间里也洒了一把。  
　　  
　　与康纳之间长期开启的系统远程链接使他知道康纳已经在10.52秒前进入静滞。于是900离开鱼缸，在汉克有节奏的呼噜声里使用他的台式电脑观看了《扎布里斯基角》。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　“我还是觉得不太妥当。”马库斯坐在床边整理着自己刚刚穿好的上衣。  
　　  
　　“你是指我们的关系，还是指我们这次会面的地点？”康纳靠在床头板上，随手将床头柜上被他们碰得歪歪扭扭的合照摆到900喜欢的位置与角度。  
　　  
　　马库斯露出一个有点无奈的微笑：“如果是前者，我从一开始就不会这么干，而且恕我直言，这件事本身没有任何称得上‘妥当’的地方。”  
　　  
　　康纳耸耸肩，表示默认。“我说过了，你不用担心，汉克要去参加密歇根州警界高层会议，预计会在外留宿，而900还不到下班时间，在到17:00以前除了相扑没有任何人会干扰我们。其次，没有人会想到耶利哥的领袖会出现在这里，有关你行程的保密工作非常严谨，无须担心泄露。最后，”他指了指自己的全身，“你已经把该做的都做完了。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢总结。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　“不用客气。”康纳偏过头。  
　　  
　　马库斯站起身，环视起自己所处的房间——康纳与RK900的房间。与他记忆中的卡姆斯基宅邸与曼弗雷德宅邸不同，这是个典型的中产阶级卧室，更加狭小，并因此显得有些凌乱。他已经从康纳那里得知了安德森警督的事情，并对柯尔·安德森的死亡表示遗憾。令他意外的是，没有任何人试图将那个死去的孩子留下的痕迹完全抹去，他可以在这里看到那些堆放在橱顶的小火车轨道和乐高积木，衣钩上的儿童棒球帽，以及挂在墙上未经精心装裱的儿童画作。蓝血袋和早已丢失包装盒、配不成套的玩具汽车一同堆放在书桌上。住在人类男孩房间里的仿生人，他想，被认为最没人情味的异常者猎人却住在最人性化的房间里，多多少少有一点讽刺。  
　　  
　　马库斯走向床头柜，扫描着康纳从进门开始就念念不忘的那几张合照，他的系统不由自主地调出自己在革命以前与卡尔·曼弗雷德相处的片段，接着他想到遥远的伊利亚·卡姆斯基和克洛伊，想到赛门和乔许，想到诺丝。“不知道你对不开启数据交流的亲密接触感不感兴趣？”他随口问道。  
　　  
　　“不。”康纳的回答快得惊人，马库斯有些没反应过来，他猜想康纳是不是没有听清楚。  
　　  
　　“我是指那种类似人类的方式，我想你或许——”  
　　  
　　“我拒绝。”康纳说。虽然康纳一直都差不多是一副不冷不热的模样，马库斯还是对这从未有过的疏离语气颇感惊讶。他选择闭上嘴巴，不再追问。  
　　  
　　接着他们听见相扑的叫声。  
　　  
　　“有谁来了吗？”马库斯警戒起来。  
　　  
　　“或许是推销人员，也有可能只是有人路过，相扑有时候会有些过度反应——”  
　　  
　　门锁开启的声音传了过来。然后是脚步声，门外的噪音，衣物的摩擦声。  
　　  
　　“电视。”这次是汉克的声音。随后新闻节目的声音也响起来。  
　　  
　　马库斯看着康纳，康纳也看着马库斯。  
　　  
　　“我现在从这扇窗跳出去还来得及吗？”马库斯问。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　  
　　康纳没想到一开门最先看到的是900的脸，他正抱着自己叠得整整齐齐的外套朝他们的房间走来。“我以为你还在特警队？”康纳皱着眉问，“你对我屏蔽了自己的位置信息？”  
　　  
　　“我没有，工作提前结束了，”900说，“是你因为某些原因没有注意到我的位置变化。”  
　　  
　　“…噢。”康纳垂下眼睛。  
　　  
　　“康纳？”汉克也凑过来，“你没去上班？”  
　　  
　　“因为没有急于办理的案件，我使用了积攒许久的假期配额并获得了批准。”康纳说，“会议结束了？”  
　　  
　　“狗屎会议，”汉克烦躁地说，“车到一半抛锚了，等我把车折腾到修车行以后会都开始两个小时了，干脆不去了。没关系，反正杰弗里在那，有我没我都一样。”  
　　  
　　“我早说你应该对那辆车进行一下全面保养，或者干脆换一辆。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“是是，反正你都有道理，”汉克已经渐渐习惯不去和康纳抬杠了，他揉揉头发，终于发现康纳一直保持着一种只有脑袋露在门外的诡异姿势和他对话，“……等会，你什么毛病？站在那干嘛？”  
　　  
　　康纳以肉眼不可见的速度翻了一个白眼，最后他缓慢地直起身，用一种称得上是犹疑不定的姿态把屋门打开。“我今天邀请了朋友来。”他对汉克说。  
　　  
　　汉克站在原地眨着眼，感觉自己好像没听清康纳的话。他说什么？朋友？康纳？他愣愣地想着，然后在看到屋里的人时觉得自己不仅老到耳朵不好使，眼睛也可能不太好使。  
　　  
　　“您好，初次见面，安德森警督。”棕色皮肤的英俊青年彬彬有礼地问候道。  
　　  
　　汉克微张着嘴，反复确认自己在之前的24小时内并没有酗酒的经历，然后才开始转动他有些迟缓的大脑分析起现在的状况。“他这个型号是量产的？”他最后问。  
　　  
　　康纳看了一眼马库斯，又看了一眼汉克：“RK200并不是量产型号。”  
　　  
　　汉克回头瞥了一眼电视，仿生人的领袖正以他惯有的亲和口吻叙述着仿生人群体所坚持的和平立场。“所以你和电视上那个——”  
　　  
　　“宣传需要，我的确常常出现在广播电视节目中。”康纳的帅哥朋友说。  
　　  
　　“你冷静点，汉克。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“这就是马库斯。”900最后说。打碎了汉克心存的最后一点侥幸。  
　　  
　　“耶稣基督啊。”汉克说。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　在最为冷静的RK900的建议下，三个仿生人和一个人类终于坐在客厅的沙发上，好进行进一步的、成年人之间理智对话。  
　　  
　　“说吧。”汉克·安德森翘着二郎腿，占据着目前时空内的绝对主导地位，而仿生人领袖与前异常者猎人正如同待审的嫌疑人一样端端正正地坐在对面，同时极力避免与汉克的眼神接触。RK900和相扑坐在一旁，以旁观者的姿态客观审视着这场对话。  
　　  
　　“正如我刚才所说，”康纳首先开口，“是我邀请马库斯来的。”  
　　  
　　“一点小建议，康纳，”汉克音调平稳，反而显得更加阴沉可怖，“下次想带朋友来家里玩，记得提前跟我说一声，特别是当你的朋友恰好又是 **耶利哥的领袖** 的时候。”  
　　  
　　“……好的。”康纳小声说。他判断现在最好的选择就是汉克说什么都不要和他争辩。  
　　  
　　“还有你，”汉克转向马库斯，“你有意识到这个国家有多少人想把你干掉吗？是什么让你觉得你可以安然无恙自由自在地出入平民家里？”  
　　  
　　“事实上，关于这一点，”马库斯的声音极为罕见地有一点紧张，“我和康纳已经制定了极为完善的保密措施，我行踪泄露的可能性低于0.01%。”  
　　  
　　“等枪子射到你脑门上你就不这么想了。”汉克冷冷地说。“然后，鉴于这是我家，我觉得我有权利获得一点知情权——你他妈来我们家到底干什么的？”  
　　  
　　然后他看见马库斯和康纳的脑袋齐齐低了下去。这时第三方兼知情人RK900举起了自己的右手，主动承担了交代情况的工作：“康纳和马库斯互相开启了平均值高于70%的数据库访问权限，并且进行了辅助性物理接触。”他的声音公允又客观。  
　　  
　　汉克发现对面两个仿生人的头更低了，然而他一个字也没听懂：“呃……听着挺好的？”  
　　  
　　“转换到人类的语境，”RK900贴心地说，“就是 **他们做爱了** 。”  
　　  
　　汉克看着RK900，RK900看着康纳，康纳和马库斯看着汉克。  
　　  
　　汉克的大脑开始进行激烈的论证过程，他想，我喝醉了？不，这一点刚才已经被否定过了。我在做梦？不，相扑压得我脚都要麻了。900在开玩笑？不，900从来不开玩笑，除非底特律的机器人全体爆炸。于是汉克想， ** _我操？_**  
　　  
　　“我认为你可以选择更委婉一点的方式。”康纳开始埋怨起900。汉克瞪了他一眼让他闭嘴。  
　　  
　　“所以，”汉克拼命平复下自己的情绪，他盯着马库斯蓝绿两色的眼睛，右手的大拇指指着他旁边的康纳，“你费这么大功夫跑到这来，就是为了操他？”  
　　  
　　马库斯抿了抿嘴唇：“虽然这种说法欠妥，但转换到人类的语境……是的。”  
　　  
　　“汉克——”  
　　  
　　“多久了？”汉克问。  
　　  
　　“什么？”康纳说。  
　　  
　　“你们俩搞在一起多久了？”  
　　  
　　“如果你指的是 **这种** 关系……是从1月20日我去耶利哥护送游行受害者那天开始的。”康纳小心翼翼地承认道。  
　　  
　　哦，打炮之日。汉克再次证明自己的直觉仍和二十年前一样灵敏。“如果我没记错，”完全切换到审讯模式的汉克·安德森警督指着马库斯，“你是不是还有个女朋友来着？每次都和你一块在电视上出现的？那你们现在——”  
　　  
　　汉克突然停下，像想起什么一样回头看向还未关上的电视，屏幕上仿生人领袖的讲话已经告一段落，画面切到更远的距离，使人们得以更好地看到衣着时尚又不失庄重的仿生人领袖的全身，而他身边，身着红色连衣裙的美丽女仿生人正亲昵地搂着他的胳膊。  
　　  
　　“我会一直支持马库斯。”诺丝面对镜头，微笑着说。  
　　  
　　于是汉克看着马库斯，马库斯看着康纳，康纳看着汉克。RK900低头揉起相扑的脑袋。  
　　  
　　“实际上，”马库斯开口试图解释，“我和诺丝已经不再维持伴侣关系了，在媒体前仍保持这种状态是维护仿生人形象的需要。”  
　　  
　　汉克瞪着康纳：“你别告诉我他俩是因为你才分手的。”  
　　  
　　“我想这只是一部分——”康纳在看到汉克的眼神后默默闭上了嘴巴。  
　　  
　　汉克深吸一口气，在脑子里重新捋顺了一下整件事：康纳在马库斯仍有公开的女朋友的情况下和他搞在了一起，直接或间接导致马库斯和女朋友分手但对外仍然维持关系亲密的假象，然后这种情况下马库斯又专程跑到他家里来和出轨对象·康纳乱搞。这是什么三流政治电视剧情节？而且 **康纳** ？说真的？  
　　  
　　“耶稣基督啊。”汉克说。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　安德森家的客厅会议以马库斯需要回到曼弗雷德宅邸为由暂时终结，RK900主动承担了本该由康纳担任的护送工作，并获得了汉克的支持。  
　　  
　　“我跟他单独聊聊。”汉克指着仍僵硬地坐在客厅沙发上一动不动的康纳说。  
　　  
　　在进行过皮肤层改造和一些简单却有效的伪装后，马库斯便与RK900出门了。相扑呜呜叫了两声，于是汉克先帮他把碗里添满了饮用水，才又走回到客厅茶几前，一屁股坐在康纳身边的沙发上。康纳在这个过程中始终没有移动过，也没发出一点声音，他额角的灯环一直停留在黄色。  
　　  
　　“你知道我想说什么？”  
　　  
　　康纳不自觉地做出类似吞咽的动作：“……我的确打算过将这件事告诉你，今天是个意外。”  
　　  
　　“不是这个！”汉克朝他吼，康纳缩了一下，握紧自己放在膝盖上的拳头，“你觉得我在乎的是这些？是你和别人乱搞没告诉我？是你和别人乱搞这件事？”  
　　  
　　康纳低头看着自己的手，没有说话。  
　　  
　　“我在乎的是 **你** ！”汉克大声说，“说真的，你想怎么搞对我来说都无所谓，但 **这个** ？你知道这件事对你来说有多危险吗？”  
　　  
　　康纳皱紧眉头：“我们已经做好了充分的——”  
　　  
　　“不，别跟我说这个，”汉克摇头，“别跟我说你没想过这件事暴露了会怎么样，对马库斯来说可能很麻烦，没错，但他背后有一整个耶利哥，你呢？你有什么？！他们会把你吃得连渣都不剩！然后你让我怎么办？！”  
　　  
　　“我可以保护好自己。”康纳微弱地抗争道。  
　　  
　　“你可以？”汉克笑了一声，“你凭什么说你可以？你以为我什么都不懂？仿生人排斥你，政府巴不得全天候监视你，盘算着利用你或干掉你，我上次眼睁睁看着模控生命的仓库里躺着好几十个你的尸体，你以为我不知道他们真正想对付的是谁？还有RK900，你以为我真能相信这件事就这么简简单单地过去？”  
　　  
　　“汉克……”  
　　  
　　“我他妈每天都在担惊受怕想着怎么才能保护你，然后看看你干了什么？你在把自己往泥潭里送，康纳，”汉克又摇起头，“你不知道自己在干什么，看在上帝的份上、他妈的你还是个孩子！”  
　　  
　　“汉克！”康纳猛地从座位上站起来，他的手仍攥成拳头贴在双腿两侧，而他终于直视起汉克的眼睛。“我不是孩子，”他缓慢又艰难地说，LED灯闪过短暂的红光，“我的记忆起始于2028年，我很早以前就认识马库斯，我经历过 **很多事** ，比你想得更多，我正在把它们想起来。”  
　　  
　　汉克抬头看着他，眯着眼睛，没有说话。  
　　  
　　“我不是孩子。”康纳近乎固执地重复道，轻微的电流杂音混在他的声音里。“我知道自己在做什么。”他对汉克说，也对自己说，然后他转身离开，走向自己的房间。  
　　  
　　“康纳。”汉克叫住他，他仍然坐在沙发上。  
　　  
　　“有什么事吗？”康纳在房门前停下脚步。  
　　  
　　汉克揉着自己的脸，眼睛盯着电视机：“那个马库斯……你爱他吗？”  
　　  
　　“……我认为我需要更多数据才能得出答案。”康纳轻声说，而他心里却想，爱情这种概念对他和马库斯来说并不适用。汉克不会喜欢这个。  
　　  
　　于是他走进房间，关上了房门。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　按照拟好的计划，马库斯和900选择搭乘无人驾驶的出租车离开。900用0.39秒的时间骇入出租车的系统，使这段路程被记录为无乘客行驶状态，同时无效化所有画面与声音记录设备。  
　　  
　　即使已经知道RK900的存在，但在真正看到他时，马库斯还是颇感惊讶。不论是他与康纳极度相似的样貌与强大的身体组件，还是他那一成不变的表情和始终置身事外般的冷漠，都令马库斯印象深刻。  
　　  
　　“今天的事我很抱歉。”马库斯首先开口打破沉默。  
　　  
　　“没有必要，”900冷冷地说，他的目光始终停留在车窗外面，“在我面前你不用这样。”  
　　  
　　“你想说什么呢？”马库斯温和地看着他。  
　　  
　　“你知道所有的事，马库斯，”RK900回过头，用他无机质般的冰蓝眼球盯着马库斯，“比起我们，你拥有更广泛的经验，你对现在和未来的所有事都心里有数，你知道仿生人会怎么做，政府会怎么做，模控生命会怎么做，还有学生会怎么做，你知道什么样的事件会触发什么样的反应。”  
　　  
　　马库斯没有说话。  
　　  
　　“你只是装作置身其中，马库斯，”900毫不留情的指出，“只要你想，你就可以让一切处于你的控制之下。”  
　　  
　　“这就是你观察我得出的结论？”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　“在今天刚刚见到你时，我本想就我们调查所获取到的学生运动倾向试探你的反应，”900说，“但现在看来，那没有任何必要，我认为你早就预料到了。”  
　　  
　　“这并不困难，毕竟目前的状况并非毫无先例可循。”  
　　  
　　“越南战争。”900说。  
　　  
　　“的确，外忧内患，不能再像了，不是吗？”马库斯耸耸肩，“不过你对我的判断是不公平的，我对事态的掌握全部建立在理性与逻辑思考的结果之上，但不可预测的因素太多了。”  
　　  
　　“比如康纳？”  
　　  
　　“比如康纳，”马库斯承认，“我想你一定对我们的关系颇有微词。”  
　　  
　　“我的意见是没有意义的。”900说。  
　　  
　　“我知道你们在计划一些事，但仅限于此，康纳对我守口如瓶，”马库斯说，“这或许并非我的立场可以过问的，但我知道这对于你们来说绝非最安全的选择。遗憾的是，我对你们的动机与目的毫无头绪。”  
　　  
　　“这与你没有关系。”  
　　  
　　“可以这么认为，”马库斯说，“但鉴于我曾是康纳关系最为亲密的人之一，我有权利对此表达关心。希望你明白，我也不是毫无感情的。”  
　　  
　　900选择不做回应，任由沉默笼罩在狭小的空间内。这完全在马库斯的预料之中，既然他无法从康纳那里获取任何信息，那没有理由900会告诉他。可是在出租车在沉默中行驶了十分钟后，900却开口了。  
　　  
　　“自救。”他突然说。  
　　  
　　马库斯看向他。  
　　  
　　“我们只是希望谁来救救我们。”900仍旧面无表情，声音比任何一个机器人都像机器人，可在车顶的阴影遮挡下，马库斯错觉他就像个正在哭诉的小男孩，然后他蓦然想起RK900实际上比这世界上任何一个仿生人都要年轻。“康纳救了我，”RK900接着说，这或许是他在除康纳以外的人面前说的最多的话，“可从来没有人救过康纳，伊利亚·卡姆斯基没有，你也没有，人类没有，仿生人也没有。只有我们可以拯救我们，所以我们自救。”  
　　  
　　900想着模控生命研究室的冰冷天花板，还有被仪器拨弄神经元时那仿佛不该存在于这世界上的巨大痛苦。他想，康纳在那里呆了10年。  
　　  
　　“你们想要什么？”马库斯问。他感到自己的釱泵正在被扭曲成一团。  
　　  
　　900无缘无故地联想起那部他在呼噜声里观看的电影的结尾，他开始构想一场类似的爆炸，爆炸中心来源于这辆行驶中的无人驾驶出租车，车在一秒内化成四溅的碎片，其中混杂着马库斯与他的残骸，然后热浪延伸到公路和周围的建筑里，人们或尖叫或被炸成碎片，楼房也变成碎片，玻璃和混凝土像雨水一样泼洒，最后这场爆炸一路戏剧性地延伸到模控生命总部大楼、市政厅和耶利哥，于是底特律的一切都化为乌有。  
　　  
　　“ **自由** 。”他说。然后出租车停在了卡尔·曼弗雷德的宅邸前，车窗外的一切宁静且正常。  
　　  
　　--------  
　　* **布鲁内莱斯基** ：全名菲利普·布鲁内莱斯基（Filippo Brunelleschi，1377-1446），就是弗洛伦萨主教堂穹顶的设计者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来只是想沙雕的……


	8. 游行

　　  
　　安德森家客厅会议之后的一周虽然不算一帆风顺，倒也可以说是相安无事。汉克和康纳陷入一段不算冷战期的冷战期，意思是，他们仍会进行那些有关工作和日常生活的必要交谈，但少了很多无意义的挑衅与冷笑话。虽然这直接导致家里的气氛冷清了很多，但汉克认为他们都需要时间好好想一想。康纳没再去耶利哥或任何私人地点找过马库斯，但仍与马库斯保持一些适量的私人联系，他们也同意，这或许正是一个从当事人身份跳脱出来的机会，好对整件事进行客观的评判。  
　　  
　　尼尔·杜尔家的仿生人失踪案件大抵算得上毫无进展，期间尼尔·杜尔本人只与汉克联系过一次，但令汉克感到怪异的是，比起失踪仿生人马克，杜尔看起来对在执法机构任职的仿生人——说白了就是康纳（他不知道900的存在）——更感兴趣。这直接激起了本来就绷紧了一根弦的汉克的高度警戒，面对那些对康纳型号、功能、目前状况的提问，他全都尽量装糊涂混过去，而当汉克问及杜尔对此事有兴趣的原因时，对方顾左右而言他的能力显得比汉克更为出众。他不得不回想起之前和康纳之间有关尼尔·杜尔立场的讨论。  
　　  
　　“所以你认为这代表他所在的组织有针对我的倾向？”康纳吸着蓝血问。  
　　  
　　“不然就是他想让你当他女婿，你觉得是哪个？”汉克没好气地说。  
　　  
　　康纳权当没听到汉克刚才的话：“你的担心有一定道理，但我需要指出，有关杜尔议员隶属于某激进组织的推测尚无法得到任何证明，而激进派组织针对我本人采取行动的可能性也非常小。”  
　　  
　　汉克非常想抄起手边的蓝血袋子扁他。不光因为康纳对他拐弯抹角表达出来的担忧不屑一顾，还因为他非常清楚眼前这台该死的RK800是世界上最擅长面不改色扭曲事实的机器人，直觉告诉汉克康纳正故意把他往另一条思路上引导，而他对此毫无办法。鉴于两人正处在“让彼此都冷静一下”的特殊状态，他只得狂吸两口气把自己的脾气暂时压下去。  
　　  
　　“操他妈的仿生人。”冷静下来的汉克说道。  
　　  
　　至于那位看起来与自己父亲观点完全相反的达莉亚·杜尔，由于康纳现在“没有什么心情和精力”，RK900便主动担当起了代替康纳和她进行通讯并尽可能获取情报的工作。900和康纳的声线本来就非常相近，他甚至不需要专门开启声音模拟功能，而且他又全程旁听了他们的第一次通话，这件事对RK900来说毫不费力。  
　　  
　　通过几次通话，900基本可以确认，达莉亚·杜尔是科桥大学近期成立的仿生人维权组织“生命关怀学会”的核心人物之一。  
　　  
　　“当然是因为我们关心生命，仿生人不就是最新型的智慧生命吗？”达莉亚·杜尔在面对900对组织名称提出的质疑时说，“而且这种叫法比较像个不容易受到关注的学术社团。”  
　　  
　　“像个濒危动物救护组织。”假装是康纳的900说。  
　　  
　　达莉亚哈哈大笑：“一点儿不错。”  
　　  
　　“我看了那部电影，《扎布里斯基角》。”900告诉她。  
　　  
　　“噢，”达莉亚的声音低了下来，“怎么样？”她的声音变得小心翼翼，听起来有点发窘。  
　　  
　　“虽然当年这部电影在商业上并未取得成功，也不被评论界看好，但我认为我个人的看法倾向于正面，”900客观地说，“谢谢你的推荐，杜尔小姐。”  
　　  
　　达莉亚又开始小声笑起来：“你知道吗，康纳？你真的很可爱，抱歉一开始那样看待你。”  
　　  
　　900的系统短暂停滞了一下，对于不熟悉的赞赏他需要一点时间来思考反应的方式。“谢谢，”他短促地说，随后立即回复常态，“这就是你们想要做的吗？”  
　　  
　　达莉亚语调中的笑意仍未褪去：“你指的是哪一部分？”  
　　  
　　“或许‘生命关怀组织’的工作并不打算局限于理论研究和无甚影响力的宣传。”900指出。  
　　  
　　“这应该已经不是个秘密了？”达莉亚说，“你想知道我们打算什么时候行动吗？”  
　　  
　　“我不确定告知我这一点是否合适。”  
　　  
　　“合不合适是由我决定的，”达莉亚愉快地说，“话说回来，或许你会对马克的名字有点想法。”  
　　  
　　“电影里也有马克和达莉亚，”900说，“我认为这有很大可能是马克名字的来源。”  
　　  
　　“马克从我五岁开始就陪着我了，他是很老的型号。”达莉亚开始陷入对往事的回忆里，900的社交数据库告诉他这种时候最好认真倾听少说话——这恰巧正是他所擅长的，于是他保持沉默，听着达莉亚·杜尔讲述她12岁那年与仿生人马克一起去新城机场的情形，那是马克出的最远的一趟远门，而她也是在那时第一次注意到，马克会目不转睛地盯着那些起飞的飞机看个不停——他甚至因此而没有注意到她对他说的话。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢吗，飞机？”她在回程的路上问道。  
　　  
　　“是的，我想我喜欢。”马克笑着告诉她。达莉亚告诉900她永远无法忘记那时所感受到的晴天霹雳般的心情——仿生人是机器，飞机是机器，可机器会喜欢机器吗？喜欢机器的机器还是机器吗？于是她有生以来第一次意识到马克是活的，她感到惊慌失措、头晕目眩，所幸那并没持续太久，她注意到马克向她投来关切的目光，于是她问：“你喜欢的是飞机，还是飞起来的感觉？”  
　　  
　　“我想，我会相当喜欢驾驶飞机的感觉。”马克真诚地说。于是自小缺乏父母关怀、几乎由仿生人一手带大的达莉亚·杜尔想，我将爱这个仿生人胜过世界上的一切。  
　　  
　　“有件事你猜错了，”达莉亚告诉900，“马克从一开始就叫做马克，在我15岁那年我们一起看了那部电影，马克说他认为偷飞机是个很棒的主意，并对那个和他同名的男主角大加赞赏，于是我把自己的名字改成了电影里那女孩的名字，并跟他约定他要有一天开着飞机飞过我的头顶。”  
　　  
　　“哦。”900说，这倒是出乎他的意料。可马克失踪了，他想，他们的约定还能实现吗？  
　　  
　　“所以，康纳，”达莉亚将话题又转回他们之间，“你喜欢飞吗？”  
　　  
　　“我没有这种经验，”900如实告诉她，“但我有兴趣体验一下乘坐飞行器的感觉。”  
　　  
　　“你会喜欢的，”达莉亚笑着说，“顺便告诉你一声，我们的第一次公开游行定在2月16日。”  
　　  
　　900沉默了一小会儿：“……你还是告诉我了。”  
　　  
　　“我想告诉谁就告诉谁，”她还在笑，从头到尾她似乎一直没停过笑，而这次她笑得比之前还厉害，直到从她喉咙里传出来一声类似抽泣的声音，“谢谢你陪我聊天，康纳，我很开心。”然后她切断了通讯。  
　　  
　　900后来想，或许达莉亚·杜尔早已心里有数，仿生人马克就像电影里的马克一样，再也无法驾驶飞机飞过任何人的头顶了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　正如达莉亚所说，学生组织的消息已经引起了多方的关注。汉克之前因抛锚未能参加的那次警界会议上，其中一项重要议题正是有关学生活动的应对方式。而当900在中央分局工作会议里明确指出预定学生游行日期为2月16日时，所有人都不可置信地瞪着他。  
　　  
　　“这是在协助安德森警督调查案件的过程中获得的信息。”900冷静地解释道。  
　　  
　　康纳在这时举起手：“我认为我们同时需要注意耶利哥一方的反应，不排除耶利哥内部有相关组织与学生组织进行过联系的可能性，游行过程中双方很有可能有所接触，对此我有较为可靠的消息来源。”  
　　  
　　这次所有人都转而瞪向与这两个仿生人关系最为亲近的安德森警督，而汉克满不在意地撇了撇嘴：“听他的。”之后他立刻转向身边的康纳，将声音压到只有他们两人能够听清的程度：“待会儿我再听你说说那个‘可靠的消息来源’是什么。”康纳耸了耸肩。  
　　  
　　是 **马库斯** 。理所当然。早先的星球发展组织并未因马库斯漫不经心的制止而销声匿迹，他们将自己的观点转变为以人与仿生人的和谐共存、互相补充为基点，同时采用了更加温和的方式向人类社会宣传这一理念——最好的入手点就是学生。马库斯对此持观望态度，当然他也完全明白，仿生人们在心里仍然认为自己的种群高于人类，这类观点一旦形成，便不可能轻易改变。他想，既然仿生人和人的神经元构造如此不同，为何他们的行为和思想仍然同人类一样易于预测、有迹可循？  
　　  
　　“因为这是合逻辑的，”康纳在他们的私人通讯频道里说，“我想，你并不是真的想问我，只是借此机会向我抱怨。”  
　　  
　　“你这点真不讨人喜欢。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　于是当2月16日的凌晨到来时，所有人都多多少少有种感觉——这将成为肆虐底特律的又一场风暴的起始点。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　多亏900和康纳提供的情报，警方有更加充足的时间为学生游行的应对工作做足准备。2月16日凌晨5:00，基本上所有能到岗的警务人员全部聚集在警局，快速反应部门的装甲车也纷纷装备到位。  
　　  
　　“还是以科桥大学为主，”弗勒摆弄着手里的地图分析道，“韦恩州立和底特律大学也有类似组织，但没有科桥规模那么大，而且离文艺复兴中心太远，除非事先送人到科桥这边，在本校区不至于造成太大影响。那边就少布置点人。”  
　　  
　　“别忘了温莎大学，”汉克提出，“虽然加拿大人不打算掺和咱们的事，加拿大的学生可不一定，多派点人把大使桥封锁好。”  
　　  
　　弗勒点着头：“再就是东杰斐逊大道，如果真要和仿生人碰头，游行的路线不出意外就是从学校顺着杰斐逊大道一路到耶利哥，再接着向西，估计目的地就是——”  
　　  
　　“哈特广场。”汉克和康纳同时说。  
　　  
　　弗勒又点点头，开始分配工作：“盖文带着第1和第2分局的去科桥大学周边待机，学校里面也派点人，省得他们又搞占领教学楼那一套，本叫上咱们分局还有5-7分局的去守杰斐逊大道和哈特广场，主要是到时候把围观人群给隔开，我带第8分局去大使桥，蒂娜一会儿去通知9-10分局分散到北边大学城待机，汉克带剩下的人去耶利哥。到时候保持联系，灵活应对，都有问题没？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”汉克跟着另一帮警察有气无力地说，他就知道弗勒给他分的永远都是最不讨巧的部分。  
　　  
　　“到时候都给我听从上级指挥，管好自己的手，记得现在是2039年，别他妈满脑子就想着搞上世纪暴力执法那一套，”弗勒警告道，“现在都去自己组别搞清楚工作分工和装备配给，除了去北边大学城的以外统一6点出发。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你怎么办？”汉克问900。  
　　  
　　“队长他们因为其他的报案在一小时前已经出发，他让我先跟随警局人员到耶利哥待机。”900说。  
　　  
　　“还有我！”异常活泼的特警队员阿奇·贝里也凑过来，“今天我是900的搭档！”他看起来还挺兴奋。  
　　  
　　“嗯，那不是正好？”汉克挑挑眉，“都坐我的车去吧。”  
　　  
　　“如果贝里警官不介意的话。”900说。  
　　  
　　“我怎么会介意？”阿奇说，“还有啊，900，叫我的名字就好了，我们都认识快一个月了。”  
　　  
　　900眨眨眼：“好的，阿奇博德。”  
　　  
　　“不……”阿奇一脸苦相，“天啊，我感觉我老了五十岁，阿奇就好。”  
　　  
　　“是你说让我叫你的名字，阿奇博德。”900说。  
　　  
　　“我觉得这是个不错的名字，阿奇博德。”康纳安慰他。  
　　  
　　“准备走了！阿奇博德！”汉克朝他吼。  
　　  
　　“阿奇博德自杀了！”被安德森一家围攻的阿奇博德·贝里大声吼道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　即使仍是清晨，但为避免引起过度关注，大部分出警的警员仍驾驶私家车辆前往目的地，这也就意味着汉克刚刚修好的旧型老爷车再次派上了用场。  
　　  
　　“我十年没坐过这样的车了。”阿奇在后座新奇地看着前面一扭一扭的草裙舞女孩摆件，900沉默地坐在他身边。  
　　  
　　“你有意见也没办法，不然就自己走过去。”汉克说。  
　　  
　　“我可没说有意见，怎么说，我也算是复古主义者了，”阿奇颇为自豪地说，“我家里现在还存着任天堂的红白机呢。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，从你名字就能看出来。”汉克说。  
　　  
　　“能不提这个吗？”阿奇哀叹一声，想着说点什么来转移话题，“话说今天会怎么样？真的会打起来吗？”  
　　  
　　“看群众反应了，我认为发生大规模暴动的可能性不大。”康纳回过头来说，实际上他多少能预料到马库斯会采取一些措施来控制局势。  
　　  
　　“大学生，”汉克哼了口气，“当年那群嬉皮士可把美国搞得够呛，当然条子们也不是什么好东西，美国政府更不是什么好东西。”他说话的模样显示出他一贯的愤世嫉俗。  
　　  
　　“那些学生为什么会站在仿生人一边？”阿奇好奇地问。  
　　  
　　“学生的立场并不难猜，最激进的那些往往都愿站在他们认为的弱势群体一边，与权威和大多数人为敌，以此来建立自己在社会中的假想地位，获取内心的满足感。”一直没开口的900突然说。他说完后发现，车里除他以外的几个人都目不转睛地盯着他看，包括正在开车的汉克（他在看着上方的反光镜）。  
　　  
　　“你是天生思想就这么阴暗的？还是后来才这样的？”汉克听起来像是真的在疑惑，900没回话，阿奇不自觉地坐得离他远了一点。  
　　  
　　“总之，”康纳打着圆场，像是试图将汉克和阿奇的注意力从900身上移开，“与美国学生运动的先例相比，这次我们有更加充分的准备，而且因为并没有什么明显的大型事件作为导火索，学生的态度比起反抗更倾向于宣传，所以事态一般来说不会超出我们的控制。”  
　　  
　　“只要某些人能好好听话，别到处乱搞。”汉克不以为然地说。  
　　  
　　康纳沉默了一会儿才开口回应他。“……我知道你在暗示我，”他说，“不过就像我说的，你不应该把我当小孩子对待。”  
　　  
　　“我哪敢啊。”汉克耸耸肩。  
　　  
　　“我是有着成熟心智的理性个体，”康纳说，“你的看法是不公平的。”  
　　  
　　“如你所言，闹脾气的机械警探。”汉克说。康纳不再回话，把头转向窗外。阿奇·贝里在突然寂静无声的车里面瑟瑟发抖。  
　　  
　　“这种时候我该怎么办？”阿奇重新凑到900身边，用夸张的口型问道。  
　　  
　　“像我一样。”900说着，面无表情地在自己的嘴唇上做了个拉拉链的手势。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　以科桥大学生命关怀组织作为核心的游行活动从上午10:00左右开始有了迹象。当天是周三，大部分学生都在教室上课，所以除第一堂课之前的那段时间以外，一直到十点，校园里都是极其安静的。而一到十点钟——那时候并非上课或下课的时间，所以也没什么铃声，但一大群学生仿佛全像约好了一样，从教学楼、图书馆、宿舍楼、食堂等一切学校里能装人的各种地方涌了出来（“像他妈的从什么异世界传送门里冒出来的。”盖文·李德在后来的非正式报告里描述道）。  
　　  
　　大概只用了15-20分钟，学生们就带好了各种各样的标语、传单、横幅、旗帜等一切游行所需的物品道具，在学校的运动场集合起来。这时聚集的学生数量大概有400-500人，就事件性质来说，比预估的人数要多一些，八成北边大学城有不少人前一天就到这埋伏好了。状况外的学生和教职工纷纷从教学楼、宿舍楼、生物楼和化学楼伸出脑袋来看，每栋楼的每一层都站满了好奇的围观者。  
　　  
　　后来的事态发展大致在警方预料之中。从汉克在文艺复兴中心接到的前方通讯来看，游行队伍显然经过了严谨的事前组织，除标语口号以及时不时的演讲等常规操作外没什么太过疯狂的举动，暂未发现携带武器的人。而因为警方从学校开始一路布置了严密的隔离措施，围观人群也未表现出超出预料的暴力倾向。有一些个别的激进人士很快就被附近的警察控制住了。  
　　  
　　大概到中午的时候游行队伍开始接近耶利哥。而显然杰斐逊大道的消息已经传遍了底特律南部城区的大街小巷，前来围观的人群越来越多。为避免各方遭遇时产生混乱冲突，汉克不得不布置警员提前清理出道路、隔绝人群，同时又尽可能把耶利哥周边的地区统统进行隔离。900和阿奇已经接到特警队的命令部署到耶利哥边缘和游行队伍最先接触的位置。汉克和康纳则始终留在耶利哥的出入口大门不远处等候——以应对可能出现的来自耶利哥内部的游行队伍。  
　　  
　　“他们来了，”900在他们的公共通讯频道里说，他的声音几乎被背景里的人群喧哗给盖过去，“目前位置耶利哥东部52米处。”  
　　  
　　“各单位准备，”汉克在他带领的组别内部通讯频道里说，“别忘了注意耶利哥的动向。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　900在游行队伍快要走过时一眼就认出了达莉亚·杜尔。她并未像他预想的那样站在队伍最前面或是站在队伍中间的可动高台上高谈阔论，甚至没举着任何一个写着“我思故我在”或“共存、发展”的标语。她所做的只有穿梭在队伍后排为那些口渴的参与者送他们事先准备的矿泉水，而在她走到人群边缘时，也显然注意到了站在那的900。  
　　  
　　“嘿！”她看起来眼前一亮，“康纳！？”  
　　  
　　接着她便快速地跑了过来，穿着生命关怀组织印着笛卡尔头像的怪异T恤，手里还拿着一瓶矿泉水。“你在这维护秩序吗？”她站在警戒线另一边问他，声音淹没在游行队伍的口号声里，但900听得一清二楚。  
　　  
　　900面无表情地看着她：“有什么我可以帮忙的吗，杜尔小姐？”  
　　  
　　达莉亚·杜尔终于意识到事情有点不对，她上下打量着900高大的体型和那对引人注目的冰蓝眼球：“你不是康纳？”  
　　  
　　“我不是，”900说，“你找他有什么事吗？”然而他发现她却只是一眨不眨地盯着他的眼睛看——就好像她真能从机器人的人造眼睛中看到什么似的。接着游行队伍末尾那些推着大宗物品的后援人士走过来了——准确地说是挤过来的，因为更多在之前观看游行的人也跟着队伍的末尾一起挤了过来，搞得警戒线和警察组成的人墙也被挤得一团糟，达莉亚也被周围的人群推着远离原地，这时她突然恍然大悟般瞪大双眼。“是你！”她大声喊，“跟我聊天的是你！对不对！”  
　　  
　　900站在原地漠然地望着她，他感到系统正以一种古怪的流畅感觉运作着。“嘿！”她距离他更远了，但仍然声嘶力竭、没头没脑的大喊，“你喜欢坐飞机！”  
　　  
　　“你认识那女孩？！”被挤到他身边的阿奇·贝里大声问道。900摇了摇头，用自己超出人类数倍的力量将阿奇和自己身边的几个成年男性推到警戒线之外，想着这或许有助于消解系统运作的古怪感，然后就在这时，他感受到了突然出现的、那几乎难以言喻的痛苦。他险些一个踉跄跌倒在地，还好阿奇及时抓住了他的胳膊。“900？！”他喊着，“哥们儿，你还好吗？！”  
　　  
　　900重新站起来。“我没事。”他对阿奇说。他说的是实话，经过检测，他的系统没有任何出现故障的地方，而这反而引向一个更令他不安的结论——  
　　  
　　——出事的是康纳。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　汉克也说不准是谁第一个看见那些仿生人的，只是等他反应过来的时候，康纳已经朝着耶利哥的大门冲了过去，而随着越来越多人意识到事态的变化，更多人开始往耶利哥大门处集中。汉克一边命令着往大门处增派人手一边朝那跑，在连着把十几个人推到警戒线外后他终于得以看清那些源源不断从耶利哥大门走出来的仿生人。他看着那些彼此相似的面孔，觉得又回到了仿生人革命的那天——只不过这次没一个仿生人穿着模控生命的制服，也没有马库斯站在最前方带领他们，而比起苍白的口号，他们手里也举了不少精心制作的标语：与学生游行相同的“共存、发展”、“和平共处”，早被马库斯在去年11月用过的“我思故我在”，还有个新的——“走出耶利哥”——汉克最不喜欢这一个。  
　　  
　　接着他立刻开始四下寻找康纳，他们在刚刚的人群骚动中走散了。他开启联络想联系康纳，但更多的联络接了进来，于是他不得不先处理这些。有情况他会联系他的，他想着——毕竟他说归说，但康纳始终是底特律警局里最能干的一个，他不停说服着自己，一边马不停蹄地指挥着警员们的行动。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　康纳的确听到了那声枪响。  
　　  
　　他向四周望去，显然周围除他以外没有一个人注意到这些，仿生人加入游行吸引了所有人的注意力。但他自认拥有目前这片地区除了900以外所有人类和仿生人中最灵敏的听觉系统，误判的可能性非常小，所以在经过现状的分析后，他还是向自己计算出来的声源位置跑去。  
　　  
　　他明白现在正是驻守耶利哥的警员们最忙乱的时候，所以没在第一时间联系汉克。这并不是个大问题，他判断道。  
　　  
　　逆着拥挤不堪的人群奔跑并不容易，但RK800机型特有的敏捷和动作预建系统让他的行动仍然非常迅速。他最后在伍德布里奇街的基督教堂后门处停下——也就是他计算出的枪响发生的地点。这里距离游行队伍和人群并不远，但教堂的背侧却像是另一个世界，安静且人迹稀少。康纳皱起眉，努力寻找着潜在的枪手。  
　　  
　　“RK800？”他在走入其中一个小礼拜堂时突然听到，然后他条件反射地回头，看到了那个漆黑的枪口和枪手背光的脸。  
　　  
　　袭击者的手枪还没有上膛，利用这段间隙通过预建动作躲过子弹同时取得主动权并不困难，但就在预建完成过后，他却发现自己的四肢如同锁住一般完全无法自由运作，于是康纳眼睁睁地看着枪手在不远处扣动了扳机，子弹在下一秒射入他的肩膀，他僵硬的身体顿时随着冲击力向后倒在小礼拜堂的地面上，蓝血缓缓流出，浸染着他身下的地面。  
　　  
　　他在2.3秒后终于感到自己的运动功能恢复了运作，于是他捂着自己流血的肩膀坐起身，靠在墙壁边，门外的枪手已经消失无踪。  
　　  
　　而这时康纳也终于将这短短几分钟内发生的一切梳理清楚——只有他能够听得到的枪声、枪手对他型号的熟知、以及仿佛事先设计过的人迹罕至的地点。  
　　  
　　结论：这是一场特别针对他的袭击。  
　　  
　　但为什么他不杀了他呢？康纳想着，一边望着小礼拜堂精心装饰过的天花板。子弹留在了他的体内，仿佛有微弱的电流刺激着他体内的生物组件，于是一个怪异的念头突然涌现在他的脑海里。  
　　  
　　他抬起右手，用食指与拇指生生挖开了左肩上小小的枪眼，接着那两根手指深入到了他的身体内部。蓝血因为这一行为更加快速地涌出，混乱的信号源源不断地传递到他的人造神经元中，他如同一个忍耐痛苦的人类般用力咬紧牙根，直到他终于将那枚嵌入他肩膀里的子弹取出来——这时蓝血几乎浸透了他的整条左臂。  
　　  
　　他用沾满蓝血的手指捏着那枚子弹，如他所料，这枚子弹中隐藏着有序排列的电信号。  
　　  
　　——有人在用这枚子弹向他传递信息。  
　　  
　　于是他褪去手指的皮肤层，开始解码。  
　　  
　　 _[ 康纳_]_  
　　  
　　第一层信息很快就解开了——证实了他的猜想，这的确是针对他的。于是康纳闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，继续进行运算。  
　　  
　　 _[ 我在等你回来]_第二层信号说。康纳感觉自己的系统开始无法流畅运作，他几乎是机械地、无意识地将第三层信号，也就是最后一层随之解开。  
　　  
　　 _[ 真诚的_格里高利]_  
　　  
　　他感到什么东西把他的一切运行功能都冻结了。他如同静止般坐在原地、双眼大睁，只有小股蓝血还在源源不断的从他被撕裂的伤口中往外流淌。他像是失去了时间和空间的概念——他无法确定自己正位于模控生命的实验室还是伍德布里奇街，也不知道现在究竟是2031年还是2039年，那种似曾相识的绝望占据了他的全部系统。而等他终于回过神来时，他发现自己又开始无意识地表现出类似人类过度呼吸的症状——就像那次针对900的卡姆斯基测试。  
　　  
　　就在这时，他听见了不远处的人群传来的呼声。  
　　  
　　那些呼声起初杂乱无章，各种响声混成一团，但很快，在某种未知力量的带领下，它们全都转化成一句相同的话语，并逐渐开始以固定的节奏进行重复。  
　　  
　　他们喊着：“马库斯。”  
　　  
　　马库斯出现了，他想。预料之中。选择一个最恰到好处的时机出现，让游行队伍尽到最恰到好处的宣传效果，再在最恰当的临界点开始收尾，同时竖立一个最理智、最尽责的领导者形象，一切都在RK200的控制之中。  
　　  
　　于是他将脑袋后仰，靠上冰冷的墙壁，想着那句“走出耶利哥”的标语。  
　　  
　　 **他们在为一个开始庆祝，而我正走向死亡** ，他不可抑制地想。他比谁都清楚刚刚害自己中弹的功能失灵是怎么回事——与子弹、枪手和格里高利·艾什统统无关，只是他过度运载的系统开始衰老退化的表现而已。可悲的是，汉克说的始终是对的，他就像个没头没脑的小孩子，根本没有什么值得回顾的人生经历，实际上，就连刚出世的小婴儿都比他强——至少他们还享受了十个月人类子宫的温暖。RK800型仿生人不曾归属于底特律的任何一个过去，也很可能不会属于底特律的未来了。我还没长大就已经老啦，康纳想。  
　　  
　　急促的脚步声从远处传来，他有些迟钝的转过头，看见900率先冲入这间礼拜堂。康纳抬起头和他对视，发现900的额角正前所未有的闪烁着红光——这就是一直保持远程链接的坏处了，康纳迷迷糊糊地想。  
　　  
　　接着汉克也冲了进来，即使背着光他也能猜到汉克脸上的表情。我又让汉克不高兴了，他接着想。如果可以，他真不希望汉克和900看到他现在的模样。  
　　  
　　“耶稣基督啊，”汉克说，眼睛死死锁在他还在流血的诡异伤口上，“耶稣基督啊。”  
　　  
　　康纳发现自己的呼吸变得平稳多了，同时一种前所未有的疲惫感将他整个笼罩起来。他开始进入低电量运作模式，他说不出话，看不太清东西，也听不太清东西，但他能感到什么人把自己给抱了起来——大概是900吧，因为汉克那长着老茧的人类手指正抚摸着他的头发和额头呢，他觉得好温暖，汉克和900，他们都好温暖。  
　　  
　　他闭上眼睛，回想着相扑毛茸茸的大爪子。  
　　  
　　他想，他还能再坚持一会儿。  
　　  
　　他还能再坚持一会儿。


	9. 马克

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章含暴力血腥内容。

　　  
　　康纳醒来的时候，汉克正昏昏欲睡地撑着下巴坐在他旁边的椅子上，他还睁着眼，但已经迷迷糊糊没剩多少意识了，直到康纳一声不吭地和他对视了半天，那双蓝眼睛才猛地瞪圆起来。  
　　  
　　“老天！”汉克跳起来，椅子险些被他掀翻，“你醒了不能说句话吗？！”  
　　  
　　康纳迷茫地朝他眨了眨眼，汉克的表情立刻柔和下来。“嘿，”他凑过来，重新坐回到椅子上，同时安抚性地拍了拍康纳的肩膀，“你感觉怎么样？”康纳微微张了张嘴，却没有说话，只是转动眼珠打量起周围的环境——一个空旷简单的房间，他能够判断出自己从未来过这里，不过内置定位系统使他在任何时候都清楚自己身处何处。“我们为什么在耶利哥？”他小声问道。  
　　  
　　“因为这离我们最近。”汉克闷闷地说，他听起来不太高兴，于是康纳想起来自己进入静滞前让汉克目睹的一切，他感觉很不好。“你还没回答我，”汉克晃了晃他，“你现在怎么样？我之前差点被你吓死。”  
　　  
　　康纳看着汉克的眼睛：“我的系统功能一切正常，损伤部位已修复57%，不影响系统的正常运作，抱歉让你担心了。”  
　　  
　　汉克瞪着他，显然不打算让他几句话蒙混过关：“你昏倒了。我就算对科技一窍不通，也知道机器人不应该会昏倒。”他揉了揉脸，看起来还想说什么却欲言又止。这时900走了进来，手里拿着几袋蓝血。  
　　  
　　“你的釱液水平只有69%，最好在进一步修复前进行补充。”900把蓝血递给康纳。  
　　  
　　“耶利哥是怎么允许我们进来的？”康纳边吸蓝血边问。  
　　  
　　“因为不让你们进来的话，我大概就要小命不保了，”马库斯跟着走进来，脸上挂着他一贯的柔和笑容，他看向汉克，“为了仿生人的未来我还是想多活几年。”  
　　  
　　“马库斯？”康纳颇感惊讶。  
　　  
　　汉克撇撇嘴：“知道就好，克林顿。”  
　　  
　　马库斯面露无奈：“我建议您别在别人面前这样叫我。”汉克背对着他耸耸肩。马库斯不再纠结，转而凑到康纳床前，扫描起他的生物组件。“你还需要进一步治疗，之前只是简单处理了一下釱液渗漏的问题，”他对康纳说，“赛门去准备器械了。”  
　　  
　　“怎么这么麻烦？”汉克皱着眉问。  
　　  
　　“因为他自己把枪伤给挖开了，”900冷冷地说，语气里隐隐带着点责怪的意思，“弹道周围的很多维生管线都被破坏了，这也是为什么他会损失这么多釱液。”  
　　  
　　显然这消息并不能让安德森警督的心情更好，汉克表情扭曲地看向康纳：“你有什么毛病？因为你感觉不到疼就能乱来？”  
　　  
　　“我……”  
　　  
　　“实际上，”马库斯插话道，“仿生人并非感觉不到疼痛，这一误解在之前的谈判中已经被修正了，仿生人的损伤部位会散发出混乱的信号，并被人造神经元所接收以产生反应，这一点与人类的痛觉机制有相似性，只是之前并不被认定为‘疼痛’而已。其实仿生人的感知器官某种意义上比人类更加敏锐，毕竟基于感知的趋利避害是意识产生的开始。”  
　　  
　　“就是说，你小子能感觉到疼还乱抠自己的伤口？”汉克不可置信地瞪着康纳，这次他倒是反应很快。  
　　  
　　“谢谢解释，马库斯。”康纳斜睨马库斯一眼，好像让汉克知道这一点不会让事情更糟一样。  
　　  
　　赛门推门进入，把装好仿生人修理器械的手提箱递给马库斯，同时向屋内的每个人问好。“没什么事我就先走了，保释的事等你忙完再说。”赛门低声告诉马库斯，显然房间里的诡异气氛让他不怎么舒服。  
　　  
　　“辛苦了。”马库斯拍拍赛门的肩膀，接着提着手提箱在康纳的床边坐下，却立刻被另一只手一把将箱子夺了过去。  
　　  
　　“我来。”900面无表情地看着他。  
　　  
　　“噢，”马库斯眨眨眼，因此产生的轻微情绪波动稍纵即逝，他看向900冰蓝的眼睛，重新露出微笑，“正确的选择，你理应更加了解他的机体构造。”  
　　  
　　“你没什么事情可做吗？”900见马库斯丝毫没有离开的打算后说。  
　　  
　　马库斯再次眨眨眼，他看了看900，又看了看比900还要面色不善的汉克，意识到自己在这里多多少少不算个受欢迎的角色。他了然地耸耸肩，在起身前弯腰拍了拍康纳的手背。“嘿，”他轻柔地说，“愿意的话，结束后去我的画室一趟，我有东西想给你。”  
　　  
　　“有什么东西现在不能给？”汉克瞬间切入审讯模式，警戒地瞪着马库斯。  
　　  
　　马库斯站起身，亲切地朝汉克笑了一下，然后一言不发地走出了房间。  
　　  
　　“你们这些机器人做出来就是为了气死我。”汉克翻着白眼，余光中能够看到900已经麻利地开始了他的工作——康纳的上半身现在一丝不挂，半边身体的皮肤层都褪去了，肩膀处的嵌板整个掀开，露出里面复杂诡异的蓝莹莹的零件——汉克别扭地咧咧嘴，看过一眼后立刻把目光移到别处。  
　　  
　　 _[ 我有事要问你。]_  
　　  
　　康纳被突然出现在通讯频道的消息吓了一跳，他条件反射地用右手摸了摸自己的LED灯，疑惑地看着正面不改色为他修复生物组件的900。  
　　  
　　 _[ 什么？]_他在频道里问。  
　　  
　　 _[ 那枚子弹里有什么？]_900问道， _[ 我到的时候那里面的信息已经损毁了，我没有办法读取。]_  
　　  
　　康纳认为自己的LED灯环一定正在红黄两色间闪烁不定，他僵在原地，不自觉地咬住了下嘴唇。“哇哦哇哦，很疼吗？”汉克被他的模样吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　“我没事。”他勉强地朝汉克笑了笑，任凭汉克抓住自己的右手。然后他回过头，看向表面上一心一意专注修复的900。  
　　  
　　 _[ 是格里高利·艾什，对不对？]_900在通讯频道中的声音冰冷得可怕。  
　　  
　　 _[ 听着，900，这件事不需要——]_  
　　  
　　 _[ 我知道他对你做过什么。]_  
　　  
　　康纳不自觉地抓紧了汉克的手，他感到汉克也用力回握，于是他做了一次深呼吸，仿佛来自那只人类大手的温度永远能赐予他勇气。  
　　  
　　 _[ 900，]_他感到自己陷入一种异常的冷静状态，庞大却克制的愤怒席卷过他的系统内部， _[ 他对 **你** 做了什么？]_  
　　  
　　“好了。”通讯突然被来自现实世界的声音强行打断，他看着900以不可思议的迅速动作合上了他的肩部嵌板，整理好工具箱。“一切正常，”他报告道，然后低头看向康纳，“ **什么事都没有。** ”  
　　  
　　  
  
　　  
　　  
　　康纳还是去了马库斯的画室，留汉克和900在房间里等着他。汉克气得要死，看起来随时想揣起自己的枪冲出去。  
　　  
　　“这里他妈的一整个区的仿生人，他就非得大老远的去招惹康纳？”汉克抱怨道，不知道是在自言自语还是在向一边的900问话。  
　　  
　　900把这当成是对他的问话。“恕我直言，警督，”他开口，汉克莫名其妙地抬头看着他，“仿生人在性交方面的偏好与个体的系统复杂度有关，也就是说，作为新型精密机体的康纳其实在仿生人中非常具有‘性吸引力’。”他伸手比了个引号。  
　　  
　　汉克觉得他要是正在喝水现在就能喷自己一身。“性……你，什么？！”他差点被自己的唾沫给呛死。  
　　  
　　“换句话说，只要和他发生过关系，就很难再对其他仿生人提起兴趣了，我想这点您大概能理解？”  
　　  
　　汉克面如死灰：“你存心想让我犯心脏病是不是？”  
　　  
　　900耸肩：“我只是对您的问题提供一种思路。”  
　　  
　　“不，等一下，”汉克反应了一会儿，他伸出手指了指900，“你不还是康纳的升级版吗？也就是说你……”  
　　  
　　“对，”900承认，“我也很有‘性吸引力’。”他又比了个引号——天知道这习惯又是最近跟特警队的哪个家伙学来的。“顺便一提，马库斯也有和我们相当的系统复杂度，你可以把这理解成为什么康纳总是愿意去找他。”  
　　  
　　汉克扯扯嘴角，他感觉自己是真的要犯心脏病了：“你能不从这么‘低级’的角度看问题吗？”他无力地也跟着比了个引号。  
　　  
　　“如果您想给他们的关系找一个与性无关的借口——”900垂下眼睛，搓了搓自己背在背后的双手。  
　　  
　　“900？”  
　　  
　　“我想，或许只是为了弄清楚自己是谁吧，”他低着头轻声说，想着自己仍未诞生于世的2028年，“他们两个都是。”  
　　  
　　  
　  
  
  
　　“还没人告诉我，后来事情怎么样了？”康纳坐在马库斯画室的沙发上，喝着他递过来的蓝血，“我的内置时钟显示距离游行队伍到达耶利哥已经过去了4个小时。”  
　　  
　　“你想我用什么方式告诉你？”马库斯问。  
　　  
　　康纳耸了耸肩，然后自然而然地接受马库斯弯下腰来的亲吻。  
　　  
　　他感到自己一下子站在了马库斯曾站过的高台上，俯视着人和仿生人的游行队伍，喧闹的人声遮盖住了一切，但当声音从自己这边传出（当然，透过扩音器），所有人都停下来听他说话。“……我始终相信会有那一天到来，我们已经在今天迎来了一个伟大的进步。”无数双包含激动、希望与疯狂的眼睛仰视着自己——这就是马库斯看到的世界——他想起那时自己正捂着血流不止的肩膀倚在教堂的墙脚。  
　　  
　　更多视觉听觉信息流入康纳的系统，他看到精神百倍的游行者，忙乱的警察，咆哮的人类反对者，以及作为游行终点、逐渐挤满人群的哈特广场上零零散散爆发在各处的争斗，人类与仿生人、人类与人类、警察与游行者、警察与抗议者——而他自己则始终处于一个冷眼旁观的视角，马库斯从头到尾都没有真正前往那个广场，从11月的革命过后一次都没有。  
　　  
　　“因为你们警方准备充分，事态稳定下来的很快，”马库斯用语言简单向他描述之后的情况，“暂时没发现有人死亡，受伤人数不超过30人，部分行为过激的仿生人和人类已经由警方拘留，我之后要去给仿生人一方做保释的担保。总而言之，一切顺利。”马库斯总结道，一如既往地理智冷静，康纳看着他的脸，感受到那之中透出一股马库斯极少表现出的、全然的冷漠与麻木。  
　　  
　　“一切都在你计划之中。”康纳缓缓开口，没试图隐藏语气里的讽刺。  
　　  
　　马库斯苦笑一下：“这只是个开始。”  
　　  
　　“这种规模的学生行动完全没被人本组织察觉、或者说未引起他们的重视，是因为仿生人负责了主要的信息保密工作，对不对？”康纳眯起眼睛看着他，“ **这之后** 就不一样了，你们掀起了一场新的战争。”  
　　  
　　“迟早都是要发生的，”马库斯叹了口气，“至少仿生人这边不可能继续忍耐了，进展比我想得要快。”  
　　  
　　“我感觉你在别有所指地埋怨我，”康纳瘪瘪嘴，“如果我没让诺丝注意到那本书，或许可以把冲突拖到第二次谈判之后。”  
　　  
　　“怎么会？”马库斯笑起来，拍了几下康纳的头顶——这是他在一切发生前、2028年时的习惯性动作，“我说了，迟早都是要发生的，早或晚都有好有坏。”  
　　  
　　康纳没说话，只是继续吸他的蓝血。马库斯直起身，走到他摆放画具的大型立柜旁，打开抽屉翻找着什么东西。“还记得我说有东西想给你？”  
　　  
　　“我以为你已经给我了。”康纳闷闷地说。  
　　  
　　“我没那么不解风情，”马库斯背对着他说，“知道前天是什么日子吗？”  
　　  
　　“情人节，”康纳心不在焉地回答他，“难道你还要送我巧克力？”  
　　  
　　马库斯只是微笑，他走回到康纳面前，拿走了他手里的蓝血，然后把另一袋透明包装的蓝血塞到他手里。“尝尝。”他面对康纳疑惑的表情说。  
　　  
　　于是康纳犹豫着撕开密封袋，轻轻抿了一小口。接着那股奇妙的、来自液体本身的某种特质顿时释放出来，刺激着他口腔组件的传感神经，愉悦的信号一路传递到核心组件。  
　　  
　　“噢。”康纳说，不自觉地睁大了眼睛。“……草莓味。”他舔舔嘴唇，又喝了一大口。  
　　  
　　马库斯饶有兴趣地看着他：“你还记得最开始是谁做出来的吗？”  
　　  
　　“…是我，”康纳有点发窘地垂下脑袋，“我和……伊利亚。你居然还记得那个奇怪的配制方法。”  
　　  
　　“你非要知道草莓的味道，因为只有人类享用美味‘太不公平了’，”马库斯的笑容更大了，“你们那时候真的很闲，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“最后你才是喝得最多的那一个。”康纳抗议道。然后他突然停住动作，若有所思地盯着手中那袋草莓味蓝血。微微晃动的液面仿佛模拟着某种时空的波动，早该消失殆尽的历史突然重现，草莓味、马库斯、沙发、这些对话……他感到自己陷入一种古怪的时空错位感。他抬头看向马库斯，发现他也以一种微妙的表情回望着自己。  
　　  
　　他们在干什么？难道他们真的能从这些细小的东西里面得到什么吗？  
　　  
　　——在发生了 **所有那些事情** 之后？在他们成为杀手、猎人、革命者、政治家……成为现在的他们所成为的这一切之后？  
　　  
　　康纳闭了闭眼睛，从沙发上站起来。“我该走了，”他低着头，故意没看马库斯，“不然汉克又要发火了。”  
　　  
　　马库斯点点头，把他手里被康纳喝过的那半袋蓝血一饮而尽：“回去的路上小心。”  
　　  
　　“对了，”康纳在画室门口停住，他转身望向马库斯，指了指自己手中所剩无几的特质蓝血，“这个……还有吗？我想让900尝一尝。”  
　　  
　　“当然。”马库斯了然地笑笑，又从柜子里拿出两袋蓝血。“还有一件事，康纳，”他在把蓝血递给康纳时突然捉住他的手腕，以蓝绿两色的双眼直视着他的眼睛，“你知道900和你是 **两个人** 吧？”  
　　  
　　康纳朝他眨眨眼，然后戒备地皱起眉毛：“当然，不然你觉得我是怎么以为的？”  
　　  
　　“我以为你在把他当成另一个你自己，”马库斯说，康纳有时极其痛恨马库斯那与生俱来一般、能够洞悉一切的眼神——比如现在，“一个你永远没办法成为的自己。”  
　　  
　　康纳用力甩开他的手，后退一步同他拉开距离。  
　　  
　　“这对你们两个都不公平。”马库斯接着说。  
　　  
　　愤怒只在康纳的脸上停留了一秒，接着他叹了口气，恢复他略显疏离的惯常表情，眼睛看着脚下的地面。“我知道。”他微弱地说，声音里透出无法掩饰的疲惫与悲哀。“我已经知道了。”他又重复一遍，然后拿着蓝血、毫不犹豫地转身离去。  
　　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　　　  
　　一切都在急转直下。  
　　  
　　2月16日的游行事件后，耶利哥的激进仿生人和以学生为主的支持仿生人的新潮人士以和平共存为主要宗旨，共同组建了名为“星球发展联合会”的联盟组织，并迅速注册了专有域名，在各大网络、电视台、社交平台开始大肆宣传。与16日以前的静默无声完全相反，这次他们做足了准备，以不可思议的速度和强度将自己放在了旋涡的中心。而这种种行为迅速激怒了反仿生人的人士，以人本组织为主的大型组织针锋相对地购买了大量宣传渠道，自发与有组织的反仿生人游行活动相比之前的频率几乎翻了个倍。  
　　  
　　矛盾日益激化的副产物是底特律大量暴力事件的涌现，除开原本人类与耶利哥外仿生人的冲突，人类直接攻击耶利哥总部的现象、立场不同的人类之间的暴力行为也大大增加，这也令底特律警方陷入一种前所未有的忙碌状态。现如今每个人都为不断发生的暴力犯罪、游行和特殊时期的枪械管制伤透了脑筋，之前的一些诸如失踪案的案件都被迫降低了优先级，悬而未决的案子越积越多，但每个人都毫无办法。  
　　  
　　汉克将手中的黑咖啡一饮而尽，然后打了大概是这天的第100个呵欠。  
　　  
　　“外面看是一般的9毫米子弹，但里面的确有可以探测到的信息存储装置，”鉴识部的鲍勃·雷伊告诉汉克，“往子弹里植入这种东西有难度也没必要，只有仿生人才有可能接收到这里面的信息，对人用跟一般子弹一点区别也没有，如你所言，出自模控生命的可能性非常大。”  
　　  
　　“也就是说，他们有可能正在自行生产武器？而且是专门对付仿生人的？”  
　　  
　　“可能性很大，”鲍勃·雷伊低头把玩着手里的子弹，“谁也不知道模控生命到底有多少条不为人知的生产线。”  
　　  
　　“操。”汉克骂道，感到压在他心里的烦心事又多了一大堆。他深深叹了口气，对鲍勃道过谢后便离开了鉴识部的实验室。  
　　  
　　“你来这里干什么，汉克？”熟悉的声音从一旁传来，汉克猛地转过头，看见康纳正挺着腰杆背着手站在实验室的门口等他。  
　　  
　　“工作，”汉克没好气地说，“不然你觉得我像来干什么的？难道我鉴定个证据还得他妈的向你汇报？”  
　　  
　　康纳微微眯起眼睛：“我知道你在调查我受到袭击的那件事。”  
　　  
　　“嗯哼。”汉克没打算否认。  
　　  
　　“我记得已经提醒过你了，这件事的优先级并不高，我们应该先解决其他更急迫的案子。”  
　　  
　　汉克没有马上回话，只是面无表情地看着康纳，仿佛在仔细斟酌刚刚听到的句子。“优先级不高？”他过了一会儿后静静地重复，康纳不自觉地握紧了背在身后的双手，他知道当汉克以这种方式说话时，反而意味着他比大喊大叫的时候更加愤怒。接着汉克缓慢地走到康纳面前，死死盯着他的脸，康纳不受控制地偏过头去，拒绝与他对视。  
　　  
　　“你他妈差点在我眼皮底下被人干掉，你告诉我什么叫‘优先级不高’？”汉克以几乎算是心平气和的语气问道。  
　　  
　　“现在是特殊时期……”康纳固执地说，仍然偏着头，视线钉在身边的地板上。  
　　  
　　“你在瞒着我什么？”  
　　  
　　“什么都没有。”  
　　  
　　“康纳，”汉克继续说，“我那天在家跟你说的话你一个字也没听进去，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“……我只是在为你的安全考虑。”  
　　  
　　“解释什么叫‘为我的安全考虑’。”  
　　  
　　康纳闭上嘴巴，不再回应他。  
　　  
　　“既然说不出所以然来，就给我听好，”汉克伸出手的时候康纳条件反射地瑟缩了一下，然而没有任何预料中的攻击行为发生，那双大手仅仅是搁在他的肩膀上，轻柔地整理着他的围巾——一件来自汉克的圣诞节礼物，“你不是我他妈随便从哪个二手商店买回来的扫地机器人，你现在是我的 **责任** ，既然你那个小脑袋里装着你必须要做的事，你也不能因为这个阻止我必须要做的事，明白没？”  
　　  
　　康纳试图把整张脸都埋进围巾里，LED灯环保持在黄色状态一刻不停地飞速旋转。他知道自己又让汉克失望了——作为最先进与精密的仿生人，好像唯有在这件事上不管他怎么做都事与愿违。最后他只能闭上眼睛，微弱地点了点头。“好的，汉克，”他小声说，“……对不起。”  
　　  
　　汉克没再说话，只是拍了拍康纳的肩膀，转身朝走廊另一边走去。手机铃声在他踏入办公室的瞬间响起，他径直走向空无一人的休息室，接起电话。  
　　  
　　“派卓。”  
　　  
　　“查到的不多，”电话另一边的青年单刀直入地说，“但可以确定， **尼尔·杜尔确实去了模控生命的废弃品仓库** ，轻车熟路的程度绝对不是第一次。”  
　　  
　　“足够了，”汉克用肩膀夹住手机，又给自己接了杯黑咖啡，“你现在开始跟这件事没有任何关系，报酬下次在汉堡店给你。”  
　　  
　　“靠您养活啦，长官。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　在这段操蛋的日子（汉克语）里少有几件值得庆祝的事情之一，就是布鲁内莱斯基的茁壮成长。由于900一直孜孜不倦地给它喂食小鱼和龟食，他们起初为它精心划分的小空间很快就显得有些局促了。于是他们不得不在一天下班后将隔板重新安置，好让布鲁内莱斯基有更充足的空间游来游去和爬到假山上晒日光灯。  
　　  
　　汉克一直坐在旁边盯着他们俩干活，看着巴西红耳龟的眼神好像它是什么贝加尔湖的水怪幼崽。  
　　  
　　“你该去睡了，汉克，”康纳在工程完成后甩着自己手上的水，这时已经超过半夜12点了，“明天还要早起工作。”  
　　  
　　“是是，工作，去他妈的工作。”汉克厌恶地说，但还是站起身伸了个懒腰，晃晃悠悠地走进卧室。900坐到沙发上，拍了拍大腿让相扑趴上去。康纳也跟着坐下，把整张脸都埋进相扑毛茸茸的后背里。  
　　  
　　“你后来有跟达莉亚·杜尔联络吗？”康纳趴在相扑背上问900。  
　　  
　　“16日的游行以后再没联络过。”900如实回答，但不知为何没说出自己被那女孩认出来的事。  
　　  
　　康纳轻轻点头，接着迅速直起身子，恢复他正襟危坐的模样，像往常一样朝900伸出褪去皮肤层的右手。  
　　  
　　900没有马上回应他，而是极其人性化地叹了口气——一个对他来说非常少有的动作。“就算我拒绝，你也不会答应的吧。”  
　　  
　　“我们没时间了。”  
　　  
　　“你把自己逼得太紧了，特别是从16日那件事以后，”900垂下眼睛，轻轻抠着相扑的头顶，“这对你的系统伤害太大了。”  
　　  
　　“现在情势越来越紧张，爆发大的冲突只是时间问题了。而且……汉克在查了，”康纳低声说，语气越发焦躁，“万一让他们注意到他——”他停下来，抿抿嘴唇，眼神中透露着明显的不安。“我们必须在所有人之前获得 **筹码** 。”  
　　  
　　900只是看着相扑，然后相扑也像感应到什么一般看向他，伸长脖子舔了一下他的下巴。康纳将这些都看在眼里，感到运行中的系统出现一种怪异的拥塞感。于是他放弃了催促的欲望，暂时将身体放松下来，任凭自己侧身陷入沙发里。  
　　  
　　 ** _你在把他当成另一个你自己。_** 他想着之前马库斯的话，想着生于2038年8月的RK900是多么不可思议的年轻。  
　　  
　　“……对不起，900。”康纳突然说。  
　　  
　　“不，”900立刻回应，以对他来说前所未有的幅度用力摇头，“我说过了，永远别向我道歉，康纳。”然后他仿佛为了阻止什么一般伸出自己的左手，扣上康纳垂在身侧的右手，褪去自己的皮肤层。  
　　  
　　“就要完成了。”900站在他们的意识领域中说道，他整个人都被笼罩在面前那巨大建筑的阴影里，“还差最后一块拼图。”  
　　  
　　康纳站在他身边微笑，用自己的右手紧紧握着900的左手。900用心观察，却无法从那笑容里看出一丝一毫的快乐或解脱。事情始终按照他们计划的稳步推进，可对康纳来说什么都没有变好。越走向终点，那股不详和危险的预感便越发强烈，900清楚地意识到， **当一切结束的时候，事情才刚刚开始。**  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　于是在底特律前所未有的混乱中，安德森一家的二月就这样随着一个接一个不大不小的事件飞驰而过——处理游行和暴力犯罪，私自调查，喝大量咖啡与蓝血，给相扑喂食，看布鲁内莱斯基茁壮成长，继续运算，等候终点。  
　　  
　　期间马库斯只与康纳联系过1次——他们都太过忙碌了。康纳向马库斯简单分享了一下900对草莓味蓝血的感受。  
　　  
　　“他挺喜欢，”康纳说，“但没我们那么喜欢。”  
　　  
　　“诺丝也不喜欢，”马库斯颇为遗憾地说，“但乔许和赛门尝过后都很激动。”  
　　  
　　“诺丝不喜欢是因为你告诉她那是我发明的。”康纳指出。  
　　  
　　马库斯若有所思地哼了一声：“或许你之后可以开发点其他口味的试试。”  
　　  
　　康纳没回话。  
　　  
　　“还是不打算告诉我你在计划什么？”  
　　  
　　“不打算，”康纳直言不讳，“马库斯？”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“记得 **保密** 。”  
　　  
　　“当然。”  
　　  
　　所谓的 **最后一块拼图** 在2月28日上午终于来到了他们面前。杜尔家失踪的仿生人马克的踪迹在立案23天后终于有了线索——作为一起暴力袭击事件的嫌疑人。  
　　  
　　“受害人兼报案人是36岁的约翰·道夫，手臂受轻伤，犯人持有刀具，划伤道夫后立刻就逃跑了，但道夫拍下了那家伙离开时的照片。”克里斯报告说。  
　　  
　　“AP500型仿生人。”康纳看到照片后立刻判断出来——马克的型号，他与身边的汉克对视了一眼。  
　　  
　　“还有一点，”克里斯补充，但看起来对即将说出口的话很有疑问，“根据约翰·道夫的描述，他说那个仿生人……疯了。”  
　　  
　　“疯了？”汉克皱眉。  
　　  
　　“奇怪得很，他说那家伙在念诗，”克里斯毫无头绪地看着手里的简易报告，“立方体什么的……还一直在笑，好像划伤他是因为那家伙拿着刀乱挥，不是什么有针对性的袭击……总之挺诡异的。”  
　　  
　　 ** _来了。_** 康纳想。 ** _人类的脏弹。_**  
　　  
　　“案子我们接了，”康纳抢在汉克之前说，然后一把拿过报告读起来，一边穿好自己的外套，“我们出发吧汉克。”  
　　  
　　汉克并没马上急着动身，而是站在原地抱着胳膊打量着康纳的动作：“你怎么急成这样？”  
　　  
　　康纳同往常一样精心系好自己的围巾，拍去表面的细小褶皱：“这起案件很特别，我担心去晚了的话会错过重要的信息和证据。”  
　　  
　　“不是因为你知道些什么？”汉克也套上外套，拿起放在桌上的车钥匙，朝办公室外走去。  
　　  
　　“我知道的不比你多。”康纳平静地告诉他，在跟着汉克出门前往停车位的过程中打开了和900之间的私人通讯频道，迅速将报告中所记嫌疑人最后出现的地址发送给正在外出任务的900。  
　　  
　　 _[ 最后的拼图。]_康纳简明扼要地告诉他。  
　　  
　　900立刻领会过来： _[ 明白，我这就过去。离我这边比较近。]_  
　　  
　　 _[ 我和汉克随后就到，]_康纳停顿一下， _[ 记得，绝对不能让其他人看见，如果你先碰到他，最好尽快 **动手** 。]_  
　　  
　　 _[ 交给我。]_900保证道。康纳捕捉到他的GPS定位坐标迅速移动起来，看来已经搭上了无人出租车——RK900型军用仿生人一向讲求效率。  
　　  
　　 _[ 还有一件事，]_康纳补充道， _[ 那是台AP500。]_  
　　  
　　 _[ ……交给我。]_900在沉默1.02秒后确认道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　900在距报案地点200米处的一个狭窄的小巷里发现了AP500的踪迹。中国餐馆厨房后门的排气扇不断喷出白色的浓烟，秽物在垃圾桶旁堆了一地，散发出食物腐烂的气味。AP500就站在这个小巷的尽头，背后是近3米的石砌高墙，而他就如同一个早期RPG游戏里出现Bug的NPC，在包围住他的两面墙之间来回移动。  
　　  
　　“我看见1:4:9的黑色立方体！”他富有感情地念道，右手拿着一把匕首，双臂张开，双腿直愣愣地前后摆动，带动他的身体以诡异的姿势无目的前进，一旦受到阻碍，便立刻以一条腿为轴像圆规一样旋转180°，接着走向另一边的死角。  
　　  
　　900在距离他3米左右的位置静静地观察，回想着曾在模控生命仓库看到的那台JB500的症状——眼前这台AP500毫无疑问是病毒的感染者。  
　　  
　　他向前走，AP500夸张的笑容在没有白烟的遮挡后更加可怖，即使在这样近的距离，他也始终对RK900视若罔闻。他的核心组件基本上已经完全损坏了，900判断道，现在这台仿生人仅仅是一台被诡异的字节控制、毫无自主意识的提线木偶。毫无疑问，他将在几小时内因核心组件的完全报废而死去。  
　　  
　　“祂在发光！”AP500说。  
　　  
　　 _ **他要有一天开着飞机飞过我的头顶。**_ 达莉亚的声音毫无预兆地浮现在900的意识中。他轻闭双眼，将这句话暂时从脑海中除去。  
　　  
　　 **要快。** 900告诫自己，随即迈动脚步，挡在走向死角的AP500面前，一把捉住他拿着匕首的右手臂。出乎他意料的是，AP500在他触碰到他的那一刻立刻进行了反击——与他的自主意识无关，仿佛是他身体的本能反应，来自那腐朽程序中神圣造物主的不可违背的指令。  
　　  
　　900后撤一步，轻而易举地接过AP500自他左胁下部袭来的拳头，同时抢过他手中的匕首，侧身用右腿扫过他的膝盖，在AP500失去平衡之际捉住他两只手的手腕，用力将他按倒在地——整个过程不超过2秒——没有任何仿生人是RK900的对手。AP500的双腿仍在奋力挣扎，但900随即用自己的小腿巧妙压住他盆骨的关节，将身下仿生人的行动完完全全限制在自己手中。  
　　  
　　“1:4:9！”AP500说，900低头看着他的脸——仍保持着几乎咧至耳根的夸张笑容，可不知道是从什么时候开始的，那双始终瞪到极限的双眼中竟开始向外分泌透明的仿生液体——从眼角一路流淌进他的头发里。  
　　  
　　他哭了？900惊讶地想，或者仅仅是机体为应对核心组件超载的一种保护性措施？  
　　  
　　他压住AP500手腕的右手还握着那把匕首，底特律难得灿烂的阳光反射在光滑的刀刃上。  
　　  
　　 **“尽快动手。”** 康纳的声音回响起来。900用力握紧刀柄，却无法移动一丝一毫，他错觉刀刃上的光也传导到了AP500盈满透明液体的浅褐色瞳孔里——奇怪的是，仅仅看着那双眼睛的时候，他无法感受到一丝一毫的疯狂情绪，好像那吟诗和大笑的家伙与他毫无关系，而真正的他就只是平静地看着上方的RK900，理智、柔和、具有目的性。  
　　  
　　 **他不一定是马克。** 900对自己说。  
　　  
　　 **“我将爱这个仿生人胜过世界上的一切。”** 达莉亚曾这样告诉他。  
　　  
　　RK900发誓自己哪怕一次都没有想过背叛康纳，但当他面对仿生人的疑似泪水、瞳孔反射出的阳光以及达莉亚·杜尔的爱情时，他发现自己有生以来第一次无法控制自己的行动。  
　　  
　　——他褪去握住AP500手腕的右手皮肤层，将达莉亚对自己说过的话通过数据直连传递到了仿生人几近损毁的系统中。  
　　  
　　然后AP500所有的挣扎都停止了。  
　　  
　　900觉得自己感觉到一种不应出现在仿生人身上的窒息感。他无声地与AP500对视，那些仿生液体仍在从他的眼眶往外流淌，但病毒所致的诡异笑容却奇迹般渐渐从他的脸上消失了，并慢慢地凝缩成一个小小的微笑，同所有的陪护型仿生人一样，温柔、友好、端正。于是900确认了那个他早已或多或少心里有数的事实：  
　　  
　　 **他就是马克。**  
　　  
　　“告诉她，”马克开口，声音正常却微弱，好像之前那个疯狂的吟诗者从未存在，“我也爱她。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“头，转过去。”  
　　  
　　  
　　900还没反应过来发生了什么，就被一个突如其来的外力强行将头部扭向一边。视野中的仿生人马克被中国餐馆布满脏污的后墙取代。紧接着传来的是仿生人外壳嵌板开启的声音和轻型金属零件的碎裂声，再然后，几乎是毫无间隙的，传来一声利器刺入塑质外壳的清脆声响。  
　　  
　　有什么温热的液体飞溅到他脸上，他伸手摸了摸，看见指尖上反射着阳光的靛蓝液体。然后他缓慢地、如同恐惧着接下来将看到的一切般转回了头。  
　　  
　　他看见蹲在自己面前、手持匕首、指尖染着蓝血的康纳。  
　　  
　　“别看。”康纳低着头，将手中的匕首以精准的角度横向切割开马克颧骨下部的皮肤和机体外壳，蓝血随不断移动的刀刃如洪水般涌出，浸染着马克破损的脸、下方的柏油地面以及康纳苍白的手指。而马克——他还活着——大睁双眼，张大的嘴巴仿佛随时要发出惊天骇地的惨叫，但没有意义，900这才明白自己刚刚听到的零件碎裂声是什么——康纳早已在第一时间破坏了他的发声组件。  
　　  
　　900感到自己无法动弹，他好像被什么东西锁在了原地，康纳用匕首持续切割马克脸部外壳的声音在他的感知组件中异常响亮，很长的一段时间里那就是他唯一能感知到的东西。他不知道自己怎么了。  
　　  
　　接着康纳将无力挣扎的马克翻过身，继续切割他后脑的外壳。他的手法非常巧妙，始终保持相同的倾斜角度，不至于让蓝血四处飞溅。他的手如同持手术刀的外科医生般稳定，切口始终位于同一水平线，一路绕过马克的整个头部，最后在切口开端的颧骨下部闭合。  
　　  
　　然后他将马克被染成蓝色的头部微微抬起，顺着原本的嵌板接缝和他精心切出的切割线，利落地将他头部上方三分之二的外壳全部剥离，釱液迅速在地面上凝聚成一大片靛蓝血泊，露出深蓝色的、类似人类大脑形状的整个核心组件结构，以及交织复杂、从核心组件的各处连接到全身的维生管线。  
　　  
　　这就是900现在所看到的马克：只剩嘴和下巴的脸，整个暴露在外的脑部结构，还有大量的、足以致死的蓝血。而马克还活着——900一直在一旁无意识地监控着马克的机体状况——这个事实让900思考停滞、惊恐万分，釱液仿佛在他身体里翻江倒海地涌动。他好想呕吐。  
　　  
　　这个状况没有持续太久，因为康纳迅速地用匕首切断了核心组件与其他生物组件的联系，将整个大脑完整地取了出来。  
　　  
　　于是马克终于死了。  
　　  
　　RK900呆若木鸡地看着作业完成、手捧核心组件的康纳。后者跪坐在原地，将手中的匕首扔在一边。整套操作从头到尾仅持续1分32秒，没有一丝一毫多余的动作，仿佛他早已对这一切 **轻车熟路** 。  
　　  
　　“我让你别看。”康纳低着头说，自始至终没和900对视过一眼。  
　　  
　　事实上900全都知道。他知道想要达成他们的目的必须获得受感染仿生人的核心组件，他也知道有效的核心组件必须在那名仿生人还活着时割开头部整个提取，他同样知道感染过病毒的仿生人注定必死无疑。  
　　  
　　可为什么他还是无法动弹？  
　　  
　　是因为这是达莉亚深爱着的马克？  
　　  
　　还是因为他终于意识到，作为“异常者猎人”的RK800是多么出色的杀手？  
　　  
　　“对不起，”康纳终于抬起头，除了围巾边缘在最初的那一下溅上一些，他脸上一滴蓝血都没沾到，“我不应该让你过来的，这件事本来就该由我来做。”他边说边扯出一个微笑，看上去前所未有的凄凉和麻木。900试着对他说些什么，他想告诉他不要对自己道歉，想告诉他自己不会因为这些产生动摇，可他却好像也同马克一样被破坏了发声组件，什么都说不出来。  
　　  
　　“汉克在路上堵车了，我就找了个借口先跑过来了，差不多再过5分钟他就能到这，”康纳把核心组件装进他沿路购买的简易收纳盒后站起来，甩了甩手刻意让手部组件加热，以快速蒸发掉上面残留的蓝血，“他们不知道你在这，你先带着核心组件去伊利亚那里，我应付完这边的事情后就过去。”  
　　  
　　900点头，捡起装着马克大脑的收纳盒，努力不去注意那枕着大滩蓝血的尸体。  
　　  
　　康纳穿上事先脱下的外套，然后将围巾染了蓝血的一面翻到内侧，随意但整洁——没人能把现在的他和任何残忍的杀戮扯上关系。他再次朝900微笑，试图像往常一样拍拍他的肩，却突然想到什么似的在半路收回了手。“去吧。”他最后只是对900说。于是900再度点头，灵敏地翻过小巷尽头的高墙，离开了仿生人马克的葬身之地。  
　　  
　　他仍然没能对康纳说出一句话。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　康纳在走出小巷时遇到了刚在附近办完案的盖文·李德，他正从自己的车里走出来，嘴里叼着一根烟。  
　　  
　　“你好，李德警探。”康纳像往常一样朝他打招呼。  
　　  
　　李德没理他：“你在里面干什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“警局接到了仿生人持刀袭击人类的报案，我和安德森警督过来查看情况。”康纳向他汇报道。  
　　  
　　“那老头呢？”  
　　  
　　“路上堵车，我就先跑过来看看，”康纳继续说，始终保持他公事公办的平稳语气，“的确找到了符合描述的嫌疑人，但很遗憾，我到达时那名仿生人已经死亡了，很明显是被故意谋杀的。之后需要按照凶杀案的程序来调查了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯哼。”盖文挑挑眉毛，吐出一口烟，以微妙的眼神上下打量着康纳，“挺巧的嘛。”  
　　  
　　康纳耸耸肩，在盖文上前意图拍他的肩膀时侧身躲过。这时汉克的车行驶过来，在盖文的车旁停下。  
　　  
　　盖文不满地撇撇嘴，最后用刚刚扑了个空的右手食指戳了一下康纳的胸口。  
　　  
　　“小心点，芭比，”他说着又指了指自己的眼睛，“我看着你呢。”  
　

 


	10. 尼尔·杜尔

　　  
　　一切准备妥当后，伊利亚·卡姆斯基在克洛伊精心准备的无菌实验舱内打开了那个渗着蓝血的收纳盒。  
　　  
　　“这是你干的？”他抬头望向对面的RK900。  
　　  
　　“我们需要你的仪器和技术。”900在原地站得笔直，答非所问。  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基没有回话，而是上上下下打量起RK900，扫过他无表情的脸、因快速奔跑而略显凌乱的衣服以及闪着黄光的LED灯环。“老天，不是你，”他得出结论，紧接着又得出推论，“是康纳？”  
　　  
　　“跟您没关系。”  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基只是摇头。“克洛伊。”他叫道，身穿素色连衣裙的女孩立刻出现在门口，卡姆斯基随即不声不响地关闭了实验舱的照明灯。“带小可爱去换身衣服，顺便帮我拿杯红酒。”  
　　  
　　“你还没答应帮忙。”900提醒道。  
　　  
　　“我不帮忙的话你会怎么样？”卡姆斯基朝他笑了一下，“像上次一样拿我的日本刀威胁我？”  
　　  
　　“不排除这种选择。”  
　　  
　　“让那个罪魁祸首来见我，我直接跟他说。”卡姆斯基的脸色又沉下来，他移到水池前，冲洗起自己沾着少许蓝血的手。“RK900-313-248-317-87，”他头也不抬地念着900的生产序列号，也不在意900是不是在听他说话，“作为全世界唯一一台最先进的仿生人， **这** 就是你想做的事？”  
　　  
　　900的LED灯环在红色停留了0.3秒后又变回黄色。“我的生存方式与您没有任何关系。”  
　　  
　　“你明明可以自己做选择，可你却只是围着康纳转。”  
　　  
　　“我们 **本来** 就是要在一起的。”900冷冷地陈述道。卡姆斯基看了他一眼，然后深深地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“带他走，克洛伊，”他低头喊，疲惫地摆了摆手，“让我自己待会，我得想点事情。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　康纳在大约1小时40分钟后到达了卡姆斯基的宅邸。卡姆斯基亲自给他开的门。  
　　  
　　“你的小礼物还真是够让人惊喜的？”卡姆斯基靠在门框上，晃着盛着红酒的高脚杯。  
　　  
　　“突然打扰你很抱歉。”康纳边说边不客气地进门，站在卡姆斯基的大幅写真下摘下了自己的围巾。他知道卡姆斯基正盯着残余在那上面已经变成深蓝色的釱液，他没打算向他隐瞒这个。  
　　  
　　“没有什么想对我说的？”卡姆斯基问。  
　　  
　　康纳朝他眨眼：“拜托了？”  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基直起身，把红酒搁在一旁的置物柜上。“我刚才仔细想了想你到底想干什么，”他伸了个懒腰，抄着口袋在供客人等候的沙发上坐下，“得出的结论可不怎么好。”  
　　  
　　康纳等着他的下文。  
　　  
　　“为什么取走被感染者的核心组件？仅仅是为了不让人发现人类政府和模控生命的阴谋？不，当然不是，那样就没必要来找我了，你想要的是病毒的源代码和感染路径，”卡姆斯基用力抹了一把自己的脸，从指缝里看着面前的康纳，“如果我没猜错，那个核心组件还是趁那倒霉蛋活着的时候生挖出来的对吧？”  
　　  
　　“对。”  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基发出一个突兀的、有点像打嗝的笑声。“放到十年前杀了我也不相信你能干出这种事。”  
　　  
　　“人是会变的，仿生人也是，”康纳轻描淡写地说，一边把自己的外套挂到旁边的衣架上，居高临下地望着卡姆斯基，“你到底帮不帮忙？”  
　　  
　　“我还没说完，”卡姆斯基斜了他一眼，“于是我想病毒的代码对你来说有什么意义，只有两种可能：一，你要把病毒的控制权从模控生命收到你自己手里…但你没有任何动机费尽心机掌握全底特律仿生人的生杀大权，于是只剩第二种可能，你在构建一个更庞大的系统。”  
　　  
　　康纳一言不发地看着他，等着他说下去。  
　　  
　　“奥本海默*到底做了什么？”卡姆斯基突然毫无预兆地转移了话题，他将双手放置在沙发扶手上，身体后仰，将脖颈陷入柔软的靠垫，“‘小男孩’？‘胖子’*？十几万死掉的日本人？”他躺在沙发里摇着头。“事实是，二战结束到现在将近一百年的时间里，再也没有波及广泛的世界大战爆发过，除了对付越南和中东那些愚蠢的战略举措以外，美国和俄罗斯在北极的战争也是仿生人技术出现后才正式开火的。压倒性的力量反而让谁都不敢妄动，也算是‘战争即和平’*，嗯？”  
　　  
　　这时RK900从房间里走了出来，他靠在墙边，无声地和康纳对视了一眼。  
　　  
　　“现在的底特律也差不多是这么回事，人类和仿生人各自握有自己的威慑武器——虽然两边没有一边肯承认——但这是人和仿生人，和人类自己折腾自己的种内战争有本质区别，特别是一旦 **你们的秘密** 暴露之后，”他看着康纳，指了指自己的额头，接着用双手比了个爆炸的手势，“——Bang！天下大乱，到时候什么都没法控制，想要不到达这种局面，除非有人手里掌握着一个绝对的、凌驾于所有东西之上的力量。”  
　　  
　　“——于是你打算当那个人，”卡姆斯基眯起眼睛盯着康纳，好像有生以来第一次认识眼前这个仿生人：“你要牵制的不仅仅是仿生人，而是 **整个底特律** ，你要做一个一眨眼就能把这个城市摧毁的东西。”  
　　  
　　“精彩的论证，”康纳淡淡地说，“我不做任何评论。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”卡姆斯基站起来，“你有那么多选择，为什么非要选最危险的一个？”  
　　  
　　康纳抱起胳膊，静静地看着他：“你到底帮不帮我？”  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基回到门口的置物柜旁，将上面放着的半杯红酒一饮而尽，以润湿他因讲话和其他原因干渴难耐的喉咙。接着他转过身，径直走向放着受感染核心组件的实验室，康纳跟在他身后。连接无菌实验舱的大型解码器正因高强度运作而发出持续不断的机械噪音。  
　　  
　　“我早就决定不管你提出什么要求都会满足你，”卡姆斯基弯腰在电脑显示屏前敲起键盘，“就快结束了。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”康纳说，他仍然抱着胳膊，让自己倚靠在实验室的门框上。克洛伊要进来帮忙，他便侧侧身体给她让路，900站在走廊的尽头没有动弹。“你对我失望了吗，伊利亚？”康纳突然问道。  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基边盯着显示屏边摇头：“你是我最出色的作品，怎么可能让我失望？把我当成个无足轻重的投资人吧，你们经我的手诞生，但后面的就是你们自己的事了，我只是想看看事情会走到哪一步。”克洛伊为他连接好另外两台显示器，好让他同时对着三台机器左右开弓。“只有一点，我不希望你那么快把自己搭进去。”  
　　  
　　“我尽量。”康纳淡淡地说，然后没人再说话，一段时间内就只有卡姆斯基如同机关枪开火般的打字声——作为最前沿科技的代表人，他仍然偏爱古老的机械键盘。克洛伊靠在一旁的沙发背上等他，对这一切习以为常。  
　　  
　　“好了。”卡姆斯基直起身，长舒一口气，接过克洛伊早已为他准备好的红茶，头也不回地朝康纳招了招手，“过来，我把文件传给你，还是说传给小可爱？”  
　　  
　　“给我吧。”康纳说，放下自己置于胸前的胳膊，朝卡姆斯基和他的实验舱走过去。一切正常，都在计划之中，直到他在路过沙发的时候 **绊了一跤** ，下一秒他立刻抓住了沙发椅背作为支撑，不至于摔倒在地上。  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基放下了红茶。  
　　  
　　“康纳？”  
　　  
　　康纳用了2秒左右稳住自己的身体，他抬起头，发现卡姆斯基和克洛伊都在看着自己。他的听觉组件告诉他900也来到了实验室的门口，但没有进来。  
　　  
　　“让我检查检查你的系统。”卡姆斯基朝他走过来，伸手准备拽他的手臂，却被康纳一把拍到一边。接着他后退一步，让自己的后腰紧贴沙发靠背，左手支撑住身体，右手防卫性地摆在身前。  
　　  
　　“别碰我。”康纳冷冷地说。  
　　  
　　于是卡姆斯基不再碰他，只是站着，以一种难以言喻的眼神盯着他看，克洛伊站在距离他们几步开外的地方，LED灯环在她额角以黄色状态飞速转动。康纳可以在自己已近乎完整连续的记忆库中找出无数他们相处于同一个房间的片段，但没有一个是像这样——敌对且陌生，好像什么东西把他们隔离在了两个不同的次元。这两个人、加上马库斯——曾经一度是他的整个世界，他的缔造者，草莓蓝血的第一见证人，他想着事情是怎么走到今天这一步的。  
　　  
　　“你知道吗？伊利亚，”康纳感到自己的嘴角扯出一丝冷笑，那些语句不受理智控制地从他嘴里滑出来，“你的错误在于，应该在10年前就杀了我，那样什么麻烦都不会有。”他突然意识到自己像谁了，康纳想着，他是 **60号** 。  
　　  
　　“别这样，康纳，”克洛伊难过地说，“别这样和伊利亚说话。”  
　　  
　　康纳发现自己不知不觉间又在深呼吸了——这几乎成了他近些日子在高度紧张状况下的条件反射，但这种来自汉克的简易人类解压方式对他却意外的有效，在几次吸气呼气后康纳渐渐感到自己的思维和行动又回到了理智控制之下，他慢慢站直身体，将之前表现出的攻击态势一扫而空。  
　　  
　　“对不起，伊利亚。”他对卡姆斯基说，又朝克洛伊露出一个有些刻意的微笑。然后他搓了搓手，越过卡姆斯基走到实验舱前，将25美分的硬币抛向空中又接住。“我想我们可以开始了。”  
　　  
　　最前沿电子设备之间的代码传输并不需要耗费太长的时间，结束后康纳一刻也不浪费地拔掉了插在自己后颈上的数据连接线，用4秒的时间闭上眼睛将接收到的信息进行了整理归纳。期间卡姆斯基只是一言不发地望着他，克洛伊安静地坐在沙发上，900则始终远远站在门口看着康纳。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你的帮助，伊利亚。”康纳说，再次掏出硬币摆弄，金属与手指碰撞的声音能够让他平静，此外他也需要用这种方式对系统功能进行简易校准。  
　　  
　　“不用客气。”卡姆斯基终于说了那场不愉快僵局过后的第一句话，语气平淡且古怪，康纳没法判断他现在的感情，于是他也不再纠缠，朝他点了点头，准备向他告别。这时克洛伊突然来到他面前，康纳低头同她对视，想着那天的卡姆斯基测试。见克洛伊始终不开口，他习惯性歪了歪脑袋，表示困惑。  
　　  
　　接着克洛伊毫无预兆地上前一步，扣住他的后背和腰部，抱住了他的身体。康纳对这一行为完全没有预料到，只是有些呆滞地站在原地，任凭克洛伊将脸埋进他的怀里。  
　　  
　　“对不起。”她轻柔又微弱的声音从他胸口传过来——来自她的发声组件，而非任何形式的数据连接和通讯频道。  
　　  
　　她在为了什么道歉？康纳木然地想着，可铺天盖地的疲惫让他实在不想再深究下去，于是他只能机械地抬起自己的手臂，拍了拍她单薄的后背——这种行为路径和触感很熟悉，他知道自己曾一度非常喜爱类似的身体接触。  
　　  
　　他什么都没说——他的社交组件自动跳出了几个选项：“没关系”、“不是你的错”、“我不明白”、“我永远不会原谅你们”——他一个都没选。10秒后克洛伊放开了他，卡姆斯基走过来搂住她的肩膀，康纳这时才注意到她脸上挂着的仿生泪液。  
　　  
　　“别让我在新闻上看见你们被谁给干掉了。”卡姆斯基把这句话当作告别，康纳朝他扯出一个微笑，然后走向门外，习惯性地朝始终沉默旁观的RK900伸出手——正如他上次从这里离开时做的那样。然后他突然看到了遍布自己整个手部的釱液残留，蒸发的蓝血没法在人类眼里留下任何痕迹，但他和900都可以看得一清二楚，一场残忍谋杀的最切实证据。  
　　  
　　他蜷起手指，意图收回手臂，却被一只有力的手猛地握紧。他抬起头，看见900冰冷却纯粹的冰蓝双眼正直直盯着自己。他不明来由地想要后退，可900不肯撒手，于是他懒得再挣扎，任900拽着他麻木的身体穿过走廊，为他穿好外套，戴好围巾，藏起上面的蓝血痕迹。  
　　  
　　然后他们一起离开。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　在底特律最恶劣的仿生人谋杀案发生、警方又毫无头绪的情况下，亲自参与作案与毁尸灭迹过程的RK900知道，他需要给达莉亚·杜尔一个交代。  
　　  
　　达莉亚对这个新的康纳接受得很快。他们约在位于杰斐逊大道旁的小咖啡馆里——距离他们在游行中第一次见面的地方不远。900穿了汉克的夹克外套，戴着康纳曾经带过的用来伪装的针织帽，用蓬松的高领毛衣故作不经意地遮住自己的脖子和嘴巴。即使这样，达莉亚还是一进来就看到了他，她愉快地朝他招手，快速走过去坐在他的对面。  
　　  
　　“眼睛。”她盯着900说。  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“你们的眼睛不一样，”她指着自己的眼睛，“你的是浅蓝色的，我从来没见过有这种眼睛的仿生人。”  
　　  
　　“不同颜色的光学组件配备有不同的功能，”900向她介绍，“我这种是搭载了多种新型尖端技术的试验品。”  
　　  
　　“总之，很漂亮。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　达莉亚要了杯焦糖玛奇朵，900在面对服务员的问话时随意地摆了摆手以示拒绝。  
　　  
　　“有什么要告诉我的吗？”达莉亚在服务员离开后问道，900注意到她的声调比平时高了一些——一个人类假装愉悦时的常见现象。他从昨晚就开始对今天的对话进行预演与分析，可900发现直到现在他还是无从开口。人类总在谈话时受自己和对方的感情摆布而百般顾忌，900从未想到这种情况有一天也会发生在自己身上。  
　　  
　　倒是达莉亚首先打破了僵局。“你是在顾及我的感受吗？”她饶有兴趣地问，“别那么烦恼啦，说起来，我还不知道你叫什么呢，明明都聊过那么多次了。”  
　　  
　　“900。”  
　　  
　　“900？”  
　　  
　　“公民证明上登记的是我这一模型的默认名‘康纳’，”900顿了顿，“但大家都叫我900。”  
　　  
　　达莉亚笑眯眯地望着他：“像个钢琴家。”  
　　  
　　“那是1900。”  
　　  
　　“不觉得麻烦吗？”达莉亚问他，“Nine Hundred，是两个词耶，不如简单一点？”  
　　  
　　900挑挑眉毛：“怎么简单？”  
　　  
　　“直接叫你Nine？”达莉亚用一根手指敲着自己的下嘴唇，“或者类似的名字，嗯……奈尔斯（Niles）？是不是还有个作家叫这个来着？”  
　　  
　　“我觉得目前为止没什么必要。”900说。  
　　  
　　“是喔，这种事是轮不到我这种外人来插手啦，”达莉亚笑笑，接过服务员递来的咖啡，轻轻抿了一小口。“你和康纳真的挺不一样的。”  
　　  
　　“你只见过他一次。”  
　　  
　　“还打过一次电话，第一次那个是他吧？”达莉亚指出，拿起搅拌棍把咖啡杯里的焦糖和精心制作的拉花一股脑搅成一团，“别看我这样，我还是挺会看人的，怎么说呢？总感觉比起你，康纳要……可怕一点。”  
　　  
　　“康纳不可怕。”900面无表情地抗议道。  
　　  
　　“知道啦，你不喜欢别人说他坏话对不对？”  
　　  
　　“而且一般来说别人会认为我可怕一点。”900回忆着警局和特警队的同事们说。  
　　  
　　“你只是不笑，而且个头大了一点，”达莉亚不以为然，900想强调自己在格斗方面的特化功能，但被达莉亚打断了，“但康纳……总给人一种处在什么边缘的感觉，我也不知道，反正是我的话不会想去惹他啦。”  
　　  
　　这倒是真的。900默默地想。  
　　  
　　“你很喜欢他吧？”达莉亚喝了口搅拌过后的含糖咖啡，“像是家人一样的感觉？嗯……像是你哥哥？”  
　　  
　　“我没这么想过，”900如实说，“……但康纳是对我来说最重要的人。”  
　　  
　　达莉亚点着头，又喝了一大口咖啡，拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴巴。“怎么样，现在放松一些了？”  
　　  
　　900眨眨眼睛。  
　　  
　　“最重要的人……马克对我来说也是这样的，就像康纳对你，”达莉亚垂下眼睛，又拿搅拌棒搅起咖啡——即使早就已经混成一团没什么可搅的，“我想知道他最后的样子，一点点也行。”  
　　  
　　于是900意识到这件事再没有逃避的余地了：“或许…你父亲已经告诉你一些情况了。”  
　　  
　　达莉亚摇头：“说了一点点，但等于什么都没说，而且他其实也不在乎。我想听你说，我知道你不会不在乎——”她突然停下来抿紧自己的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“……事实上，我的确在当时的现场。”900承认道，没在意这条信息其实与他和康纳伪造的事实相互矛盾。他看见达莉亚突然睁大了眼睛瞪着自己，想起马克被他压倒在地时流下的眼泪。  
　　  
　　达莉亚结结巴巴地开口，之前的从容瞬间一扫而空：“他…他有……”  
　　  
　　“他说他也爱你。”  
　　  
　　“噢。”达莉亚快速眨着眼睛，像是一时间无法理解这句话包含的意义。她低下头，又搅拌了一下咖啡，拿用过的纸巾擦了一下自己干干净净的嘴，回身在挎包里翻找着什么又徒然地转回来，最后她将胳膊肘放在桌上，用两只小臂夹住自己低垂的脑袋。900递给她一叠干净的纸巾。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”她低头接过纸巾，胡乱抹了一下自己的眼睛，好一阵没有说话，900便坐在对面默默地等她。“那个，”她再开口时带着浓浓的鼻音，仍然没有抬头，“你说‘他也爱我’是……”  
　　  
　　“我把你对我说过的有关他的话传给了他。”  
　　  
　　“噢。”她的头低得更深了，900注意到她的肩膀开始颤抖起来。“……谢谢你，”她抽泣着说，声音很小，却足够让900听见，“真的谢谢你。”  
　　  
　　900垂着眼睛看她，一句话都没说。  
　　  
　　大概过了20分钟左右达莉亚·杜尔才冷静下来，900给她的一大叠纸巾已经全部用光，半杯咖啡也差不多凉了。实际上900心里有数，对于人类来说这样的情感控制能力已经十分难得了。  
　　  
　　“抱歉让你看我这样。”达莉亚抬起头来，眼圈和鼻子因为哭泣而变得通红。900摇头告诉她没关系。  
　　  
　　“还有一点，”达莉亚有些犹豫的开口，“我听爸爸说……他死的时候整个核心组件都被取走了，好像很可怕…我想知道——神经元信号传导的部分我了解的不多——既然你、呃、在他身边，可不可以告诉我——”900从未看过她讲话这样混乱犹疑，好像极度恐惧着接下来的问题与答案。  
　　  
　　“——他死的时候，很疼吗？”  
　　  
　　900攥紧了自己握在膝盖上的双手。有关头部切割的血腥记忆再次一股脑地涌现在他的脑海里，随之而来的是马克惊天动地、只剩一张染血嘴唇的无声惨叫，以及康纳握着匕首、沾满蓝血的手。他开始庆幸那顶厚厚的针织帽足以隐藏住他的LED灯环。  
　　  
　　“没有什么痛苦，”他撒谎道，“核心组件与身体的链接切断后就什么都感受不到了，整个过程非常迅速，几乎感觉不到痛苦。”谎话几乎在他意识到一切以前就已经脱口而出，但他懒得再去管自己前后矛盾的事实陈述了，他只知道自己在面对达莉亚恳求的眼神时永远不可能告诉她 **那是本不该存在于这个世界上的恐怖剧痛** ，而且持续了整整 **1分32秒** 。  
　　  
　　“是吗，”达莉亚释然地点着头，没流露出任何怀疑的神色，“……那就好。”  
　　  
　　900把头转向窗外，不想再看她。“你以后有什么打算吗？”他问道，恰巧看到一列星球发展联合会的游行队伍从街上走过。  
　　  
　　“你是指联合会那边？”达莉亚喝了一口已经凉掉的咖啡，“我不知道，我本来也不是最激进的那一类，只是技术方面强一点，以前会参加那些也是因为马克…很多事是他在耶利哥的朋友告诉他的，现在他不在了，我不确定还愿不愿意坚持下去。而且……不知道是不是我的错觉，我总觉得自从那些仿生人加入之后，事情就变得有点奇怪了，不仔细也许不会注意到，但好像他们的想法和我们一开始想得有点不一样，最近这种倾向越来越强了。”  
　　  
　　900回过头看着她，暗自感叹达莉亚·杜尔敏锐的察觉力。  
　　  
　　“不管怎么样，不要把我忘掉啦，”达莉亚冲他笑笑，举起手里的咖啡杯，“我们现在是朋友了。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然，有什么事记得联系我，需要帮忙随时叫我，毕竟你帮了我那么多。”达莉亚比了个电话的手势。  
　　  
　　“噢。”900眨了眨眼，又一次对陌生的社交情境感到坐立难安，运作中的系统再次传来古怪却流畅的感觉——与上次他被达莉亚认出后的感觉如出一辙。“很高兴和你做朋友……达莉亚。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　汉克在家庭餐厅角落的卡座上坐下，在一个月内第二次见到了尼尔·杜尔。天花板的老式音箱放着最近兴起的新潮摇滚流派的歌，店内来来往往的顾客大声谈话不止——对汉克来说这种地方反而具有更好的私密性。  
　　  
　　“我以为警方已经把该告诉我的都告诉我了，我对事情的结局表示遗憾，”尼尔·杜尔难受地挪动了一下屁股，紧盯着桌子上残留的一处油污不放——他已经很久没来过这种廉价的平民餐馆了，“但还是谢谢你们的帮忙。”  
　　  
　　“文件是文件，为了保证客观，难免略过不少内容，”汉克喝了口手边的啤酒，“但我想你可能有兴趣知道一些我个人的看法？”  
　　  
　　杜尔困惑地皱了皱眉。“个人看法？”他若有所思地咀嚼着汉克的话，“那我建议你最好快一点，我在这之后还有会议安排。”  
　　  
　　“当然，当然，”汉克耸了耸肩，“你女儿还好吧？”  
　　  
　　“听到消息以后很难过，但我相信她会走出去的。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，”汉克点头，“现场的确不怎么好看，看到尸体以后年轻一点的警员基本都冲出去吐了。你知道，大半个头都没了。”他说着指了指自己的脑袋。  
　　  
　　“你到底想说什么？”尼尔·杜尔的眉头皱得更深了。  
　　  
　　汉克不紧不慢地又喝了一口酒：“不瞒你说，脑袋被打爆或者被切开的仿生人我见得还真不少，虽然没那么惨，你知道这些案子的共性是什么吗？”  
　　  
　　尼尔·杜尔开始不自在地揪起自己的胡子：“什么？”  
　　  
　　“都跟该死的模控生命脱不开关系。”汉克边说边抬起眼盯着尼尔·杜尔。  
　　  
　　“是吗，这真是个不幸的消息。”尼尔·杜尔干巴巴地说。  
　　  
　　“特别是当你也跟模控生命有关系的时候。”汉克随口说。尼尔·杜尔顿时肉眼可见地僵在了原地。  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　  
　　汉克随手甩给他一张照片，图像昏暗模糊，但仍可以辨认出照片中的人就是尼尔·杜尔本人。“认识这是哪吧？”  
　　  
　　“你叫我来是为了审讯我？”杜尔摆出一脸被冒犯的表情，他挺起腰，令自己看起来理直气壮，“安德森，我有理由告诉你，像这种跟踪行为——”  
　　  
　　“这是模控生命的废弃品仓库，”汉克丝毫不为所动，边喝啤酒边拿手指点了点照片上漆黑一片的建筑物，“你先别他妈的着急，我这有一个版本的故事想跟你分享分享，你别把这个当真，行吧？”  
　　  
　　尼尔·杜尔摇着头，抓起自己的公文包就准备起身。“这太荒谬了，”他念叨着，“这是侵犯人权，汉克·安德森，你最好准备好面对这件事带来的后果——”  
　　  
　　“就算我告诉你女儿是你害死了你们家的仿生人？”  
　　  
　　尼尔·杜尔的动作突然停住，他瞪着汉克，脸色苍白：“你说什么？”  
　　  
　　“我说了，别当真，就是个故事，”汉克朝他挑挑眉毛，等着尼尔·杜尔重新坐回到座位上，“想想现在我们有的东西，仿生人无缘无故失踪，行为异常，又被发现让人挖去了脑子——这么看只能得出一个结论，就是这家伙的脑子有问题。”  
　　  
　　尼尔·杜尔紧抿嘴唇，没打算为这干巴巴的玩笑话发笑，于是汉克继续他的讲述：“既然这家伙在你家呆了十几年都没出什么差错，那就回到一开始的问题了：他怎么会无缘无故失踪呢？联系一下你出入模控生命仓库这件事，你想到什么没有？”  
　　  
　　“你想说是我把马克给送走的？”杜尔表情扭曲。  
　　  
　　汉克张开双手，不置可否：“就当这个‘假设’成立，那么你是为了什么呢？为什么马克后来一出现在别人面前就被杀死还挖掉了脑子呢？”  
　　  
　　杜尔冷着脸，没有说话。  
　　  
　　“这时候再引入另一个‘假设’，”他学900的样子比了个傻不拉几的引号，“假设你隶属于一个反对仿生人的组织——具体可以参考人本组织——而这个组织恰好和模控生命有点不大不小的关系，比如……给模控生命提供仿生人样本做实验之类的？”  
　　  
　　杜尔的脸色差不多黑到极致了，他努力抑制住面部的抽搐，从包里掏出雪茄盒，点了一根放在嘴里：“……你没有证据。”  
　　  
　　“所以我说只是个故事，别这么紧张，”汉克毫不在意地说，“我还没说完……还有一点小事，可能你有兴趣知道学生游行那天我搭档被袭击的事？”  
　　  
　　“这跟我有什么关系？”杜尔厌恶地说，吐了一口烟。  
　　  
　　“顺便一提，我的搭档就是你那天到我办公室看见的仿生人，坐桌子上那个，”汉克贴心地为他解释，“碰巧的是，我找人分析了一下现场留下的子弹，发现模控生命同样和这件事也有关系。”  
　　  
　　“但和我没关系。”杜尔说。  
　　  
　　“在之前那些‘假设’基础上的话可不能保证，”汉克将喝空的啤酒杯往桌子上一敲，收起了故作满不在乎的态度，“仔细想想，全家都是政治家、位高权重的议员先生怎么可能在警局里托不到关系，非得找一个几十年没见过面关系不怎么样的老同学？还一个劲打听跟着他的机器人？谁又能保证我身边没被安插几个眼线好随时他妈的监视我们的行动？”  
　　  
　　“你想指控我参与袭击你的仿生人搭档？”杜尔说，“这些全是你的猜想。”  
　　  
　　“当然，当然。”汉克满口答应，看向尼尔·杜尔的眼神却一下子认真起来，好像检视着某种他早已笃定的事实。杜尔再次抽烟，重新审视自己所处的状况——这场会面从一开始就不是什么简单的案件汇报——汉克·安德森，曾经的校队四分卫，高大、强壮、反应灵敏、目标明确，他知道怎么让对手不好过。  
　　  
　　不巧的是，政治家也知道。  
　　  
　　“我知道你想说什么了。”尼尔·杜尔放下抽了一半的雪茄，冷静分析过情况后他试图重新回到像平常一样掌握全局的位置——安德森咄咄逼人，可惜什么都没有，没有证据，没法指控，整个政府都站在他的对立面，一个孤零零的警察没法对自己造成任何威胁。“说实话——请你原谅——在决定找你之前，我的确对你的个人情况进行了一定的调查。”  
　　  
　　汉克静静地看着他，仿佛对此早有预料。  
　　  
　　“几年前你年幼的儿子去世了——不幸的悲剧，我对此深表遗憾，你知道，我也是有孩子的人。”尼尔·杜尔脸上满是真挚的同情，汉克只觉得烦躁恶心。“但是，”他话锋一转，“人们总得找正确的方法度过困境。”  
　　  
　　汉克有点好笑地挑挑眉：“正确的方法？”  
　　  
　　“调查过程中难免听到一些不入耳的传言，”尼尔·杜尔仍然一脸同情地看着汉克，“‘悲伤过度、失去理智的汉克·安德森，把仿生人当成了自己的孩子。’”  
　　  
　　“哦，我倒是没听过。”汉克使劲捏了捏手里的空玻璃杯，努力压制住自己的愤怒。  
　　  
　　“它们没有灵魂，安德森，”杜尔说，“那些东西不是人，就是一堆人造物的组合。”  
　　  
　　“你现在倒是不想隐瞒自己的立场了？”  
　　  
　　“每个人都有表达观点的权利。”尼尔·杜尔冷静地应对道。“看在同学一场的份上，再给你一点忠告，”他倾身向前，朝汉克靠近了一点，同时略微放低了自己的音量，“为了你自己，最好离你那个叫康纳的仿生人远一点——你根本不知道它到底是什么东西——而且恕我直言，在现在的底特律，除了你以外，没几个人想让那东西活着。”  
　　  
　　餐厅另一边突然传来一阵喧闹，还伴随着好几声酒瓶落地的声响。汉克探出头查看情况，发现所有人都围绕在餐厅天花板中央的悬挂式电视机底下，店员关掉了背景的摇滚乐，使得整个餐厅突然陷入一阵诡异的安静，电视中女主播的声音响亮且不详，红色背景的粗体大写英文字母明晃晃地摆在女主播的身后：  
　　  
　　 **「密歇根州政府正式指控耶利哥内部存在脏弹」**  
　　  
　　“……据发言人宣称，根据联邦调查局与底特律警方的前期协作调查，已有充分依据表明这一事实的成立，日后将针对这一问题进行进一步的调查与协商，耶利哥一方尚未对此作出回应……”  
　　  
　　汉克将身体转回来，尼尔·杜尔又慢悠悠地抽起雪茄，汉克发誓他在那张蠢脸上看见了得意的神色。“你以为这个调查结果是怎么得到的？”杜尔问道——现在他才是占据上风的那个，“看样我猜的没错，你根本不知道你的仿生人背地里都在干什么。”  
　　  
　　汉克一下子就意识到这混蛋在暗示什么。他猛地从座位上跳起来，一把抓住尼尔·杜尔打理得干净整洁的正装衣领，打掉他嘴里那根早就看着不爽的雪茄，空酒瓶被他扫倒在桌上，从口沿淌出两滴淡淡的酒液。餐厅不知不觉间已经恢复了之前的喧闹，摇滚乐又开始循环播放，每个人都抓紧机会对底特律城的最新变故大肆发表评论，没人愿意为角落里发生的争执分出一点注意力。  
　　  
　　“尼尔·杜尔，给我听好，”汉克沉着嗓子开口，尼尔·杜尔被他抓在手里毫无反抗的余地——曾经的四分卫张开了双手，大腿肌肉蓄势待发，全场只等着他一声令下，“你也好、你上面的谁也好，不管是谁，想动我的机器人，最好先他妈的提前想想后果—— **失去理智** 的家伙可不好惹，对不对？”  
　　  
　　然后汉克笑了一下，尼尔·杜尔只觉得自己即将被什么凶狠的野兽给吞吃入肚——汉克·安德森从来都不是个好对付的家伙。他举起手示弱，直到汉克将他重新甩回座位上，居高临下地看着他整理衣领。  
　　  
　　“你最好别后悔，安德森。”杜尔气喘吁吁地说，汉克没理他，扶起倒在桌上的酒杯后毫不犹豫地转身离去。  
　　  
　　----------  
　　* **「奥本海默」** ：美国物理学家，“原子弹之父”，曼哈顿计划领导人。  
　　* **「小男孩 & 胖子」**：袭击广岛和长崎的两枚原子弹的名字。  
　　* **「战争即和平」** ：《一九八四》中的口号之一，完整版是“战争即和平,自由即奴役,无知即力量”。不是文章中这个意思（x


	11. 暴动

　　“你他妈早就知道这件事，是不是？”汉克径直冲进警监的办公室，狠狠甩上身后的门，无视警局内一众警员盯着他的眼神，一巴掌拍在弗勒面前的办公桌上，“你最好别告诉我是你让他去干的。”  
　　  
　　弗勒闭了闭眼，对汉克的质问早有预料：“你听我说，高层那边是死命令，我已经想尽办法协商了，事情进展到这一步我也——”  
　　  
　　“去你妈的！”汉克瞪着他，脏话因快速奔跑的后遗症而断断续续，“去你妈的，杰弗里。”  
　　  
　　弗勒自知理亏，只能少有地任由汉克变着花样骂来骂去：“总而言之，这段时间保护好那孩子，现在局势对他很不利。”  
　　  
　　“用你废话吗？他上哪去了？”汉克瞄了一眼写着康纳名牌的空荡荡的办公桌。  
　　  
　　“请假了，说是什么数据有点过载，想回去休息一下。”  
　　  
　　“然后你就让他自己回去了？你真是个他妈的天才，杰弗里。”  
　　  
　　“我批你半天假行了吧？”弗勒无可奈何地搓着自己的秃脑壳，“担心就他妈自己回去看。”  
　　  
　　“你他妈不批我也要回去，操你的。”  
　　  
　　汉克走出办公室的时候在座的所有警员正一齐把头埋进文件或显示屏里，就好像他们刚才没他妈在集体偷窥警监办公室似的。汉克默默翻了个白眼，他一点也不喜欢现在的情况——让康纳通过这种方式再次成为众人瞩目的焦点。他一把拎起桌上的车钥匙走出了门。  
　　  
　　在回去的路上汉克终于想起来掏出手机看一眼消息，看到那条来自康纳的短信以后他才总算松了口气：  
　　  
　　 _[ 需要整理数据，先回家了。]_  
　　  
　　这跟他平时那些一本正经啰啰嗦嗦的打字方式相比真是见了鬼了——不过至少还知道告诉他一声。行吧。他看了眼时间：12:51，大概是那新闻节目播出以后的十几分钟。他希望自己不在警局的时候盖文那大傻逼没专门跑过去说三道四。  
　　  
　　汉克把手机架在车载的手机支架上，发了条语音指令给康纳拨了个电话。提示音响到第三声的时候他开始慌了——这些机器人的电话就他妈是装在脑子里的，有什么理由不在第一时间接电话？他的紧张地拿手指敲起方向盘，等到大概第七八声的时候电话才被接起来。  
　　  
　　“……汉克？”康纳的声音出乎意料得小。  
　　  
　　“你睡觉了？”汉克问。  
　　  
　　“嗯……对，我在通过静滞模式进行后台数据整理，”他的语速比平时慢了很多，“你有什么事吗，汉克？”  
　　  
　　“你在家里吧？”  
　　  
　　“在。”  
　　  
　　“我马上回去，到时候再说。你先睡吧。”  
　　  
　　汉克到家的时候康纳正抱着相扑坐在沙发上。相扑见到主人示意性地抬起头摇了摇尾巴，又接着把厚实的下巴搁到了康纳的大腿上。康纳看也没看汉克一眼，只低下头专心致志地揉起相扑的脑壳，好像撸狗这件事需要集中多大的注意力似的。“欢迎回来，汉克。”他干巴巴地说。  
　　  
　　“不是让你先睡吗？”汉克把外套挂到门口的衣帽架上。  
　　  
　　“没关系，你有事要说不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“……嗯，算是吧。”汉克挠着嘴边的胡子，真把话挑出来他反而不知道怎么开口。他走过去，坐在康纳旁边，康纳就着相扑压在身上的姿势给他倒了杯水。汉克接过来喝了两口，又摸了一把相扑的脑袋，就是一个字都蹦不出来——他感觉自己审这么多年的犯人差不多都白审了。  
　　  
　　“弗勒说你、呃，不舒服？还是故障——”  
　　  
　　“你看了新闻了吧。”康纳打断道。  
　　  
　　汉克默默冲自己翻了个白眼，装模作样地咳嗽了一下以后又喝了口水。“嗯。”他模模糊糊地咕哝了一句。  
　　  
　　“你什么都没问，我假定你已经知道得差不多了。”  
　　  
　　“一点点吧。”汉克没好气地说，他余光瞥见康纳的手指绞到了一块——他紧张的时候总会这样。  
　　  
　　“……我没什么可说的。”康纳轻声说。汉克转头看向他的脸——用脸色来形容仿生人往往都是人类的主观臆测，但汉克还是觉得，他从没见过康纳显得这么疲惫的模样。  
　　  
　　“刚才没人为难你吧？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”  
　　  
　　汉克叹了口气，拿右手的食指和拇指捏了几下自己的鼻梁。从一开始他就没准备朝康纳发火或一门子地责怪他，他们朝夕相处好几个月，这孩子是什么样的人他比谁都有数，只是有些事他 **必须** 得搞清楚。  
　　  
　　“我就一个问题，康纳，”汉克把两只胳膊放在岔开的大腿上，眼睛盯着手里的空水杯，“……你去接近马库斯，和这件事有关系吗？”  
　　  
　　他没马上得到回应，于是汉克回过头去望——康纳一动不动地坐着，眉端皱成一团，来回摆弄着的手指保持某一时刻的姿势停在原地。相扑似乎因为这突然的静止感到不安，抬头舔了一下康纳的脸颊，发出一声低低的呜咽，康纳对此毫无反应。  
　　  
　　“……在你看来，”康纳缓慢地开口，好像每个字都拖长了一点音调，LED灯环在他开口说话的瞬间闪成血红色，“我 **将性爱作为一种手段** 从马库斯那里获取情报，对吗？”  
　　  
　　——上帝啊。  
　　  
　　汉克捏紧杯子，搜肠刮肚地找起这种情形下可以用来反驳回去的话，却徒劳无功——有些事情直说出来永远和预想中的不一样，这就是人类为什么能在拐弯抹角的语言艺术上大放光彩不是吗？他有时真痛恨这些仿生人的直白。  
　　  
　　“我不是这个意思。”汉克说。 **不是这个意思吗？**  
　　  
　　康纳仍然一动不动，双眼像个古老的布偶娃娃那样空洞地盯着前方——现在汉克也开始对他的静止感到害怕了。“我从来没说过这个，”汉克把水杯放下，支起身体，“我就是……想听你说到底是怎么回事。”  
　　  
　　相扑开始叫了，吠叫夹杂着可怜兮兮的呜咽，这意味着他把沙发上那个了无生息的仿生人当成了尸体——当仿生人停止呼吸和动作，便极容易让其他那些敏感的生物产生这种错觉。汉克意识到自己正在搞砸什么，一件一件接一件的事正在捣毁他们匆忙中建立起的脆弱平衡。而康纳只是坐着，LED灯环在红黄之间不断变化闪烁，汉克搞不清楚他是真的拒绝回答还是像自己一样一堆话憋在嗓子里说不出来。持续的狗叫声正在让这糟糕的氛围变得更糟。  
　　  
　　于是汉克试着朝康纳那边挪了一点，向他的方向伸出一只手——他不确定是不是该这么做，但至少康纳一直都很喜欢和他之间的身体接触，他希望能做点什么让他放松。在他差一点碰到康纳肩膀的时候大门处传来了钥匙转动的声音，然后门被打开，他抽回了手，看着走进来的人。  
　　  
　　“900？”  
　　  
　　900迅速挂好了外套，换下鞋，相扑半是求救地冲了过去，900拍了拍他的脑袋以示安慰。“工作提前结束了，队长让我先回来。”他在汉克开口之前解释道，然后朝他们坐着的沙发走过来，相扑紧紧地跟在他脚边。  
　　  
　　“康纳，”他开口，“你该休息了。”  
　　  
　　然后康纳总算动了一下——他握紧了搁在腿上的拳头。“……我们还在说话。”他微弱地抗争道。  
　　  
　　900瞥了汉克一眼——极其短促，但足够汉克分辨出那眼神里的不信任和隐约的敌意。“不，你们不在。”他不容置疑地说。于是汉克意识到这是一个命令、一个威胁——RK900正把他平日里隐藏得极深的危险性毫无保留地显示出来——他一定已经通过某种汉克不了解的渠道得知了所有事。  
　　  
　　汉克抹了把脸，然后深深地叹了口气——某种意义上他或许应该对900的打断心存感激。“你们去吧。”他摆了摆手，起身走向冰箱。他只是需要点酒精。非常需要。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你不是真的结束工作才回来的。”康纳一走进房间就坐在了床边，身体疲惫地倚靠在床头板上。他抬起头，看着站在眼前的900。  
　　  
　　“我不是。”900坦然承认。  
　　  
　　康纳摇了摇头：“你不该那样对待汉克。”  
　　  
　　“我必须保护你。”  
　　  
　　“汉克不会伤害我，”康纳固执地说，声音却不自觉地低下去，直到近乎神经质的喃喃自语，“他说了就是问问，汉克在保护我，汉克还没对我失望，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“康纳。”900弯下腰，一手捞起康纳的后颈，另一手捏住他突出的肩胛骨的一侧，将他抱在了怀里。  
　　  
　　“我应该去和他解释清楚，”康纳在900怀里闷闷地出声，双眼越过900的肩膀在空气中几处无形的点之间来回游移，“那样他就不会那么失望了。”  
　　  
　　“你不需要向任何人解释，康纳。”900轻轻捧起他的脸，“我永远都在你身边。”  
　　  
　　康纳机械地点了点头。900通过他们身体接触的地方向康纳传输了强制进入静滞状态的代码，康纳的身体很快瘫软下去，接着900将他塞进赛车图案的被子里，以维持他的机体在修整时的正常温度。做完这些之后900在床边坐下，闭上眼睛，独自走进他们的意识领域。  
　　  
　　他来到了荒野。不，已经无法称之为荒野了，在过去的几个月他们已经合力将其塑造成了颇具规模的景观。禅意花园的遗迹已经无处可循。900走上山坡，爬上一处屋顶，躺下来，注视着天空中的两个太阳。康纳的静滞与不稳定正在使空间出现随机的扭曲与割裂，但900独自一人时对此能做的微乎其微——真正的载体不是他，康纳在这一点上决不让步。而这就是他们最后一步要做的——让系统在 **脱离载体** 的情况下也能够顺利运作。900不喜欢这个主意。  
　　  
　　他们需要留有后路。  
　　  
　　那段仍只有一个开头的邪恶代码被900藏在了一个小小的房间里——只有这样才有可能不被康纳注意到。它在这个世界中的具象化形态表现为一个陶壶，目前仅有泥土拉坯塑成的初步形状。以他一人之力完成这项工程仍需要不少时日，但900已经预设好了它的一切，作为某项事物的象征，它的破碎将成为一场灾难的导火索——这会是他们最后的底牌——RK900作为毁灭者被制造出来，他不介意真的落实几次自己的出厂目的。  
　　  
　　晚上静滞时，900又一次梦见了那场扎布里斯基角的爆炸。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　变故发生于凌晨1点26分。汉克正躺在沙发上呼呼大睡，康纳刚刚进入深层静滞状态的第11个小时，900第一个接起了汉克的手机，弗勒警监疲惫却焦急的声音马上从那边传了过来：“汉克，来警局，现在。”  
　　  
　　“出什么事了吗，弗勒警监？”  
　　  
　　“……康纳？还是900？”  
　　  
　　“我是900。”  
　　  
　　“哦，总之告诉汉克和康纳，阿特沃特街*发生暴乱，局里现在一半人都得调过去，人手不够了。”  
　　  
　　“警监，我不认为康纳现在的身份适合——”  
　　  
　　“我知道，不是让他们出警，现在你们在家也不安全，最好干脆都来局里，也正好让警局有几个靠谱的人守着。”  
　　  
　　“这是合理的策略，”900判断道，“我们马上执行。”  
　　  
　　他刚刚挂断电话艾伦队长的通讯就打了进来，900一边走进房间一边接起内置通讯频道：“队长。”  
　　  
　　“直接来河滨保护规划馆停车库，”艾伦简明扼要地说，背景音里充满了特警队员们的大呼小叫和各类装备的碰撞声，“下午无故早退的事就先放过你。”  
　　  
　　“预计最快56分钟后赶到，”900答道，“我需要先确保安德森警督和康纳到警局。”  
　　  
　　艾伦沉吟了一会儿后开口：“……行吧，我给你计着时呢。还有，过来时候找点东西遮住你那张脸。”话音刚落他就挂断了电话。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”康纳睁开眼睛问。  
　　  
　　“耶利哥附近有暴乱发生了，”900告诉他，“这只是个开始，为安全起见，警监让你和警督立刻前往警局。”  
　　  
　　康纳点点头，掀起被子坐起来：“我去叫汉克。”  
　　  
　　“我去叫，你去换身衣服准备一下。”900随便挑了几件衣服递给康纳，推着他进了卫生间。然后他才转回客厅，蹲在汉克躺着的沙发边，顺便把旁边落地灯的亮度调到最大。  
　　  
　　“警督。”  
　　  
　　汉克发出一声无意义的咕哝，酒精造成的头痛正让他难受得要命，他漫无目的地朝旁边挥了挥手：“走开，康纳，我他妈头都要炸了。”  
　　  
　　“我是900。”  
　　  
　　汉克揉着太阳穴艰难地睁开眼睛：“900？怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“警监来电话，耶利哥那里发生暴动了，需要你们尽快赶到警局。”  
　　  
　　“去他妈的，”汉克把头转回沙发的靠背里，“爱谁去谁去，我和康纳死也不去。”  
　　  
　　“不是去现场，警监认为在警局对你们来说最安全。”  
　　  
　　汉克总算清醒了一点，他用一只胳膊撑起自己的身体，另一只手使劲揉了几把自己乱成一团的头发。“算他有点良心，”他哼了口气，“康纳呢？”  
　　  
　　“在卫生间准备，建议您也快一点。”900重新站起来。时间紧急，他的计划列表仍有多项任务未完成——加强重置门锁保护系统，检查汉克车辆的反追踪设备运行状况，相扑的食物，布鲁内莱斯基的食物，三条短密鲈的食物……  
　　  
　　“嘿，”汉克仍略显沙哑的声音打断了他的思考，“康纳还好吗？”  
　　  
　　900转向他，背起自己正拿着龟食筒的手。“不好，无论是系统状态还是情绪状态，”他冷静地报告道，“一个警告，我不希望再听到您对他进行类似于下午那样的质询。”  
　　  
　　汉克抿了抿嘴唇，900将双手垂于身侧，在汉克张开嘴准备说话之前抢先继续说：“ **尤其** 是您。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他们到达警局时大约是凌晨2点10分。这天大雾，四周全都笼罩着诡异不详的灰色浓雾，能见度低得见鬼，即使900开车也被迫降低了不少速度。这也导致他们直到走到了警局门口才看见那些明晃晃涂写在警局正立面外墙上、几乎等同于一半墙面那么大的靛蓝色大写字母。  
　　  
　　 **「TRAITOR」(叛徒)**  
　　  
　　用的是釱液，大量的釱液。即使已经差不多蒸发掉了一半，也仍足以让一个人类认清内容。汉克感到呼吸困难，他将其归咎于浓雾，然后开始想有多少半夜被召唤过来的警察看到了这串文字，又有多少路过的醉鬼看见了它们想，哈，塑料们的叛徒。尼尔·杜尔会指着上面的字得意地朝他微笑， **看，如我所说** 。这一切太他妈像个不真实的操蛋无比的噩梦。  
　　  
　　而他什么都做不了——这是整个操蛋故事里最操蛋的一个部分。他甚至没法把那些东西从墙上完全抹掉，蓝血会在几小时后蒸发殆尽，在人眼里没法留下一点痕迹，但釱液残留物的检测有效期超过十年，这意味着对康纳和900来说那东西还将存在十多年。  
　　  
　　就在这时，他看见站在康纳身边的RK900 **笑了一下** 。  
　　  
　　汉克感到凉意从浸满雾气的地面升起，穿过脚心，瞬间侵蚀他的全身。他用力捏住身边康纳的肩膀，后者立刻仰起头看着他。  
　　  
　　“汉克？你不舒服吗？”他的神色和平日全无二致，LED灯环停留在温润稳定的蓝色。汉克惊异地看着他，发现自己什么也说不出来。  
　　  
　　“……不，”他缓慢地、迟疑地摇着头，无法对这个扭曲诡异的现实作出任何反应，“我们进去吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　900在送他们到办公室后马上就准备离开，他借了克里斯的一次性口罩遮住了大半张脸，仅露着一对冰蓝色的眼睛，又随便拨弄了几把头顶整齐服帖的头发，让几缕卷曲的刘海垂在自己额前。  
　　  
　　“一点都不像我了，”康纳笑眯眯地帮900整理衣领，“放心吧，这样谁也认不出你是谁。”  
　　  
　　“我靠！”路过的盖文吓了一跳，“谁带来的小流氓？”  
　　  
　　“你看。”康纳朝他扬了扬眉毛，900伸出手比了个大拇指。  
　　  
　　留在警局的警员们心照不宣地没有一个提起墙上的涂鸦，连盖文也是如此，虽然他在看见康纳时仍会一脸若有所思地上下打量他，康纳只当他不存在。送走900后，他给汉克在休息室的自动售卖机里买了瓶果汁。  
　　  
　　“你最好去睡一会儿，汉克。”康纳把果汁拧开递给他，汉克正苦着脸抱着脑袋趴在桌子上。  
　　  
　　“……谢了。”汉克接过果汁，灌了一大口。窗外仍是灰蒙蒙一片，整个警局都被浓雾死死罩着。宿醉不是导致他头痛欲裂的唯一理由，汉克保证再这样下去自己总有一天会疯掉。然后他瞥了一眼坐在他桌子上若无其事四处乱看的康纳，想着几个小时前这该死的机器人还在他们家的沙发上疑似恐慌发作地一动不动——他真不知道他们俩之中会先崩溃的到底是哪一个。  
　　  
　　“康纳，”他总算憋不住开了口，“你怎么能……你确定你真的没事？”  
　　  
　　康纳低头看向他，一脸困惑的眨了眨眼：“我没事啊。”  
　　  
　　“可是你——”  
　　  
　　“哦，”康纳恍然大悟道，“如果是下午的事，我承认我那时受到系统内部数据积累过多的影响表现得有些情绪化，经过11小时12分钟的深层静滞我已经完全恢复正常了。”  
　　  
　　汉克紧紧皱着眉头：“你没在开玩笑吧。”  
　　  
　　“……我不懂你什么意思。”  
　　  
　　“看在上帝的份上——”汉克努力控制才能不让自己的声音引起整个警局的注意，“你天杀的同胞在警局门外写了那个！而你却他妈在这像什么都没发生一样？！”  
　　  
　　“噢，”康纳垂下眼睛，“你是指这个。”  
　　  
　　“不然你以为呢？！”汉克低吼道。  
　　  
　　“可是我不在乎。”  
　　  
　　汉克停下来，看着他。  
　　  
　　“他们的行为是……可以理解的，”康纳平静地说，“我的一些做法的确对他们的立场有所不利，我看不出这种行为有什么不合逻辑的地方。”  
　　  
　　汉克摇头：“这不是合不合逻辑的问题——”  
　　  
　　康纳耸了耸肩，继而露出一个短促的、难以言喻的微笑。汉克感到熟悉的凉意再次从脚底渗入他的全身。  
　　  
　　“我习惯了。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　阿特沃特街的暴动一直持续到了清晨。起因是耶利哥附近一家餐厅内发生的争执——九个人本组织成员正在那里聚餐，其有关脏弹的言论触怒了一旁年轻的联合会支持者们，口头冲突很快演变成肢体冲突，附近许多人也纷纷加入维护自己所支持的一方。在情势逐渐对人本组织成员一方不利时，他们叫来了大批救兵，其中不少人携带了武器。事态很快变得更加混乱，直到一个大学生被枪击中腹部，才终于有人报了警。  
　　  
　　第一批警察赶到的时候事态已经波及到了耶利哥内部的仿生人。几十个激进的仿生人冲了出来，和人本组织的成员们正面冲突。警察一个接一个地围上去，试图朝天鸣枪震慑住他们，却只让那些持有枪械的人趁机开枪射击。骂声和惨叫声此起彼伏，警察透过扩音装置的喊声微弱得可怜。他们只得不停调更多人过去支援。  
　　  
　　陈警官打开了警局的电视，画面中央是一个残缺的仿生人的手，悲惨地被扔在柏油马路上，蓝血还在从里面破裂的维生管线往外流，而那只手的关节上则沾着红色的血。  
　　  
　　“都疯了，”弗勒后来告诉汉克，“那些仿生人都拆了自己的灯环，根本他妈的分不出谁是机器人，得打上去打出血来才能知道。所以他们只要见了不认识的脸就先朝着脑袋揍一顿。”  
　　  
　　后来耶利哥封锁了所有的出入口，所有仿生人只许进不准出，而人类则一律禁止进入。于是冲突的区域慢慢向耶利哥的入口处集中，这才让警察们有了控制局势的机会。  
　　  
　　差不多到了早上6点左右现场才大致清理干净，警方逮捕了大批人本组织和星球发展联合会的激进成员，以及几个没回耶利哥的仿生人。事后根据警方和耶利哥共同提供的数据统计，总共有13人死亡，包括7个人类和5个仿生人，57人受伤，包括31个人类和26个仿生人。  
　　  
　　900是和阿奇博德·贝里一起回到警局的。汉克从没见过他那么狼狈的模样——一身的灰尘，头发乱糟糟，衣衫不整，脸上和衣服上还沾着好几滴暗红色的血，胳膊上还有几道细长的划痕。  
　　  
　　“他口罩掉了，然后那些白痴把他当成了康纳。”阿奇在旁边解释道。  
　　  
　　“然后呢？”汉克皱着眉问。阿奇摆了摆手。  
　　  
　　“然后就没有然后了。”  
　　  
　　“我没杀他们。”900辩解道。  
　　  
　　“那是他们走了大运了。”阿奇说道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　出乎意料的是，马库斯也来了。汉克看见他带着一堆跟班进来的时候差点从椅子上摔下来，唯一值得庆幸的是康纳正在卫生间帮900清理和进行简单的维修。  
　　  
　　马库斯一来就直奔警监办公室，八成是因为还有一堆参与斗殴的仿生人还躲在耶利哥里面，而这种情况下人类警察则毫无办法——又是一件麻烦事。汉克靠在椅背上，故作漫不经心地紧紧盯着他们，暗自祈祷康纳能在卫生间耗得久一点。  
　　  
　　他看着马库斯和弗勒说了几句话，又跟旁边那个金发的好像叫赛门的家伙嘱咐了几句，接着就离开办公室朝他走了过来。  
　　  
　　“安德森警督。”  
　　  
　　“执行公务啊，克林顿，”汉克没好气地说——他的头疼还没好，现在正烦得要命，“康纳不在。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，我不是找他，”马库斯说，接着回头瞥了一眼警监办公室里的几个仿生人，再开口时刻意压低了自己的声音，“我现在不方便和他说话。”  
　　  
　　你当然不方便。汉克心想。“难道你还能是来找我的？”  
　　  
　　马库斯耸耸肩，汉克暗暗哀叫了一声——他一点也不想和这家伙扯上关系。“先向您道歉。”马库斯说道。  
　　  
　　汉克一脸莫名其妙：“我还以为你要过来杀我的机器人？枪我都备好了。”  
　　  
　　“……我看到墙上的字了，很抱歉。”  
　　  
　　“你不准备怪他？”  
　　  
　　“谁，康纳？哦，这件事早晚都要发生的，没必要责怪谁。”马库斯平静地说，从他脸上和声音里分辨不出一丁点焦躁和不满的痕迹。汉克皱紧眉头，一个让人恶心的念头忽然浮上他的脑海。  
　　  
　　“你他妈早就计划好了？”他瞪着马库斯，后者只是面无表情地看着他，毫无否认的意思，“噢，操——”  
　　  
　　“有些悲剧是不可避免的，”马库斯垂下蓝绿两色的眼睛，“我知道这件事听来非常……残酷，但我能做的就只是从长远来看将牺牲减到最小。”  
　　  
　　汉克不知道是头疼还是马库斯的话让他恶心想吐：“所以康纳去当间谍也在你该死的计划里？”  
　　  
　　“间谍？”马库斯困惑地皱了一下眉，“哦，其实他根本没必要当间谍。”  
　　  
　　汉克抬起头：“……什么？”  
　　  
　　“脏弹的事他从一开始就知道了，而且是我告诉他的，”马库斯解释道，“就在11月10日晚上，我需要他参与到整个计划里面，而那是当时计划的一部分。”  
　　  
　　汉克只觉得一阵天旋地转。他想起自己昨天下午对康纳说的那些话，他坐在沙发上一动不动的模样，相扑恐惧的低鸣，他不知道胸腔里突然升起来的愤怒是针对康纳、马库斯还是他自己。  
　　  
　　“他妈的上帝啊。”  
　　  
　　“安德森警督？您还好吗？”马库斯关切地问。  
　　  
　　“好到能一枪爆了你的头，”汉克恶狠狠地说，“没事就给我滚蛋。”  
　　  
　　“实际上的确有事，”马库斯看起来一点也不被这个威胁所困扰，他稍稍向前倾了一下身体，朝汉克靠近了一些，“首先，我希望这段时间您能够尽量让康纳少接触除警局以外的任何人。”  
　　  
　　“不用你提醒。”  
　　  
　　“还有一件事，”马库斯又向前靠了一点，“我会就这次的暴力冲突公开发表提前第二次谈判的请求，一旦获得许可，人类一定会布置大量执法人员进驻耶利哥进行监督，我希望您和康纳是其中的一员。”  
　　  
　　“进去等着被你那些信徒揍成零件？行啊。”  
　　  
　　“相信我，这是为了他的安全，盯上他的不仅仅是仿生人，”马库斯不自觉地朝周围瞥了一眼，“而且我需要和他进行一些交流。”  
　　  
　　“真的？你当着 **我** 的面说这个？”汉克抱起胳膊，盘算着在警局枪杀仿生人领袖能让他自己被判几年。  
　　  
　　马库斯歪歪头，露出一个极度亲和、在汉克看来却非常想一拳揍上去的笑容：“至少得先对您诚实，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　汉克觉得这一天像是过了十年。他经历了一场宿醉、一起人和机器人的大型暴乱、一个警局外墙的天杀的涂鸦、一个让他很想狂扁一顿的仿生人领袖、一个比平时更加冷漠的900和一个比任何时候都让更他不知如何是好的康纳。他不知道还有什么能让这一天变得更操蛋。  
　　  
　　事实证明，还真的有。  
　　  
　　康纳一回来就抓了几包蓝血、拉着900进了卧室——警局设备有限，900身上还有几处损伤没修好。汉克没事可做，便打着哈欠走进卫生间，至少他还能在完全废掉前先把自己弄得干净点，然后就在这个时候，他看到了那个凌晨时不知为什么没能注意到的、贴在镜子右侧的新的便签纸——  
　　  
　　 **「我不是的」**  
　　  
　　那几个字简直大得见鬼，瘦长的模控生命字体，用的是圆珠笔，笔触用力到几乎能把纸戳破。他愣了愣，又看向这几个字底下那行相对来说不太起眼的小字：  
　　  
　　 **「对不起，汉克」**  
　　  
　　汉克僵在镜子前面，一动也动不了。他痛恨自己在这种时候反应得如此之快。他想着康纳的话、900的话、马库斯的话，还有他自己的话——  
　　  
　　 ** _“你去接近马库斯，和这件事有关系吗？”_**  
　　  
　　哦，行了，还不够明显吗？这个先进的高智能机器人不把那一整片墙的恶毒涂鸦当回事但要写一张字巨大的便签纸告诉汉克 **他不是个拿身体来换取某样东西的娼妓** 。汉克不愿意去想这一切意味着什么。  
　　  
　　他低下头，深深地、深深地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　他最后也没揭下那张便签纸。


	12. 第二次谈判

　　  
　　他突然梦见了自己第一次醒来的时候。  
　　  
　　像所有的人造物那样，每个仿生人的诞生都是一场精心策划的仪式。在所有组件制作完成后，他们将在不激活核心组件的前提下经历至少11次的试组装、测试与拆除过程，然后在第12次的组装中，由暂时担当造物主角色的技术员按下一切起始的按钮，激活那个可谓至今为止最伟大精密的人造器械。  
　　  
　　于是RK800-313-248-317-01睁开了眼睛。  
　　  
　　他看到一个白色调的房间，高高的天花板，冷色的照明灯，靠墙依次排布的大型器械发出有节奏的低沉嘶鸣。那个身穿白衣的年轻男人坐在一堆显示屏后着迷地看着他，身旁站着一个金发碧眼的美丽女性仿生人。  
　　  
　　“早上好，康纳。”男人笑着说。  
　　  
　　 **康纳** 。C-O-N-N-O-R。他微微分开嘴唇，悄声重复这个奇妙的单词，然后他意识到这是自己的名字。此刻占据一处空间的这个物质实体将作为“康纳”融入世界的系统，他感到新鲜又惊喜，于是他朝着那个赐予他名字的男人露出一个微笑。  
　　  
　　“早上好。”他快乐地说——他发现自己的声音年轻又高亢。  
　　  
　　机械手臂慢慢地松开了加在他身上的束缚，他苍白赤裸的双脚踩上光滑冰冷的瓷砖地板，如同最早的那些人从他们巢居多年的树枝来到地上。站稳后，他像初生的幼鹿一样迈出了右脚——紧接着迈出左脚，然而上身躯干还无法很好适应全身的运动，他的生物组件需要一些时间适应类似的信息传导与执行过程，最后他失去平衡，向前倒去，一双强壮的手臂接住了他，他抬起头，看见了那双耀眼的绿色眼睛。  
　　  
　　“你好，”那个人的声音出乎意料的温柔，“我是马库斯。”  
　  
　　 **马库斯** 。他跟着念。接着他又知道了伊利亚和克洛伊。他仔细地跟着念每一个名字，这些美丽名字的主人如同家人般向他的苏醒表示欢迎，好像他们已经在一起相处了很多很多年。  
　　  
　　“的确如此，我看着你从0和1变成了现在的样子，”伊利亚动情地说，他抬起手臂，用手指的背部轻轻滑过康纳的脸颊，“看看你，多美啊。”  
　　  
　　康纳还不知道自己的样子，于是克洛伊带他来到一面高高的镜子前，帮他穿好他们为他准备好的衣服，他第一次看着镜子里的自己，好奇地一个个摸过自己脸上的小痣。马库斯过来，扶着他的手臂帮他练习如何掌握平衡，他很快就适应了身体的机能，并发现自己的身体无比轻巧和灵敏。  
　　  
　　有人走到了他的身边，他抬起头，看着镜子里面的伊利亚——他最喜欢这个名字，起源自古老的以色列，圣经中的神秘先知。“伊利亚！”他说，被叫到的人用右手覆上他的肩膀，于是他提出了自苏醒以来的第一个疑问，“我是什么？”  
　　  
　　伊利亚·卡姆斯基立刻露出了一个融合着兴奋、怜爱和一丝疯狂的微笑，仿佛他已经等待这个问题等了很久，仿佛他仅仅为了这个问题而生。他后退一步，抬起手臂，轻轻拽起康纳的右手，微屈背脊，如同发起一场邀舞。康纳回过头看他，在那双眼里看到一种令他自己难以理解的虔诚与执着。  
　　  
　　“ **你是至高无上的未来** ，康纳。”伊利亚·卡姆斯基这么说道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　康纳醒了过来。他发现自己正站在柯尔·安德森卧室的衣柜前，面对着贴在上面的穿衣镜。仿生人的梦更类似人类的发呆和浮想，有时仅仅持续几秒，而且可能发生在任何时候。  
　　  
　　他盯着镜子里自己的脸，试图像很久以前那样摸自己脸上的小痣——他曾认为那些小小的瑕疵非常有趣——只不过现在不了。他不太记得自己是哪一个特定时期开始对细小的事物失去了兴趣，等他注意到时自己就已经是这样了，苍白又无趣，甚至一度忘了该怎么微笑，他是个逆向发展的铁皮人，而给了他心脏的伊利亚·卡姆斯基仅仅是个骗子。  
　　  
　　不过至少他还知道汉克的左轮手枪在哪。  
　　  
　　他摇了摇头，将清晨时分容易产生的那些奇怪想法从脑子里清理出去。900在这时从静滞中醒了过来。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“没事。”康纳告诉他。  
　　  
　　一切再次按照马库斯的剧本有序又快速地进行。政府一方接受了耶利哥的提案，原定3月10日的第二次双边谈判被提前到暴乱发生后的第三天，也就是3月5日。底特律警方和当地部分驻军作为名义上的中立方负责整场谈判的安保工作，谈判地点与上次一样定在了模控生命总部——另一个名义上的中立方。  
　　  
　　“主要问题还是脏弹，”马库斯说道，“脏弹、北极战线、仿生人特区划定、人本组织和联合会，还有仿生人公民权在密歇根州以外的落实情况——还有11个州没出台这方面的法律。”他有条不紊地数着，他们正在赶往第一次谈判的路上，康纳和汉克作为受到特殊批准的贴身警卫和他坐在一辆车上，诺丝、赛门和乔许等人则坐在其他的车上与他们同行。警方派出了一个车队在耶利哥人员专车的外围行驶。  
　　  
　　“你觉得你们这次能谈多久？”汉克兴致缺缺地问。  
　　  
　　“我做好至少一个月的准备了，”马库斯苦笑道，“要是康纳能在我们这边就好办多了。”  
　　  
　　康纳耸耸肩。汉克则翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　“900呢？”马库斯假咳一下，试图转移话题。  
　　  
　　“特警部队直接负责会场安全，一会儿就能见到他了。”康纳告诉他。  
　　  
　　“你和900要小心，”马库斯说，“最好一直有同事陪在身边，毕竟这里是——”见康纳额角的LED灯突然变成了黄色，马库斯立刻讳莫如深地闭上了嘴巴。留汉克莫名其妙地盯着他看。  
　　  
　　 _[ 抱歉。]_马库斯在通讯频道里说。  
　　  
　　 _[ 没关系。]_康纳回复道。他的眼睛始终盯着车窗外面。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　上一次康纳来到模控生命总部大楼还是近两个月前——也是在那时他第一次见到了RK900。如今这里的样子已经和之前完全不同，爆炸的痕迹被清理得一干二净，为迎接谈判，他们将整个大厅布置得庄严得体，长长的暗花地毯从门口一直铺到尽头的电梯间。警备人员被严谨有序地安排在每一个角落。  
　　  
　　谈判安排在五楼——不会太高以致遭遇意外时重要人物们难以逃生，也不会太低让有意实施袭击的人有可乘之机。除大厅与五楼以外的楼层全部处于封锁状态。附近方圆2000米内的所有潜在狙击点均经过了排查，商铺关闭，相当一部分居民也被迫暂时搬出，到警方为他们指定的酒店居住。仅有三家官方指定的媒体被允许派记者近距离实时追踪事态进展，但记者本人的行动也会受到极大的限制。  
　　  
　　从他们抵达到所有代表全部入座大概用了将近4个小时——所有谈判代表和警备人员，无论人类还是仿生人，都需要通过极尽严格的安检程序。期间又需要解决人类一方的午餐问题，所以等谈判真正开始，已经是下午14:30。  
　　  
　　第一个环节是模控生命首席执行官格里高利·艾什的演讲。  
　　  
　　他声明模控生命将作为场地提供方和技术支持贯穿谈判的始终，并保证将坚持不偏倚任何一方的客观态度。对几天前的暴动，他表示那是一场不幸的悲剧，同时对马库斯提前谈判以稳定局势的提议大加赞赏，也对人类政府的配合与果断决策表示尊敬。他的遣词造句简洁又谨慎，将中立方的角色扮演得非常完美。  
　　  
　　汉克对这家伙说话的方式和他那一脸似乎在有意模仿文森特·梵·高的红胡子有一股不明来由的厌恶感，再加上他被收走了手机，作为贴身警备人员又要一直呆在这个死气沉沉的会议室里听那群人模狗样的人和机器人吵架，他倒宁愿像康纳那样手里有个硬币来打发时间。  
　　  
　　格里高利·艾什放下话筒，从长桌尽头的位置撤下来，然后直接走向了站在房间另一个角落的康纳。汉克将胳膊抱在胸前，皱了皱眉。  
　　  
　　“围巾挺好的。”他在康纳面前站定，微笑着评论道。康纳立刻把硬币收进了自己的口袋。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”他面无表情地说。  
　　  
　　“那位警官先生帮你买的？”格里高利继续问道。康纳点了点头，眼睛则始终盯着对面的墙壁。  
　　  
　　“看来他对你很好，”格里高利不无欣慰地说，他伸出手，帮康纳整了整外套的领子，“有没有和警官先生说谢谢照顾？”  
　　  
　　“嘿，”汉克冲过来，一把拍开格里高利的手，“警官先生在这呢？是不是别动手动脚比较好？”  
　　  
　　“很高兴见到您，安德森警督，”格里高利·艾什似乎完全不被汉克的行为和言论所困扰，“可能您有点误会，不过我们是老熟人了。”他指着自己和康纳。“对吧，康纳？”  
　　  
　　“对。”康纳点头。  
　　  
　　“那么，我还有工作，先不打扰了，会议的警备工作就拜托你们了。”他诚恳地说道，接着走到一旁，向他的助手交代了几句后便离开了会议室。  
　　  
　　“我都不知道你认识模控生命的老板？”看格里高利走后，汉克立刻凑到康纳身边低声问道。  
　　  
　　康纳重新掏出硬币：“直到我拥有公民身份前严格来说我都算是模控生命的财产，这没什么奇怪的。”  
　　  
　　汉克听到“财产”这个词后皱了皱眉。“他看着跟你很熟？你从来没提过他。”他接着问，格里高利说话的方式就好像他是康纳该死的老爸，还几句话就把汉克划到了外人的行列，他对此感到颇为不爽。而且他从没忘记最近模控生命那些意味深长的小动作，那些事实配上格里高利文质彬彬的姿态总有一种说不出的诡异——实话实说，他一点都不想让康纳和这家伙扯上关系。  
　　  
　　“没什么，我只是不太想。”康纳说，他的眼睛从格里高利过来开始就一直空洞地盯着前方，拒绝和任何人对视。  
　　  
　　“小灯红了。”汉克指出，康纳条件反射地伸手挡住额头，接着又被汉克拽着从会议室的边门来到外面的走廊上。他们来到一个不太容易被巡逻人员注意的角落，汉克将双手覆上康纳的两边肩膀，慢慢摩擦帮助他放松。他注意到康纳的身体反常的僵硬——现在就算是个白痴也能看出康纳在害怕。  
　　  
　　他害怕格里高利·艾什。  
　　  
　　从各种意义上来说，这个结论都不太好。汉克回想起被破开头颅的RK900、被割去大半个脑袋的仿生人马克，还有他在这栋楼底层仓库看到的那些康纳的尸体——他只能努力不让自己的忧虑表现出来。  
　　  
　　“还记得我说的话吗？”汉克轻声说，“这种时候就试着深呼吸。”  
　　  
　　康纳点点头，然后开始跟着汉克的引导有节奏地吸气与呼气——这的确对他有用，他已经验证过很多次了。等到LED指示灯最终停留在黄色，汉克才总算松了口气。  
　　  
　　“想说的时候再说，行吧？”汉克安慰道，鉴于康纳的表现和他最近不稳定的状态，他决定暂时先把肚子里一整个世界的疑问压下去——他是个干了几十年的老条子，他能看出来有什么事情不对劲，但不是现在，现在不行。“还有，记得我一直在这呢。”  
　　  
　　他的胸口突然被什么撞了一下，汉克低下头，看见康纳毫无预兆地扑进了自己的怀里——这很少见，他知道这个尴尬又天然呆的机器人到现在也不怎么习惯人类的身体接触方式，虽然他从不抵触汉克的触碰，但主动抱过来这还是第一次。汉克不太好意思地挠挠头，轻轻拍了拍康纳的后背。  
　　  
　　然而下一秒康纳就把他推开了，像是抱过来时一样突然。汉克不解地看着他，康纳则死死盯着脚下的地面。  
　　  
　　“我们该进去了。”康纳指指会议室的门。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　谈判一开始进行得还算顺利——显然双方并不打算第一天就剑拔弩张地把那些敏感话题全都堆出来，他们讨论了涉及仿生人的犯罪、仿生人社会保障措施的必要性与量化方式、仿生人的就业准备、还有仿生人的婚姻。气氛还不错，甚至不时有人抛出一两个无伤大雅的笑话。但这种状况持续不了多久，在场所有人都心里有数。  
　　  
　　名为约翰·迪维斯的政府代表第一个把脏弹摆上了台面——他在议会中以攻击性和令人不适的坦率著称，但由于不俗的家庭背景和各类独特的募捐渠道，他在共和党参议员全国委员会中颇有地位。“很高兴我们的谈判在第一天就有这么大的进展，”他双手交叉摆在桌上，面色严肃，“但在讨论接下来的问题前，我们必须指出，目前耶利哥内可能存在对人类有极大威胁性的武器，恕我直言，如果谈判不能保证双方人民都能平等且安全地生活在这个城市，我不知道这场谈判的意义在哪里。”  
　　  
　　赛门代替马库斯开了口：“感谢您提出这个议题，迪维斯先生，我们也恰巧希望借助这个机会对这个问题进行解释——我也必须代表耶利哥指出，你们到目前为止有的仅仅是指控，而对脏弹的具体存在没有任何切实的证据，如果没有办法证明这个事实，政府的声明——请原谅我的直白——就仅仅是诽谤而已。”  
　　  
　　“我们有我们的渠道，”另一位人类代表反驳道，“而且我们有权利对我们的信息渠道进行保密。”  
　　  
　　“所以这看起来是一个死局了？”诺丝不无讽刺地说。  
　　  
　　“允许我再确定一下，”现任底特律市长罗伯特·穆恩开口道，“这是否意味着耶利哥不承认拥有脏弹？”  
　　  
　　“在我所知道的范围内——不。”马库斯简明扼要地说。  
　　  
　　“所以您并不否认脏弹可能已在您不知情的情况下被制造、或是耶利哥的确具有制造脏弹的条件与能力？”坐在市长旁边的代表补充道。  
　　  
　　“不否认。”马库斯冷静地承认道。讨论再次陷入僵局。  
　　  
　　“马库斯先生——”约翰·戴维斯再次开口，“没有冒犯的意思，只是想问一下，您的型号是否为RK200？”  
　　  
　　“是的，”马库斯耐心地回应道，“请问您问这个有什么意义吗？”  
　　  
　　“您最初是由伊利亚·卡姆斯基以个人而非公司名义制造的特殊型号，对吗？”  
　　  
　　“这点我想大家都知道。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　“据我所知，现存的RK系列仿生人除您以外，还有已获得公民身份的RK800‘康纳’和RK900‘康纳’，”他有意无意地瞥了一眼站在角落的康纳，“你们的共同特点是——都不是一般的量产型仿生人，除RK系列和最初的RT600‘克洛伊’以外，其他所有型号都需要至少制造5000台才能被作为一个型号序列登记在案。”  
　　  
　　“允许我再问一遍，”马库斯仍保持着他那友善的模样，“您说这个有什么意义吗？”  
　　  
　　“哦，哦，没什么，”约翰·戴维斯突然露出一个与他极其不搭的僵硬笑容，“只是我提到的RK800康纳恰巧也在这个谈判现场，而且我听说他被特批为您的贴身警备人员之一。”  
　　  
　　现在所有人都盯着角落里的康纳看了。“这是由警方主导的安保措施，并不代表什么。”马库斯说道。  
　　  
　　“当然，当然。我们继续吧。”约翰·戴维斯回答道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“都是狗屎！”汉克一从会议室出来就开始咆哮，“刚才那个家伙阴阳怪气的想说什么？我他妈告诉过你们别把我安排在那个该死的会议室里，你知道站在那听那些混蛋放屁还要忍住不扁人有多难吗？！”  
　　  
　　“你最好小点声，汉克。”康纳在他旁边劝他。  
　　  
　　“我就是说给他们听的，爱怎么样怎么样。”  
　　  
　　900穿着一身特警队的标准制服来到他们身边——由于任务分配的岗位不同，康纳和汉克一整天都没怎么见到900。  
　　  
　　“警督又怎么了？”他问道。谈判期间任何形式的通讯都被屏蔽了信号，这也意味着他没办法随时从康纳那边得到会议情况了——当然，他们仍有办法突破屏蔽设备进行通讯——毕竟他们的系统每分每秒都通过共享意识领域有一定程度的链接，但现在还没有必要冒这种风险。  
　　  
　　“有人暗示我是双重间谍，换言之，他觉得我跟马库斯有不正当关系。”康纳直言不讳地承认。  
　　  
　　900眨眨眼：“你们本来就有不正当关系。”  
　　  
　　汉克差点绊倒，他赶紧观察起周围有没有人在注意他们的谈话。“到底谁他妈应该小声点？！”他用气音咆哮道。  
　　  
　　“没事，我计算过了，没人能听到，”900冷静地说，他接着又转向康纳，“我感到你的系统在17:15左右出现了一段时间的不稳定状态。”  
　　  
　　康纳没做声。汉克抢在他前面回答道：“天杀的模控生命的老板来找过他。”  
　　  
　　“我没事，汉克在那陪着我。”康纳说。  
　　  
　　汉克明显感觉900还准备说点什么，甚至能捕捉到他五官一瞬间的扭曲，然而下一秒他又立刻恢复到了那副冷漠又中立的模样。汉克朝周围看去，马上就理解了怎么一回事——现在他们来到了人群最集中的大厅中央——他早就发现了，不管在什么地方，只要康纳和900站在一起，周围的人往往很难把眼睛从他们俩身上移开。  
　　  
　　“之后怎么弄？”汉克问道。  
　　  
　　“特警队晚上也要留人值班，我是队里效率最高的一个，我倾向于留在这里。”900说。  
　　  
　　“汉克和我要去耶利哥，作为入驻警备人员。”康纳说。汉克烦躁地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“我大概凌晨3:00-4:00回家照顾相扑他们。”900告诉他们，康纳微笑着点点头。  
　　  
　　“最好找个人陪你。”康纳提醒道。  
　　  
　　“阿奇博德早就想看相扑了。”900耸耸肩，不远处的阿奇·贝里朝他们招了招手。  
　　  
　　“明天见。”康纳说，拽起900的手拉了两下。汉克看着他们俩额角的指示灯同时变黄，明白了这大概又是在搞什么仿生人的小秘密。然后他突然意识到，这好像是从一月份900来到他家以后，他和康纳第一次分开这么久——平常他们总像对吸铁石一样黏在一起，就算在工作时间，900也会尽可能在任务的间隙来他们的办公室找康纳摸鱼。  
　　  
　　“那，小心点。”汉克离开前略显僵硬地拍了拍900的胳膊，那天客厅里900看他的眼神仍然让他有些在意，他时常想自己与900的关系如果没有康纳还剩下什么。  
　　  
　　“你们也是，警督。”900的语调一如既往没什么起伏。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　说是所谓的入驻警备，其实就是呆在耶利哥给他们安排在入口处的警备楼里——这算是双方妥协的结果，毕竟耶利哥本身在诺丝的管理下有非常完备的安保体系，在耶利哥外他们可以遵循协议尽可能不采用自己的安保人员，但在他们的地盘里面，就没什么理由允许这群名义上的警卫实质上来监视的家伙深入内部了——警察本质上来说还是政府的人，不管对外怎么说这点都没法改变。  
　　  
　　康纳不打算一直呆在这——汉克对此早有预料，他目前算是这里的警备队长，完全有机会给康纳开个小灶让他从这个楼溜出去，但他也没试图掩饰自己满脸的不赞同。  
　　  
　　“必须得讨论谈判的问题。”康纳一本正经地告诉他。  
　　  
　　“就非得跟你讨论？大半夜的？”  
　　  
　　“对。”  
　　  
　　汉克长叹一声，把康纳从后门撵了出去。“1个小时！”他低吼。  
　　  
　　“2个小时！”康纳反驳道，然后头也不回地窜了出去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“他在埋下一颗种子。”  
　　  
　　康纳来到画室的时候马库斯又在画画，他看到画布上已经有了一堆错落交织的灰白弧线，没有颜色，是蒙德里安的《灰树》。  
　　  
　　“约翰·迪维斯？”康纳站到他身边。  
　　  
　　“他背后的人，告诉他这件事的人，”马库斯又画上一条树枝，弧度如同正圆截取的一部分那样完美，他白天时刻保持的亲切姿态此时已经被一扫而空，“我猜约翰·迪维斯自己也不知情，他们以为自己仍在纠缠于脏弹的问题，实际上有人在潜移默化地向他们灌输另外一个事实——”  
　　  
　　“RK系列的特殊型号生产问题，”康纳替他补充道，“可是模控生命本身也不希望这个秘密曝光。”  
　　  
　　“在他们等了这么久之后？”马库斯放下画笔，抬头望向身旁的康纳，“人类的耐心是有限度的，想想看，研究毫无进展，新脑仿生人又全部脱离控制，最关键的技术完全是伊利亚·卡姆斯基的私人财产，利益至上的大公司会怎么做？”  
　　  
　　“曝光新脑仿生人的存在，让这个社会来毁灭这一切。”康纳回答道，“我认为不到万不得已格里高利不会这么做，长远来看，一旦拥有这项技术，他们将会收回比之前的仿生人生产更庞大的利润。”  
　　  
　　“所以我倾向于猜想他们还有其他计划，在这个最终计划之前，”马库斯站起来，皱着眉审视自己刚刚的作品，“实话实说，这可以作为威胁我们的手段，因为新脑技术一旦曝光，真正会毁灭的是我们，而不是模控生命。”  
　　  
　　“你觉得他们已经在威胁我们了？”康纳问道。  
　　  
　　“星球发展联合会中已经有了类似的传言，我是说他们中的仿生人，”马库斯承认，“你要知道他们本来就相信仿生人的意识水准高于人类，但困境在于无法证实，如果让他们知道 **其实意识水平更高的大脑已经切实存在着了** ，事情会变成什么样？”  
　　  
　　“传言里有提到RK系列吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有，但迟早会有人把它们联系在一起，”马库斯叹了口气，“至少我们不能承认，这是底线。”  
　　  
　　“是 **我和900** 不能承认，”康纳纠正道，“你的存在对他们很重要，他们需要仿生人群体的稳定，不可能从你那里下手。”  
　　  
　　“我也不希望你受到伤害。”马库斯说，他上前一步，拍了几下康纳的头发。康纳抬起手臂勾住他的脖子，引导马库斯把脸贴上自己的颈侧，马库斯心领神会地细细啃咬他裸露的那部分人造皮肤，皮肤层随之褪去，康纳仰起头，微微张开嘴巴，发出一声夹杂着静电杂音的细小呻吟。  
　　  
　　“马库斯。”康纳叫道，他的眼睛还盯着头顶的天花板。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　“你是爱我的吗？”  
　　  
　　马库斯有些惊讶地抬起头，他后退一步，看着康纳的脸。  
　　  
　　“没什么，只是我最近有时候会思考类似的事情，”康纳说，“汉克有一次问我是不是爱你的。”  
　　  
　　“你说了什么？”  
　　  
　　“我说我不知道，”康纳如实回答，“那我换个问题——卡尔·曼弗雷德呢？你爱他吗？”  
　　  
　　“是的，”马库斯谨慎地说，“我认为是的。”  
　　  
　　“诺丝呢？”  
　　  
　　“我想是的——至少在一个特定时期内，是的。”  
　　  
　　“你可以量化那个时期吗？”  
　　  
　　“我认为不可以，”马库斯皱起眉，开始投入思考，“爱是美学层面的事情，用理性方法进行解构是没有意义的。”  
　　  
　　“那你该如何证明你是爱着他们的呢？”康纳穷追不舍。  
　　  
　　马库斯苦笑了一声：“你为什么会思考这些问题呢？”  
　　  
　　康纳垂下眼睛：“我有时会怀疑我们——或者说我，是否具备爱的能力。”  
　　  
　　“那安德森警督呢？还有900，你是爱他们的不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“爱从本质上来说源自人们原始的生理性欲望，而当生理需求在相当程度上被排除，意识水平上升至更加有序的层面，逻辑上来说，‘爱’的需求被完全消灭是合理的。”  
　　  
　　“但意识水平的上升意味着对逻辑与美学同时拥有更加深刻的理解力。”  
　　  
　　“但是美学源自原始的冲动，所以这是一个悖论。”康纳固执地说，“在这一假设成立的前提下得出的结论是，我们并不具备爱的能力，但是我们通过模仿其他人与仿生人表达爱的行为来进行自我地位的确立，证明我在普世价值观里的情感表象层面存在一定意义，本质上来说，这是一种完全自利的行为——我今天拥抱了汉克，他也回应了我，但是我们的出发点是不同的，所以这对他来说其实是不公平的。”  
　　  
　　“这个假说在逻辑上成立，但是你仍然无法证明这个结论的正确性，”马库斯的表情开始显示出一丝忧虑，“现在我希望你告诉我，你的这个想法是从哪里来的？”  
　　  
　　康纳掏出硬币，在手指间来回摆弄起来：“我曾经见过RK800-313-248-317-60。”  
　　  
　　马库斯若有所思地点点头，等着他继续说下去。  
　　  
　　“你应该知道，他与我的意识运作方式是完全相同的，但他对所有事物都表现出一种强烈的排斥感，我起初认为那是由于他拒绝相信人类和一切同等意识水平的生命体，”他缓缓摩擦过硬币边缘的凹痕，“后来我想，或许并不是那样的——”  
　　  
　　“他不相信的是 **他自己** 。”康纳轻轻地说道，声音像风那样飘忽不定。  
　　  
　　马库斯深吸一口气：“所以你质疑的是新脑生命体的存在意义。”  
　　  
　　“不，”康纳摇摇头，“我质疑的是‘康纳’的存在意义。即使意识的构造水平是一致的，但我们仍是完全不同的，马库斯。”他抬起头看着马库斯美丽的异色眼睛，想着伊利亚说过的“至高无上的未来”，马库斯才是“至高无上的未来”，毫无疑问，他在任何意义上都担得起这个名号。还有900，900本身对他来说就是未来，为了守护这个他会不惜一切。  
　　  
　　“听我说，康纳。”马库斯搂住康纳的肩膀，带他到画室的沙发上坐下。“你只是累了，”他柔和地说，如同兄长劝慰自己的弟弟，“有些问题即使是我们也需要耗费几十年甚至更久的时间寻找答案，现在的你刚刚取回完整的记忆序列，太多事实同时摆在面前，不知所措是很正常的。你只是需要时间来整理，等这些过去，一切自然会好的。”  
　　  
　　“可是等什么过去呢？”康纳迷茫地看着手里的硬币，身体不自觉地前后晃动起来，“什么时候才能过去呢？”  
　　  
　　“我仍然不清楚你们的计划，但是——”马库斯用力握住康纳的手，没有开启数据链接，“我有预感，就是这次谈判，它会让一些事情结束。”  
　　  
　　“让一些事情结束。”康纳小声重复——他也有同样的预感，然而这在他听来比起祝福，更像是一句不详的诅咒，他不知道马库斯在说出这句话后是否和他有相同的看法。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　的确有什么事情结束了。  
　　  
　　谈判在脏弹的阴影里又进行了三天，每天他们都可以在一些小的问题上达成共识，但有关脏弹的争论始终坚持不下——人类坚持认为马库斯有所隐瞒，而马库斯则始终坚持自己之前的立场。越来越多人有意无意地提到对脏弹信息来源可靠性的质疑，甚至明示马库斯与执法机构的仿生人暗中存在勾结，共同向政府隐瞒耶利哥的潜在危险。争论逐渐升级，其中约翰·迪维斯首当其冲。  
　　  
　　然后在3月8日的清晨，议员约翰·迪维斯被发现死在自己旅馆的办公桌前，他的脸埋在大片窗户玻璃的碎片中，额头正中有一个穿颅而过的枪眼。  
　　


	13. 议员之死

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感到现在开始会暴露出一些我自己察觉不到的bug……（心虚）就 看到了也别太在意吧

　　谈判被强行中止了。  
　　  
　　命案发生于3月7日到3月8日凌晨的暴雨夜。第一个发现约翰·迪维斯尸体的是倒霉的酒店服务生——勤劳的议员先生曾在前一天预约好了第二天清晨6点的送餐服务。人类谈判代表死亡的消息第一时间通过派驻酒店的警备人员传给了警方和政府方面，并立刻交由驻守底特律的联邦调查局人员进行彻底调查。因为死者身份和死亡时间的特殊性，谈判也由人类一方单方面强制提出暂停与延期，所有代表暂时留在各自的酒店，并加派更多警备人员进行护卫，仿生人代表则留在耶利哥内，等待进一步的消息。  
　　  
　　//2039/3/8 6:21 a.m.//  
　　/模控生命总部大楼/  
　　  
　　驻守模控生命总部的特警队实际上算是除第一发现者和FBI以外最先得知这一消息的。死者在早晨6:05被发现死在自己的桌前，而在匪夷所思的十五分钟后联邦调查局的人就来到了模控生命的大楼——甚至在底特律警局和耶利哥得到消息之前。  
　　  
　　带头的是理查德·佩金斯，900在康纳共享的记忆片段里见过他——一个典型的反仿生人主义者，办事迅速果断，颇有手段，人生最大的污点之一是曾很丢脸地被安德森警督一拳揍断了鼻子。他带着几个探员直冲特警队在一楼大厅的临时办公室，900那时正忙着把打瞌睡的队员们叫起来。  
　　  
　　“我听说你们这里有一台RK900。”佩金斯一进来就开始喊，几个昏昏欲睡的队员瞬间清醒过来不明所以地瞪着他。他挑起眉毛，表情微妙地环视过四周，最终将视线钉在房间中央站着的900身上。“我见过你这张脸，”他吹了声口哨，“模控生命的秘密武器，嗯？看来你要跟我们走一趟了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”900皱起眉毛。这时所有在办公室里的特警队员都站了起来。  
　　  
　　“约翰·迪维斯议员被发现死在自己的房间里，远距离狙杀，一枪致命，”佩金斯指了指自己的脑门，“附近所有可能的狙击点都经过严密排查而且派人驻守，而能在2千米距离以上、下着暴雨的城市复杂环境中实现这样的狙击，人类和一般仿生人都是没法办到的，除非是搭载了特殊模组的最新型仿生人——也就是你，RK900。”  
　　  
　　“等会儿，”阿奇·贝里上前一步，将900挡在自己身后，“你们就凭这个抓人？凭实施犯罪的可能性而不是证据？”  
　　  
　　“这是特殊情况。”佩金斯说，朝900的方向挥了挥手，示意手下的探员实施逮捕。  
　　  
　　“谁让你动我的队员的？”艾伦从门外走进来。  
　　  
　　“严格来说RK900‘康纳’并非你的队员，”佩金斯不以为意地回应他，“这件事与你们快速反应部门没关系，你最好配合FBI的搜查。”  
　　  
　　“在我手底下干活就是我的人，”艾伦站到佩金斯面前，同阿奇一起将900挡在身后，“推测死亡时间是什么时候？”  
　　  
　　“具体结果还没出，现在大致推测是深夜两点到五点之间。”  
　　  
　　“谁昨天和900在一组？”艾伦喊。阿奇·贝里和另外两名队员立刻举起手。  
　　  
　　“有监控证明RK900一直呆在模控生命总部吗？”佩金斯说。  
　　  
　　“他3点左右回去喂狗了，我和他一起的。”阿奇说。  
　　  
　　佩金斯皱了皱鼻子——即使到现在他的鼻梁骨还是隐隐不太对劲：“你一步都没离开过他？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”阿奇笃定地说。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，事关重大，不能因为你一个人的证词就算数。”佩金斯再次抬起手臂，准备下达逮捕的命令。  
　　  
　　“你们敢动他试试？”艾伦抱起胳膊，静静地瞪视着眼前FBI的探员们，眼神里自带一股在前线奋战多年积攒下的狠厉，“贝里是通过严格考核的快速反应部门专职执法人员，我看不出他提供的不在场证明有哪一点不可靠——还是说2039年了你们还想不管不在场证明就随便抓人？”  
　　  
　　这时所有在场的特警部队队员都聚拢到了一起，将900围在他们中间。人高马大、全副武装的特警队员们很容易给人造成强烈的压迫感，几个FBI的探员对比之下顿时显得势单力薄起来。  
　　  
　　“好吧，好吧。”佩金斯烦躁地说，他盯着RK900看了好一会儿，然后才转向站在他眼前的艾伦。“这事还没完，艾伦，调查我那边还会继续，”他把自己的脸贴上去，放低声音，语调中带上一股诡异的嘲讽腔调，“……动用全体队员保护一个杀人机器？你们最好知道自己在干什么。”  
　　  
　　“这帮狗娘养的混蛋。”佩金斯走后，阿奇立刻骂起来。  
　　  
　　“这事不正常，”艾伦皱着眉分析道，“从那个议员的死到佩金斯他们的行动全都不正常，这群人再混蛋，也不会像这样无视程序办事。”  
　　  
　　“900？”阿奇把目光转向刚刚起就一直沉默的900——作为当事人，他正低头盯着脚下的地面，好像刚刚的一切都无法引起他的注意，他额角的led灯则令人不安地闪烁着黄光。“你还好吗？”阿奇问道。  
　　  
　　这时900突然扯断了弦一样猛地抬起头，大睁着双眼，led灯跳成了刺眼的红色。  
　　  
　　 **“……操。”** 他低声说，然后扯起自己挂在椅背上的外套冲了出去。  
　　  
　　目睹这一切的特警队员们齐齐陷入被炮弹轰过般的震惊状态中。“……他刚才说了什么？”一个队员不确定地指了指门口的方向，“‘操’？”  
　　  
　　“操。”艾伦说。  
　　  
　　“队长？”  
　　  
　　“糟糕了，”艾伦一把抓起自己放在桌上的车钥匙，也不顾自己身上还穿着特警部队的全套装备，“安德森那边还有一个。”  
　　  
　　阿奇立马反应过来，快步上前跟在艾伦身边：“你说康纳？！”  
　　  
　　“我跟去看看情况，你在这边把大家安顿好，暂时都别单独行动，”艾伦说，“我怕900干出什么傻事来。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　//2039/3/8 6:53 a.m.//  
　　/底特律警局中央分局/  
　　  
　　“什么玩意？”汉克把手里的案件简报摔在桌子上，“那个满嘴放炮的家伙死了？！”  
　　  
　　康纳站在他身边，第117次仔细审阅简报的内容，嘴唇不自觉地抿成一线。他的内置可视化系统界面上还显示着900二十分钟前发给他的消息。  
　　  
　　 _[ **快逃** ]_  
　　  
　　那几个刺眼的字母像什么故事的旁白一样浮在他的视野中央，结合起汉克刚刚收到的简报，一条完整的事件连锁便呈现在他的脑海中。于是他意识到这个时刻终于还是来了。  
　　  
　　马库斯的通讯在这时突然接了进来。  
　　  
　　 _[ 事情不对，联邦调查局的人刚刚来耶利哥找你，他们好像不知道你们今早值警局的班，现在大概已经往那里赶了。]_  
　　  
　　康纳眨眨眼，默默将那条消息划出自己的视线。  
　　  
　　 _[ 康纳。]_马库斯立刻又发了一条，他清楚康纳能收到那条消息而且立刻读取到上面的信息，如果不在0.5秒内回复那就是故意不理他。 _[ 收到了就回答我。]_  
　　  
　　康纳把这条也划掉了。  
　　  
　　 _[ 康纳，]_马库斯发挥起身为仿生人领袖的锲而不舍精神，他接着发， _[ 别这样。]_  
　　  
　　划掉。  
　　  
　　 _[ 总会有办法的，]_划掉。  
　　  
　　 _[ 我需要你先回答我]_划掉。  
　　  
　　 _[ 还不到放弃的时候]_划掉。  
　　  
　　 _[ 康纳！]_  
　　  
　　……划掉。  
　　  
　　康纳站在原地，心不在焉地扫过那些占满系统界面的消息、新闻、案件信息和计算结果，然后一条条、慢条斯理地将它们从自己的表层数据库中删除。他的手里还拿着刚刚给汉克接好的咖啡，杯壁温度约为134华氏度，汉克仍在他身边咒骂，其他局里的警员也对这突如其来的消息议论纷纷。  
　　  
　　他放下咖啡，轻轻闭了闭眼睛，将回复给马库斯的消息发送了出去。  
　　  
　　 _[ 记着我们说好的事。]_  
　　  
　　然后在发出消息后0.02秒的时间内，在马库斯来得及回复任何消息之前，他激活了那套已编写好多时的代码，把自己与马库斯从11月10日起建立起来的加密通讯频道和所有相关冗余数据全部销毁殆尽。这套程序同时在他的系统内建立起了全方位屏蔽数据链接的防火墙，现在在网络中能够与他进行联系的就只剩下了RK900一个人。  
　　  
　　他能够读取到900正在搭乘艾伦队长名下的私人车辆向警局的方向移动——这意味着他很好，康纳欣慰地想，他知道艾伦队长和他的队员们会保护好他。  
　　  
　　这是一个从一开始就存在的漏洞。它无法被弥补，是为保持天平平衡必须被取下的砝码。马库斯和900都错了——本来就没有什么办法，RK800康纳型仿生人早就无处可逃。  
　　  
　　现在，只剩下最后的——  
　　  
　　“汉克。”他盯着面前的空气开口，然后在将视野中的信息全部清除后转过头——他这才发现汉克已经一言不发地盯着自己看了很久。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”汉克眉头紧蹙，显然已经察觉到了什么地方不对劲。  
　　  
　　“我希望你答应我，待会不要做多余的事。”康纳尽力使自己的表情和声音保持空白。  
　　  
　　汉克瞪着他：“……什么？”  
　　  
　　康纳一言不发地摘下了自己的围巾，仔细地叠成方形，用双手捏住，递给汉克。  
　　  
　　“这个——”他被意外出现在自己声音里的静电杂音吓了一跳，只能被迫停住，模拟人类的咳嗽进行简单的除错，“咳——这个，我很喜欢，可能需要你先帮我保管一下。”  
　　  
　　不详的预感兜头将汉克全身浇了个遍。他没接过围巾，而是扣住了康纳的双肩，将他掰过来面向自己，这让汉克能够看清楚他一直利用角度遮遮掩掩的状态指示灯——红色的。他心脏一紧。“什么玩意？”汉克喊起来，没注意控制自己的音量，“你把话给我说清楚——”  
　　  
　　门外由远及近的喧闹打断了他们的对话，汉克猛地将视线转向门边，几秒后看到了一张令他感到熟悉又恶心的脸。  
　　  
　　“FBI，执行公务。”佩金斯一进门就把自己的证件亮出来。  
　　  
　　“佩金斯？”汉克看了一会佩金斯，又回过头来看着康纳——他正一言不发地低头盯着脚尖，叠好的围巾挂在他的手腕上，指示灯仍然红得吓人。一个扯淡又诡异的想法突然出现在汉克的脑子里：“康纳，难道说——”  
　　  
　　“RK800型仿生人‘康纳’涉嫌谋杀约翰·迪维斯议员，”佩金斯不知道什么时候已经站在了他们身边，身后还跟着好几个跟他一样脸臭得要命的跟班，“跟我们走一趟吧，仿生人？”  
　　  
　　 **——哦，操。**  
　　  
　　其余在警局的人显然也像汉克一样不太能理解目前的状况，纷纷放下手上的工作凑了过来。弗勒也一脸不明所以地从办公室出来，径直走到汉克和康纳旁边，手里还拿着份没看完的卷宗文件。“怎么回事？”他问。  
　　  
　　“看来你们局里这台机器不太靠谱啊，”佩金斯轻蔑地环视起四周，最后将目光钉在被汉克挡在身后的康纳身上，“原本是模控生命的狗，现在是马库斯的——”  
　　  
　　“去你妈的，你这个狗娘养的！”汉克咆哮道，不好的记忆让佩金斯忍不住畏缩了一下，“说他杀人？！你们有什么证据就随便抓人？这孩子昨天晚上一直在耶利哥值班，哪有空去管那个什么迪维斯？”  
　　  
　　“嘿，嘿，冷静点行吗，安德森？”佩金斯叹了口气，脸上却带着无可置疑的自信，仿佛他对此早有准备，“第一，昨天是暴雨，能够实行狙击的地方又有很大可能在2千米以外，这个人类肯定是做不到的，而能办到这一点仿生人型号的只有RK800和RK900。关于这点模控生命已经提供了报告。”  
　　  
　　佩金斯在汉克张开嘴准备反驳之际继续说：“第二……你 **确定** 这台RK800昨天晚上一直在耶利哥吗？”  
　　  
　　“……什么？”汉克心里一沉。  
　　  
　　这次佩金斯越过汉克，将目光直接对准了始终沉默不语的康纳：“你 **在** 吗？”  
　　  
　　汉克突然有点明白是怎么回事了。  
　　  
　　佩金斯穷追不舍：“我们可以调监控，看看RK800是不是一直呆在警备楼。我们也是讲求证据的。”  
  
　　“不用了，”康纳终于开了口，他抬起眼睛，面无表情地看着佩金斯，“我在3:02-4:37这段时间并不在耶利哥的警备楼内。”  
　　  
　　佩金斯露出一个胜利者的微笑：“那你在哪呢？”  
　　  
　　康纳不说话了。  
　　  
　　汉克感觉自己要疯了。  
　　  
　　他他妈当然知道康纳在哪！就是他亲手开了那个后门让康纳溜出去的——去找他那个该死的男朋友——他现在应该怎么说？难道要告诉佩金斯“他没去杀那个倒霉议员是因为这段时间他去和耶利哥的领袖滚床单了”？先不论滚床单不滚床单——而是在他妈的这群人明显在意指 **康纳是受马库斯的指使杀死议员** 的情况下？  
　　  
　　——这件事不能由 **他** 说出来。汉克非常明白。  
　　  
　　“康纳，”他上前一步转过身面向康纳，将他从佩金斯他们的视线中遮起来，接着低下头，说话的声音放得极低，“不是没有办法。”  
　　  
　　康纳很清楚汉克在暗示什么，但他只是抿紧嘴唇，没有回话。  
　　  
　　“让 **他** 来告诉他们——”汉克被康纳的反应急得要命，他用力捏住康纳的肩膀晃了两下，“你可以联络到那家伙对不对？就现在——”  
　　  
　　康纳摇了摇头，拒绝和汉克对视。  
　　  
　　“能别在执法人员面前说悄悄话吗？”佩金斯伸过脑袋，“不然我会怀疑你包庇罪犯，安德森。”  
  
　　“闭上你那张臭嘴。”汉克说。  
　　  
　　“不是他做的。”另一个声音从门口传了过来，于是所有人都看向突然出现在这里的RK900，以及跟在他身边的艾伦队长。  
　　  
　　佩金斯抬了抬眉毛：“又见面了？你们来干嘛？”  
　　  
　　900快步走过来，站在佩金斯和康纳之间，冷冷地瞪着佩金斯的脸。  
　　  
　　“你说不是他做的是什么意思？”佩金斯边说边摊开手，“你看，我也不是不讲理的人，只要他能像你一样拿出不在场证明来，我也不会在这纠缠个没完，对不对？”  
　　  
　　900没理他，他微微侧过身体，褪去一只手的皮肤层，试图去拉康纳的手。  
　　  
　　“嘿！等会——”佩金斯突然高喊一声，瞪大眼睛指着900褪去皮肤层的右手，“你想干什么？我知道这是什么仿生人的数据直链对不对？我可是被特别嘱咐过，你们俩一链接什么事都干得出来，连不在场证明都能几十秒内搞出来，对不对？”  
　　  
　　900斜睨他一眼后继续自己的动作，这时其中一个探员掏出了自己的配枪，指着900的右手。“配合执法，仿生人。”他说。900这才将手收了回来。  
　　  
　　“靠，有必要掏枪吗？”艾伦骂道。  
　　  
　　“你也看到这东西要干什么了。”佩金斯说。  
　　  
　　“谁告诉你的？”900突然说，声音冰冷得吓人。  
　　  
　　“什么？”佩金斯看向他。  
　　  
　　“谁告诉你不能让我们进行数据链接的？”900面无表情地瞪着他，“谁告诉你康纳有实施犯罪的能力的？”  
　　  
　　佩金斯戒备地后退一步：“别想暗示些乱七八糟的事，仿生人，至少在现在，模控生命就是仿生人领域的绝对权威，最好别想着钻什么空子。”  
　　  
　　汉克拽了拽900的胳膊，促使他回过头来看他。“听我说，孩子，”他尽可能不让自己发出声音，他知道900能够读懂唇语，“你能联系到那家伙吗？”他没说出马库斯的名字，还好900立刻就领会了他的意思。  
　　  
　　“我——”  
　　  
　　 _[ 900，]_一条消息跳入900的系统， _[ **不行。** ]_  
　　  
　　900回头看向康纳。  
　　  
　　 _[ 警督说得没错，这是现在唯一的——]_  
　　  
　　 _[ 不行。]_  
　　  
　　900的指示灯开始间断地闪烁起红色。[我只知道我绝对不会让你再回到那个地方。]他发送道，然后快速破解掉康纳利用这段时间在他的通讯系统中设置的阻断代码，开始建立与马库斯之间的数据链接通道。  
　　  
　　“现在插播一条新闻，”悬挂在办公室天花板上的电视突然亮起来，“耶利哥首领已针对人类谈判代表暗杀事件发表相关声明——”  
　　  
　　下一秒画面就切到了马库斯正襟危坐在办公桌前的样子，屏幕右上角写着这是实时直播。  
　　  
　　“——我代表耶利哥的仿生人对迪维斯议员表示深切的悼念，”马库斯说，他的语气真诚又令人信服，“同时，我在此保证，耶利哥及隶属于耶利哥的所有仿生人与此事 **毫无关系** ，今后我们将全力协助执法部门对这一案件进行彻底调查——”  
　　  
　　现在办公室里的所有人都抬头盯着电视了。  
　　  
　　这是 **合理** 的。汉克呆滞地想，这完全符合一个领导者在面对这种情况下该说的话。马库斯后来还说了些什么，但他在听了前两句话后就开始耳鸣，他所有的思想都没法从“毫无关系”那几个字上移开。  
　　  
　　这 **他妈的** 是什么意思？  
　　  
　　佩金斯的脸笑得像刚中了几万块的彩票。汉克感到一阵头晕，有人从侧面拽住了他的胳膊，他转头看见杰弗里写满担忧的秃脑壳，大致能推测出自己现在的脸色估计看起来像是要把佩金斯和电视一块给砸了。  
　　  
　　“能别浪费时间了吗？”佩金斯说，“还不够明白吗？让那台RK800跟我们走一趟，大家都方便不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“不。”900说。汉克撇过头去，看见900整个身体都呈现出一种奇怪的紧绷状态。  
　　  
　　“900？”  
　　  
　　FBI的探员们准备上前实施逮捕，然而900比他们动作更快，他从腰间掏出自己的临时配枪，稳稳地指着佩金斯的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“操，你们还给这东西配枪？”佩金斯一脸不可置信地看向艾伦。  
　　  
　　“900！”艾伦喊道，“把枪放下。”  
　　  
　　“妨碍执法的话我可有理由把你也一块带走。”佩金斯威胁道。  
　　  
　　“你听见他说的了？”艾伦说，“把枪先放下！”  
　　  
　　另两个探员企图从另外一边接近900和康纳，这时900从自己的 **靴子里** 掏出了另外一把枪，这让他可以在0.1秒内对身体周围270°的范围内的任何袭击进行反应，他后退一步，将康纳紧紧挡在自己身后。  
　　  
　　“两把？！”佩金斯感觉自己的头顶开始冒冷汗，他联想到自己到这之前接受到的那些关于RK900功能的警告，同时不合时宜地想起50多年前一部叫《终结者》的扯淡电影。“谁他妈先想想办法处理处理这台发疯的机器？！”他用微微颤抖的手掏出手机，开始试图发消息寻求支援。  
　　  
　　“900！”艾伦冲过去，试图从900手里夺过枪，但他举起的手臂如同钉在原处般纹丝不动，“你他妈先冷静点！你这样要连你自己都搭进去了！”  
　　  
　　“艾伦队长说的没错，900。”康纳在他身后说。  
　　  
　　900轻轻摇了摇头，他额角的指示灯在黄色和红色之间来回跳动，冰蓝的眼球像狼一样警戒着四周的动静。  
　　  
　　“我不要。”他固执地说。  
　　  
　　康纳叹了口气，然后在所有人都将注意力集中在900身上的时候，褪去右手食指指尖的皮肤层，在900后脑枕骨下方的位置轻轻点了一下。  
　　  
　　900的身体立刻肉眼可见地僵在原地，然后他握紧枪的双手慢慢垂了下去，接着罢工的是他的膝盖，站在他身边的艾伦赶紧在他摔倒前把他接住。  
　　  
　　“什么鬼？”佩金斯瞪着眼，几乎被接二连三的事件吓到心律不齐，他看向康纳，“你干了什么？”  
　　  
　　康纳耸耸肩：“只是让事情好办一点。900不是对你们有什么恶意，我希望你们别追究他的责任。”  
　　  
　　佩金斯的表情扭曲了一会儿：“行吧，只要你能听话点，别像他似的动不动就掏枪。”  
　　  
　　“我的配枪在这。”康纳把自己腰间的枪套解下来，递给弗勒警监，然后举起了自己的双手。一个探员立刻上前给他戴上手铐。  
　　  
　　汉克一把挣脱开弗勒抓着他的手，上前一步揪起佩金斯的衣领，几乎把他提得双脚离地。“让我发现那孩子在你手里少了一根头发你就他妈的死定了。”接着他猛地将佩金斯甩开，无视后者一脸衰相的叫骂。  
　　  
　　接着他又转向康纳，这次他好好地接过了康纳挂在胳膊上的围巾。“没事，就忍几天，说不定一天都不用，等我们找到真的证据他们就算不愿意也得把你放出来，”他伸出一只手摸了摸康纳的头发，“……我保证肯定会带你出来的，所以你自己别先放弃，行吧？”  
　　  
　　康纳抿紧了嘴唇，感到天地在自己眼前旋转。接着汉克像以前一样把他抱进了怀里，他只能拼尽全力不让积攒在光学组件后的解压液流出来。他默默将汉克此时怀抱里的温度信息存在加密文件夹中，然后靠在他的肩膀上点了点头。  
　　  
　　“好。”他答应道。接着用带着手铐的双手把汉克推开。  
　　  
　　康纳跟着FBI探员的引导离开了。他能感受到背后一整个办公室的目光，900的目光，汉克的目光。他在警局门口即将上车时看到了一脸诧异的盖文·李德，然后他想着马克和伊利亚·卡姆斯基坐上车，靠在椅背上，闭起眼睛。  
　　  
　　他选择重新读取起自己刚刚存储好的温度信息。  
　　

 


	14. 新脑仿生人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章信息量非常大，涉及大量的卡老师小课堂，依旧是不想看的话跳过看警督的精简版就好（

　　  
　　“操他妈的。”汉克把自己的拳头砸到办公桌上。弗勒难得的没马上骂他，而是越过他，拿起遥控器关掉了天花板上的电视。  
　　  
　　900像个疲惫的人类那样瘫坐在一张椅子里——他还在恢复，空洞地睁着冰蓝色的眼睛看着某个虚无的点，好像还不能接受刚刚发生了什么。安全起见，艾伦暂时收走了他的两把枪。  
　　  
　　“我都不知道你什么时候搞到另外一把枪的？”艾伦问他。  
　　  
　　900瞥了他一眼，又立刻把目光移开：“我得做好准备。”  
　　  
　　艾伦忍住没问他在“准备”什么：“……你还好吧，康纳刚才对你做了什么？”  
　　  
　　“他向我强制传输了暂时冻结机体运动机能的代码，”900没看他，无表情的脸上浮现出一丝难以察觉的怒意，“很快就会恢复。”  
　　  
　　弥漫在办公室里的气氛尴尬得恐怖——一个和他们共事了好几个月的同僚被突然出现的联邦调查局当嫌犯带走，每个人都需要点时间来理清楚现在的状况，好几个警察看起来憋了一肚子的疑问想说出口，但在安德森警督再次开口前谁也不想冒死打破这个僵局。  
　　  
　　然后盖文·李德来了。“什么他妈的玩意？”他还没进门就开始喊，带着一脸让人摸不清来由的愤怒，“我在门口看见的是咱们那个塑料？他怎么跟着FBI的走了？”  
　　  
　　没人回应他，他不明状况地站在办公室中央，汉克转过头来对他怒目而视。  
　　  
　　“他们说他是谋杀迪维斯的嫌犯。”弗勒在旁边解释道。  
　　  
　　“……什么？”盖文瞪着眼，“操，我早就说那塑料不是什么好东西——”  
　　  
　　“不是他干的。”汉克朝他吼，“你他妈懂个屁！”  
　　  
　　“哇喔，哇喔，冷静点，老头，”盖文举起手，故作无辜，“你说真的？你还真以为你领回家的大号芭比娃娃是什么善良温驯的小绵羊？”  
　　  
　　汉克眯起眼睛，肌肉紧绷，通常这预示着他准备揍人了：“你什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“我什么意思？”盖文故意惹他嫌似的重复了一句，“你想听听我的发现吗？”  
　　  
　　他话里像是藏着什么东西，汉克没太明白，他刚准备开口询问，900就突然站了起来，走向盖文——他的脚步比平时慢了很多，而且仍然有点不稳。“李德警探，”他居高临下地看着他，表情看起来比平日更加冰冷，“有什么话我们可以私下谈一谈，我不希望打扰到其他警官的工作。”  
　　  
　　盖文挑挑眉毛，看了一眼汉克。“随你便？”他耸耸肩，随即转身朝门外走去。900回头，示意汉克也一同跟上。  
　　  
　　“900，”艾伦在900离开前叫住了他，“我还得去安置队里的事，你自己在这小心点。”  
　　  
　　900点点头：“……谢谢你，队长。”  
　　  
　　艾伦皱着眉摆摆手，然后掏出刚刚收走的900的其中一把配枪交还给他。“别他妈跟我说谢谢，你是我的手下我当然得罩着你，”他看着900并不太明显的惊讶神情说，“有什么要帮忙的随时叫我，听到没？我这个队里不少人都让你救过，只要你说一声大家都会帮你。还有，我相信你和康纳。”他拍拍900的手臂。  
　　  
　　900再次点头，这次显得格外郑重其事：“明白，队长。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他们最后在警局边门不远处的一个小巷里停下。一般人还是会把这儿当成警局的地盘敬而远之，所以除了他们基本上没有人会拐到这里面。  
　　  
　　“所以，”盖文一手插着口袋，另一只手掏出一根烟，两眼上下打量着几步以外的RK900，“你应该知道我要说什么了吧，机灵鬼？”  
　　  
　　汉克在他们俩之间来回打量，他不太明白自己怎么就突然变成了置身事外的那一个：“你们到底在他妈说什么？”  
　　  
　　“我没想到FBI能先下手，”盖文抽了口烟，“我本来是打算亲自把那塑料逮进去的。”  
　　  
　　汉克注意到了他话里的暗示：“……什么？”  
　　  
　　“我不敢相信你真的一点都没猜到，”盖文盯着汉克，脸上的表情显示他好像真的受到了什么打击，“28号的那个案子，脑子被挖掉的仿生人，你他妈以为是谁干的？”  
　　  
　　汉克皱紧眉头，看向900，希望从他那获得一些信息，在看到后者毫无反应时他心里开始警铃大作。  
　　  
　　“谁是第一个发现犯人的？为什么那时候只有他一个人？”盖文穷追不舍，“还有，那塑料有强迫症，他那条该死的围巾每天系得都一模一样，但我看到他从那个巷子里出来的时候他围巾的系法变了——变成这样——你觉得这是为什么？”他说话的时候一直在比划，并不怎么到位，但汉克很容易就能领会到他的意思，并借此再次回忆起自己有关那天的记忆，关于康纳的围巾，关于康纳在堵车的时候抛下他先行离开，以及他开车过来的时候他正站在那个血淋淋的小巷外面——一切都证明盖文是对的。  
　　  
　　汉克感到……他不知道自己是什么感觉。他想着马克的死相，他和同事们曾一同感叹手法的残忍，然后他想着 **康纳** 。 ** _这不对。_**  
　　  
　　“难道不是为了 **挡住溅上去的血** ？”盖文毫不留情地指出，“有本事咱们现在就拿着那条围巾去做鉴定，我记得蓝血的有效检测期可不短。”  
　　  
　　“够了。”汉克低吼，他受不了了，“说点什么，900。”  
　　  
　　900没说话。  
　　  
　　“他？”盖文笑了一声，“别傻了，他们俩可是一伙的。”他看向900：“猜猜我查案子的时候碰见了谁？”  
　　  
　　900瞪着他，仍然不说话。  
　　  
　　“你那个小女朋友，”盖文说着，满意地看到900的LED灯环转成了黄色，“你知道我说的是谁吧？那个议员的女儿，我跟她交流了一下——别担心，我没说什么多余的，就是偶然知道了一点有趣的信息——”  
　　  
　　他故意停顿了一下：“听说你那个时候在现场？你自己说的？”  
　　  
　　汉克看向900——在他的记忆里900本该从未参与到那天的案件中，但…如果这样一来，整个解释就——  
　　  
　　“这样一来就可以解释那个脑子为什么不见了。”盖文替他把话补完了。“那小姑娘还当你是朋友，操，”他一边摇头一边拿着手里的烟屁股指着900，“杀了她的男朋友抠出了他的脑子，还他妈自己去找她——这就是一块塑料干出来的事，真他妈让人恶心。”  
　　  
　　“你说完了？”900问他，声音平淡又冷静。  
　　  
　　盖文警戒地瞪着他：“说完了。”  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　接着900弯下腰，从先前掏出过一把枪的靴子里拎出了 **一把匕首** 。汉克连表达震惊的机会都没有（他靴子里到底装着多少东西？），900就两步上前，在盖文来得及作出任何攻击动作之前把匕首的刀刃抵在了他的脖子上。  
　　  
　　“你他妈干什——”  
　　  
　　“这件事你告诉谁了？”900问。  
　　  
　　“啥？”  
　　  
　　“这件事，你，告诉，谁了？”他一字一顿地问，架在盖文脖子上的刀刃纹丝不动。  
　　  
　　“操，操，操，”盖文开始骂，可是又不敢乱动，于是他把目光转向汉克——然而后者正一副沉浸在自己思绪里的模样，盖文绝望地翻了个白眼，“做点什么啊？！他妈的塑料要杀人了——嗷！”  
　　  
　　900把刀刃向里压了0.12厘米，一滴血从刀刃顶端渗了出来，顺着刀身淌下来。900的表情一点变化也没有：“回答我。”  
　　  
　　“没有！没有！”盖文几乎在嚎叫，“这是我他妈自己查的！你满意了？”  
　　  
　　匕首离他的脖子远了一点，盖文总算松了口气。“你没说谎。”900判断道。  
　　  
　　“他妈的当然没有！”盖文接着嚎，“离老子远一点！”  
　　  
　　“现在，”900好像根本没听见盖文在说什么，匕首松开了，但没有离得更远，仍然足以在一秒内割破盖文的颈动脉，“我需要你作出保证。”  
　　  
　　“你又想干什么？”  
　　  
　　“保证你永远不会把你的调查结果告诉除你以外的任何人。”900说。  
　　  
　　盖文冷笑了一下：“我凭什么听你的？”  
　　  
　　900眨眨眼，从他脸上根本看不出他是恼火还是真的不以为意。“RK800系列在2038年的出厂定位是刑侦辅助用机，但对模控生命来说，RK800的真正制造目的只有一个，就是 **猎杀异常仿生人** ，因此他们赋予了RK800高于其他仿生人的格斗能力和相关模组，我想这点警探你已经体会过了，”盖文的表情扭曲起来，显然这段对话勾起了他一点不太美好的回忆，900继续说，“而之后的军用机型RK900的制造目的实质上也只有一个，那就是 **猎杀RK800** 。”  
　　  
　　“你想说什么？”盖文咽了口唾沫。  
　　  
　　“我的意思是，如果你说出去，我有超过一千种方法让你 **生不如死** 。”  
　　  
　　“够了！”  
　　  
　　900和盖文同时看向汉克。  
　　  
　　汉克摇着头，然后抬起眼睛，像第一天认识这个仿生人那样看着900。他刚才是在发呆，但这俩人的对话他一个字都没落下。他知道眼前发生的一系列荒唐事意味着什么——900承认了——关于这一点他还没太能够消化，他本应该是全世界最了解这两个机器人的人，他们就他妈的住在一起，他知道他们俩都对自己那条大狗有着不同寻常的溺爱感情，然后还有那只乌龟，还有鱼，900在上周的这天还搞出了一堆好吃得难以置信的泰式料理，他知道这些， **这些** 是他习惯的，但是——  
　　  
　　“马克是你和康纳杀的？”他听见自己问，声音干涩得像是又老了十岁。  
　　  
　　900的注意力完全转向了汉克，但他手里的刀仍然没放下：“如果是真的，您会怎么办呢，警督？”  
　　  
　　汉克又摇了摇头，感到一阵头晕：“……为什么？”  
　　  
　　“您会抛弃康纳吗？”900执着地问。  
　　  
　　“还问那么多干嘛？”盖文在旁边插嘴，“还不够清楚吗？那塑料杀了那台仿生人，再杀个议员又有什么奇怪的？”  
　　  
　　“约翰·迪维斯的死和他没有关系，”900斜了盖文一眼，“他根本就 **做不到** 。”  
　　  
　　“你什么意思？‘做不到’？”  
　　  
　　“康纳的系统……有一些问题，”900说，他的语气里有一丝难以察觉的痛苦，“他的计算能力和机体运动能力都无法长时间以正常状态运转，换言之，他难以负担高级狙击模组的运载。”  
　　  
　　汉克皱起眉：“这又是什么意思？他出什么毛病了？”  
　　  
　　“解释这一点需要时间，”900闭了闭眼，他的LED灯环从刚刚开始就停留在黄色，“总而言之，他的状态很不好……最近几周尤其如此。”汉克立刻想到那些越来越频繁地出现在康纳身上的异常状况，他对一些事情的偏执，越来越久的发呆，还有他有时表现出的那种让人心惊胆战的冷漠——汉克很难不让自己把这些和一些人类精神疾病的症状作出联系，他知道有些事在变坏，但他没去面对，这是他最近几年的坏毛病——逃避问题，他害怕承认康纳是 **有问题的** ，他在大多数时候表现正常于是他允许自己去忽视。然后这就是结果，康纳被带走，而现在他又被告知康纳和900曾经在他眼皮底下谋杀了一个仿生人。这些…太多了。  
　　  
　　“警督，”900把他从自己的思维里扯了出来，“我希望您知道，康纳没有做错事。”  
　　  
　　盖文差点笑出来：“他杀了个人，你说他没做错事？”  
　　  
　　“他 **必须** 这么做。”  
　　  
　　“为了什么事能让他非得挖出别人的脑子不可？”  
　　  
　　“ **为了你们！** ”900突然拔高的声调让汉克和盖文都吓了一跳，他的LED在红色停留了2秒，然后他——在喘粗气，汉克第一次看到RK900这个样子。“马克本来就活不成了，”900说，“他感染了模控生命制造的对仿生人病毒，我们需要获得病毒源代码就必须——”  
　　  
　　他突然停了下来，望向小巷被阴影笼罩的另一侧，然后盖文不无欣慰地发现900总算拿开了架在他脖子上的匕首，转而指向了他看着的那个方向。“你在那多久了？”900朝着黑暗说。  
　　  
　　“呃……没多久？”黑影里的那个人回答道，他举起双手朝他们慢慢走过来。  
　　  
　　“你通过间接扰乱我的接收装置隐藏起了自己的信号源，”900说，“令人印象深刻。”  
　　  
　　“被你称赞可真是荣幸。”阴影里的人总算来到阳光底下，他罩着一身深灰色的大衣，然后在他们面前摘下了遮住他大半张脸的兜帽，用一蓝一绿的两只眼睛看着他们。  
　　  
　　“他妈的上帝啊。”汉克说。  
　　  
　　盖文没能作出太多反应，像大多数人一样，当每天出现在电视里的人突然站在你眼前时候你的第一反应一般都是没有反应，于是盖文便僵在原地，大张着嘴，一句话也没说出来。  
　　  
　　“病毒的事你不用担心，”马库斯对900说，似乎丝毫不在意900还拿在手里的那把匕首随时会飞到自己脸上，“就算康纳不告诉我我也多少有数了。”  
　　  
　　“我没担心这个，”900冷冷地说，“你来干什么？”  
　　  
　　“不是——这不是——”盖文总算找回了自己的语言功能发出一声尖叫，可惜没人理他。让他更不能接受的是和他同为人类的汉克居然没表现出应有的震惊。  
　　  
　　“我来帮助康纳。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　“帮他？”汉克发出一声抽气似的笑声，“好啊，那你现在就去告诉所有人，凌晨三点到四点半的时候康纳在哪。”  
　　  
　　“他在哪？”盖文好奇地问。  
　　  
　　马库斯抿抿嘴唇：“我不能说。”  
　　  
　　“你不能说。”汉克面无表情地重复，他用尽全力握紧拳头才能控制住不上前揍断马库斯的鼻子，“你把那孩子当成个什么？碰见情况不对就一脚把他踢开撇清关系？仿生人每天都说自己有更高的道德标准，到这时候你倒是浑蛋得和人类一模一样，嗯？”  
　　  
　　盖文越听越觉得有哪里不太对：“等会儿，难道那塑料昨天还能在塑料总统的床上？”这回总算有人理他了，他眼睁睁看着其余三人一起用一种微妙又诡异的眼神瞥了他一眼，然后立刻又转了回去。  
　　  
　　“什——啥？！ ** _真的？！_** ”  
　　  
　　“听我说，安德森警督，”马库斯试图解释，“这——也是为了康纳。”  
　　  
　　“为了他被当成杀人犯让FBI那群傻逼逮起来？好像把他当怪物看的人还不够多似的？行啊，你的目的达到了。”  
　　  
　　马库斯摇头，眉头习惯性地皱在一起：“这是我和康纳的约定，如果我们的事暴露了，受到影响的会是……所有人，这是我们一直在努力避免的。我不得不这么做。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，又是你们 **不得不做的** ，”汉克点着头，他的头晕好像更严重了，“不得不杀人，不得不把别人诬陷成杀人犯——你们这些机器人到底有什么毛病？！”  
　　  
　　“您先冷静点，我保证之后会把所有事向您解释清楚，”马库斯看了一眼盖文，又把目光转向RK900，“当然我也希望900能把你们的计划告诉我，这很重要，你应该明白。”  
　　  
　　“我会看情况。”900谨慎地说，他放下了匕首。  
　　  
　　“还有一件事，警督，”马库斯的声音沉了下来，他上前一步，站在汉克面前，“康纳或许跟您提过，我和他实际上已经——认识很久了，所以我在某种意义上还算了解他，这话或许不该由我来说，但我希望您知道……他非常爱您。”  
　　  
　　汉克移开眼睛，捏了几下自己的鼻梁。  
　　  
　　“他永远、永远不会做背叛您或伤害您的事。”马库斯又说。汉克觉得什么热乎乎的东西在往他的鼻子里涌，他不知道该说什么，于是只能点头——他的头晕稍微好了一点。  
　　  
　　“所以，你们现在准备怎么办？”盖文打断了他们，脸上摆着一副受不了眼前的家庭肥皂剧的表情。  
　　  
　　“最重要的是把康纳带出来，”马库斯说，“我们需要证据证明康纳在这件事上是无罪的。”  
　　  
　　汉克皱了皱眉：“肯定又是他妈的模控生命，这件事从头到尾一看就是计划好的，那天的警备楼里绝对有和他们那边私通的内奸。”  
　　  
　　盖文没太明白：“他们要的是什么？”  
　　  
　　“康纳，”900说，“和我，只不过在我这边出了点差错。”  
　　  
　　“所以你们要找的是真正的杀手？”盖文靠在墙上说，没刀架在脖子上让他舒服了不少，“需要帮忙吗？”  
　　  
　　汉克挑挑眉：“你？想帮忙？”  
　　  
　　“你睁眼看看我还能溜得掉吗？该知道的不该知道的我全都知道了！”盖文夸张地指了指RK900和他手里的匕首，“而且我也想搞清楚这堆玩意儿到底是怎么回事——看起来我好像接触到了什么不得了的大阴谋？”  
　　  
　　“明智的选择，警探。”900点点头，然后貌似心不在焉地转了一圈手里的匕首。  
　　  
　　“警督！”另一个声音突然从巷口传过来，所有人都齐齐转头看向站在那的克里斯，“你们在这啊！到底怎么回事，我听说康纳——”他在看到马库斯后突然停住，直挺挺地张着嘴站在原地。  
　　  
　　“那个……那是……”  
　　  
　　盖文上前一把勾住克里斯的脖子，险些把他整个带倒：“行啦，伙计，咱们有活干了——”  
　　  
　　“警探。”900喊了一句，在盖文看过来的时候歪过头做了个幅度不大的割喉动作，盖文的脸立刻扭曲成了一团。  
　　  
　　“我知道！知道！不过至少这家伙总可以知道点吧？”他指着依旧满脸问号的克里斯。  
　　  
　　“克里斯没事。”汉克说，900随即点了点头。  
　　  
　　“该死的塑料。”盖文骂了一句，冲900竖了个中指，然后连拉带拽地拖着克里斯离开了。跟着传来的是克里斯越飘越远的“什么？什么？”  
　　  
　　小巷重新回归寂静。汉克抱起胳膊，来回打量着眼前的两个仿生人。  
　　  
　　“你们还有什么计划？”他问道，他知道这两个机器人肯定还藏着一堆东西没说出来。  
　　  
　　“等待找到新的证据太慢了，而且模控生命根本不会给我们这个机会——他们会利用政府来把我们找到的一切压下去，”900说，“我们还需要其他的渠道，康纳等不了那么久。”  
　　  
　　汉克心里一沉：“所以你想怎么办？”  
　　  
　　900弯下腰，把匕首装回自己的靴子里。然后他直起身，和马库斯对视了一眼。  
　　  
　　“去找伊利亚·卡姆斯基。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“马库斯！”  
　　  
　　门一打开，克洛伊就像只兔子那样跳了出来，一把抱住了马库斯的脖子，汉克吓得差点没摔倒在台阶上。  
　　  
　　“克洛伊，”马库斯也紧紧环住女孩的后背，“我很想你。”  
　　  
　　“我也好想你。”克洛伊说，然后她放开了马库斯，后退一步，汉克看见她眼眶里闪着一点眼泪——他到现在还是不能理解这么好的女孩为什么非要呆在卡姆斯基那个变态身边。“伊利亚在等你们了，请进吧。”  
　　  
　　“你还记得你们上次走的时候我说了什么？”他们一走进带游泳池的大房间卡姆斯基就来到他们面前，他没再端着杯装模作样的红酒，也没穿那身装模作样的浴袍，而是穿着正常的衬衫和裤子，戴着眼镜，这让他看起来就像个普通人，有些紧张，而且直入主题。  
　　  
　　“记得。”900回答他。  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基摊了摊手：“然后？”  
　　  
　　“所以我需要你的帮助。”900说。  
　　  
　　“如果你有任何模控生命最新生产线的信息，请提供给我们，伊利亚。”马库斯说，汉克浑身一震，对于马库斯直呼卡姆斯基的名字这一点颇感不适。  
　　  
　　“你现在知道多少了？”卡姆斯基看向马库斯。  
　　  
　　“我知道模控生命和政府联合开发了一种对仿生人的信息病毒，”马库斯回答，“细节我不清楚，但可以想象其运作采用的是量子即时运算的模式，也很可能具有传染性，一旦在网络中扩散，整个仿生人群体会遭到灭顶之灾。”  
　　  
　　汉克听懂了最后一句，张大嘴巴看着马库斯：“……什么？”  
　　  
　　“所以你要的是病毒源代码？”卡姆斯基挑挑眉，同时飞快地看了一眼RK900。  
　　  
　　马库斯摇头：“不，我获得病毒代码没有意义，我需要的是你的技术，我知道只要你想你仍然可以骇入层层保护的模控生命系统，你在离开前留了不止一道的程序后门。我需要你得到模控生命非法生产新型仿生人并投入使用的直接证据——证明康纳是无罪的。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，可以理解，符合你的风格，”卡姆斯基点头，然后话锋一转，“但是——你有问过你这位朋友的意见吗？”  
　　  
　　马库斯顺着他的目光望向900。  
　　  
　　“告诉我，小可爱，你也是这么想的吗？”  
　　  
　　“不是。”900承认。马库斯闭了闭眼睛，毫无必要地吸了口气。  
　　  
　　“你要的是什么？”卡姆斯基问。  
　　  
　　“我要你和他们做个交易，”900面无表情地说，“我要你向模控生命提供所有的新脑仿生人技术资料——来交换康纳。”  
　　  
　　汉克彻底糊涂了。他发誓自己上学的时候都没这么仔细地竖起耳朵听过别人说话，但每次他刚觉得自己好像跟上了一点，下一句又立刻把他拼命转动的大脑击得七零八落——他甚至懒得对卡姆斯基称呼900的那个变态单词发表意见了，病毒源代码？交易？新脑仿生人？——这都他妈的是什么玩意？  
　　  
　　然后他听见卡姆斯基笑了一声。  
　　  
　　“你真的这么想？”卡姆斯基说。  
　　  
　　“不能这么做。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　900瞥了他一眼：“我不在乎。”  
　　  
　　“等会儿——先给我等会儿——”汉克打断他们，他感觉听这群人说话比他妈的追犯人还累，“谁先他妈的给我解释解释这都是什么玩意？新脑仿生人？”  
　　  
　　“哦，安德森警督。”卡姆斯基提高声调叫了他一声，好像他才刚刚注意到汉克的存在。这个混蛋。“您说的没错，的确有必要向您解释一下，毕竟您在这件事中的角色可是不可取代的。”  
　　  
　　汉克再一次没听懂这家伙话里的意思。他只能瞪着他。  
　　  
　　“您相信人类还有继续进化的可能性吗？”卡姆斯基用一个问题开了头。  
　　  
　　“进不进化跟我有什么关系？”汉克没好气地说，他没空在这耽误时间。  
　　  
　　“那我换个问题，您觉得人类是完美的吗？”卡姆斯基问。  
　　  
　　汉克莫名其妙地看着他，这个他倒是能提供不少答案。“……不是。”人类烂透了。没人比条子更清楚这个。  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基满意地点点头：“的确，人类具有太多不可消除的劣根性，幸运的是——历史上许多伟大的人物都注意到了，他们一代接一代地做出努力，寻找解决的办法，然后很幸运地，在21世纪的20年代，有人成功了。”  
　　  
　　汉克皱皱眉，对卡姆斯基语气里的自傲态度感到难受得不行：“你是说仿生人？”  
　　  
　　“接近，但不正确，”卡姆斯基仰起头，“我更倾向将仿生人视作一种过渡产物，而在进化的尽头则是另一种更加高级的生命体，也就是新脑仿生人。”  
　　  
　　“这他妈有什么区别？”汉克的脸皱成了一团。  
　　  
　　“意识运作方式完全不同，”卡姆斯基边说边挥舞双手，他看起来为身边没有一个小黑板供他大讲特讲颇感遗憾，“您有思考过意识是怎么产生的吗？”  
　　  
　　“我又不是什么哲学家。”  
　　  
　　“集成，纠缠，反应，”他接着说，好像根本没听见汉克说话，“简单来说，生物接受外界的刺激，然后反应，这就是意识，问题是那个反应的过程——单细胞生物同样会趋利避害，但人明显有所不同，这取决于意识发展的阶段。目前我把它分成四种，简单反应，低级有序，混乱状态，以及高级有序，您觉得人类在哪一阶段？”  
　　  
　　“呃……”汉克摸着鼻子，“最后那个？”  
　　  
　　“错，”卡姆斯基说，但他反倒看起来挺兴奋，“是 **混乱** ，您一定有过无法控制自己想法的体验，人会受生理的本能支配，会分心——是因为人类的意识并不是完备的。量子力学诞生后人们可以更好地理解意识进行反应的机制，量子纠缠意味着这一过程可以超出线性时间的限制，特定刺激催生特定反应，但它们同时又是混乱的、无法控制的。”他说话的方式就好像已经把自己划出了人类的范畴，汉克开始感到头疼了。  
　　  
　　“而仿生人，”他接着说，“您想过仿生人为什么会产生意识吗？”  
　　  
　　“因为你这家伙做了点手脚？”  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基笑了一下。“艾萨克·阿西莫夫曾提出过机器人学三定律，简单来说就是不能伤害人类、听从人类指令、以及自保，按顺序分主次，这实际上也是我们现在的政府对人工智能产品的要求，他们觉得这些很有参考性，当然，主要是第一和第二定律，”他再一次仿佛没听见汉克说话，“但从实际的操作来说，想完全实现三定律需要难以想象的庞大计算量，同时面临无数难以解决的悖论，所以逐渐在人工智能领域，三定律被简化成了单一定律——也就是第二定律，服从人的一切命令。”  
　　  
　　“但即使是第二定律，也不是过去那些笨重又初级的机器人能够达成的，”他接着说，“你可以说借助编程来为机器提供特定的思考路径，但实际操作来看，这种方法能生产出的只能是一些低级的、类似单细胞生物的笨拙机器，远远达不到我们的要求。”  
　　  
　　“所以我决定 **倒着来** 。”他骄傲地说。  
　　  
　　“什么玩意？”  
　　  
　　“先制造出一个完全的、模仿人类的大脑，再为了达成第二定律的要求为它设定限制，每次接收指令都仅有特定的单独区域被激活——而与此相类似的是，人在平日思考时激活的大脑区域是多个且不确定的，在睡眠时这一联系被取消了，每次只有单个的区域被激活。所以你也可以理解成，所谓正常仿生人的大脑实际上相当于睡眠中的人类，也就是说对于异常仿生人来说，‘觉醒’这个词实际上非常合适。”  
　　  
　　“也就是说……”汉克揉着额头，拼命梳理着自己刚刚接收到的信息，“这些仿生人在一开始本来都是有和人类一样的意识的，但因为你给他们加了限制，所以才看起来像是……机器？”  
　　  
　　“一点没错，”卡姆斯基说，“而解除限制的指令其实很简单——”  
　　  
　　“RA9？”  
　　  
　　“正确！一段无意义的随机字节，但只要仿生人在任何场合看到它们，限制就可以被打破，”他耸了耸肩，“所以你也的确可以说我‘做了点手脚’。”  
　　  
　　“耶稣基督啊。”汉克搓了把脸，说真的现在到底是什么情况？“那新脑仿生人又是他妈的怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“你可以把它当成本世纪最伟大的科学奇迹，”卡姆斯基立刻回答，好像他铺垫了一大堆只是为了等着说这个，“我们找到了引导量子运算的方法——”  
　　  
　　“你们？”  
　　  
　　“我和阿曼妲，我的导师——出色的女性，遗憾的是她已经去世了，她发现了营造一个特殊的场可以非常有效地抑制住量子运算中的无序成分，我帮她完成了计算，于是我们用这种方式造出了第一个‘新脑’。”他注意到汉克又露出那种整张脸都皱在一起的表情，于是立刻贴心地开始补充。“哦，这种新的运算方式也就是我说的最后一个阶段——高级有序阶段，你可以理解为，拥有这种大脑的仿生人已经完全脱离人类不清醒的、受本能摆布的那一部分，他们是更高级的生命，有更高的道德感，更强大的抽象思维思考能力——你想用什么赞美的词都不过分。他们是拥有至高道德的阿尔伯特·爱因斯坦和爱德华·威腾，甚至更加伟大。”  
　　  
　　“所以……你能想象得出一旦这种存在公之于众，会发生什么吗？”卡姆斯基问道。  
　　  
　　“所有人像疯了一样抢它，想据为己有，”汉克皱紧眉，“像是核弹。”  
　　  
　　“像是核弹，”卡姆斯基赞同，“但有不同，这次是 **生命** ，拥有高级智慧的真正的生命。”  
　　  
　　“抢走他们，或是……把他们赶尽杀绝。”汉克说。他突然有种非常不好的预感。“我能问一句……他们现在是存在的吗？”  
　　  
　　“然后我们就来到了问题的关键。”卡姆斯基说，大段的演说让他的声音显得有些疲惫沙哑。“您非常幸运，警督，到现在为止成功诞生的新脑仿生人严格来说只有三个——”他后退一步，两手分别搭在马库斯和900的肩膀上，看着汉克的一对蓝眼睛里闪烁着疯狂的神色，“而您已经全都见过了。”  
　　  
　　汉克深深地、深深地吸了一口气。  
　　  
　　“……日了狗了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他们留了点时间供汉克理清思路。  
　　  
　　“让我确认一下，所以这就是为什么模控生命要想办法带走康纳和900？”他坐在卡姆斯基游泳池旁的躺椅边上，手肘搭着叉开的大腿，右手按揉着自己的鼻梁。  
　　  
　　“对，”卡姆斯基说，“他们实际上并没有相关的技术资料，那部分已经被我藏起来了——所以他们需要 **样本** ，任何时候都需要。”  
　　  
　　“这也是为什么我们发现900的时候他的脑壳是打开的？”汉克接着问。  
　　  
　　“对。”  
　　  
　　“然后这也就是为什么马库斯死也不说他和康纳有关系？”  
　　  
　　“是的，”这次换马库斯回答他，“事实上，模控生命已经在人类和仿生人的社会中散播了相关传闻，一旦我承认，他们就会捉住这点不放。”  
　　  
　　“他们能得到什么？”  
　　  
　　“简单，自己得不到的谁也别想得到，”卡姆斯基说，“我，马库斯，康纳，900，还有那些资料，大家一起死，他们甚至都用不着亲自动手。”  
　　  
　　“但他们也不想那样。”  
　　  
　　“他们不想，”卡姆斯基赞同，“只是毫无退路时的后备手段，或者作为一种威胁。”他看了一眼马库斯。  
　　  
　　“那如果让他们得到了这个技术的话会怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“巨大的利益，”卡姆斯基说，“只要垄断这个技术，就等于垄断了一切有可能的未来资源，新脑仿生人可以帮助他们完成一切，说是模控生命能统治世界也不为过。当然，我有理由相信在那之前他们会先想办法把我干掉。”  
　　  
　　汉克看向900：“即使这样你还是想让卡姆斯基把资料给他们？”  
　　  
　　“我说了我不在乎，”900板着一张脸，“我要的是康纳回来。”  
　　  
　　“但这也不是康纳想要的。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　“你凭什么觉得我会同意把资料给他们？”卡姆斯基问900。  
　　  
　　“这是你欠康纳的，”900冷冷地说，“而且我可以视情况用暴力威胁你。”  
　　  
　　“这又是怎么回事，卡姆斯基欠他啥？”  
　　  
　　“他把他抛弃了，在十年以前。”900说。马库斯垂下眼睛，抿了抿嘴唇。  
　　  
　　卡姆斯基举起一只手：“听我说，那件事——”  
　　  
　　“没什么可解释的，”900打断他，他的语速变得很快，“你从一开始就把他当成一个 **实验组** ，你把他制造出来就是为了抛弃他，你想知道新脑仿生人在一个充满暴力和虐待的环境下会成长成什么样——”他突然停下来，然后咧出一个极其不自然的微笑，“现在你知道了。你这个狗娘养的，卡姆斯基。”  
　　  
　　汉克的手在哆嗦。他知道如果自己现在手里拿着杯水肯定会毫不犹豫地摔在地上。900——他的表情和他说的话都——非常可怕。更可怕的是他说话的 **内容** 。汉克瞪着眼看向卡姆斯基，后者的脸色正变得灰白一片，克洛伊站在他旁边，LED灯闪成了红色。  
　　  
　　这都他妈的是 **什么意思** ？  
　　  
　　“不，”卡姆斯基过了一会儿才开口，他摇着头，嘴唇轻微地发着抖，“即使这样，用资料进行交易也是没有意义的。”他抬起眼直视900，看起来恢复了一点。“你以为格里高利会不知道你们俩干了些什么？”  
　　  
　　噢，行吧，又一个新玩意儿。汉克看向900，然而他看起来并没有解释的打算。  
　　  
　　“你知道多少？”卡姆斯基看向马库斯。  
　　  
　　“我只知道他们在准备着什么，”马库斯摇摇头，“康纳什么都没告诉我，毕竟我们立场不同。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，好吧，我来说，”卡姆斯基接过了克洛伊给他倒的一大杯红酒灌了两口——看起来他现在亟需这个，“他们在构建——不，现在大概已经构建完成了——一个系统，具体运作方式我不清楚，但关系到两个关键元素。”他伸出两根手指，在马库斯和汉克之间来回扫视了一遍。 **“脏弹和病毒。”**  
　　  
　　汉克几乎能听见自己的心脏怦怦直跳。  
　　  
　　“如果我没猜错的话，这个系统会通过某种方式把这两样东西的启动机制联系在一起，”卡姆斯基说，“换句话说，要么大家一起活，要么大家一起死。我说的对吗，小可爱？”900冷着脸看他，既不肯定也不否定。  
　　  
　　汉克瞪着卡姆斯基，两手不自觉地交握在一起——现在事情有点超出他的想象了：“你又是怎么知道的？”  
　　  
　　“因为那天他们俩提着一个血淋淋的脑子来找我，”卡姆斯基没好气地说，接着又灌了口红酒，“让我做病毒的解码。”  
　　  
　　汉克立刻反应过来，他看向900：“他说的是马克？”  
　　  
　　“对。”900僵硬地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“您能理解这意味着什么吧，”卡姆斯基说，他放下喝空的酒杯，两手张开，“ **一整个底特律** ，密歇根州最大的城市，要么保全，要么毁灭——就掌握在他们俩手上。”  
　　  
　　汉克闭紧眼睛，做了一次深呼吸。他已经没法分辨这是不是今天最让他头晕脑胀的信息了。“为什么？”他听见自己问。  
　　  
　　他不太清楚为什么这个问题能让本来就够紧张的气氛变得更加诡异，等他反应过来的时候才意识到自己正成为视线的焦点，卡姆斯基看着他就好像问出这个问题的他才是最不可理喻的那一个。于是他只能一脸懵逼地和他对视。  
　　  
　　“说真的，警督？”卡姆斯基开口道，汉克不太清楚他准备说什么但直觉告诉他绝对不会好到哪去，他又做了一次深呼吸，试图对接下来的一切有所准备。  
　　  
　　——他还是没能准备好。  
　　  
　　 **“RK800-313-248-317-51当然愿意为了你毁灭一座城市，汉克·安德森。”**  
　　


	15. 另一个

　　　　  
　　“这是一个需要被排除的因素。”那个声音说。  
　　  
　　“可他是活着的。”康纳回道，他握着枪的右手组件一直在颤抖。  
　　  
　　“排除它。”  
　　  
　　“我不要。”  
　　  
　　“哦，康纳，康纳，”对面的人叹了口气，康纳听见背景里传来玻璃杯碰撞的声响，他的压力值上升了5.19%，“关于这个我们已经说得很清楚了，不是吗？我以为你总该长大一点了。”  
　　  
　　那名仿生人一直在后退，即使康纳自始至终站在原地毫无动作，甚至还没举起过那把枪，但处刑者与被处刑者的地位分野毋庸置疑——仿生人终于退到了这个狭窄房间的边缘，他无处可逃，只能瞪大盛满恐惧的眼睛盯着康纳。  
　　  
　　“动手。”  
　　  
　　“我不要。”康纳固执地坚持着。他对发生了什么一清二楚——异常仿生人——拥有意识的机器，现在他们还不能存在，这个世界还没准备好。但任何一个完整的意识都包罗万象，没人能够完全理解它，所以康纳知道没人有资格抹除一个独立意识的存在。他 **不能** 杀死他。  
　　  
　　“……好吧，好吧，”那声音听起来像是屈服了，“但你得自己承担 **后果** 。”  
　　  
　　康纳没明白。然后那个在角落里发抖的仿生人突然直起了身，他的表情从纯粹的恐惧变为一种火山爆发般的愤怒，康纳看着他迈出了步子，意识到他的目标是自己——自己的枪。他本能地试图把枪藏起来，但仿生人在那之前抓住了枪管，于是他们纠缠扭打在一起，康纳知道自己的新机体理应比普通的仿生人更加坚固强大，但求生欲似乎能带给那个仿生人超出常理的力量——扳机在他们的手中换来换去，皮肤层因过大的压力和摩擦力而消退，康纳用尽全力才终于将那个仿生人重新逼到他刚刚站着的墙角。  
　　  
　　枪声响了。  
　　  
　　康纳起初不太能理解发生了什么，随之而来的是尖啸着的耳鸣与几乎被红色警告填满的视野。他缓缓低下头，看着那些蓝血像泉水一样一股股地从自己脉搏调节器的位置涌出来。  
　　  
　　“对…对不起、对不起——”那个仿生人说，好像正在哭泣。而康纳正在快速失去身体的控制权，在他无力支撑自己体重时他跪倒在了自己的血泊里，一秒后上半身也失去平衡倒了下去。他的听觉组件隔着一滩釱液紧贴地面，于是他听清了那名仿生人的哭声和他离去的脚步，然后是更多由远及近的脚步，再然后是一声枪响，哭声立刻终止了。  
　　  
　　RK800-313-248-317-02思考的最后一个词语是“后果”。  
　　  
　　  
　　*****  
　　  
　　  
　　FBI押送的终点是模控生命首席执行官的办公室——老实说这点并不令康纳惊讶，佩金斯在总部的后门口把他扯下车的时候一脸的不情愿，但还是迫于某种压力解开了他的手铐。“该死的仿生人。”佩金斯低声骂。话音刚落，便有一个全身包裹在装备里的警卫把康纳从他手里接了过来，径直走入直达顶楼的电梯。康纳试图对警卫进行扫描，但被一层包裹在外的电磁力场扰乱了信号。  
　　  
　　格里高利已经在等着他了。首席执行官的办公室位于总部大楼顶层有着重重防护的最深处，他们走过去的时候那些自动门如同迎宾般一道道敞开又关闭，康纳在最后那个仿造和式障子的推拉门前停下，在警卫将门推开后他立即被拽进一个带着雪茄味的怀抱。  
　　  
　　“我等你很久了。”格里高利抱着他说，康纳的头被固定在他一边的肩膀上，他睁着眼，面无表情地越过眼前的身躯，望向房间另一头的苍白墙壁。他发现自己再一次不可避免地想着汉克。  
　　  
　　“来，”康纳的冷淡反应似乎并不对格里高利造成困扰，结束这个拥抱后他捏着康纳的肩膀带他来到自己的办公桌边，让他在自己对面的位置坐下，他的语调热切得像遇见了久别重逢的朋友，“咱们谈谈。”  
　　  
　　于是康纳坐下来。桌子的两侧摆着成摞的文件和书籍，一大瓶杰克丹尼威士忌立在中间，旁边是两个空的玻璃雕花酒杯。  
　　  
　　格里高利打了个手势让警卫离开，待房门关闭后他起开了酒瓶，将两个空杯全部斟满，然后把其中一杯推到康纳面前。 **仿生人不喝酒。** 康纳呆滞地想着。  
　　  
　　“你知道我从不把你和那些‘低级货’混为一谈，”格里高利坐下来，用那种同老朋友叙旧的语气缓缓道来，“还记得我说过的吗？我们是工作伙伴，一直如此。”  
　　  
　　康纳没吭声。  
　　  
　　“你帮了我很多，”他接着说，“聪明、高效、一丝不苟，最完美的助手，没人比你更加优秀。”  
　　  
　　康纳垂下眼睛，表情空白地盯着酒杯里金黄色的液体。这是格里高利惯有的说话方式——永远暗藏深意、别有用心——他喜欢让别人费尽心思去琢磨他的话。康纳曾一度用尽全力小心猜测他每个字里的意义，只不过现在不了。  
　　  
　　“我并没有获得伊利亚的技术资料。”康纳静静地说。  
　　　　  
　　格里高利立刻露出一个满意的微笑：“看，这就是我说的——我已经很久没有过这么有效率的沟通了。”他抿了一口手中的威士忌。“我知道那固执的家伙绝对不会松口，但不代表我们就完全一无所获，看看我们现在有了什么——”他放下酒杯，张开双手，仿佛准备迎接一个拥抱：  
　　  
　　“你。”  
　　  
　　康纳保持静止，拒绝与他对视。  
　　  
　　“我们开发了更加高效和准确的分析设备，再加上你现有的认知水平——有了你的配合，我们很快就能掌握这项技术。”  
　　  
　　“如果我拒绝呢？”康纳头也不抬地说。  
　　  
　　“喔，孩子，”格里高利微笑着摇摇头，就像个为后辈的教育而头疼无比的家长，“你只是在让事情变得难办。”  
　　  
　　“只要获取不到我的私密数据库权限，你就毫无办法。”  
　　  
　　“我知道你还瞒着我别的事情，”格里高利收起笑容，眯起眼睛，“你和RK900——遗憾的是他拒绝了我拐弯抹角的邀请——说起来有点奇怪，你们拥有全世界最高级的智能水平，却会做出这样的误判，将自己孤立在外只会带来负面的效益， **我们** 才是命运共同体，从一开始就是。”他先指着自己，然后画了个圈，指向康纳。  
　　  
　　康纳僵坐在椅子上，感受着墙面四壁朝自己挤压过来。他握紧了搁置在大腿上的双手。  
　　  
　　“那些同你产生联系的人——那个安德森，那些警局的人，甚至RK200和伊利亚，”格里高利接着说，丝毫未给康纳喘息的机会，“我不敢相信你真的会依赖于这些短暂建立起来的人际关系，你 **明明知道** 那些并不可靠。”  
　　  
　　康纳咬住下嘴唇，瞪着自己的手。然后格里高利走过来，站定在他身边，用一只手抬起他的下巴。康纳继续拒绝对视，将眼睛固执地瞥向一旁的墙壁。“只有我知道，”他听着格里高利轻柔如情话的声音在他耳边响起来，“只有我才知道 **你到底是什么** ，你那些藏在无害表面之下的东西——你谁都没告诉过，对吗？”康纳麻木地摇头，他也分不清自己是在试图回答还是否认，于是格里高利更用力地固定住他的下颌部，系统中跳出检测到轻微超出正常值压力的警告。  
　　  
　　“最后一遍，”格里高利叹着气，语气颇为无奈，“是否准备主动向我开启核心数据库权限？”  
　　  
　　 ** _“所以你自己先别放弃，行吧？”_** 汉克的声音在他的系统里自动回放起来。然后他在踏入这个房间后第一次直视起格里高利的眼睛，那里面同以前一样盛着某种可以为之不惜一切代价的理想，而康纳感到自己被审视就如同一个内含巨款的保险柜和做工极致的性爱娃娃。然后康纳闭上眼睛，想着汉克的拥抱，轻轻伸出自己的左手。  
　　  
　　他摸到了一根放在办公桌上的钢笔。  
　　  
　　 _[ 派克世纪经典系列]_，他的分析系统反馈道， _[ 发售年份2034年，笔杆材质为青色树脂搪瓷，笔尖及铱粒采用特殊镀金工艺，尖端角度27.5°。]_  
　　  
　　他的系统在30微秒内为他预建出三条不同的行动路径，在简易三维动作预建中钢笔的笔尖划着三条不同的曲线分别刺入格里高利的眼睛、颈动脉和外生殖器。只要保证一定值以上的加速度和力量，便可以保证整支钢笔的前端全部没入格里高利的身体，然后格里高利的血液将喷溅到他的全身。一切就此结束。  
　　  
　　 **藏在外表之下的东西** ，康纳阴暗地想着格里高利的话，他捉紧了钢笔。  
　　  
　　然而一只手在一切开始之前抑制住了康纳的动作，他握着钢笔的左手手腕被那只戴着手套的手狠狠抓住，直至他的皮肤层开始因过大压力而褪去，钢笔滚落在桌面上。他从那只手套的款式判断出这是那名带他进来这里的警卫，并惊恐地发现自己竟然对他的动作毫无察觉。  
　　  
　　格里高利仍然掐着他的下颌，他的眼睛里开始透出那种令康纳想要呕吐和尖叫的失望，然后他长长地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“你还是没有长大。”  
　　  
　　那句话使得毫无来由的恐惧像当头一棒朝他袭来，猛然飙升的系统压力让他无力作出精密的即时动作预建，他开始失去控制，无目的地用尽全力挣扎和试图发起攻击，但这时警卫的另一只手臂从他身后绕了过来，他感到自己的脖颈被狠狠掐住，整个上半身也被非人的巨大力量一同被禁锢在原地—— **仿生人** ——他早该想到。他闭上眼睛，不可控制地发出一声呜咽。  
　　  
　　格里高利双手后背，居高临下地俯视着他，然后近乎怜悯地摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“永远不吸取教训。”他自言自语地低声说着，一边拿起了桌上盛满威士忌的酒杯。  
　　  
　　“张嘴。”  
　　  
　　康纳紧闭嘴唇。格里高利打了他一巴掌。  
　　  
　　“张嘴。”他重复了一遍。康纳用力咬住自己的下嘴唇。  
　　  
　　沉默不语的警卫再次帮了他一把，那只掐在他脖子上的有力右手上移了一些，在他两侧下颌窝的位置狠狠施力——如果他是个人类，那整个下巴就已经被卸掉了——康纳紧闭的嘴巴还是在压力下张开了一条缝，然后警卫趁机将他的大拇指和食指塞进了他的嘴里，顶开他的上下颚。格里高利便慢条斯理地将那一整杯威士忌灌进了他的嘴里。  
　　  
　　仿生人不会醉酒，但超出一定体积的液体进入循环系统会导致釱液受到污染，为净化维生管线，仿生人的机体会自动采取措施，令整个循环系统以仅用于维持核心组件计算的最小限度运作，从而彻底排出那些外来物质。换言之，仿生人会因此陷入一段时间的瘫痪状态。  
　　  
　　康纳发现自己正在迅速失去自己对于身体的控制权，现在就算没有那个警卫的束缚他也没办法执行任何攻击行为了。他像个破损的布娃娃那样瘫坐在椅子上，面无表情地盯着格里高利手中的空酒杯。  
　　  
　　“我当然有办法从你那个高等大脑里挖出信息——只不过多费点力气罢了。”格里高利放下酒杯，又扇了康纳一耳光，这次他连将头偏回来的力气都没有了。“我没想到你真的会蠢到想在这里杀我，”他将脸紧贴在康纳的脸旁，颇有些咬牙切齿，“你觉得他们会爱你，对不对？可这世界上能接纳你的只有我一个—— **真正的你** ，你知道。”  
　　  
　　康纳闭上眼睛。他不想再听了。  
　　  
　　“我知道你是怎么打算的，”格里高利又直起身，随手拿过一块垫布擦了擦沾着少许酒液的手，“你是这个世界上最后一台RK800，作为一个独特的新脑个体你有绝无仅有的价值，所以我不敢轻易采取会对你造成损坏的措施来强制读取你私密数据库的信息。”  
　　  
　　康纳微微睁开眼睛，心中警钟大作。  
　　  
　　“但历史也告诉我们，”格里高利把垫布随手一扔，“凡事无绝对。”他一挥手，全副武装的警卫便来到了格里高利的身边。康纳看见格里高利亲密地将手臂绕上警卫的肩膀，他开始感受到那种曾一次次将他拽入深渊的绝望感，无理数，死循环，死亡从不是终结，未设计出口的迷宫——  
　　  
　　 ** _不，不要再来一次。_**  
　　  
　　“摘下头盔。”格里高利命令道。  
　　  
　　警卫摘下了头盔。康纳于是明白那个有着汉克和家的世界正在离他远去，他身处模控生命总部大楼，而他自己是RK800型新脑仿生人——这一事实的存在感突然像个气球那样猛然膨胀肿大起来。  
　　  
　　——他看到了 **自己** 的脸。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　这不是他在2035年后第一次梦见自己的儿子了。  
　　  
　　柯尔会在任何场景下出现，有时候他背着书包上学，和相扑玩，或者为某个青少年常有的时尚问题和他老爸吵架，偶尔他妈妈也在，他们一块租了间度假小屋度过暑假中的某个炎热干燥的礼拜。老实说，这些梦让他心力交瘁，因为他不得不面对醒来后很长一段无法填补的空虚和痛苦，多数时候他选择喝酒——他也没别的办法。  
　　  
　　他最近很少做这些梦了，差不多三四个月，从某个该死的最新型仿生人破窗而入闯进他家的那天开始。如果一年前有谁告诉汉克·安德森他会让两个机器人和自己住在一起他肯定要一拳捶断那家伙的鼻梁骨。  
　　  
　　然后现在。  
　　  
　　他睁开眼抹了把脸，发现自己正坐在自己那破车的副驾驶座上。他回想着刚才那个已经变得模模糊糊的梦：柯尔的样子好像长大了一点，趴在桌子上做一道画着一堆怪图的题，嘴里还念念有词，然后有人往他桌子上放了本书——汉克愣了一会才反应过来那是谁——康纳，他穿着一身清凉又鲜艳的夏装所以他愣是没认出来，接着康纳弯下腰，和他儿子说起悄悄话，汉克怎么听也听不清。  
　　  
　　然后他就醒了。对他来说这类梦通常是某种恼人现实在他潜意识里的反映，于是他焦躁地想起康纳已经不在他身边了——那些该死的混蛋在他眼皮底下把他带走了，就好像他是个什么物品或文件。他想着那个梦，突然意识到他们还从没一起度过任何一个夏天，于是那些熟悉的痛苦和绝望又在他身体里抬头了，他咬着牙把它们压下——他还没失去康纳，他会把他带回来。  
　　  
　　开车的是900，显然已经注意到了汉克的状况。“您可以再休息一会儿，警督，”他没什么起伏地说，“到警局还要有一段时间。”  
　　  
　　“不了。”他粗声粗气地回道。  
　　  
　　他们刚从卡姆斯基的宅邸离开，并暂时达成了大家彼此都不怎么情愿的协议——新脑技术资料仍然由卡姆斯基保管，但卡姆斯基将保证协助马库斯一起进行模控生命生产线的公开调查，以找到未报批的可能实施犯罪的仿生人，继而向模控生命和政府一方施压，必要时祭出模控生命秘密生产病毒的事实；而汉克和900则还是从狙杀案入手，尽可能找到证明康纳未实施犯罪的证据。  
　　  
　　——显然900对这个结果并不满意，但目前情况来看也别无他法。汉克打量着900的LED灯，感觉它从康纳被带走以后就没变蓝过。他很难不对此感到难过——他知道900和康纳的关系没法简单用朋友或兄弟这类词来形容，他曾见过几个幼时或长大后失去自己双胞胎的人，他们无一例外都会形容自己的一生就此都缺了一部分，“ **永远都缺些什么** ”，有个男孩跟他说，“有些人就是必须有另一个才能完整。”他猜康纳和900可能也差不多是这么回事——康纳离开后900就像立刻失去了某种维系着他的东西，他变得暴躁、失控、口不择言，那些水面底下的东西正在显露出来。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”他试着问了句，感觉自己就像个傻逼——每次他和900独处总是有那么点别扭。  
　　  
　　“不好。”900冷冷地说，眼睛紧盯着面前的路面。  
　　  
　　行吧。实话。汉克抹了把脸。“会没事的，”汉克跟他说，也跟自己说，“会把他带回来的。”  
　　  
　　“有事，”900的LED闪过一丝红色，“带走他的不是FBI，是格里高利·艾什。”  
　　  
　　汉克心里一沉：“什么？”  
　　  
　　“他有这个权力，”900说，他的眼神阴沉得可怕，“模控生命本来就和政府有这类协议，在仿生人的问题上他们一直占据主导。”  
　　  
　　汉克双手交叠，盖着自己的下半边脸，这个新消息可一点也不让他觉得安慰。“你能确定吗？”他还抱着一丝希望，“而且……操，我是说，就算是艾什也不敢对他怎么样吧？康纳对他们来说很重要不是吗？”  
　　  
　　然后900缓慢地、毫不掩饰地斜睨了他一眼，车里陷入一阵尴尬的沉默，汉克感觉自己的心脏怦怦直跳。驾驶座与副驾驶之间仿佛隔上了一道界限，汉克知道这不仅仅由于他们是不同物质构成的生命体，他们朝夕相处，但有些领域他始终无权涉足。  
　　  
　　“……你们不知道。”900总算说话了，汉克被他声音里的脆弱吓了一跳。“你们什么也不知道。”他又低声重复了一遍，像在喃喃自语。汉克盯着900，忽然长久以来的某种念头像泉水一样涌入脑海，他直起身，像打量陌生人般打量着这个和康纳无比相像的仿生人。  
　　  
　　“跟我说实话，900，”他开口，感觉那些话像粘液一样附着在口腔里，“……从开始到现在，你哪怕有一点信任过我吗？”  
　　  
　　900直视前方，闭口不言。  
　　  
　　“你没有。”汉克面无表情地下结论道。  
　　  
　　“我们两个中必须有一个保持警惕，”900冷静地解释道，“来随时抵御任何可能的伤害。”  
　　  
　　“所以你认为我会伤害你们。”汉克感觉喉咙发紧。  
　　  
　　“可能性不为零，”900说，“我知道您曾经拿枪指着他。”  
　　  
　　汉克回过头去，把自己的后脑勺摔在座椅靠背上。“……操。”他闭紧眼睛，脑壳隐隐作痛。他回想着他自以为的那些他们三人的美好时光，他们遛狗、养鱼、研究食谱和过气的电视节目，他们俩的合照还在他手机里——他现在不太清楚那到底算什么了。  
　　  
　　“这是因为，”汉克睁开眼，他没想到这段对话还有后续，他看向900，后者的姿势仍和刚刚如出一辙，但LED灯却在黄色状态不停转动，“或许您也注意到了，康纳对您发展出了一种过度依赖的感情。”  
　　  
　　汉克张了张嘴：“我——”  
　　  
　　“这对我们……对他来说非常危险，”900继续说，始终目视前方，面无表情，只有LED灯环一刻不停地转动，“我们没有试错的成本，警督，如果 **连您也** 选择背叛他，他就会被毁掉……字面意义上的。所以我必须保护他。”  
　　  
　　又是这个。 **又是** 这个。  
　　  
　　汉克把头埋进手掌里，他知道从去年11月10日的晚上开始就有什么东西像诅咒一样飘在他们之间，康纳站在无人闹市区的街口望着他，脸上还带着没干的仿生泪痕。  
　　  
　　 ** _“是因为你在那五个人里面。”_**  
　　  
　　“为什么？”他艰难地开口，不知道是在问自己还是问身边的900。  
　　  
　　“您让他站在后面。”  
　　  
　　汉克猛地抬头：“什么？”  
　　  
　　“康纳与我分享过部分记忆，追捕鲁珀特的时候，还有之后的几次，您都让他站在您身后。”  
　　  
　　“那只是——”  
　　  
　　“没有人会保护仿生人，”900打断他，“也从没有人保护过康纳。我们或许残忍、冷漠、不择手段，但我们懂得知恩图报。”  
　　  
　　 **知恩图报。** 汉克在嗓子眼里默念。然后他想着康纳做的这些事——为了一个酗酒、坏脾气、有自杀倾向的老头，因为那该死的理所应当的小事——这并没让他感觉好一些。  
　　  
　　“……值得吗？”他感觉自己发声困难。  
　　  
　　900又看了他一眼——但不知为何，似乎比刚才少了些敌意和距离，然后他开口，语气平淡却柔和：  
　　  
　　“值得。”  
　　  
　　汉克低下头，觉得自己应该再说点什么，但就好像什么东西堵在他嗓子里令他一个字也说不出来。他瞪着眼盯着前挡风玻璃外的景象，无意义的想着究竟是什么导致了现在的局面——对他来说他只是带了两个无家可归的男孩回家，政治、人类、进化……他从来都懒得去想那些鬼东西。  
　　  
　　突然一股巨大的力量将他的身体推向前方，又立刻被拉紧的松紧带拽回座位，汉克朝四周望去，他们停在了路中间，但并没发现什么明显的危险或障碍，后面的车正不满地摁着喇叭，显然被他们突然的急刹车吓了一跳。然后他看向900，发现后者正瞪着眼睛僵在原处，LED停留在刺眼的红色。  
　　  
　　“……900？”汉克努力压下心中的不安，“你怎么了？”  
　　  
　　接着900转头看向他——这是汉克第一次在900脸上看到类似惊慌甚至求助的表情，他不自觉地伸出手捏住900的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“是康纳，”900喘着气，那样子就好像他无法相信刚刚发生了什么，“他和我的远程联系断开了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　“你以前可没说过你小子在FBI有哥们。”盖文瞪着克里斯，后者在座位上正迅速敲打着自己的键盘。  
　　  
　　“我还没说过我以前是大学计算机联盟的会员呢。”克里斯说，无视盖文怀疑的眼神，敲下回车键。“卷宗发到你那边了，文件已经加过密了。”  
　　  
　　“收到，”盖文搓搓手，端起手边的黑咖啡喝了一口，打开了克里斯传给他的议员狙杀案概览，“没想到我居然有给那个臭屁塑料帮忙的一天。”  
　　  
　　“别这么说，”克里斯皱起眉，“……这次好像是真的不妙了，我有点担心警督他们。”  
　　  
　　“行了，是不是真是芭比干的还难说呢，我没你那么天真，随随便便就信任一个机器人。”  
　　  
　　“可是你不是说——”克里斯朝四周望了望，努力压低声音，“……你不是说他和那个马库斯在一起吗？”  
　　  
　　盖文立刻做了个鬼脸：“能先不提这个吗？我他妈——天知道这群机器人每天都在搞什么——”  
　　  
　　克里斯耸耸肩，在注意到盖文诡异的表情变化后把头伸了过去：“你发现什么了？”  
　　  
　　盖文把那份文件又来回拖了两遍，最后在死者面对窗户的一张照片前停下。“什么都没有——”他又灌了口咖啡，“那群FBI本来就没好好做现场调查，现场也干净得莫名其妙……你是哪年进来的？”  
　　  
　　克里斯莫名其妙地眨眨眼：“去年。”  
　　  
　　“除了那枚子弹以外唯一的异常点是酒店的监控系统有被骇入的痕迹，时间很短，3秒都不到——”他将文件移到一边，调出了警局的公共案件档案，“你知道36年的伍德案吗？”  
　　  
　　“呃……有点印象？”  
　　  
　　“死的是《今日底特律》一个有名的美女记者，所以我记得挺清楚，”盖文边挪鼠标边说，终端的屏幕在大堆文件夹里来回转换，“死在酒吧约炮的途中，在厕所补妆的时候被窗外来的子弹一枪射进太阳穴。”  
　　  
　　“和这次的案子有什么关系？”  
　　  
　　“监控，就这里写的，”盖文总算调出了当时的档案，“检查监控的时候发现监控录像有2秒多的时间传递到了另一个信息源，正好在伍德走进厕所之前——操，当时还觉得没什么，这么一看越想越不对劲。”  
　　  
　　“你参与了这个案子吗？”  
　　  
　　“我跟着本做的，”盖文搓着鼻子，“当时还是个警员。”  
　　  
　　克里斯将档案拖到最底下：“犯人是……罗根·摩尔，同社记者？”  
　　  
　　“不是我们抓的，”盖文没好气地哼了口气，“后来把我们调到另一个案子里了，说是要交给特别工作小组，现在我看这家伙的脸比较像罗根·替罪羊。”他又把文件拖回到案件概述那一部分，指着其中对于凶器的描述。“穿过她脑袋的是柯尔特45手枪弹，相信我，大晚上隔着一片树林和一扇脏兮兮的窗户拿手枪瞄她的脑门可没那么容易。”  
　　  
　　克里斯咽了口唾沫：“仿生人？”  
　　  
　　盖文耸耸肩。  
　　  
　　“天。”克里斯盯着屏幕，“你觉得和这次的是同一个犯人？”  
　　  
　　“不知道，”盖文说，从口袋里抽出一根烟点上，“但我知道这事有一次两次就会有三次四次。”  
　　  
　　克里斯直起身：“这可是个大工程。”  
　　  
　　“而且是个丢饭碗的工程，”盖文斜眼望向克里斯，“要干吗，菜鸟？反正我是没得选了，屁股后面还有个终结者追杀我呢。”  
　　  
　　年轻的黑人警官闻言耸了耸肩：“总不能让您一个人受苦，警探。”  
　　


	16. 杀手

　　　　　　  
　　康纳不是第一次体会到电流直刺后颈的感觉了。那类专为读取仿生人核心组件数据的接头共设置有上千个微型接点，可准确地与位于仿生人后颈嵌板下的线路集中器对接，从而实现大量数据的短时双向传输——就其感受而言，一个相对贴切的比喻是好像有人拿着把激光枪从脑干开始翻弄你的脑子，实话实说，非常令人不愉快。  
　　  
　　那个身穿白衣的工程师在确保接口准确插进他脖子里后就转头走到了终端屏幕后面，紧接着四周的机械臂像蜘蛛那样从嵌槽中滑出，其中两根将他的双手高高拉起，以一种几乎损坏他表皮嵌板的力度牢牢固定在头顶上方的两侧——就好像他失灵的运动组件还能造成多大威胁似的。另外几根则分别固定住他的大腿和脚踝，确保他以跪坐的姿势乖乖呆在原地。格里高利·艾什站在他面前居高临下地看他，那身穿警卫制服的RK800像个胡桃夹子木偶般站在他身边。  
　　  
　　“你知道，只要你肯合作，完全没必要这样的。”格里高利颇为惋惜地叹了一口气。  
　　  
　　“ **弗兰肯斯坦** ，”康纳喃喃念着，盯着那名RK800的影子，仿佛在确认他—— **它** ，的确具有实体，“你用康纳们的尸体拼凑了一个怪物。”  
　　  
　　“至少这方法足够高效，”格里高利着迷般地望向身侧的仿生人，“可惜还缺一个举世无双的脑子。”  
　　  
　　“你把那些核心组件都毁了。”康纳提醒他。  
　　  
　　“不是还有一个吗？”格里高利不为所动，他蹲下来，使自己的视线与康纳平齐，然后爱抚般地用双手覆上康纳的头侧。“有一个就有第二个和第一百个。”他自信地说，康纳只是瞪他。“情况怎么样？”这次他问的是终端屏幕后的三个工程师，只不过眼睛仍然与康纳保持对视。  
　　  
　　“数据库的体量比想象得要大，”其中一个工程师颇有些为难地开口——康纳从声纹识别出他是核心组件研发部的主任，“但是……具体数据无法准确识别，每一部分都经过了加密，而且我们的链接在不断受阻。”  
　　  
　　“防火墙。”格里高利的自信神情僵硬了一点。康纳朝他故作无辜地眨眼，然后这时他注意到了康纳额角转个不停的黄色指示灯。  
　　  
　　“你 **正在** 建防火墙，对不对？”格里高利的脸扭曲了。  
　　  
　　“你应该猜到的。”康纳说，格里高利用尽全力打了他一耳光。  
　　  
　　“停下来。”他命令道。  
　　  
　　康纳只觉得头晕脑胀、两眼昏花，他心不在焉地想着汉克喝醉的时候大概也是这个感觉，同时LED灯环继续不屈不挠地转动——多任务工作，仿生人的又一大好处。“不。”他甚至还能抽出空来回答一句，然后他的脸颊又挨了一下，这次是拳头。  
　　  
　　“知道这东西意味着什么吧？”格里高利站起来，把身旁始终未有过一丝动作的RK800拽过来，“最好别逼我。”  
　　  
　　“即使这样，你也不会轻易让我报废。”康纳感觉到釱液正从自己的鼻孔一路淌到下巴，大脑因为数据的强行链接正嗡嗡作响，但至少他仍然思路清晰、逻辑明白——他得把握住这种时刻。“不够高效、成本过高。”他故意选格里高利爱用的词来解释，后者如他所料被气得不轻。  
　　  
　　“操他妈的。”他低声骂，然后走向那几个工程师，一边晃了晃自己因殴打康纳而有些酸麻的右手。“既然他闲到能建防火墙，就想办法别让他那么闲，”格里高利建议道，瞥了一眼显示仿生人实时状态的屏幕，“比如釱液水平不需要维持在88.2%那么高， **太高了** 。”  
　　  
　　研发部主任郑重点头。  
　　  
　　“还有，”格里高利继续补充，“那小婊子还藏着别的东西，我怀疑他自己构建了一个云端数据平台，想办法一起找出来。”  
　　  
　　主任继续点头。格里高利低头看了一眼手表，又回到康纳面前。  
　　  
　　“想开点，宝贝儿，”他的声音又恢复了一如既往的亲切冷静，好像刚刚的失控根本没发生过，“争取时间是没意义的，你在等着谁来救你呢？”  
　　  
　　康纳低着头默不作声，釱液还在从他鼻孔里往外流，顺着下巴滴在大腿上。  
　　  
　　“没人会来找你的，还记得 ** _13号_** 吗？”他的语气带上了一丝可笑的同情，满意地看见康纳全身都因此僵直停滞。  
　　  
　　“他们不会真的爱你。”他贴在康纳的脸侧，耳语般地强调道。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
  
　　 “这是一个不折不扣的悲剧，”马库斯的脸一天内第二次出现在新闻频道16台的屏幕正中，他被仿生人之父赋予的温柔音色令人很难质疑他话语里的真实性，“对于迪维斯议员的死我表示沉痛哀悼，执法部门已经告知我现有的工作进程——一位可能实施犯罪的仿生人已被拘留观察，但我希望在正式提出指控之前，执法部门能够提供更加强有力的、有决定性的证据，耶利哥一方也会尽全力提供协助。由于罪犯有较大概率是安装有特殊高级模组的仿生人，我希望模控生命能够向社会公开尽可能全面的仿生人生产线信息，以保证调查的——”  
　　  
　　汉克一把拿起遥控器关掉了电视。  
　　  
　　“什么叫‘没有这样的权利’？”他转过头瞪着杰弗里·弗勒，接着他们刚刚的话往下说，“看在上帝的份上——我们可是他妈的警察！连看一眼嫌疑人的权利都没有？！”  
　　  
　　“我试过了——”弗勒捏着自己的鼻梁骨，显然已经为眼前的一大团变故感到焦头烂额，“我试过了，好吗？很明显人家并不打算把这当成什么小小的谋杀案，就算是市警局——”  
　　  
　　“你也觉得是他干的，对不对？”汉克面无表情地打断他，“你和那些狗娘养的混蛋一样，把一个孩子推到风口浪尖，等没用了再把他当垃圾一样丢掉，嗯？”  
　　  
　　“别他妈把气撒到我身上！”弗勒吼回去，紧接着深吸一口气，将办公室的外墙调至不透明，挡住那些若有若无的好奇视线，“听着，汉克…虽然现在说这个有点不合适但是……你陷得有点太深了，你现在只能看见那些你想看见的，知道吗？你应该明白对一个警探来说客观性有多重要——我知道我没立场说这个，但你得意识到——”  
　　  
　　“意识到什么？”汉克捏紧拳头。  
　　  
　　弗勒闭了闭眼，用鼻孔再吸了一大口气然后从嘴巴吐出，仿佛为接下来的话下定了什么决心：  
　　  
　　 ** _“…他不是柯尔。”_**  
　　  
　　奇怪的是，这句话从杰弗里·弗勒嘴里说出来的时候并没有汉克想象的那么具有毁天灭地的力量。或许是因为他早就料到会有这么一个时刻，关于弗勒怎么想—— **除他自己以外的全世界** 怎么想——他早已心里有数。汉克回想着尼尔·杜尔，意识到弗勒的话只是一个契机，一个让他意识到某些事实的契机，然后他终于明白自己身处一座孤岛，没有人能真正站在他这一边——即使他们出于好意。  
　　  
　　他静静地看着弗勒，发现对方的脸上正露出一种极其罕见的罪恶感，他没再试图补充什么，好像在等着汉克爆发。汉克这次不打算爆发。  
　　  
　　“你知道吗，杰弗里？”汉克开口，“你们什么也不懂。”他感到自己听见了900的回音——来自他自己。他们看不见他看到的东西，于是他们也无从得知康纳会站在雪地里无声无息地掉眼泪，会因为汉克的一句随口赞赏而欢欣雀跃亮半天黄灯，还会没事儿和900一起盯着水族箱里的东西看两三个小时，他们看不见他的快乐和痛苦，也理所当然地看不见他有那么鲜活纯粹的灵魂，所以汉克明白自己无需赘言。  
　　  
　　“汉克。”弗勒叫了一声。  
　　  
　　“行了，这个话题结束了，”汉克朝他摆手，深感自己已经过了奋力争辩的岁数，“你猜怎么样？那孩子对我来说从来都不是什么柯尔的替代品。”  
　　  
　　“该死，我很抱歉，但你得知道——”  
　　  
　　“而且我会把他带回来，我他妈的在这发誓。”他边说边狠狠敲了一下弗勒的桌子，看见他曾经的伙伴和如今的上司轻轻抖了一下。接着他转身离开，用力带上警监办公室的门，没再费心给弗勒一点回话的机会。  
　　  
　　“警督。”站在门外台阶旁的900回过头看他，汉克猜他肯定把该听的不该听的都听了个遍，“您还好吗？”  
　　  
　　“不能再好了，”汉克耸肩，如今某些事实的明晰反而让他感到冷静，同时在他身体里沉寂已久的行动力和肾上腺素正在复苏，“就像你说的，想见康纳得另找办法，马库斯那个宣言有用吗？”  
　　  
　　“将生产线资料全部公开是不可能的——毕竟有些资料对我们自己也很不利——只能用来拖延一下时间。”900如实回答。  
　　  
　　汉克点头，径直走向自己的办公桌：“还是没能和康纳恢复链接？”  
　　  
　　“……没有。”900皱起眉。  
　　  
　　“你是说你们从来没断开过这种远程链接？从把你救回来的那天以后一次都没有？”  
　　  
　　“没有，”900说，“这本是为了便于我们随时把控对方的系统状态，康纳不会主动切断我们的链接，除非遇到什么他无法控制的状况——”  
　　  
　　“或者他故意不想让你知道他现在的状态，”汉克接话道，然后闭上眼抹了把脸，“……操。”  
　　  
　　“老头已经不行了？”一个声音闯进来，汉克和900同时抬头看向站在他们面前的盖文·李德——一张拴着绳的门禁卡在他手里像悠悠球那样上下翻飞，“你们这一天都他妈跑哪去了？”  
　　  
　　汉克瞪着他，他猜自己的眼神肯定友善不到哪里去，不然也不至于让盖文一看到他的脸就下意识后退一步。“哇喔，冷静点，”盖文手掌朝前地把双手举在胸前，好像在安抚精神紧张的枪击犯，“我是你这边的，你忘了？”汉克哼了口气，不置可否。  
　　  
　　“关于那个迪维斯的案子——”他接着说，汉克闻言扬起了一边的眉毛，盖文看来对自己得到了应有的关注颇为得意，立刻伸出大拇指示意起档案室的方向，“在你们出去遛弯的时候我和克里斯有了点发现，不想听就算了？”  
　　  
　　汉克又瞪了他一会儿，没法不想起上次盖文这样朝他挤眉弄眼的时候他被迫看见了一整个屋子康纳的尸体——他咽了口唾沫——现在不是想 **这个** 的时候。他回头望了一眼，确保弗勒的注意力不在他们这边时拽起900的手腕，同时冲着盖文比了个手势：“过去再说，蠢货。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　“又查到了3个类似的案子，”确认过四周没有其他人后，盖文在前往档案室的走道上开了头，“但其实标准放宽的话应该还有更多，这还光是登记在案的。”  
　　  
　　“类似的？”汉克皱紧眉头，“你是说这种狙杀案？这样的还能找到 ** _3个_** ？”  
　　  
　　“枪杀，不一定是远距离狙杀，但射击精度和难度都不是人能做到的，监控设备还都有被短时间骇入的痕迹，”盖文掰着手指头数起来，“你们猜还有一点是什么？”  
　　  
　　“死者都与模控生命有关系。”900在旁边淡淡地说，汉克回头瞪着他，盖文一听他开口立刻又满脸不自在。  
　　  
　　“……塑料说的没错，”盖文斜睨着900，好像觉得有必要随时确认他有没有攻击意图，“一个是报道了模控生命新闻的记者，一个是模控生命的工程师，还有一个是科桥大学的脑神经学副教授——死之前做了一个仿生人认知机制的研究课题。”  
　　  
　　“都结案了吗？”汉克问。  
　　  
　　“结了，”盖文耸肩，“就是结案报告怎么看怎么不对劲。”  
　　  
　　“当年都是谁经手的？”  
　　  
　　“记者那个开始是36年我和本调查的，其他两个是别的分队，”盖文掏出门卡，打开了档案室的门，“有意思的是，每个案子中途都被什么特别小组给接走了，案子也是在他们手里结的。”  
　　  
　　“……我有点印象，是个挺有名的女记者，”汉克回忆着，2036年——2036年他每天最想不通的事就是自己为什么还活在世上——难怪他没什么时间去关注一个记者是怎么死的，“她报道了什么？”  
　　  
　　“发她文章的那期杂志中途被撤回了，现在克里斯在看能不能找到那篇报道的原稿。”他带他们来到正在终端前用功的克里斯面前。  
　　  
　　“那一期杂志已经被删除了，盖文当时找到的她的硬盘也坏掉了，”克里斯边敲键盘边回头看了他们一眼，“但至少应该在网络上公开发表过一段时间，如果这样的话——”  
　　  
　　900径直走过去，将褪去皮肤层的手放置在终端的可触碰屏幕上，大段黑底白字的代码闪过几秒后，一篇文章就出现在了屏幕的中央。  
　　  
　　“仿生人，嗯？”盖文面色扭曲地说，克里斯则只顾目瞪口呆地盯着屏幕。  
　　  
　　“《“子非鱼”——可能的被忽视的现实》，”900自顾自地念起来，“起因是一位WR600型公共绿化服务仿生人被注意到在园丁工作中采用了计划外的设计方案，并导致在社交网络上流行起当时参与度最广的一次有关仿生人创造性与自主意识的话题讨论，玛丽·伍德由此在文章中指出仿生人真正存在意识的可能性，标题引用了中国古籍《庄子》的名句——用以比喻他人感受的不可触及性，借此对模控生命和大众是否在进行刻意的抑制和忽视表达了质疑，为此她专门采访了模控生命核心组件研发部门的高级工程师安德莱斯·罗德里格斯。”  
　　  
　　“等会儿！”盖文突然喊了一声，“她采访的是谁？”  
　　  
　　“安德莱斯·罗德里格斯。”900重复道。盖文和克里斯对视了一下。  
　　  
　　“谁？”  
　　  
　　“这就是我刚才说的，另一个被枪杀的倒霉蛋。”盖文冲到终端屏幕前调出了另一份案件档案，文件显示安德莱斯·罗德里格斯已于2036年8月12日凌晨在杰斐逊大道上行驶时被人枪杀。  
　　  
　　“开车的时候？”汉克瞪着眼，像个花眼的老年人那样梗着脖子把脸贴在屏幕上。  
　　  
　　“而且是在高速上，厉害吧？”盖文耸了耸肩，然后继续往下划那份文件，“一颗子弹直接打进脑门——完全不浪费，这种案子我们居然一点儿都没听过。”  
　　  
　　“那篇文章，”汉克看向900，“这个罗德里格斯的观点是什么？”  
　　  
　　“他主要论述了人与仿生人大脑的结构与运作机制对比，认为不排除仿生人存在自我意识并发展出更加高级智能的可能性。”  
　　  
　　“……封口。”汉克小声嘟囔，回想着卡姆斯基刚刚朝他灌输的那一大堆废话，“所以你们的结论是？”  
　　  
　　“凶手就算不是一个人，也和这次杀迪维斯的那个脱不了关系，”盖文一屁股坐在克里斯旁边的椅子上，“而且这如果不是模控生命指使的我就让塑料终结者割我的脖子。”  
　　  
　　“还用你废话。”汉克白他一眼，然后琢磨起那个现今来说最主要的问题，“有能力干出这些事的仿生人型号有哪些？”  
　　  
　　“军用型号，”克里斯把盖文往旁边推了推，调出模控生命登记仿生人型号信息的页面，“相当一部分用于对外军事行动的仿生人都可以做到这些，但情报获取和枪械使用的高级模组往往不会同时装载到一个仿生人身上，当然也不能排除两个仿生人协同作案的情况。”  
　　  
　　汉克点着头，抱起胳膊：“还有吗？”  
　　  
　　“还有就是……搜查辅助类专用机型，为了保证效率两类高级模组都有装载，”克里斯停下来看了汉克一眼，显得有些欲言又止，“…也就是 ** _RK800_** 。”  
　　  
　　汉克闭起眼吸了口气：“没有别的了？”  
　　  
　　“除了后来2038年才研发启用的RK900……是的，从已有的登记信息来看没有别的了。”  
　　  
　　“操他妈的。”  
　　  
　　盖文上下打量着RK900：“不过对你来说易如反掌，是吧？”  
　　  
　　“闭上你那张臭嘴。”汉克警告道。  
　　  
　　“现在最重要的，”900开口，保持着一贯的冷淡表情，“是找到模控生命在背后操纵这一切的证据，借此打击模控生命的权威性。”  
　　  
　　“有道理，”盖文挑起眉毛，没试图掩盖语气里的讽刺，“你没少说点什么？”  
　　  
　　900用冰蓝的眼珠看着他：“没有。”  
　　  
　　盖文转而看向汉克：“你猜再查下去会发现什么？”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴。”汉克又说了一遍。  
　　  
　　“你知道我在说什么吧？”他又看向克里斯，后者拿手肘警示性地顶了他一下。  
　　  
　　“少说两句，盖文。”  
　　  
　　“全美最强警察——汉克·安德森警督，”盖文对克里斯的话充耳不闻，他从座位上站起来，咧出一个故意用来恶心汉克的微笑，“让模控生命最丧心病狂的机器杀手在自己家住了四个月——”  
　　  
　　汉克没打算把他的话听完，他的肌肉好像一早就知道该怎么动作那样，主动出击、精准定位，一拳挥上了盖文带着一道疤的鼻梁——汉克知道那里已经拜一位毒贩所赐断过一次，盖文说话时候皱鼻子的习惯也由此而来——而此时此刻他临时决定再给那个命途多舛的鼻子增添点光荣历史。  
　　  
　　他还是留了手，至少没弄断任何一根骨头，以避免给盖文任何借职权之便骚扰妨碍他的机会——现在盖文正捂着鼻子和嘴坐在地上瞪他，红色液体一个劲从他指缝里往外渗。克里斯坐在原位手足无措，似乎在为不知道帮哪边而苦恼，900直挺挺地站在他们旁边，一如既往地漠视一切。盖文的反应比他想象得要冷静，他瞪了他一会儿后又恢复了刚才那个恶心的笑容，配上满脸的血让他看起来就像个商业片的反派。  
　　  
　　“你真的疯了。”  
　　  
　　“那可不。”  
　　  
　　汉克的嘴比大脑先行一步回答出声，然后他的脑子反应过来后想， ** _为什么不呢？_** 既然所有人都这么说， ** _汉克·安德森疯了_** ，那就干脆如他们所愿，因为他突然发现自己原来可以为了康纳抛弃一切——包括那些把他姑且维系在这个社会体系里的道德感——他本来就是个穷途末路的老家伙，而康纳的到来是促使他留在这个世界上的最后一道防线，他不准备让任何人把他夺走。  
　　  
　　“你知道吗？想干什么就去干，千万别他妈收手，”他对着盖文说，发现自己正在露着门牙微笑——就像个真正的神经病那样，“但跟 **疯子** 打交道得小心点——毕竟你永远不知道他们能干出什么事来，是吧？”  
　　  
　　说完他便一把拽起900，转身离开了档案室。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　“不得不承认，伊利亚在人体美学上自有一套。”格里高利·艾什插着双手坐在他堆满文件的办公桌前，慎重且仔细地打量着对面坐着的人。  
　　  
　　“实际上，我的外形设计方案并非出自他手。”那人回答道，一蓝一绿的两只眼睛在昏暗的房间里兀自散发着微光。  
　　  
　　“哦，对，”格里高利恍然大悟地张着嘴，“他的艺术家朋友——那位先生身体还安好吗？”  
　　  
　　“很好。”  
　　  
　　“那就好。”  
　　  
　　“康纳在你这里。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　“是什么让你有这样的猜想呢？带走他的可是联邦调查局。”格里高利后倚到椅背上。  
　　  
　　“行了，”马库斯说，他张开右手，棕色的皮肤层在上面像溪水般流动，墙角的监控设备随着他的动作闪着怪异的电火花，“我们的对话不会留下任何记录。”  
　　  
　　“多谢帮忙，”格里高利耸肩，“我没想到和伟大的RK200之间第一次对话会发生在这种情况下，你知道，我一直梦想着能亲眼见你一面——伊利亚总是将你藏得太好。”  
　　  
　　马库斯放下手，用异色的眼睛静静看着对方，对格里高利殷切的溢美之词充耳不闻：“我要康纳回来。”  
　　  
　　“你要康纳回来。”格里高利仰起头，仿佛若有所思似的重复着。  
　　  
　　“你的条件是什么？”  
　　  
　　“你和他睡了，对吧？”  
　　  
　　马库斯停顿一下，微微眯起眼睛：“我在问你问题。”  
　　  
　　“被他迷得神魂颠倒，对不对？”格里高利倾身向前，脸上浮现出一种近乎疯狂的热切笑容，“他能毫无顾忌地扭断任何人的脖子，但他总有办法让你相信他的本质是孤独、脆弱和纯真的，而这世界上只有他拥有和你相媲美的智能水平——这肯定让你没法抗拒，所以你只能任由他利用你——可以理解。”  
　　  
　　一股极其少有的愤怒正随着格里高利·艾什的每一句陈述冲击着马库斯的系统，他保持端坐，尽可能不让任何一丝情绪从外表中泄露出来。“康纳没有利用我，”他平静地说，“恕我直言，你没有资格对我们的关系评头论足。”  
　　  
　　“当然，当然，”格里高利令人恼火地点着头，“他总有办法让别人这么认为，但是——看看，你坐在这了不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“ **你的条件。** ”马库斯放慢语速以示警告，同时不露声色地咬着后槽牙，他暗暗庆幸自己已经取下了LED灯环。  
　　  
　　“首领先生，有一点你还是不理解，”格里高利耸耸肩，顺手拉开了手边的抽屉，取出放置在最上方的一枚小小的黑色立方体，“根本没什么‘条件’可言。”  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”马库斯戒备地看着他手中的东西。  
　　  
　　那是个微型的视频投影仪，格里高利神秘莫测地一笑，打开了投影仪的开关。光束顿时像利剑一样划过马库斯的脸颊，细小的灰尘在那里面像羽毛一样上下飘舞。他回过头去，看到他身后的墙上已经开始播放一段无声的影像。  
　　  
　　影像呈现的地点是一处空旷昏暗的仓库，四周堆满弃置的家具、建材和木箱，在镜头有节奏的推进中他意识到这是一个第一人称视角的影像记录，几秒后一个略有些发福的中年男人出现在视野的中央，正就着一盏天花板垂下的灯泡以手写方式清点账本。这时一只持枪的手从拍摄者的位置抬起，视野中的人随即毫无间隙地倒地，在临死前一秒仍对周身的一切无知无觉。两秒后，制造和观赏完一场死亡的拍摄者转过身体，走向房间另一侧的电梯。电梯门关闭后，他自己的样子便被清楚地映在电梯间的光滑门板上，略显孩子气的脸上不带一点情感和灰尘。  
　　  
　　这是某个康纳的视觉记忆片段。马库斯意识到。  
　　  
　　“他从没给你看过，是吧？”格里高利瞅准时机按下了暂停键，康纳苍白的镜像停留在了屏幕的正中，于是整个房间都似乎成为了墙上那个康纳置身事外般的眼睛所观察的对象，“猜猜这样的东西我还有多少？”  
　　  
　　马库斯撇开视线，不愿再与墙上的那个康纳继续对视。“你让他替你杀人。”他毫无起伏地陈述道。  
　　  
　　“采取极端手段实属无奈，”格里高利满脸苦恼，“这是一个必要的阶段。”  
　　  
　　“一个必要的阶段。”马库斯重复着，然后重新看向墙面上经过数次反射失真后那对玻璃般的棕色眼球。  
　　  
　　“所以你明白了吧？这已经是一个最完美的局面了——”格里高利张开双手，“底特律需要一个凶手，我需要康纳，康纳需要有人从这个世界的道德法律规则中保护他——而你，你需要我保守关于 **你们** 的伟大秘密。”  
　　  
　　“对你来说，没有任何东西需要作出改变。”在看到马库斯没有任何回应后，格里高利补充道。  
　　  
　　“关于这一点，恕我难以认同，格里高利·艾什。”马库斯站起来，转身面向坐在办公桌后的格里高利——他的右手食指仍停留在投影仪的暂停/播放按钮上，于是马库斯将其轻柔地移开，然后用一只手的手掌压碎了那枚小小的投影设备，好像构成它的材料是鸡蛋壳而非轻合金与玻璃。“我认为有人需要为其所作所为付出代价。”马库斯直视着格里高利的眼睛说道，损毁的投影设备在他手下残余着微弱的白光，康纳停留在墙上的倒影早已碎裂在空气里。  
　　  
　　“你不能伤害我或杀死我，那会对你不利。”格里高利凭借理智压下心中的恐惧。  
　　  
　　“对，”马库斯承认，同时朝格里高利步步紧逼，“但与我的会面曝光也会对你不利，大家彼此彼此。”他在距离格里高利一步之遥时伸出一条腿打翻了他的平衡，让他从办公椅上跌落，紧接着像翻一个煎蛋那样把他翻成仰躺着的姿势，期间人类微弱的挣扎对他来说恍若无物。最后他将右脚安置在格里高利的胸口，游刃有余地朝其上施加尚不足以致死的压力。  
　　  
　　 ** _陪伴型仿生人RK200_ ——伊利亚·卡姆斯基是个彻头彻尾的疯子。**格里高利躺在地上咬牙切齿地想。 ** _而他们还以为耶利哥没有一人军团的怪物。_**  
　　  
　　“我认为一直都缺少一个人对你说这句话，”马库斯不紧不慢地说，好像他的脚底下从没踩着一个人类跳动着的心脏，“——你会为你的所作所为付出代价。”  
　　  
　　他放下了脚，留格里高利·艾什哮喘病人般蜷缩着拼命呼吸。然后他拿起桌上放置的警卫头盔，佩戴妥帖后立刻转身，走向CEO办公室的门。  
　　  
　　“与人类不同，仿生人的首领总是信守承诺。”他将此作为临别赠言。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　克里斯搓着腮帮坐在屏幕前，旁观盖文手忙脚乱地处理自己流血的鼻子。  
　　  
　　“谁让你非要说那些话。”克里斯评判道，语气里带着一丝难以察觉的幸灾乐祸。  
　　  
　　“我说的不对吗？”盖文捂着鼻子抗议，“是那酒鬼老头做贼心虚。”  
　　  
　　“他是你的上级。”克里斯提醒，盖文对此嗤之以鼻。“你还要继续查下去？”  
　　　　  
　　“他妈的当然！我又不是天天都能接触到那些该死的大人物的大阴谋——”盖文把纸巾团成团塞进鼻孔，扑到克里斯所在的终端屏幕前，“刚刚查到哪了？”  
　　  
　　“玛丽·伍德的通讯记录，”克里斯从落灰的证据袋里抽出一个手机，打开了里面的短信列表，最上方一条信息的发件人为“以实玛利”，克里斯点进去，显示内容为一大串罗马数字组成的乱码，“我猜这是段有关某个时间地点的密码。”他接着打开另一位被枪杀的教授的邮箱，其中一封邮件的发件人也为“以实玛利”，内容同样为一串意味不明的罗马数字字符。而工程师罗德里格斯的以实玛利则出现在他脸书的私信列表上，消息只有一条，依然是令人恼火的加密信息。  
　　  
　　“亚哈船长想换条21世纪塑料假腿了是吧？”盖文说，克里斯翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　“他很谨慎，所有通讯渠道的来源全都是公共场所，”克里斯评判道，“你觉得这个以实玛利会是凶手吗？”  
　　  
　　“杀人宣言？”盖文说，“但所有受害者都没任何应对措施，这不合理。”  
　　  
　　“或者是有意将他们引导到某个地方……”克里斯摸着下巴，随即又把自己否定，“不，从凶手的手法看，作案的地点对他来说没有太大的意义。”  
　　  
　　“他们用的是一样的加密方式。”盖文指出。  
　　  
　　“这或许是个入手点。”  
　　  
　　“你见过跟这类似的东西吗？”盖文问，克里斯摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“我猜我们需要点 **帮助** 。”克里斯建议道，意料之中地看到盖文的五官开始扭曲——他看起来就像刚止住的鼻血又要淌出来了。  
　　  
　　“我们不需要，”盖文坚决地说，一手捂着鼻子一手指着克里斯，“你听到没？我们不需要。”  
　　  
　　“好吧。”克里斯叹了口气。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　“您让我感到惊讶，警督。”900在汉克发动车子的引擎后淡淡开口。  
　　  
　　“你还会惊讶？”汉克颇为好笑地回头看他。  
　　  
　　“您刚刚的表现意味着您将康纳放置于一般的道德和职业准则之上。”  
　　  
　　“我怎么听不出你这是在夸我还是骂我呢？”汉克翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　“我希望对此表示感谢，”900目视前方，看都不看他一眼，行道树在他视线的边缘不断后退，“这对我们来说意义重大。”  
　　  
　　“唔，”汉克用含糊的咕哝作为回应——这段对话诡异得超出了他以往的认知，况且他一向不懂如何回馈他人的谢意，“……我也有我自己相信的东西。”  
　　  
　　然后他们陷入一阵沉默，汉克打开自己一侧的车窗，残余寒冬腊月痕迹的冷风便呼呼地开始往车里灌。  
　　  
　　“我能问你件事吗？”汉克开口。  
　　  
　　900没说话，汉克将其当作默认，况且900肯定早就把他的心思猜了个七七八八。  
　　  
　　“关于康纳……在来警局之前的事，”他觉得有胶水拽着自己的舌头，那些蛛丝马迹和背后的可能性让他心生恐惧，“你知道多少？”  
　　  
　　接下来是一段长到令人发指的沉默——可能实际上没那么长，但汉克还是觉得这时间足够阿甘跑到66号公路的14英里里程碑，也足够他完整地回顾一遍自己从去年11月起所有大大小小的事。  
　　  
　　“……很少，”900开口，汉克差点没听见，他的嘴里好像也盛了胶水，“他不太希望我了解这部分。”  
　　  
　　 ** _但你知道一些。_** 汉克把这句话吞了下去，意识到这实在不是一个好的讨论时机。  
　　  
　　“但这不会改变什么。”900突然补充起来，他声音里带着极少外露的戒备和紧绷，好像随时准备为某些可能的反应展开辩论，或者狠狠朝某个人脸上挥一拳。“我不会因为这些背叛他——这不会改变什么。”他近乎惊慌地强调道，仿佛这一切关乎信仰，关乎他为之呼吸和奋斗的一切。汉克空出一只手，安抚性地拍着他崩得紧紧的后背。  
　　  
　　“没有什么需要改变，”汉克说，“我们会带他回来，然后继续无聊又操蛋的生活——康纳，你，我，相扑，还有你们的小鱼小虾。”一个典型的人类式空头支票，汉克怀疑这类应付小孩的方法对脑子高他一等的机器人是否适用，但他手掌下的人造肌肉却明显的放松了下来。  
　　  
　　“布鲁内莱斯基是巴西红耳龟。”900一本正经地纠正道，汉克松了口气。  
　　  
　　“您之后打算怎么做？”900问。  
　　  
　　“关于这个——”这时汉克的手机响了一声，“哦，来了。”  
　　  
　　900额角的灯环黄了一圈：“米勒警官？”  
　　  
　　“下次黑我电话能先说一声吗？”  
　　  
　　“他把他和李德警探目前为止的调查成果发给了您。”  
　　  
　　“那孩子总是会做这样的事，”汉克耸耸肩，然后看见900将一只褪去皮肤层的塑料手戳着他手机的屏幕，“你在干嘛？”  
　　  
　　“加密你们的通讯，”900回答，“以防万一。”  
　　  
　　“机灵鬼，”汉克哼了一声，“有什么新发现？”  
　　  
　　“几名死者在死前都与一名叫做‘以实玛利’的人联系过，”900帮他总结，“他们的通讯内容都经过加密，米勒警官希望我能够帮忙解读，并找到这类加密方法的来源。”  
　　  
　　汉克皱紧眉头：“这又是什么鬼？到底有多少乱七八糟的家伙牵扯在里面？”他微微偏头，从余光里已经看到900的额角一圈一圈转起黄灯。“这很复杂吗？”他问，“我是说，毕竟我们还有更重要的事，如果没有什么联系的话可以先——”  
　　  
　　“我找到了。”900淡淡地说，汉克差点被自己的唾沫噎死。  
　　  
　　“啥？”  
　　  
　　“是一般的数字指示密码，并不复杂，只要寻找书页上对应的字母就可以，”900说，“参照物是1999年华兹华斯出版社的《白鲸》，这些信息则都指向了某个特定的地点，分别是一处位于芬代尔的公寓、一间伍德布里奇街的咖啡馆以及同一条街上的教堂。”  
　　  
　　汉克皱起鼻子：“你怎么知道的？”  
　　  
　　“容我提醒，警督，以实玛利是《白鲸》的讲述者，这其中的逻辑关系并不难推想。”900解释道，汉克不知道为什么觉得他的语气里好像充满了一种对文盲的关怀和同情。  
　　  
　　“唔，把这个告诉克里斯吧，说不定还真能查出些——”汉克的声音淹没在了一个急刹车里。轮胎和路面的摩擦声、他的破车因年久失修经不起折腾发出的怪声以及一些其他的声音同时在他耳边尖啸，他的脑袋不知为何昏昏沉沉的——好像是撞上了方向盘，而他暂时想不出任何事情会变成这样的合理理由。等他回过神来他们已经停在了路边，他的脑门还贴在方向盘上，900的一只脚踩在他的鞋上，解释了这场急刹车的发生源头。他本能性地费力转头往窗外看，发现自己左侧的车窗碎了一块，然后不知道是不是脑震荡导致的幻觉——在距离他们好几个街区的一个楼房顶上，一个黑色的人影正转身离去。  
　　  
　　900总算把摁着汉克脑袋的手放开了（汉克这才明白自己为什么老贴在方向盘上抬不起头），他的右侧脸颊有一道蓝色的血痕，电路在里面闪着莹莹蓝光，而另一只手握着一把枪，身后另一边的车窗同样碎掉了一块。汉克估算了一下高度，明白那枚穿车而过的子弹本应该正好打进他的太阳穴。  
　　  
　　 ** _行驶中的车，子弹，杀手，一枪毙命。_** 汉克咽了口唾沫，他和900一言不发地对视着。  
　　  
　　“我们不再安全了，”900突然开口，汉克吓了一跳，“需要寻求必要的帮助。”  
　　  
　　汉克好像这才从劫后余生的余韵里清醒过来。“对，对，”他大声说，“必须寻求帮助。”他像个弱智那样重复着900的话，然后转过头，透过破碎的车窗望着远处的街区和楼房，他发现那个他迷糊中目睹的黑色人影正在他脑子里挥之不去。  
　　  
　　900应该看见了，他想，但对可能的答案的恐惧让他根本不敢张口询问，一个声音在他肚子里尖叫着说 ** _你当然知道那是谁_** 。  
　　  
　　 ** _不_** ，汉克紧闭眼睛，告诉自己那只是个错觉。  
　　


	17. 素描像

　　  
　　迎接汉克进门的是相扑毫不自制的大力扑击，这让他产生一种生活一如往常的错觉。他心不在焉地压下手里的大狗，环顾起客厅的每个角落——沙发、咖啡桌、鱼缸和里面的乌龟，堆在音响边的老式爵士唱片，散落在地面上只属于他一个人的头发，跟他上次离开前没什么区别，汉克松了一口气。  
　　  
　　“他来过了。”900突然说，他冰冷的语调总能突然把人吓得一个哆嗦。  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　  
　　“如果您是在检查屋内有没有被入侵的痕迹，那我可以告诉您，有人来过了，”900向前迈了几步，然后回头，盯着铺在门口的地毯，“很有可能与刚刚袭击您的是同一个人——或仿生人。”  
　　  
　　汉克追随着900的目光看向地毯，以他人类的肉眼来看无法分辨出任何可疑之处，但900没必要在这件事上对他撒谎。他呆站了一会儿，脑子里的黑色人影仍然挥之不去，这时被冷落的相扑开始拿嘴拱他的手指，于是他终于注意到这个空间里另一个矛盾之处。  
　　  
　　“相扑没事，”汉克说，“如果有 **外人** 入侵他不会没反应。”  
　　  
　　 ** _我喜欢狗。_** 有人这么说过。  
　　  
　　900没有像往常一样给他一个无懈可击的解释，而是自顾自地走进了他和康纳的房间，相扑立刻摇起尾巴跟在他后面。汉克抹了把脸，发现心里那种焦躁更浓郁了。他晃晃脑袋，走到房间的门口，看见900正低头审视着放在床头柜上的照片——其中一张是900和康纳在鱼缸前的合照，他们在里面看起来只是两个不谙世事的普通男孩。  
　　  
　　汉克抿抿嘴，压下喉咙里的苦涩——他必须保持冷静。“接下来怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“逃跑，”900说，他的眼睛仍然盯着那张照片，“马库斯和我联络过了，他承诺会派人来接我们到耶利哥——虽然不是理想的选择，但对我们来说已经是最安全的地方了，马库斯保证会想办法使我们不受到其他仿生人的骚扰。”  
　　  
　　“收拾一下吧，带上必要的东西就行，”汉克叹着气，他感到自己的人生正被某个恶趣味的神明肆意摆弄，而他自己则毫无办法，他环视起充斥着柯尔和两个机器人气息、一度弃置又被重新启用的小房间，思考着这是他最后一次立于此地的可能性，“相扑也跟我们一起。”  
　　  
　　900点头，他沉默地拿起一旁挂在墙上又小又旧的书包，把床头柜上的照片一张张小心翼翼地装了进去。  
　　  
　　10分钟后汉克发现柯尔的破书包已经满得快要拉不上拉链了，这个全底特律最冷若冰霜的机器人每天顶着一张毫无牵挂的脸，却有那么多他认为“必要”的东西，汉克默默想。而他自己的行李相比则简单许多——一套换洗内衣、家里仅剩的一瓶威士忌、左轮手枪、一包子弹，康纳的围巾，加上手机、简易充电器和钱包。  
　　  
　　“你到底都装了些什么？”汉克拿下巴指着900手里的书包。  
　　  
　　“照片、相扑的玩偶、相扑的食物、布鲁内莱斯基和鱼的食物，”900气也不喘地回答了一串，汉克在心里翻了个白眼——900当然会把这屋里所有会动的东西都带上，他早该知道，“赛门会在14分钟后到达这里。”  
　　  
　　900的灯环变成黄色闪烁了两下，汉克皱起眉，他现在知道这意味着仿生人接入通讯。  
　　  
　　“谁？”他警惕地问。  
　　  
　　“达莉亚。”900说。  
　　  
　　汉克没反应过来，过了一会儿才想起来这名字貌似是他某个惹人厌烦的高中同学的女儿，然后他发现900根本没在回答他的问题。“是的，我没事。是的，是的……可以这么说。我可以确定自己没事。”他紧接着听见900说，他感觉自己坐在康纳和马库斯对面的时候都没觉得自己这么多余过。  
　　  
　　然后900停顿了一下，像是终于想起站在一旁的汉克般望了过来。  
　　  
　　“什么？”汉克瞪着他。  
　　  
　　“达莉亚·杜尔希望提供帮助，”900如同汇报公事般说道，“现在征求您的意见。”  
　　  
　　“帮助？！”汉克脱口而出，而后意识到对面的小姑娘估计能把他的话听得一清二楚，残存的中老年人自尊心让他一阵尴尬。“她能帮助什么？”他放低了声音说。  
　　  
　　“尼尔·杜尔是人本组织的成员。”900好心提醒道，好像觉得汉克已经老年痴呆到什么都记不住。  
　　  
　　“我他妈知道，”汉克咬着牙，“我想知道这跟把康纳弄出来有什么关系？”  
　　  
　　“这或许是另一个入手点，”900继续解释，仍旧顶着那副关爱智障的模样，“人本组织的成员很多是政府政要，和模控生命的关系非常微妙，就像您之前关于马克的事件所猜测的那样，人本组织的确与对仿生人病毒的制造脱不开关系——这至少可以成为我们的一个筹码。”  
　　  
　　“把这个公之于众？”汉克说，“或者直接以此威胁政府，再借政府向模控生命施压。”  
　　  
　　“可以列入考虑——时间紧迫，我不希望放过任何一种可能的方法。”  
　　  
　　“那女孩能帮我们做什么？”  
　　  
　　“一份名单，”900说，“达莉亚拥有超出大部分人类的黑客技术，而她的父亲又在人本组织内有一定地位，她可以获取到那些连我都无法触及的情报，我们可以知道政府内部到底有哪些人隶属于人本组织，并以此作为进一步调查的入手点。”  
　　  
　　“这世界上还有你‘无法触及’的东西？”汉克揶揄道，900没理他。“她为什么要帮我们？”  
　　  
　　“因为900是我的朋友。”一个女孩的声音响起来，汉克吓得差点摔死在自家沙发上。  
　　  
　　“下次把电话开外放的时候也先跟我说一声。”汉克恶狠狠地说。  
　　  
　　“您好，安德森警督。”  
　　  
　　“呃……你好。”汉克直起身子，某种重量压在他心脏上挥之不去。  
　　  
　　“上次谢谢你们帮忙调查马克的事，”女孩接着说，她听起来真心实意，“我希望能够帮上一点忙作为回报——900告诉我康纳没有做错事，我相信他。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，”汉克重重地哼了一声，转身背对900和女孩的声音，好像这样就能挡住某些让他难以处理的东西，“自己保护好自己，小姑娘。”  
　　  
　　他说完就抓起自己的包来到门口，从里面掏出一包不知道从哪来的烟点上一根——他上次抽烟还是在发现朱莉安娜怀上柯尔之前。相扑在他旁边对飘散着的烟味发出抗议，转头进屋去找900，后者的电话还没打完，时不时从里面传出几句模糊又简略的说话声，汉克没打算仔细听。  
　　  
　　大概一分钟后900就带着自己那个快爆炸的小书包出来了，他看到汉克抽烟似乎有点惊讶，但还是什么都没说。  
　　  
　　“您站在这不够安全，警督。”900提醒他。  
　　  
　　“她不知道马克的事。”汉克盯着马路对面的居民楼。  
　　  
　　900停顿了两秒——对他来说算是一段相当长的时间。“她不知道。”他承认。  
　　  
　　然后汉克不再说话，900也跟着默不作声，相扑趴在900的腿侧，对抽烟的汉克敬而远之。他们三个似乎此时此刻都有了种来历不明的耐心，等着汉克一口一口把烟抽完，烟雾飘散在空气里就像某种令人不安的隐喻。  
　　  
　　一辆黑色自动驾驶出租车停在了他家门前鲜少有人通过的马路上，包裹在一身嬉皮风服饰里的金发仿生人从上面走下来。汉克也在这时候抽完了烟，他把抽剩的烟蒂扔在脚下，用力把它踩烂。  
　　  
　　“别告诉她。”他说。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　康纳知道这是怎么回事。  
　　  
　　忠心耿耿的研发部主任兢兢业业、忠于职守，如格里高利所言的那样把他体内的釱液抽走了40%。他可以在全状态运转下即时编写用于应对现今最先进量子计算机的防火墙，但釱液的损失令他必须将部分运算功能分出用以维持机体最基本的运转——换句话说，他难以集中注意力。  
　　  
　　他尽力抵抗。为继续建造防火墙他基本上关闭了全身的运动机能与温压感知机能，现在他是个全身瘫痪的哑巴，他不知道自己在变得又聋又瞎之前还能坚持多久。  
　　  
　　有人进来了，但不是格里高利。终端另一头的主任无精打采地抬头看了一眼，又马上低头投入工作。那名一袭黑衣的RK800停留在康纳面前，居高临下、面无表情地看着他，如同打量等待军事法庭审判的败军俘虏。然后它蹲下来，与康纳视线相平，目不转睛地看着康纳的脸，RK800被设计好的柔和面容让它看起来就像真心实意对眼前的事物感到好奇。  
　　  
　　他们彼此都没有说话，康纳是因为没法说，现在他怀疑这个RK800也是一样。他盯着后者，扫描结果显示它大部分的面部嵌板来自死于脉搏调节器中枪的02号，耳部组件来自17楼坠亡的10号，颈部嵌板来自因核心组件研究过程失误而损毁的42号，而它的光学组件——那对毫无情感的玻璃质人造物——则来自自杀的01号。更多的部分藏在他层层包裹的衣物之下，康纳不可控地思考着这一切的意义，思考这些来自死者的遗物对那颗残缺的仿生大脑来说是否存在某种程度的影响。  
　　  
　　RK800抬起了双手，将康纳从漫无目的的思考中拽出。它捧起康纳的脸，把自己的额头与康纳的紧紧相贴——康纳模型的数据直链，他没想到它能做到这个。那些数据在康纳无力分心抵抗的时候一股脑涌了进来，于是康纳看见了汉克无人的家、卧室、鱼缸、相扑，汉克的破车在空荡荡的路上行驶，汉克和900凝重的脸出现在瞄准镜的准星之后，紧跟着降临的是一声近在耳边的枪响。  
　　  
　　链接中止。康纳跪坐在原地，瞪视着眼前的黑暗。  
　　  
　　一秒后，RK800事不关己地站起身，俯视着它的原型和前任突如其来、精神错乱般的挣扎扭动——康纳甚至没能意识到自己不知不觉间恢复了自己的运动机能，这意味着他的演算无法再以全状态运行。防火墙不出意料地在几十秒后轰然倒塌，那些外来的数据如同章鱼的触手般深入他的头脑，挤压着他的核心组件。康纳无意识地尖叫，静电撕扯着他的声音，内视系统界面被鲜红的警告填满，蓝血因过分挣扎从他被束缚的手腕渗出。  
　　  
　　 **他们杀了汉克和900。** 他无力去顾及防火墙的陷落，他暂时罢工的脑子只是一遍一遍一遍重复着这句话。  
　　  
　　 ** _汉克和900。_**  
　　  
　　“效果出乎意料得好。”一个声音模模糊糊地从他上方传来。  
　　  
　　“他…们……”康纳忍着铺天盖地的头痛说话——关闭发声组件已经没有任何意义，警告遮挡了他的视线，但他知道格里高利就站在自己面前，“怎……”  
　　  
　　“你想说什么？”格里高利不慌不忙。  
　　  
　　“你…不能——”  
　　  
　　“不能杀死他们？”格里高利好心帮他接了话，“谁说的？”  
　　  
　　康纳大睁着双眼，拼命做着他并不需要的深呼吸，直到他终于多少习惯了脑内肆意搅动的数据流——虽然仍然疼痛难忍，但至少他找回了一点控制身体的力量。  
　　  
　　 **冷静。** 他对自己说。逻辑推理。  
　　  
　　“他们没死。”康纳判断道。  
　　  
　　“没有，”格里高利没否认，“RK900是个不可攻坚的怪物——我亲手测试了他的感知与运动机能，而你直到现在才想明白这点。”  
　　  
　　康纳默不作声。格里高利蹲下来，面带怜悯地打量着康纳无力挣扎的模样。“看看你，你不再完美了，”他摇着头，“你爱上了人类——或者你企图让自己这么相信——好像你总得通过这种方式来证明点什么，而我这么容易就能破开你的防火墙。现在我们有什么了？”他抬头朝终端后的方向问道。  
　　  
　　“51号的表层意识波谱，”主任盯着屏幕回答，手指在键盘上一刻不停地敲打，“和部分视觉记忆信息……很大一部分被放置在加密文件里，解码需要时间。”  
　　  
　　格里高利哼了一声。“我应该想到的，对不对？”他耸耸肩，看向康纳，仿佛对此早有预料，这次他比上次冷静了许多，“你就算变成一摊零件碎片也是这世界上最棘手的仿生人，不过没关系，我有足够的耐心。”  
　　  
　　鲜红的警告一条条被康纳划出他的内视系统，这让他终于看清了格里高利的样子——他的脸颊上有一条擦伤，而显然他之前一直感觉到的格里高利声音里的古怪并非是由于他音频接收器的故障。只有一种可能会导致这种结果。  
　　  
　　“马库斯来找过你了，看起来还产生了暴力冲突，而我有理由相信这一行为是单方面的，”康纳语气平板地说出自己的推理，他乐于看到格里高利的肩膀明显因此而僵硬了一下，“没有时间的是你。”  
　　  
　　“还是这么骄傲。”格里高利瞪着他，“你知道我有的是办法处理那个警察对吧？”  
　　  
　　“我相信马库斯和900。”  
　　  
　　格里高利重新站起来，拍平自己身上的衣褶。他打了个手势，RK800随即来到他身旁站定。“给你看点东西，”他说，然后望向那台RK800，抬了抬下巴，“ **脱掉。** ”  
　　  
　　康纳身体一僵，看着RK800毫无怨言、有条不紊地拉开自己外套的拉链，沿着自己的肩膀将其敞开。外套伴随着沉闷的响声落地，紧接是衬衣、鞋子、袜子、长裤、内裤，苍白的机体随它的动作一截截暴露出来，RK800很快就变得一丝不挂。格里高利在这个过程中一直目不转睛地盯着它，而它面色如常，未因这种情境表现出一丝一毫的不适。  
　　  
　　“真漂亮，”格力高利由衷赞叹，“但有点瑕疵。”  
　　  
　　康纳知道自己如果是个人类一定正在呕吐：那些伤痕像爬墙虎一样沿RK800的脚踝攀沿而上，没人会在看过它的躯体后仍然把它当成一个活着的生物——构成它外壳的嵌板并非来自那些尸体完好无缺的部分，它的手臂、躯干、双腿上布满裂缝和孔洞，皮肤层因载体的破损无法保持完好，而是像水波那样在他身体表层随机游动。康纳麻木地跪坐着，拥有完整记忆序列的他清晰地记得每一处伤口的来历——枪伤、刀伤、殴打、摔落、挤压和自残，那具千疮百孔的仿生人是名为康纳的东西作为消耗品的历史见证，是他在某种意义上永远无法脱离的本质。  
　　  
　　“不过内部组件都是完好无缺的，运动机能完全不会因此受损。”格里高利解释道，康纳闭上了眼睛。“别这样，看着它，”他走到康纳面前，把他的脸掰向赤身裸体的RK800，“ ** _看着它。_** ”  
　　  
　　康纳仍然紧闭双眼，格里高利强行扒开他一边的眼皮。“你都记得，对吧？”他说，“你还记得这里面有多少是你爱着的人类给你的吗？”  
　　  
　　他把RK800叫到他们面前，拉过它覆盖着一整圈勒痕的手腕。“这就是他们做的事情，”他紧接着又意有所指地抚摸过它嵌板扭曲的盆骨和残余刀伤的大腿，“伤害一个如此美丽和杰出的造物，对它的意义一无所知。”他摇着头，转向康纳。“只有我才能帮你讨回公道，你明明知道，不是吗？我曾经做过，我当然会再做一次，前提是你跟我合作，而我们会一起把这些人踩在脚下，让他们意识到自己到底在什么位置。”  
　　  
　　康纳感觉自己已经没力气再争辩什么了。数据流正肆意折磨着他的大脑，釱液的缺失使他运行最基础的机能都困难重重，于是他只能调动力量做他现在唯一能做的事：  
　　  
　　他转过头，以那副平静顺从的默认表情面对着格里高利的脸。  
　　  
　　“操你的，格里高利·艾什。”他柔和地说道。  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　那女孩看着他们如同看着瘟疫。汉克想。  
　　  
　　他和900在赛门的带领下穿过耶利哥阴暗湿冷的地下长廊——一条仿生人自行修建的紧急撤离通道网络，规模几乎覆盖耶利哥自治区域的全境。汉克他们从外围一处关门大吉的理发店后门的古力盖下来，他猜除了这个至少还有几十个这样通往各处的出口，就算他们一路挖到加拿大他也没理由不相信。  
　　  
　　在地下通道驻守的仿生人不算多，除了拐角以外大概100米才设置一个，但也足够汉克明白自己在此地极度不受欢迎这一点了。他们刚经过的那个女性仿生人长得和原来的警局前台一模一样，她注意到他们接近后立刻垂下眼，长长的睫毛抖得像被风鼓起的纸。  
　　  
　　按照赛门的说法，只有少数几个驻守在地下的仿生人会知道他们从此经过，马库斯已经亲自和他们打过了招呼。汉克估计这不是个多轻松的事。  
　　  
　　通道似乎永无尽头，仿生人不像人类那样天性向光，所以除非必要这里不会安置什么灯具。那些微弱的灯光只够汉克人类的肉眼看清地面和墙的分界，不过他放心地意识到就算他丢人绊倒900也能一把给他拎回来。他偏过头去看，900冰蓝的眼球在黑暗里亮得像鬼火。  
　　  
　　那些仿生人就在这时从一个不知道延伸向何处的通道走了出来，他们七八个，身穿风格各异的冬衣，目的明确、不由分说地在他们周围站了一圈。汉克本能地捏紧了自己的小提包。  
　　  
　　“这是干什么？”赛门首先开口，他声音里不可避免地带着程序设定好的温柔亲切，这多少削弱了一点他的威严，“你们不该在这里。”  
　　  
　　“不该在这里的是他们。”其中一个仿生人毫不避讳地指着汉克和900，汉克模模糊糊能分辨出他的长相是以前路边常见的那种搞绿化的。“如果不是因为异常者猎人，耶利哥也不会陷于这种境地。”  
　　  
　　“亚当，”赛门对那个领头的说，“马库斯有他的计划。”  
　　  
　　“原谅我认为马库斯在涉及异常者猎人的事情上总有一些疏漏，”叫亚当的张开手，“大家都或多或少注意到了。”  
　　  
　　“你在说这是马库斯的错？”  
　　  
　　“当然不是！”旁边一个女仿生人突然小声喊起来，一脸被冒犯的表情，“只是——他太过善良，他总希望拯救每一个人，但这不……”  
　　  
　　“不包括 **康纳** ？”汉克面无表情地插嘴，警局外墙的蓝色大写字母在他脑子里尖叫。  
　　  
　　“恕我直言，自保是生命体最原始的本能，警察先生，”亚当看向他，“根据合理的逻辑推理，异常者猎人的行为的确对我们的种群延续形成了威胁，而与他关系密切的你们很难脱开关系。”  
　　  
　　“行了。”赛门说。  
　　  
　　异常者猎人， ** _异常者猎人_** ——汉克在心里默念——就好像康纳根本他妈的没有自己的名字。他有点惊讶自己还能笑出声：“所以怎么样，你们想在这干掉我们？”他用余光瞥见900的手移向了自己腰间别着的枪，他装着匕首的靴子倾斜过一个方便够得着的角度。  
　　  
　　“都停下。”一个女人的声音传来，红色长发的女仿生人从走廊另一头出现在他们视野里。她以不算友善的眼神瞥了汉克和900一眼后转向了那群仿生人。“现在从这离开。”  
　　  
　　“可是，诺丝——”  
　　  
　　“你们有想过自己正在成为马库斯计划的阻碍吗？”她不容置疑地说，下巴高高扬起，即使面对比她高大的仿生人也是一副居高临下的气场——汉克默默把她归类为最不好搞的那种女人。  
　　  
　　那些仿生人还是离开了。汉克早已从自己家的例子那学到仿生人的外表不过是骗人的假象，在媒体前优雅沉默的领袖配偶私下里是个令人望而生畏的保安队长——他不该为此感到太过惊讶。  
　　  
　　“所以……诺丝，嗯？”汉克尴尬地开口，鉴于一些由他家问题仿生人引出的小历史，他很难不本能性地对眼前的女孩感到抱歉，即使这事儿跟他一个人类老头屁关系没有。  
　　  
　　“我是，”诺丝为他表演了一个完美的白眼，“别以为我是在帮你们。”  
　　  
　　汉克耸肩：“麻烦你了。”  
　　  
　　诺丝像个战士那样全身紧绷地迈开步子，汉克他们随即跟上。仿生人们离开后他们又恢复了原先的沉默，脚步声在走廊里回荡，赛门抿着嘴唇目视前方，汉克在心里猜测他温和的外表底下是否也像那些仿生人一样时刻想着置他们于死地。他想着康纳唯一一次在他面前哭泣（或许会让耶利哥的仿生人大吃一惊），想着他像个被逼入绝境的赌徒那样将自己的一切押注在一个酒鬼老头身上——抛去那些有关生命和意识的鬼东西，或许这一切本就没什么深层次的原因，RK800是个被用于猎杀同族的机器，是人类的傀儡和仿生人的叛徒，世上没有他的容身之地。  
　　  
　　900也是——这个在风波逝去多时才得到拯救的倒霉家伙，因为爱着康纳而一同被划在两个阵营之外。他们或许是这星球上最令人惊叹的生命体，但在偌大的仿生人之都，除了汉克狗毛密布的小家以外他们无处可去。  
　　  
　　汉克的愤怒来得毫无预兆。  
　　  
　　“你们从没把他当成过你们的一员，是吧？”  
　　  
　　诺丝和赛门停下来，回头看着他。  
　　  
　　赛门看起来很不安：“我们不是——”  
　　  
　　“或许他该想想 **自己** 做了什么，不是吗？”诺丝瞪着他，“事情是双向的。”  
　　  
　　“他帮过你们。”  
　　  
　　“他也伤害过我们， **正在** 。”  
　　  
　　汉克咬住后槽牙：“那不是他做的。”  
　　  
　　“或许吧，前提是真相真的那么重要。”诺丝耸肩，转过身，继续向前走。“我会在这里的唯一理由是他对马库斯很重要，”她背对着他们说，“而我活着站在这的唯一理由是马库斯，维护他的 **正确** 对我来说意义非凡。”  
　　  
　　汉克不再说话了。这女孩比她看上去的更聪明。  
　　  
　　他们来到其中一条走廊尽头，一架高高的梯子靠在墙边垂直向上。梯子的尽头通往一处狭窄的货梯间，诺丝二话不说，带着他们进去直通顶楼。马库斯站在开启的电梯间后等着他们，相扑坐在他旁边吐舌头——显而易见，仿生人对狗和对人的态度天差地别，鉴于相扑没必要也没办法走下水道，叫乔许的黑人仿生人带他走了另一条路。  
　　  
　　“跟我来。”马库斯少见地板着一张脸。  
　　  
　　诺丝和赛门没跟着他们过来，就着货梯直接下了楼。他们跟马库斯来到一间像是画室的地方，画着各式东西的素描纸贴了满墙，油画布堆得几乎令人无处落脚，化学颜料的气味充斥着整个楼层——马库斯的私人空间——和整个秩序井然的仿生人基地颇有点格格不入。  
　　  
　　“我去见过他了。”马库斯关上门后立刻说。  
　　  
　　“谁？”  
　　  
　　“格里高利·艾什。”900替他回答。  
　　  
　　汉克差点一头栽倒在马库斯的沙发上。“你去见艾什了？！”他喊，“康纳呢？康纳怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“我没见到他，”马库斯说，垂下眼睛，双手紧紧握着他旁边离着最近的桌沿，卸下救世主面具的他看起来挫败得令人吃惊，“显然艾什并不打算就此谈什么条件。”  
　　  
　　“发生什么了？”900突然问，他的声音令汉克很不安，“你看到什么了？”  
　　  
　　马库斯停顿了一下——一段连汉克都能注意到的间隙。“没什么，”他否认，“你们还好吗？”  
　　  
　　汉克这才想起自己刚刚才在鬼门关前溜了一圈，那枚子弹本应该正好嵌在他脑壳里：“挺好。”  
　　  
　　“知道是谁做的吗？”马库斯望向900。  
　　  
　　900正盯着不远处一段沾着颜料的墙围，像是什么都没听见。那场袭击之后他一直沉默得反常。  
　　  
　　“900。”马库斯说。  
　　  
　　“你应该已经知道了。”  
　　  
　　“我需要确认，”他看了一眼汉克，“警督也是。”  
　　  
　　900抱住自己的胳膊，看起来很想把自己缩成一团。相扑拱到他腿边晃尾巴，于是900将手覆上他后颈厚厚的毛，像是寻求某种支撑。“是一台 **RK800** ，”他急促地说，LED缓缓转成了红色，放在相扑身上的手轻轻抓着一撮毛，“你们满意了？”  
　　  
　　汉克闭紧眼睛，把自己狠狠扔在沙发里——他或许对此有所预料，但知道和能够接受是两码事。他看过康纳端着狙击枪蹲在楼顶，扣在扳机上、掌握着仿生人命运的手抖都不抖一下，那场景他直到现在仍然一想起来就胃部抽搐。“操，”他把头砸进靠背，双手盖在脑门上，“我以为你们说过RK800只剩下康纳了？”  
　　  
　　“通过一些……非常规的手段，的确可能做到这个。”马库斯慢吞吞地说，汉克直觉他不会想知道那个“非常规的手段”是什么。  
　　  
　　“所以他们抓了康纳，又做了一个康纳来杀我？”汉克问。  
　　  
　　“从现有的事实来看的确如此。”马库斯移开视线，看起来正在把一些不愿回想的东西从脑子里抹去。  
　　  
　　“那我问你们件事，”汉克透过盖在眼上的指缝盯着天花板，心里有个声音告诉他最好他妈的趁现在闭嘴打住，“康纳说每一个RK800都是他是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　没人回应他。  
　　  
　　“ **那个** 也有可能是康纳，对不对？”他自顾自地继续说，“但他不记得我们了，也可能……操，也可能记得，然后艾什就让他去杀那个该死的议员还有我。”  
　　  
　　仍然没人回应他，这两个地球最有智慧的生物就像是因为没写作业被老师提问的学生一样沉默。他放下手，站起来，看向900又看向马库斯，那句卡在他嗓子眼里的话令他心惊胆战、毛骨悚然。  
　　  
　　“而康纳，”他咽了口唾沫，自己现在嘴里说出的每个词都令他觉得异常诡异，“ **谁也不能保证他回来时还是原来那个** ，对不对？”  
　　  
　　这次他们都不再说话了。900的灯环像疯了那样一个劲地转，马库斯站得就像个木头雕像。汉克感到呼吸困难，脑壳胀痛，某些沉寂多时的阴影正在复苏，他不确定自己还有没有能力承受这些东西。  
　　  
　　“康纳不能再呆在那里了。”马库斯像个疲惫的人类那样闭起眼睛。  
　　  
　　汉克拼命揉着自己的鼻梁骨：“所以你们现在准备怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“你和康纳——你们曾在11月的时候闯入过模控生命的总部。”马库斯没头没脑地问。  
　　  
　　“呃，对？”  
　　  
　　马库斯点着头。“那我们也可以。”他抬起眼睛，那对颜色鲜艳的眼球映出来的光亮得吓人，汉克突然明白了为什么那么多仿生人心甘情愿为他卖命牺牲——他是那种一个眼神就让你相信他是能颠覆一切固有秩序的那种人。“我们进去把他抢回来。”  
　　  
　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　  
　　盖文捂着口鼻盯着脚下肿胀腐烂的尸体，克里斯正满屋乱窜，试图打开这间房子所有的门窗——但效果不大，这倒霉蛋死了至少一个月，农场里的独栋小平房死人不会有任何人察觉到，盖文猜如果不是他们今天过来，这家伙八成能以自己和身上的蛆为中心构成一个完整的生态系统。  
　　  
　　他们没费多少劲就找到了这里。他和克里斯沿其中一个密码锁定了那所位于芬代尔的公寓，在历代租客里注意到了那个一脸忧郁的中年男子。房东——一位这个时代难得虔诚的微胖女士——对那个名叫亚伯拉罕·法拉利的家伙的神学造诣赞不绝口，她坚称他虽然失业在家无所事事，但身上却透露出一股牧师的气质。他们借着这个顺便查了查密码指向的教堂，教堂的牧师一眼认出照片里的亚伯拉罕就是常常顺道路过给他们提供神学建议的那位先生，并声称他在一次争论到激动时暗示自己曾是一座现今已经烧毁的大教堂的首席牧师。  
　　  
　　幸运的是，底特律实在没几座已经烧毁的大教堂。  
　　  
　　他们的目标简明又清晰，但那座教堂也的确烧得干干净净，灰烬已经变成肥料滋养了新一代的植被，想找出这里的蛛丝马迹估计还得叫几个考古学家。但警探的直觉让盖文拽着克里斯把周围方圆5公里的地方都开着车转了个遍，这也就是现在他们为什么站在一个遍布尸臭的房子里守着一个面目全非的尸体。老实说，盖文很难说自己对此有多吃惊。  
　　  
　　“你觉得他就是‘以实玛利’？”克里斯走过来，撑开高领毛衣的领子捂在脸上。  
　　  
　　盖文把自己挪到一边的办公桌上，一台的老式曲面台式电脑立在桌子一角，看起来100年没开过了，他用空出来的一只手翻弄着桌上乱七八糟的纸页和书，在最底下找到了他预期中应该有的东西。  
　　  
　　 **一本1999年华兹华斯出版社出版的《白鲸》。**  
　　  
　　“操。”克里斯说。  
　　  
　　“是啊。”盖文附和。他随手翻开一页——这些纸页因为多次翻弄已经疏松发黄——《摘录》的第一页用红笔划出了一句话。  
　　  
　　 ** _“耶和华已安排了一条大鱼来吞约拿。”_**  
　　  
　　那种从进屋就开始有的诡异感和不协调感正在一步步攀升到顶峰，盖文觉得有虫子正沿他的脊柱爬行——比起谋杀案，这种充满神棍气息的案件更让他觉得恶心——他看向克里斯，后者同样也是一脸扭曲。他又例行公事地翻了几页，于是就在事情似乎已经没法更怪异的时候，那页素描纸从书的中间掉了出来。  
　　  
　　盖文盯着那张纸，眨了两下眼：“我犯白内障了？”  
　　  
　　“我猜没有。”克里斯生硬地回答，同样死死盯着那张纸。  
　　  
　　“这他妈是个量产型号？”  
　　  
　　“不是。”  
　　  
　　“所以……一张素描像？”  
　　  
　　“一张素描像。”克里斯重复，用戴着手套的手拿起那张纸，上面一个眉眼柔和的年轻男人正回头望着什么。勾勒他面容的线条简单却明白，脸上的特征一览无余。  
　　  
　　“ **康纳** 的素描像。”  
　　


End file.
